Head or Tails
by Folk23
Summary: Elena y Damon no pueden ser más distintos, como la cara y la cruz de una moneda. Él un huérfano que ha tenido que madurar a base de golpes y hará lo que sea para sobrevivir, ella una cómoda heredera prometida al novio perfecto. Pero Elena quiere más y acabará encontrándose con el irónico Damon Salvatore, descubriendo que tienen mucho más en común de lo que nunca imaginaron.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí os traigo mi nueva locura ;) solo es el primer capi para ver que os parece. Lo continuaré en serio cuando acabe con Always.**

**Título: **Head or tails (Cara o cruz)

**Autor: **Folk23

**Rating: **+18

**Pairings:** Damon/Elena, Stefan/Elena, Elijah/Elena, Damon/Rose, Damon/Andie

**Sinopsis:** Elena y Damon no pueden ser más distintos, como la cara y la cruz de una moneda. Él un huérfano que ha tenido que madurar a base de golpes y hará lo que sea para sobrevivir, ella una cómoda heredera prometida al novio perfecto. Pero Elena quiere más y acabará encontrándose con el irónico Damon Salvatore, descubriendo que tienen mucho más en común de lo que nunca imaginaron.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, todos humanos. He convertido Mystic Falls en un pequeño pueblo costero.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Agradecimientos:** Mi chico por la portada y a María por su opinión ;)

**Capítulo 1**

La lluvia golpeaba el edificio con fuerza, los rayos iluminaban por un segundo el cielo completamente oscurecido por las nubes y los truenos anunciaban su presencia con estruendo.

Todas las luces del hospital estaban encendidas y el personal corría frenéticamente de un lugar a otro. Estaban desbordados, la gran tormenta que asolaba la ciudad había interferido en el sistema eléctrico de un avión provocando un problema eléctrico que había impedido que el despegue se completara con éxito. Cuando el avión estaba ya a bastante altura empezó a caer sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo.

Casi la mitad de los pasajeros habían muerto, parte de la tripulación también y entre el resto había muchos heridos. Aunque algunos habían escapado del accidente con heridas menores, casi ilesos. Como Elena, que con solo cinco años no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor y lo único que quería era ver a sus padres.

Se abrazó a si misma mientras la enfermera, que la había llevado de un lado a otro y que no le decía nada de sus padres, se paraba frente a un hombre vestido con bata blanca que la intimidaba un poco.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – preguntó la mujer en voz muy baja, para que la niña no le oyera.  
- ¿Está bien? – preguntó el médico sin prestar mucha atención, leyendo algo de una carpeta. - ¿Con quién viajaba? – preguntó después de que la enfermera asintiera.  
- Con sus padres.

Eso llamó la atención del hombre, que por primera vez miró a los ojos a la agotada mujer que tenía delante. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Hemos localizado a su abuela, está en camino pero no puedo cuidarla más. Hay mucho trabajo. – se disculpó mirando a la pequeña de reojo.  
- Bueno… hay otro niño. – dudó él. – Estaban buscando a alguno de sus familiares. Creo que le han llevado a la sala de enfermería, allí ahora no hay nadie.

La enfermera asintió y le tendió una mano a la pequeña para llevarla allí. Seguro que la compañía de ese niño le vendría bien.

- Vas a quedarte aquí un ratito, ¿vale cariño? – le dijo agachándose a su altura cuando estuvieron allí. – No te preocupes, enseguida viene tu abuela a por ti.

Triste porque nadie mencionara a sus padres, Elena se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas.

- No llores. – la voz la sobresaltó porque pensaba que estaba sola. – Llorar es de cobardes.

Al levantar la cabeza, vio a un niño más mayor que ella que la observaba desde una esquina, recostado contra la pared y una pierna flexionada. Aquel chico tenía el cabello negro algo largo, los ojos azules y llenos de tristeza, parte de su ropa estaba rota, un brazo vendado, un corte en la mejilla y ocultaba algo en las manos.

A su vez Damon observó a aquella niña de largo pelo castaño que temblaba y le miraba asustada. Sus grandes ojos marrones le inspiraron ternura, sus ropas estaban sucias y rotas por algunos sitios dejando ver varios cortes, por lo supo al instante que la niña venía del mismo avión y estaba tan sola como él.

- Quiero a mis padres. – sollozó ella, mirándole fijamente.  
- No, no llores por favor. – volvió a repetir Damon y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado. – Toma.

Intentando distraerla y sin querer decirle que seguramente ya no vería más a sus padres, Damon le puso algo en la mano.

- Te echo una carrera, vamos. – dijo empujándola un poco.

Ella contempló asombrada el pequeño coche de carreras verde que ese niño había dejado en su mano. Él la dejó ver el deportivo azul que le quedaba y lo puso en el suelo.

- ¿Preparada? – preguntó arrodillándose.  
- No quiero… - murmuró ella.

Él alzó la cabeza y la atravesó con esos ojos que a Elena le recordaban a un cielo en perfecta tranquilidad.

- Gallina. – se burló y la sacó la lengua antes de empezar a empujar su coche por el suelo.

Elena frunció el ceño enfadada, ¿quién se creía aquel niño para burlarse de ella? No iba a dejarle ganar solo porque fuese más mayor. Se lanzó a la carrera detrás de él y le adelantó con su coche, él le gritó que hacía trampas y ella se rió por primera vez desde el accidente. El sonido de su risa le hizo reír a él también y por un rato solo fueron dos niños que jugaban juntos en vez de dos huérfanos con destinos inciertos.

La magia duró hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron juntos espalda contra espalda. Damon sostenía todo el peso de ella y se sintió relativamente en paz al no estar tan solo.

- ¿No eres muy mayor para estos juguetes? – le preguntó Elena, con el coche entre sus manos.  
- A mi hermano le gustan. Se ríe cuando se los enseño. – explicó Damon en un susurro. – Los llevo siempre, así puedo calmarle cuando llora. Llora mucho pero solo es un bebé. – le defendió sintiendo el cambio de peso a su espalda.

Elena había dejado de apoyarse en su espalda para moverse hasta su lado.

- A mí también me gustaría tener un hermanito. – dijo poniendo la mano en su pierna.  
- Al principio es aburrido. – confesó ante su sonrisa sincera. – Pero será genial cuando crezca. – dijo soñador ante el único miembro de la familia que le quedaba.  
- ¿Cómo se llama?  
- Alaric.  
- ¿Ric? – preguntó ella incapaz de decir el nombre completo.  
- No, Alaric. – la corrigió ligeramente divertido.  
- ¿Ric? – Damon se rió ligeramente al ver que no conseguía decirlo bien.  
- No importa, Ric también es un buen nombre. – contestó justo antes de que la puerta se abriera.

La enfermera de antes entró y le hizo un gesto a Elena para que fuese con ella.

- Tu abuela ha venido a buscarte, cariño. – la animó con una sonrisa.

Damon bajó la cabeza al escucharla, volvería a quedarse allí solo y una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla sin que nadie la viera.

- ¡Abuela! – Elena se abalanzó sobre la anciana en el pasillo.

Margaret Gillbert había tenido a sus hijos muy joven, pero con esa llamada que le informó de que su hijo mayor y su nuera habían muerto en un accidente y tenía que ocuparse de su pequeña nieta, aparentaba más de sesenta años en vez de los cincuenta y pocos que tenía.

- Elena, estás bien. – susurró con cariño, abrazándola.  
- ¿Y papá? ¿Tú sabes dónde está mamá? – preguntó sintiéndose mejor al estar entre los brazos de su abuela.  
- Elena, cariño. Papá y mamá están muy malitos, se han ido a otro sitio, a descansar. – intentó explicarle Margaret. – Pero ellos te están viendo, nos vigilan y nos cuidan.  
- ¿Pero van a volver? – preguntó la niña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
- Ahora estás conmigo cariño, ellos descansan. – Margaret besó su frente para que no la viera llorar y se secó los ojos con disimulo al separarse. – Vámonos a casa, ¿quieres venirte conmigo?

Elena asintió sollozando pero al apretar las manos, encontró que todavía tenía aquel pequeño coche de juguete.

- ¿Y él? ¿Sus padres tampoco van a volver? – preguntó señalando hacia la sala donde Damon estaba.

Sin comprender, Margaret miró a la enfermera que se acercó a susurrarle la respuesta al oído.

- Es otro chico que ha perdido a sus padres. Su hermano y él han sobrevivido al accidente, es un milagro.

La anciana asintió y volvió con su nieta.

- Ahora vendrán a por él igual que yo he venido a por ti, no te preocupes cariño. – le dijo suavemente.  
- Pero está solo. Él se acercó a mí cuando yo estaba sola, no podemos dejarle solo, abuela. – respondió ella apretando el juguete con más fuerza y después se lo enseñó a su abuela. – Además tengo que devolverle esto.

Margaret sonrió levemente a la vez que asentía ante el gesto de la pequeña.

- Podemos quedarnos un rato más, ¿por qué no vas con él mientras yo me entero de cuándo viene su familia?

Elena salió corriendo hacia la sala, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar al picaporte. Damon no se había movido desde que ella había salido y se sorprendió al volver a verla.

- ¿No te ibas? – preguntó triste.  
- Cuando vengan a por ti. – le sonrió levemente y con timidez se acercó hasta ponerle el coche en la mano.

Él negó con la cabeza y cogió su pequeña mano para devolvérselo.

- Quédatelo. – dijo cerrando sus dedos en torno al juguete.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida.  
- Porque has vuelto por mí. – y sonrió levemente, con una chispa iluminando su mirada.

A Elena no le pareció justo que él le diera algo y se quitó el colgante que llevaba. Lo puso en la mano de Damon e imitó su gesto cerrándosela.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él.  
- Por estar aquí. – contestó simplemente.

Él sonrió mientras manipulaba el cordón. Tal y como estaba era demasiado pequeño para él pero por suerte el nudo era corredizo y podía hacerlo más grande. Se lo puso sosteniendo en la mano el símbolo del ying y el yang del colgante.

- Ying y yang. Luz y oscuridad. – dijo.  
- ¿Luz y oscuridad? – preguntó Elena sin entender a que se refería.  
- Donde hay luz siempre hay oscuridad. Todo lo bueno tiene su parte mala y lo malo su parte buena. Mi padre solía decirlo mucho. – explicó esbozando una media sonrisa con nostalgia.

Mientras ellos hablaban, los adultos tenían una conversación mucho más seria al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué va a pasar entonces con él? – preguntaba Margaret después de haberse enterado de que aquel chico que estaba con su nieta no parecía tener más familia que su hermano de varios meses que también estaba en el hospital, ingresado pero estable.  
- Hemos llamado a los servicios sociales. – respondió la enfermera con pena. – Estamos esperando a que vengan, aunque con la tormenta… no sé si podrán.  
- ¿Y cuándo lleguen?  
- El bebé tiene que quedarse aquí unos días más, es un milagro que esté bien. – le explicó aún asombrada. – Él en cambio, es más mayor, tiene diez años, no sé como irán estas cosas, supongo que se lo llevaran a un orfanato.  
- Son hermanos, ¿van a separarlos?  
- No lo sé. Siempre es más fácil que adopten a los pequeños… se intenta no separar a los niños, pero si no hay más remedio. – se encogió de hombros.

Margaret miró hacia la sala, por la pequeña ventana de la puerta podía ver a su nieta jugando con aquel chico.

- ¿No podría llevármelo yo? – preguntó al ver el comportamiento de los niños, la forma en que se miraban y como reían a pesar del horror que habían vivido. En un par de vistazos se dio cuenta de que ese chico era bueno para su nieta. – Podría quedarme con los dos. El dinero no es problema. No les faltaría de nada y los hermanos no tendrían que separarse. ¿Eso podría hacerse, no?  
- Sí pero… tendría que decidirlo un asistente social, yo no puedo autorizarlo. – titubeó la enfermera. – Seguramente no habría problemas con el mayor pero el bebé… eso sería más difícil. – la explicó aunque omitió la parte en que el problema era su edad. No le darían un bebé de pocos meses a una mujer mayor que además vivía sola.  
- ¿Pero se podría intentar? – insistió y ella asintió. - ¿Cómo se llaman los niños?  
- Damon y Alaric Salvatore. – respondió después de revisar algunos de los papeles que tenía allí. – Podemos hacer una cosa. Mi turno acaba en una hora y no me quedo tranquila dejando al chico aquí solo hasta que se digne a aparecer alguien. Si para entonces no ha venido nadie de servicios sociales… llévese al chico y hablaré yo misma con los asistentes, intentaré que le den su custodia, al menos en acogida. Pero el pequeño es casi imposible.

Eso no era lo que Margaret quería, pero quizá por el hecho de que ese chico había cuidado de Elena, ahora le resultaba difícil abandonarle sin más. Si no podía evitar que le separasen de su hermano, al menos evitaría que acabase en un orfanato, podría darle una vida mejor.

Ambas mujeres se dedicaron a esperar, sin apartar los ojos del reloj y sin molestar a los niños. Cuando estaba a punto de cumplirse el plazo, una mujer rubia vestida con una elegante falda negra con chaqueta a juego irrumpió en el pasillo esparciendo algo de agua a cada paso.

- Soy Jules Sandler, la asistente social. Me han llamado por dos niños, creo. – dijo mirando únicamente a la enfermera.  
- Sí. – asintió ella con algo de disgusto por sus modales bruscos.

Margaret se quedó mientras la enfermera ponía al día a aquella mujer, que asentía frecuentemente aunque sin prestar verdadera atención, como todo aquello fuese un mero trámite para ella y no estuvieran en juego la vida de dos niños. Jules accedió a que el bebé se quedara en el hospital mientras le encontraban una familia de acogida, mientras que Damon debería irse con ella inmediatamente y se negó a escuchar cualquier posibilidad distinta a esa.

Damon y Elena se pusieron en pie de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió. Primero entró Margaret a buscar a su nieta y cuando ellas se hubieran ido, Jules haría lo mismo con el chico.

- Es la hora cariño. Nos vamos. – dijo con suavidad.  
- Sí abuela. – asintió Elena y se giró hacia Damon, que había dejado de sonreír. – Adiós. – le dijo con timidez.  
- Adiós. – susurró él.

Se miraron con gesto triste y Damon volvió a sentirse inmensamente solo al ver como se iba. Movido por un impulso, como si supiera que se lo iban a quitar, quiso hacer algo más.

- Espera. – le pidió haciendo que ella se detuviera y que Margaret clavase sus ojos verdes en él.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el otro coche, el deportivo azul y se lo dio. Ante su negativa se lo tendió a aquella anciana de aspecto amable que no lo rechazó.

- Gracias. – le dijo a Margaret. – Por dejar que se quedase. – añadió en un susurro sintiendo como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Sin que lo esperase Elena le abrazó y él la correspondió.

- No llores. – le pidió ella. – Tú eres fuerte, no llores.

Secándose los ojos con las manos, Damon se separó de ella y la dejó ir con tristeza. No tuvo tiempo a pensar mucho más, Jules entró inmediatamente y él retrocedió un poco intimidado por ella.

- ¿Tú eres Damon, no? – le preguntó observándole con atención. – Tienes que venir conmigo. – le indicó cuando él asintió.

Jules salió de la sala y Damon tuvo que correr un poco para poder alcanzar. En todo momento su mano derecha se mantuvo cerrada alrededor del colgante que le había dado esa niña, pensando que no debía llorar.  
_  
Quince años después…_

Elena paseaba por el amplio jardín de la mansión cogiendo un ramillete de hermosas flores. A sus veinte años se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa y deseada. Vivía con su abuela desde la muerte de sus padres en un trágico accidente de avión y en los últimos años se les habían unidos sus tíos Grayson y Miranda con su insoportable primo Jeremy.

Sus tíos eran muy distintos a lo poco que Elena recordaba de sus padres y lo que su abuela le contaba de ellos. Para Miranda y Grayson lo más importante era el dinero y estaban encantados por el interés del joven Stefan Collins en su sobrina. La familia de él era aún más importante que los Gillbert pero su fortuna era algo menor, por lo que en compensación ambas familias salían ganando con la boda.

Después de completar su ramo, Elena subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de su abuela. Pasó un rato con ella hasta que Miranda pasó a buscarla.

- Stefan está aquí. – la avisó seria.  
- Voy. – asintió Elena y se despidió de Margaret con un beso en la mejilla.  
- Arréglate primero, tienes que causarle buena impresión. – la reprochó Miranda cuando salieron de la habitación.  
- Voy. – repitió bajando la cabeza y fue hasta su habitación.

Arregló su peinado en el baño anexo y se recolocó la ropa hasta asegurarse que su tía no le pondría ninguna pega. Al salir se paró un momento al lado del gran ventanal, su parte favorita de la habitación. El único adorno del alféizar eran dos pequeños coches de juguetes, un deportivo azul y un coche de carreras verde. Los movió un poco mirando por la ventana en actitud soñadora antes de bajar a ver a su perfecto novio.

No podía quejarse, amaba a su abuela y tenía una vida que muchos envidiarían además de un novio perfecto y muy atento. Pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento que aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba y le decía que aquello no era todo lo que quería. En ocasiones su vida perfecta no la llenaba y soñaba con otras vidas en otros lugares.

Pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar, por lo que dejó sus sueños para la noche y bajó las escaleras sonriente para Stefan. El chico entrelazó su brazo con el suyo y le dio un casto beso en los labios, sin apenas interrumpir su conversación con Miranda, que estaba encantada con que aquel joven se uniera a su familia.

En otro lugar, unas horas después del amanecer Damon recorría el paseo marítimo después de una noche de trabajo. A pesar de lo mucho que le odiaba, había tenido que volver a trabajar en los negocios sucios de Shane pero al menos tenía dinero en el bolsillo. Esa noche tocaban animales de contrabando y mientras descargaba jaulas de uno de los barcos de Shane, uno de los malditos pájaros le había picado con tantas ganas que aún le seguía sangrando la herida.

Se había vendado la mano con un trozo de tela que había desgarrado de su camiseta negra de tirantes y había seguido trabajando para no enfadar a Shane. Por fin había terminado y disfrutaba de unos pequeños instantes de relax mientras iba de vuelta a la que consideraba su casa.

Sabiendo que Kol y Elijah, sus amigos y únicos miembros de su pandilla le esperaban, Damon aprovechó el paseo para conseguir algo que desayunar. Era tan pronto que las tiendas aún no estaban abiertas pero conocía aquel pueblo como la palma de su mano, sabía donde conseguir algo de comida.

- Buenos días. – saludó llamando a puerta trasera y entrando directamente.  
- Hola Damon, si que te has levantado temprano hoy, ¿no? – le saludó el señor Fell, dueño de la tienda de ultramarinos.

Él se limitó a esbozar una mueca, la verdad era que aún no se había acostado y se moría de ganas por meterse en la cama, pero primero tenía responsabilidades que atender.

- Solo pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si podía ayudar en algo.  
- Lo siento Damon, pero hoy no tengo nada para ti. – se disculpó el hombre. – El camión vendrá en un par de días, llévate lo que quieras y luego echamos cuentas.  
- No, vendré entonces. – respondió Damon, cuyo orgullo le impedía aceptar cualquier tipo de limosna. – Nos vemos.  
- Adiós Damon. – se despidió el hombre, contemplando al joven con pena sin que él se diera cuenta.

Damon y sus amigos eran conocidos por todo el pueblo de Mystic Falls. Hacían recados, ayudaban en las tiendas y Damon solía hacer chapuzas para conseguir algo de dinero y todo lo que necesitaban para vivir. Además de colaborar activamente con el orfanato del pueblo, oficialmente los tres también vivían allí aunque solo lo hacían durante lo peor del invierno. Pero también tenían una parte oscura que pocos conocían.

Cuando Damon salió de la tienda la señora Fell le esperaba con una gran bolsa en las manos, que le tendió con una sonrisa.

- No puedo aceptarlo. – negó el chico, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Sí puedes, ¿recuerdas el armario que nos arreglaste la semana pasada? – le insistió hasta que la tomó.  
- Gracias. – contestó simplemente él, teniendo que tragarse parte de su orgullo.  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? – se interesó, reteniéndole un poco más.  
- Solo es un corte. Trabajando. – respondió mirándose la mano, quizá necesitaría algunas medicinas para curárselo bien pero decidió esperar unos días.  
- Ten más cuidado. – le regañó cariñosamente la mujer.

Él torció los labios, sabiendo que llevaba razón pero buscó una excusa para salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

- Voy a llevárselo a los chicos, les diré que se pasen. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, solo llamadnos. – se despidió agradecido.

Ya no se entretuvo más y se fue a la pequeña casa que ocupaba con sus amigos en las afueras del pueblo. Llamó a la puerta hasta que Kol, muerto de sueño, le abrió desde dentro.

- Os he traído el desayuno. – saludó Damon empujando la bolsa a su pecho.  
- ¿Dónde has estado? – le preguntó bostezando.  
- Mejor que no lo sepas. – respondió ensombreciendo su expresión por un momento. – Me voy a la cama. – dijo dejándole allí plantado.

Kol entendió al instante lo que eso significaba. Shane. Damon no solo no les contaba nunca en qué consistían sus negocios con Shane si no que además les mantenía apartados de él. Ajeno a los pensamientos de su amigo, Damon se quitó la camiseta por las escaleras y comprobó que Elijah seguía dormido, algo extraño porque de los tres Kol era el que tenía el sueño más pesado.

Se lavó un poco la herida con agua hasta que consiguió cortar la hemorragia completamente, se la vendó de nuevo con otro trozo de su camiseta y por fin pudo irse a la cama. Aunque antes de eso se tiró al suelo para coger el pequeño cofre de madera que guardaba bajo la cama, en la esquina más próxima a la pared.

De entre los recuerdos que guardaba allí se quedó con uno de los más importantes para él, un colgante con el símbolo del ying y yang que le había acompañado desde el momento en que su vida se volvió hacia la oscuridad. Dejó la caja en su sitio y con el colgante puesto, por fin se metió entre las sábanas, durmiéndose casi al instante por lo agotado que estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Las musas me controlan... dije que no lo haría, pero Always no sale y esto sí, así que haber si publicandolo se deshace el bloque. Espero que os guste ;)**

**Capítulo 2**

Los días pasaban cansinos con su habitual melancolía y ese fatídico día de la semana, aquel que Elena más odiaba, llegó puntual a su cita. Una vez a la semana, sus tíos salían toda la noche con sus amigos, a cenar, a alguna fiesta… El resultado era que Elena se quedaba a cargo de Jeremy y su abuela, con Stefan como única ayuda. Pero quedarse a solas con su novio, eso era lo que asustaba a Elena.

No era la primera vez que estaban juntos pero la chica se sentía igual de tímida y atemorizada que entonces. No sabía mucho de sexo porque las protagonistas de sus libros no hablaban mucho de ello pero lo que Elena sentía en ese momento y después de hacerlo, no se parecía en nada a lo que ellas sentían entonces.

Después de las primeras veces en las que nada cambió, Elena acabó convenciéndose de que era culpa suya. Porque como siempre le decía su tía Miranda, ella nunca hacía las cosas bien, estaba en las nubes, con la cabeza en sus libros. Era demasiado soñadora y su tía le repetía que así no encontraría un hombre que la quisiera. Entonces llegó Stefan y Elena se aferró a él como forma demostrarle a Miranda, a Grayson y a todos los que la criticaban, que se equivocaba.

Seguramente era culpa suya por idealizar el sexo como hacía con todo, lo que Stefan le daba debía de ser todo lo que había porque él la quería. Lo que Elena no sabía, porque no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de ello, era que no disfrutaba del sexo porque Stefan solo se preocupaba de él y nunca de ella.

Después de una noche más así, de otro encuentro vacío e incómodo, la joven se levantó envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo con la suave colcha.  
Completamente satisfecho, Stefan dormía boca arriba en la cama, cubierto por la sábana y emitiendo algún que otro ronquido. Elena se acercó al ventanal y contempló la noche estrellada en silencio.

Ideas de libertad y aventuras bullían en su cabeza mientras cogía aquellos pequeños coches de juguete. Los llevaba consigo desde siempre, guardándolos como un tesoro porque eran de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de sus padres. Aunque este en concreto no era de ellos, si no de la noche en que habían muerto. Recordaba vagamente la figura de un niño moreno, fuerte, divertido y protector en sus recuerdos, como los héroes de sus novelas.

Inconscientemente, imaginaba a aquel chico como un hombre, siempre el héroe, el que salvaba a la chica o la conquistaba y después la juraba su amor eterno.

El problema era que tampoco recordaba mucho de él, era muy pequeña entonces y ni siquiera tenía un nombre que ayudara a fijar sus recuerdos. Pero toda esa falta de información no impedía que Elena hubiera rellenado los huecos que le faltaban, idealizando al hombre de sus sueños. Su cabello negro haría juego con unas largas pestañas también negras, que enmarcarían unos ojos vivaces e intrépidos, seguramente oscuros aunque tenía el presentimiento de que eran claros. Su cuerpo fuerte y varonil haría las delicias de cualquier mujer pero él la estaría esperando a ella.

El brillo de una estrella fugaz la sacó de sus sueños y se quedó observándola en silencio. Su subconsciente pidió el deseo por ella.

_"Quiero vivir de verdad."_

Y como si hubiera perdido cualquier vestigio de control sobre su propio cuerpo, Elena comprendió que no tendría mejor oportunidad que esa. Sus tíos fuera, el resto de su familia durmiendo y Stefan en el séptimo cielo. Buscó la ropa y se vistió en el pasillo para no hacer ruido aunque volvió a entrar de puntillas para coger los coches, incapaz de irse sin ellos.

También pasó a despedirse de su abuela, la persona que más quería, la que se había hecho cargo de ella cuando sus padres murieron y cogió un poco de papel de carta del escritorio para dejarle su despedida. Volcó en esa carta sus miedos e ilusiones, sabiendo que su abuela sería la única que la entendería, le aseguró que tendría cuidado y no se metería en líos, pero sobre todo le prometió que volvería. Con un suave beso en la mejilla de la anciana, como la caricia de las alas de una mariposa, Elena dejó la carta entre las páginas del libro que su abuela leía, para que solo ella la encontrase y se apresuró a marcharse de aquella casa antes de perder el extraño valor que la animaba.

Con dinero en el bolsillo que le aseguraría la supervivencia, un poco de ropa en una mochila para no llamar la atención y su imaginación por bandera, Elena se sentía capaz de comerse el mundo mientras caminaba bajo la luz del amanecer. Se dirigía hasta la estación de autobuses, donde tomaría el primero sin importarle el destino y allí otro y otro hasta que encontrase un lugar en el que satisfacer sus ganas de aventura.

Durante casi cuarenta horas viajó por el país en distintos autobuses que no le pedían documentación cuando compraba los billetes, dormitando a ratos y comiendo cuando paraban en las estaciones de servicio. Así llegó a una bulliciosa ciudad relativamente cerca de la costa. La misma por la que Kol y Elijah vagabundeaban aburridos. No tenían nada que hacer y no podían volver a casa hasta la noche. No solo porque el autobús a Mystic Falls no salía hasta el anochecer, además Damon los había echado por la mañana, pidiéndoles por favor que se alejasen, como hacía siempre que Rose se presentaba en la casa…

_Elijah, Kol y Damon estaban desayunando en la cocina. La primavera anunciaba su presencia con fuerza y los tímidos rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas. Damon intentaba distraer a sus amigos para que no insistieran más sobre la herida de su mano, que estaba un poco roja e inflamada, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y su expresión se endureció._

_Todos se levantaron de golpe, aparte de ellos solo una persona más tenía llave de aquella casa. Rose, la dueña._

_- Iros. – les ordenó Damon sin mirarles, dejando su desayuno a la mitad y caminando hacia el salón._

_- Hola Damon. – vestida con elegante ropa de marca, Rose se había acomodado en una silla, cruzando seductoramente las piernas cuando el joven entró. – Ya veo que cuidáis muy bien de mi casa. – dijo señalando la habitación con el brazo._  
_- Ese era el trato, ¿no? – encogiéndose de hombros, Damon apoyó un hombro en el marco de la puerta._

_Rose le contempló de arriba abajo sin avergonzase. El joven se sintió incómodo pero no le quedaba más remedio que aguantar su mirada, no tenía otra opción que respetar el trato que había hecho con ella dos años atrás, al poco de llegar al pueblo y coincidiendo con la muerte de la madre de Rose, la persona que antes vivía allí. Entonces había hecho un trato con la mayor de los herederos._

_A Rose no le interesaba aquella casita, sus dos hermanos querían conservarla pero ella prefería venderla, acababa de poner el cartel de se vende cuando se le acercó un apuesto joven, vestido completamente de negro. Al final de aquella tarde Damon, como se enteró que se llamaba aquel chico, y Rose hicieron un trato. La chica accedió a dejarles la casa a Damon y sus amigos, siempre que se encargaran de cuidarla, del mantenimiento y de los gastos a cambio de mil dólares al mes o lo que ella quería en realidad, a él durante un día._

_Damon aceptó sabiendo que no tenía más opción que aquella para conseguir una casa. Él y sus amigos apenas tenían dinero para sobrevivir y mucho menos para una casa, pero ninguno de los tres se encontraba cómodo en el ambiente restrictivo del orfanato. Así que, por sus amigos, aceptó aquel trato._

_- Sigo esperando a que me saludes. – la voz de Rose, que se había levantado, le sacó de sus pensamientos y Damon se acercó para besarla, como sabía que ella quería._

_Antes de acercarse a ella, se quitó el colgante y lo ocultó en su puño. Mientras dejaba que Rose lo besase, lo dejó sobre la mesa y lo tapó con una revista como si así impidiera que le viera. Como si se estuviera protegiendo de la vista de aquella niña inocente, de la que no conocía ni el nombre que le había regalado una de sus posesiones más preciadas y a las que más se había aferrado en sus años de soledad en los orfanatos y después en las calles._

_- Así me gusta más. – susurró Rose en su boca, pasando las manos por los fuertes brazos de Damon que estaban descubiertos al llevar una camiseta de tirantes._

_A Damon no le gustaba y tampoco quería seguir allí, no era suficiente con haber escondido el colgante, seguía sintiéndose sucio._

_- Vamos arriba. – propuso cuando pudo romper el beso después de un tiempo prudencial._  
_- Me parece bien. – Rose lamió sus labios y entonces se fijó en los otros dos chicos que les observaban. – Por cierto. – se puso de puntillas para llegar a la altura de su oído. – Tus amigos son bienvenidos si quieren unirse. – susurró y le dio un mordisquito en el lóbulo._  
_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te basto yo? – preguntó Damon disimulando los escalofríos que le daba esa idea. – Sube. - ordenó dándole una palmadita en el trasero para que se dirigiera al piso de arriba._  
_- Estaré encantada de subirme encima tuya, guapo. – le susurró, dándole una pista de lo que le esperaba._

_Damon sonrió provocativamente de medio lado pero en cuanto le dio la espalda, endureció su expresión y se abalanzó hacia sus amigos._

_- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Largaos. – dijo empujándoles hacia la cocina._  
_- Damon, no tienes que hacerlo siempre tú. – empezó Elijah, oponiendo un poco de resistencia._  
_- No Eli. Ya hablamos de esto. – le cortó Damon con dureza. – No lo hagáis más difícil, iros. Por favor. – repitió mirándoles alternativamente._

_La desesperación, vergüenza y determinación que empañaban el azul de su mirada ablandó a sus amigos, que no quisieron prolongar más aquel mal momento y salieron de la casa por la puerta de la cocina. Damon los observó saltar la valla y subió cuando estuvieron lejos. Rose le esperaba impaciente y saltó sobre él, casi derribándole en el pasillo._

_- Has tardado mucho. – se quejó devorándole con sus labios._  
_- Si avisases cuando vienes, no tendríamos que perder ese tiempo. – contestó él, quitándose la camiseta._

_Comparando el contenido de sus bolsillos, Kol y Elijah encontraron algunos dólares y como aún no hacía tiempo adecuado para ir a la playa, decidieron ir a las afueras y coger el autobús que les llevaría a la ciudad más cercana._

Elena pasó cerca de un mercado urbano y, hambrienta, se detuvo cerca de uno de los puestos para comprar algo que comer. Buscaba un par de billetes cuando su mirada se detuvo en un par de chicos vestidos de forma casual con vaqueros y camisetas.

Castaños y de cabello corto, aquellos chicos se movían totalmente desenvueltos, con la misma naturalidad que los peces nadan por el océano. Cuchicheando entre sí, intercambiaron una significativa mirada y se separaron. El más alto y también el que parecía más mayor, pasó por delante de Elena y empezó a hablar con el dueño del puesto, señalando las frutas de una esquina del puesto.

El más joven tenía cara de pillo y se acercó despacio al otro extremo. Elena abrió mucho los ojos cuando le vio coger un puñado de fresas después de un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Kol continuó, seguro de que nadie le había visto y se apropió de un par de manzanas a las que no les debía quedar mucho para que las descartasen.

Elijah siguió hablando con el vendedor, entreteniéndole y vigilando a Kol de reojo. El segundo echó un vistazo más por el puesto y decidió dejarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada asustada de esa chica vestida con vaqueros y camiseta que tenía delante y supo que le había visto.

No se dejó llevar por el pánico al sentirse descubierto y colocándose de espaldas al puesto, frente a ella, subió un dedo hasta sus labios en gesto de silencio. Con pericia, cogió una naranja y la puso en la mano de Elena. Le guiñó un ojo a la vez que repetía el gesto de silencio, continuó su camino y rozó con el codo la espalda de Elijah.

Ante esa señal, el joven se disculpó y fingió tener prisa. El vendedor bufó descontentó por haber perdido una venta y buscó más clientes con la mirada, deteniéndose en Elena que seguía allí plantada, con los ojos como platos y la naranja en la mano.

- ¿Qué haces con eso? ¿Lo has robado? – la acusó enfadado.  
- Yo no… - titubeante, la chica dio un paso hacia atrás.  
- ¡Ladrona! – gritó el hombre en alto.  
- Han sido ellos. – acusó a los dos chicos de antes.  
- ¡A los ladrones!

Kol y Elijah salieron corriendo inmediatamente al escuchar la acusación y, sin entender su reacción, Elena los imitó porque el vendedor se había vuelto hacia ella y también la acusaba. Internándose entre la gente revuelta por el escándalo, consiguió alejarse del foco sin saber muy bien como, sentía el cerebro desconectado mientras actuaba solo por instinto, que le llevaba a no perder de vista a aquellos dos chicos.

Desaparecieron por un callejón lateral entre dos puestos y ella los siguió en lo que pensaba que era en silencio.

- ¿Cómo has dejado qué te pillaran? – protestó Elijah en cuanto estuvieron a salvo.  
- No fue mi culpa, tío. Fue esa niña, mira que le advertí que se callara. – se defendió Kol.

Elijah le cortó con un gesto y giró sobre sus talones con rapidez.

- ¿Esta niña? – preguntó atrapando a Elena por la muñeca.

Ella intentó liberarse pero el joven era más fuerte y la contemplaba con un atisbo de curiosidad en sus ojos castaños.

- Esa misma. – dijo Kol mientras ella farfullaba que no la hicieran daño. – La chivata que nos ha delatado.  
- Me acusó a mí. – lloriqueó ella. – Además vosotros eráis los que estabais robando. – les acusó en un ataque de valentía… o de estupidez.

Elijah le hizo un gesto a Kol, que sacó las manzanas de sus bolsillos y se las enseñó.

- Mira, ¿de verdad crees que alguien compraría esto? Si las iba a tirar, en realidad no pierde nada. – le dijo el chico algo furioso por la acusación.

Las frutas no estaban en mal estado pero tenían algunos golpes y Elena no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón respecto a eso.

- ¿Las fresas también estaban así? – preguntó en tono más dócil.  
- ¿Has cogido fresas? – se sorprendió Elijah girándose hacia Kol y relajando un poco su agarre.

Él se encogió de hombros con aspecto de perro apaleado.

- Ya sabes que le gustan, pensé en llevárselas. – murmuró evitando pronunciar el nombre de su amigo. Damon estaba fichado por la policía y cuanta menos gente pudiera aportar una pista de su paradero, mejor. Y no se fiaba de aquella chica.

Elijah sonrió con tristeza ante ese gesto pero aquello no podía ser. No estaba seguro de si las fresas aguantarían el viaje hasta Mystic Falls pero sí sabía que Damon no estaría en casa cuando volvieran. Siempre desaparecía uno o dos días después de las visitas de Rose, para limpiarse como decía cuando le preguntaban.

Volvió a mirar a la chica y notó el miedo que emanaba de su cuerpo. Se avergonzó inmediatamente, Damon nunca habría atemorizado así a una chica, especialmente si parecía tan perdida como aquella. La soltó con delicadeza y ella se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

- Vete anda. – le dijo con suavidad. – Y no nos sigas. – la advirtió y cogió a Kol del brazo para hacerle avanzar.

Los dos desaparecieron por el callejón con la seguridad del que está acostumbrado a moverse en la oscuridad. Salieron a una calle más concurrida y se dirigieron a un parque. Lavaron la fruta en una fuente y con ayuda de sus navajas, se las comieron sentados en un banco, jugando a inventarse la vida de la gente que veían.

Por su parte, Elena se levantó y sacudió el polvo de sus rodillas antes de volver por donde había venido. Intentó no acercarse mucho a las tiendas y bares, al igual que a los quioscos, donde alguien pudiera reconocerla si la estaban buscando. Le compró un perrito caliente a un vendedor ambulante y después se dedicó a buscar una estación de autobuses ya que la ciudad no le gustaba tanto como al principio.

Tardó un par de horas en llegar, ya que tenía que ir hasta las afueras y algunas de las indicaciones que le dieron solo la confundieron más. Pero consiguió encontrarla y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por eso.

Un ruido la hizo saltar y apresuró el paso abrazándose a su mochila. Estaría a salvo si llegaba hasta las taquillas. Casi saboreaba la seguridad cuando una sombra le cortó el paso. Asustada, distinguió las facciones de un hombre mal afeitado y con las ropas sucias que salió delante de ella.

- Una limosnita, niña. – le exigió más que le pidió, extendiendo una mano hacia ella, con una sonrisa macabra dibujándose en su cara.  
- No tengo nada. – tembló Elena cuando le alcanzó el olor a alcohol de su aliento e intentó huir por otro lado.

Pero el hombre no estaba solo, al darse la vuelta Elena descubrió que su salida también estaba cortada. Los dos borrachos se acercaron saboreando lo que iban a hacerla mientras Elena intentaba buscar una salida sin mucho éxito.  
Consiguió escabullirse por un lateral pero comprendió que habían dejado que lo hiciera cuando se topó de frente con una pared.

- Eres nuestra. – dijo uno de ellos mientras la arrinconaban.

Aterrorizada y derrotada, Elena se cubrió la cara con las manos como si fuera una niña y así los monstruos fuesen a desaparecer. Un ruido de golpes le hizo bajar las manos y contempló atónita como los borrachos que antes la habían asustado tanto ahora tenían serios problemas para defenderse de dos rápidas sombras que los golpeaban.

Una de ellas la miró y se inclinó hacia la luz para que viera su rostro.

- Ven. – le pidió aquel chico castaño de ojos claros que la había asustado pocas horas atrás.

Elena miró a sus opciones. La peor, los dos hombres borrachos que seguro buscarían venganza. Y la menos mala, los dos ladrones del mercado que ahora la habían salvado. Eligió esta cuando el chico volvió a repetirlo, extendiendo su mano.

Se aferró a ella, sintiendo que la calidez de su piel la envolvía y la reconfortaba, liberándola de su miedo. El chico asintió y con una seña a su compañero, salió corriendo arrastrando a Elena con él.

Se detuvieron sin aliento dentro de la estación, en un tramo iluminado desde el que se veía perfectamente la taquilla.

- No deberías merodear por sitios así. Puede pasarte cualquier cosa. – la regañó el mayor.

Suspicaz, Elena se apartó de él y miró de reojo hacia atrás, calculando la distancia que la separaba de las taquillas y si le daría tiempo a llegar antes de que la alcanzasen.

- Oh, vamos. Si quisiéramos hacerte algo, no te habríamos traído aquí. – dijo Kol al seguir la dirección de su mirada.  
- ¿Cómo sé qué puedo fiarme de vosotros? – preguntó la chica y ellos se miraron antes de contestar.

Sonriendo, se dejaron caer al suelo y acomodándose, Elijah respondió.

- No puedes. En la calle no puedes fiarte de nadie. ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
- Veinte. – ellos intercambiaron una mirada divertida y negaron con la cabeza.

Elena sabía que no aparentaba la edad que tenía, siempre le echaban años de menos pero que aquellos chicos se burlasen tan abiertamente la molestó.

- Que es verdad. – protestó y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que aquello sonaba aún más infantil.  
- Sí, sí. – rió Kol, fingiendo que la creía.  
- Vete a casa, seguro que tus padres te esperan. – añadió Elijah con condescendencia.  
- Lo dudo, están muertos. – replicó con ironía ella, antes de irse.  
- Espera. – la voz más cálida del mayor la detuvo en seco. Cuando se giró hacia ellos no quedaba nada de diversión en sus rostros o en sus voces. - ¿Eres huérfana?  
- Sí. ¿Importa? – volvieron a mirarse ante la pregunta de Elena.  
- Sí. Nosotros también lo somos. – afirmó Elijah con decisión. - ¿Dónde vas a ir?  
- No sé, por ahí. – Elena no lo tenía claro, pero tampoco pensaba decírselo si lo supiera, el ataque de los borrachos la había asustado.  
- Puedes venir con nosotros. – ofreció Elijah. – Si no tienes otro sitio donde ir y si quieres.  
- ¿Qué haces? – susurró Kol dándole un codazo y se inclinó para hablarle al oído. – Damon no quiere chicas en casa. No podemos llevarla.

Elijah le empujó y contestó en voz alta, mirando a la chica con ternura.

- No podemos dejarla aquí, es peligroso. Ya lo has visto, no sabe defenderse sola.  
- Eso sí. – aceptó Kol con cara de circunstancias.  
- Sé cuidarme sola. – se indignó Elena, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Nosotros solo estamos de paso aquí, vamos a Mystic Falls, por si se te interesa venir. – Elijah se encogió de hombros y dejó de prestarle atención.

Bufando un poco, Elena se acercó a las taquillas. No los conocía de nada aunque ellos la habían salvado. Ahora tenía una perspectiva distinta a lo que estaba haciendo y ya no sabía si había sido tan buena idea lo de irse de casa. Observó de lejos a esos misteriosos chicos.

El mayor le inspiraba confianza, había algo en él, quizá fuese su mirada o su forma de hablar pero Elena sentía que aquel chico era de fiar. El otro, en cambio, parecía más agresivo, un poco más salvaje que su compañero. Aún así decidió fiarse de los dos, ellos ya la habían ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio y no podía quedarse para siempre allí.

Un autobús llegó y ambos montaron en él. Elena tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo porque se había quedado embobada mirando al mayor de los jóvenes.

- Esperad. – los llamó andando entre los asientos.

Sin girarse, ellos siguieron hasta el fondo y se sentaron dejando un asiento libre entre ellos.

- Soy Elijah. – se presentó el mayor con una sonrisa. – Y este es Kol. – señaló a su compañero, que saludó con un gesto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El viaje en ese autobús fue el mejor para Elena desde que salió de casa. Sabía que no existía una explicación lógica para ello, apenas sabía los nombres de esos chicos y no los conocía pero la habían protegido a pesar de que ella los había delatado en el mercado, eso tenía que significar algo y la impulsaba a confiar en ellos.

Y ellos parecían haber adoptado una actitud muy distinta a la del principio, desde que se habían enterado de que era huérfana se comportaban protectoramente, como lo hacen los hermanos mayores o al menos como Elena suponía que lo harían porque ella no tenía hermanos para comprobarlo. Por su parte Kol, y especialmente Elijah, habían decidido tomar bajo su protección a ese joven huérfana si se unía a su camino.

- ¿Sois hermanos? – les preguntó curiosa, con las piernas semiflexionadas y abrazándose a su mochila, donde llevaba todas sus posesiones.

Ellos se miraron y rompieron a reír, en una risa alegre y jovial que te invitaba a reír con ellos y Elena sonrió tímidamente.

- De sangre no, pero en cierta forma somos hermanos de la calle. – le explicó Kol y volvieron a reír.

Elena no pilló del todo su broma privada pero no quiso ser desagradable y sonrió.

- Somos huérfanos. – Elijah se dio cuenta de que no lo había entendido y amplió la explicación. – Nosotros también hemos vivido en la calle hasta que nos encontramos, sabemos lo que es eso y lo duro que puede llegar a ser. Una ayuda nunca viene mal. – sonrió y alzó la mano para retirar un mechón rebelde que caía sobre los ojos de Elena. Lo ocultó tras su oreja disfrutando del suave roce con su delicada piel.

La chica bajó la mirada en lo que los dos interpretaron como un encantador gesto de timidez pero que en realidad significaba mucho más. No quería decirles que habían malinterpretado la situación, que ella no vivía en las calles sin otro lugar a donde ir. Estaba sola porque quería, para vivir una aventura lejos de su familia pero sacarles de su error implicaría perderles con una posibilidad casi del 100% y sería difícil que volviera a tener tanta suerte como para encontrar a gente como ellos en su camino.

"Solo es una mentira piadosa" pensó para consolarse porque lo de mentir no iba con ella, "además a ellos no les afecta para nada".

- ¿Cómo os encontrasteis? – preguntó cuando estuvo segura de que podría interpretar su papel de huérfana que no tenía a nadie más.  
- Kol intentó robarnos algo de comida. – Elijah le señaló acusatoriamente y el otro chico saltó inmediatamente a defenderse.  
- Me estaba muriendo de hambre.  
- No lo consiguió y luego estuvo siguiéndonos. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, era uno más y no conseguimos echarle. – se burló extendiendo un brazo para despeinarle.

Eran bastante divertidos y Elena se encontró sonriendo ante sus gestos. Ahora entendía el comentario de los hermanos, no lo serían pero se comportaban entre ellos como tal. Así se enteró de que habían pasado casi tres años desde ese momento y que unos meses después habían llegado a Mystic Falls, quedándose allí. También descubrió que Kol tenía ventidos años, Elijah ventitrés y el miembro restante de su grupo era el mayor con venticinco.

El autobús les dejó en las afueras de Mystic Falls cuando más entretenidos estaban. Fueron los únicos que se bajaron allí y Elena miró a su alrededor desconcertada. Ellos se encaminaron al instante en una dirección.

- ¿Quieres venir? – Elijah se giró a los pocos pasos y le tendió la mano. – Puedes quedarte en casa hasta que decidas donde ir. – la invitó alegremente.  
- ¿No os importa?

Kol negó con un gesto impaciente, balanceándose sobre sus pies y Elijah sonrió para animarla. Elena corrió un poco para alcanzarles y ellos le hablaron del pueblo mientras caminaban.

Mystic Falls era un pueblo de pescadores con un pequeño puerto y zona de playa. Estaba bastante apartado de las grandes ciudades y no era muy conocido, por eso no recibían grandes visitas como otros pueblos de ese estilo. Pero allí todos se conocían y no había apenas problemas, lo que lo convertía en un lugar idílico para vivir apartado del mundo.

Eso había cautivado a los tres jóvenes cuando llegaron allí, la policía no sabía dónde estaban y si se quedaban en Mystic Falls no podrían encontrarles si no se metían en líos. Algo que cumplían a rajatabla dentro del pueblo o lo intentaban todo lo que podían, ya que en opinión de Damon, las normas estaban para romperlas cuando se trataba de la supervivencia.

Elena se enteró de que las señales no llegaban muy bien allí y el único modo de tener televisión era el cable, algo que casi nadie podía permitirse y según Kol solo lo tenía el Mystic Grill, el bar del pueblo. Aquella incomunicación le venía muy bien porque si su familia la estaba buscando, algo que daba por hecho porque Miranda no soportaba no controlar las vidas de todos, sería difícil que alguien la viera y la delatase. Aunque anotó en su memoria pasar el menor tiempo posible cerca de aquel bar o sus alrededores, solo por si acaso.  
Incluso temió que alguien les viera a pesar de que era ya completamente de noche pero los chicos no se internaron en el pueblo en ningún momento. Dieron un rodeo y llevaron a Elena hasta una pequeña zona boscosa de las afueras.

- ¿Vivís aquí? – preguntó sorprendida cuando descubrió una pequeña casita de dos pisos.  
- ¿Es genial, no? – contestó Elijah, sonriente ante su entusiasmo.

Como sacada de un cuento, una pequeña valla blanca algo descascarillada la protegía y, desde donde estaba, Elena pudo ver que continuaba por la parte trasera, señalando la presencia de un jardín. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos cálidos, lo que ayudaba a crear esa atmósfera mágica que encandilaba a la joven.

- ¿No está, no? – Kol se acercó a poner una mano en el hombro de Elijah y susurró en su oído.  
- No. – Elijah negó con tristeza, contemplando la hierba aplastada cerca de la valla, ese rincón que normalmente ocupaba la moto de Damon y ahora estaba vacío.

El interior de la casa no decepcionó las expectativas de Elena. La planta baja consistía en un amplio y acogedor salón con muebles de madera, la cocina en una esquina de la planta y en el extremo opuesto un estudio cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías. Tanto el salón como la cocina tenían puertas que daban al jardín de la zona de atrás.

Unas escaleras, también de madera antigua, comunicaban con el piso de arriba. Se trataba de un espacio rectangular prácticamente simétrico. Dos dormitorios con un baño entre ellos a cada lado del piso. Elijah cerró la puerta del primer dormitorio de la izquierda cuando pasaron, esa era la habitación de Damon y su amigo era muy celoso de sus cosas.

- Puedes quedarte esta habitación, no la usamos. – le indicó señalando la segunda del lado izquierdo. – Esa es la de Kol. – señaló la primera del lado derecho. – Y yo estaré aquí si necesitas algo. – le mostró la segunda de ese mismo lado, justo enfrente de la suya.  
- Pero esto es… - Elena se giró impresionada hacia él.  
- Tranquila. – Elijah sonrió con calma. - ¿Si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros, quién va a hacerlo? Que descanses. – la deseó cogiendo su mano para depositar un leve y caballeroso beso.

Kol entrecerró los ojos por ese gesto pero se limitó a sonreír alegremente al haber encontrado más material para burlarse de Elijah cuando fuese necesario.

Elena observó la habitación antes de permitirse descansar en la cama. Transmitía cierto aire cálido a pesar de que apenas había decoración en ella. Para su sorpresa, resultaba más acogedora que su propia casa. Solo necesitó pensarlo un poco para encontrar la diferencia, allí no estaba atada con las miles de estrechas y absurdas reglas de sus tíos, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie le juzgara. Era más libre de lo que había sido nunca.

Era demasiada casualidad que hubiera llegado a un pueblecito como aquel, que parecía ser el lugar perfecto para ocultarse. Tenía que ser el destino quien la hubiese llevado allí, por algún motivo que ella aún desconocía, debía estar allí y por eso se encontraba tan agusto en tan solo unas horas.

El día siguiente no hizo más que ratificar y aumentar esa sensación, Kol y Elijah demostraron que podían ser unos anfitriones perfectos si se lo proponían. Entretuvieron a Elena sin necesidad de salir de casa, le contaron todo lo que pudieron sobre el pueblo manteniendo oculto su lado oscuro y repitieron muchas veces que si no tenía otro lugar al que ir podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera.

Al principio Kol tenía sus recelos, sabía que Elijah insistía tanto porque la chica le atraía pero en poco tiempo la sencilla dulzura de aquella chica y su inocencia le conquistaron a él también, dejando de considerarla un peligro y viéndola como alguien a proteger.

Ya anochecía cuando Damon observaba el orfanato a través de la verja. Solo se veía la pista de deportes donde algunos de los chicos jugaban al baloncesto. La tranquilidad y el aislamiento de aquel pueblo le gustaban tanto como a sus amigos pero él tenía una razón mucho más importante para estar allí. Una que nadie conocía y que en ese momento encestaba la pelota en una de las canastas.

Damon sonrió al ver los gestos de victoria de Alaric, o Ric como él le llamaba siempre cariñosamente. Su hermano de quince, casi dieciséis años. El hermano que no sabía que él existía ni que era un Salvatore, porque desde que tenía memoria había sido el único hijo de los Saltzman. Pero aunque fuese un secreto y no pudiera contarle quien era, Damon era feliz por poder estar en la vida de su hermano aunque fuese de forma indirecta.

El chico le vio y se acercó a la valla a la carrera.

- ¿Has visto eso, Damon? – preguntó jadeante.  
- Un buen tiro. – concedió y siguió sonriendo.

Físicamente no se parecían mucho y eso ayudaba a que nadie descubriera su parentesco. Donde Damon era moreno como su madre, Alaric era rubio como su padre. Los ojos de ambos eran claros, pero los de Damon eran azules mientras que los de su hermano eran castaños. Sin embargo, los dos eran altos y tenían la misma complexión fibrosa y delgada, Alaric aún conservaba parte del aspecto desgarbado de su niñez pero cuando sus rasgos terminaran de endurecerse, no tendría nada que envidiar a su hermano, triunfaría entre las chicas igual que él.

Y sus caracteres también eran parecidos, Damon veía en él su propia impulsividad y el orgullo de los Salvatore antes de que las calles le templaran, pero también poseía su carisma. Todo ello mezclado con una pizca de inocencia que Damon deseaba que jamás perdiera, porque él había perdido la suya hacía tanto tiempo que ni la recordaba. Lo único inocente de su vida eran su hermano y ese colgante que llevaba siempre que no se avergonzaba de sus actos.

- Dentro de dos semanas tenemos partido, ¿vendrás a verlo? – Alaric pertenecía al equipo de baloncesto del instituto, que durante el curso, cada dos o tres fines de semana organizaba un partido con otros chicos de la zona cuando se podía o si no entre los propios miembros del equipo.  
- Si no tengo trabajo, sí. – afirmó sin poder comprometerse más.  
- Oh, venga. – le suplicó Alaric. Para él, Damon era una especie de héroe. Fuerte, misterioso y siempre rodeado de chicas aunque sin atarse a ninguna. Alaric quería ser como él y siempre buscaba llamar su atención cuando andaba por el orfanato.  
- Haré lo que pueda, colega. – prometió Damon. – Te llaman. – le avisó segundos antes de que el balón que le lanzó uno de sus amigos le golpease suavemente en la espalda.  
- Nos vemos Damon. – Alaric cogió rápidamente el balón y fue hacia la pista para volver al partido.  
- Hasta luego, Ric. – susurró él.

Se quedó mirando a los chicos unos minutos más, hasta que ellos dieron por finalizado el partido y entraron al edificio. Eso marcó la hora de volver para Damon y fue a recoger su moto. Allí encontró a Andie sentada en la hierba y observándole a él.

- Te vendes caro, ¿eh? – le dijo cuando tuvo su atención.  
- Hola ¿eh? – bromeó el joven sentándose a su lado.

Ella conocía bien su sentido del humor y por eso no se inmutó, solo le dio un golpe en el hombro y sonrió apoyando los brazos sobre sus piernas semiflexionadas.

- En serio, hace bastante que no te veo.  
- He tenido mucho lío. – se excusó, imitando su postura.  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó al ver la venda y tomándole la mano.

Damon se estremeció un poco cuando el dolor le recorrió la mano y subió por su brazo como una descarga eléctrica pero no dejó que ella notase que le dolía.

- Una herida, trabajando. Ya sabes. – replicó encogiéndose de hombros, aunque la verdad era que solo Kol y Elijah podrían saberlo, ya que eran los únicos que sabían que Damon se movía entre los círculos de Shane cuando no le quedaba más remedio.  
- Trabajas mucho, ¿no sería más fácil que os quedaseis aquí? – Andie era la directora del orfanato y los tres chicos la ayudaban mucho a pesar de que no vivían allí, pero solían pasarse varias veces a la semana para ayudar, traer cosas que necesitasen o simplemente pasar un rato con los chicos. Así que para ella tenerlos permanentemente allí sería mucho más que tener a Damon cerca, significaría tener más ayuda con los niños. – Lo sé, lo sé. – rectificó en cuanto vio su expresión. – Vuestra libertad masculina y todo eso. ¿Por qué no te pasas luego? – preguntó al fijarse en el cansancio que dominaba su mirada, apagando el azul que la caracterizaba. - ¿Puedes tomarte un descanso, no?

Damon supo al instante lo que le estaba ofreciendo, una noche sin compromiso e inhibiciones de ningún tipo. Andie y él eran lo que muchos llamaban amigos con derechos aunque ellos no lo consideraban así. Según ellos, solo eran dos personas solteras que tenían necesidades físicas y ningún problema para aprovechar que ambos estaban solos para satisfacer esas necesidades. Y que ninguno de los dos tuviera ningún tipo de interés en mantener una relación seria, ayudaba a que el ambiente entre ellos siempre fuese cordial y distendido.

Después de su experiencia con Rose lo que más necesitaba Damon era distraerse y Andie podría ser el antídoto perfecto. Así que sonrió y retiró suavemente su mano de entre las suyas.

- Deja que me dé una ducha y me cambie antes. – dijo mientras se levantaba, sacudiendo briznas de hierba de sus vaqueros.  
- Te espero en una hora, ya sabes por dónde entrar. – sonrió.  
- Sin problemas. – la guiñó un ojo y levantó su moto.

Tomando el camino más corto, Damon la arrastró hasta la casa que compartía con sus amigos, su hogar en Mystic Falls. La dejó apoyada contra la valla y la aseguró antes de entrar.

- ¡Eli! ¡Kol! – gritó al entrar.

Solo le respondió el silencio y subió escaleras arriba por si por alguna extraña razón estuvieran en sus habitaciones. La puerta de la suya estaba cerrada y acabó entrando para coger algo de ropa para darse una ducha.

Kol y Elijah habían salido a dar una vuelta por el bosque con Elena y a la vuelta divisaron la moto en su lugar.

- Mira. – señaló Kol. – Damon ha vuelto. – y echó a correr hacia la casa.

Elijah sonrió pero mantuvo el paso acompañando a la chica. Estaba bien tener a Damon de vuelta pero también sabía que a su amigo no le haría ninguna gracia tener una nueva compañera de piso.

Damon se estaba poniendo las botas sentado en la cama, justo después de guardar su colgante en su caja de recuerdos cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada. Con la camiseta en la mano, bajó a ver quien había entrado.

Los nervios se apoderaron de Elena ante la perspectiva de conocer al fin al misterioso amigo de los chicos. Se quedó aparte al entrar, cerca de la puerta, protegida entre las penumbras. Kol hablaba con otro chico, al que Elijah se acercó a saludar cariñosamente, pero al fijarse en ese joven todo su mundo se detuvo.

Tenía delante al que podría ser el perfecto reflejo del héroe que tanto esperaba. Los vaqueros azules que llevaba estaban estratégicamente desgastados y dejaban a la vista el inicio de sus caderas en forma de uve. Una fina línea de vello negro, cuyo final estaba oculto bajo unos bóxers negros, subía hasta su ombligo. No llevaba camiseta por lo que todo su torso estaba al descubierto, revelándole al mundo su cuerpo tonificado, cuyos músculos se marcaban levemente bajo la piel.

A Elena le costó apartar la mirada de esos abdominales y subirla hasta su rostro pero cuando pudo hacerlo descubrió los ojos más azules que hubiera visto nunca. Su cabello era negro, como la camiseta que llevaba en la mano y aún conservaba restos de la humedad de la ducha. Sus labios se curvaban en una especie de media sonrisa que le daba el aspecto travieso de un niño que planease una travesura. La forma en que esos preciosos ojos azules pestañeaban o se movían de uno de los chicos a otro, aumentaban esa impresión.

Se trataba sin ninguna duda del hombre más impresionante que Elena había tenido la suerte de conocer y ahora más que antes estaba decidida a pasar un tiempo en aquella casa y saber más de él. Pero toda esa magia que los rodeaba se desvaneció en el momento en que los ojos de ese chico se cruzaron con los suyos.

- Acordamos que nada de chicas aquí. – los recriminó duramente al descubrir a una chica ocultándose como un ratoncillo junto a la puerta. – Como se corra la voz no vamos a tener descanso ni aquí. – se quejó y la fulminó con la mirada.  
- No es eso. – Elijah se apresuró a corregirle antes de que insinuase que alguno de ellos se acostaba con Elena.  
- Pues entonces no sé que hace aquí. – bufó y se puso la camiseta, que no hizo más que remarcar los músculos de sus brazos y entonces Elena notó la venda que le atravesaba la palma de la mano derecha.

Su mirada era tan acerada que Elena podía sentir como la partía por la mitad, la hostilidad de aquel joven la golpeaba en ondas, con fuerza cada vez que abría la boca.

- Damon, es huérfana. Es como nosotros. – le dijo Kol suavemente, poniéndole la mano en el brazo.  
- Pues que vaya al orfanato, para eso está. No tendrán ningún problema en acogerla. – replicó librándose de su amigo. Sus palabras le recordaron que tenía que irse.  
- Escucha. – Elijah intentó pararle y que comprendiera, que esa chica no tenía donde ir y era demasiado inocente como para no acabar metida en un lío si andaba sola.  
- He dicho que no, Eli. – le cortó él, cogiendo su cazadora de cuero del perchero y pasando al lado de la chica sin molestarse en mirarla dos veces.

Y así el embrujo desapareció por completo, con esa leve ráfaga de aire que fue todo lo que le dedicó el chico más guapo que hubiera visto nunca y también el más capullo. Con cara de circunstancias, Elijah siguió a Damon para hacer otro intento mientras Kol intentó reconfortar a Elena, que había bajado la mirada y se esforzaba por no mostrar lo mucho que le había dolido tanto rechazo.

- No le hagas ni caso. Damon siempre es así de amable con todos. A mí tampoco me quería cerca cuando me conoció y ahora no puede vivir sin mí. – la consoló con sinceridad y Elena no pudo más que esbozar una mueca triste.

- ¡Damon, espera! – Elijah tuvo que llamarle porque su amigo había salido con el alma que llevaba el diablo.

Él se paró con cansancio ya pasada la valla y se giró, con la cazadora sujeta al hombro por dos dedos.  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Ni siquiera nos has dejado hablar. – se quejó poniéndose a su altura.  
- No Eli. Sabes lo que pasará si acogemos a alguien, por los motivos que sean. Todos malinterpretan como es esto. No tenemos ni un tercio de la diversión que todos creen. – dijo refiriéndose al estilo de vida que ellos llevaban. – Es una niña, si dejamos que se quede solo porque es huérfana, los demás chicos querrán imitarla. Y por no hablar de todas las mujeres que nos tendríamos que quitar de encima.  
- Dirás que te tendrías que quitar de encima. – le corrigió Elijah algo divertido.  
- Bueno, sí. – reconoció llevándose una mano al pelo y sonrió levemente. – Ninguna mujer ha pasado la noche aquí y eso tiene que seguir igual. Y no hay más, Eli. Acordamos ser solo nosotros tres.  
- Damon, está sola. Nosotros la encontramos por casualidad en la ciudad cuando dos tíos estaban atacándola. No sobrevivirá en las calles, ¿en serio quieres mandarla a un orfanato?¿Precisamente tú quieres hacer eso? – le preguntó con toda la intención. Damon fue incapaz de contestar y Elijah tomó eso como una buena señal. - ¿No puedes pensarlo al menos? – le pidió.  
- Arggg, está bien, lo pensaré. Pero solo para que me dejéis en paz. – cedió y se alejó de nuevo.  
- ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó dando un paso hacia él.  
- A ver a Andie. Volveré mañana. – dijo frotándose la frente con los dedos. - ¿Has terminado ya con el interrogatorio? – bromeó.

Elijah se acercó y le tomó la mano, deshaciéndose de la venda para verle la herida.

- Pídele algo para esto. – dijo al ver que tenía los bordes de la herida ligeramente hinchados y la piel de alrededor enrojecida. – Se te está infectando.

Él no respondió absolutamente nada, solo apretó los dientes con orgullo y se despidió de su amigo. Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, Damon se guardó la venda en el bolsillo y caminó en la oscuridad hasta el familiar edificio del orfanato y entró por la puerta trasera, de la que tenía llave.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena se despertó por el sonido de unas voces en la planta de abajo. Elijah se había unido a Kol y entre los dos habían conseguido convencerla de que se quedara y esperase. Y ahora, reunidos en la cocina con Damon, los dos chicos hacían lo que podía para convencer a su amigo.

Los tres se callaron de golpe cuando Elena apareció. La chica llevaba unos cómodos vaqueros y una simple camiseta en vez del pijama con el que había dormido, nada que delatase que era una Gillbert. Damon se levantó y se acercó a ella atravesándola con la mirada, Elena pudo notar que llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior, de hecho ni siquiera se había quitado aún la cazadora.

- ¿Eres huérfana? – preguntó a un palmo de distancia, serio y destilando frialdad por todos sus poros.  
- Sí. – Elena no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para que no le temblase la voz, pero el caso es que lo consiguió. Ocultó las manos en los bolsillos para acariciar sus amuletos, esos coches de juguete a los que recurría cuando necesitaba suerte.  
- ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
- Veinte.

Él ladeó la cabeza examinándola de nuevo y llegó a la misma conclusión que sus amigos, no la creyó porque parecía más joven que eso.  
- Cómo tú digas. – alzó las cejas incrédulo, la única emoción que demostró. - ¿Y los veintiuno los cumples en…?  
- Septiembre.

Damon hizo un cálculo mental, eso significa que tendría que aguantarla algo más de cuatro meses. La alternativa era aguantar a Kol y Elijah a saber por cuánto tiempo recordándoselo. Podría soportar cuatro meses de convivencia forzada pero sería bajo sus propias condiciones y si ella les había mentido para parecer más mayor, pues peor para ella.

- Entonces la princesita puede quedarse hasta septiembre. Y que no se entere nadie o yo mismo te llevaré adonde puedan ocuparse de ti. – aunque solo la miraba a ella, la advertencia era para todos y quedó claro por su tono. – Me voy a la cama. – anunció desapareciendo sin prestar más atención a Elena, como si se hubiera hecho invisible de pronto.

Kol y Elijah sonrían desde que habían escuchado como Damon cedía y chocaron las manos en alto cuando él se hubo ido.

- Bienvenida. – dijo cálidamente Elijah, invitándola a sentarse a su lado, en el sitio que Damon acababa de dejar y ofreciéndole algo para desayunar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Después del desayuno, Kol y Elijah se prepararon para marcharse. El primero borró algo de una pizarra magnética, que estaba en un rincón de la cocina, dejándola completamente en blanco.

- ¿Adónde vais? – les preguntó Elena con curiosidad y pena por no poder ir.

- A trabajar. – contestó Elijah y se adelantó a su siguiente pregunta. – Hacemos algunos trabajos por el pueblo y ayudamos en las tiendas. Un poco lo que la gente necesite. – de nuevo, ocultó la parte oscura de sus vidas.

- Ah… si os puedo ayudar en algo, solo decídmelo. – los acompañó a la puerta pero no se atrevió a salir.

- No es necesario. – sonrió Elijah, animándola un poco con esas sonrisas ya que el encontronazo con Damon había afectado bastante a la chica. – Ah Elena, no despiertes a Damon, ya se levantara cuando quiera. – le advirtió.

- ¿Duerme a estas horas? – se sorprendió.

- Claro, no creo que Andie le haya dejado dormir mucho. – rió Kol al pasar por su lado y llamó la atención de su amigo. – O él a ella.

- Volveremos para comer. – aseguró Elijah, despidiéndose con un gesto.

Elena se quedó en la casa, sin sentirse tan cómoda como solo un día antes y sin saber qué hacer. Al final decidió dedicarse a una de sus grandes aficiones y se instaló en el jardín trasero, bajo la sombra del gran árbol a dibujar en su libreta con unos bolígrafos.

Cuando más entretenida estaba corrigiendo unas sombras fue cuando Damon hizo acto de presencia. El chico iba descalzo, vestido con un pantalón verde oliva de pijama y una camiseta vieja negra. Sin mirarla dos veces o tomarse la molestia de saludar, se fue hasta el extremo más alejado y se puso a hacer flexiones y abdominales.

Elena pudo ver entonces que ya no llevaba la venda de la noche anterior y que tenía una herida en el dorso de la mano. No la distinguía bien desde donde estaba pero la rojez de la piel la hizo preguntarse qué le habría pasado aunque se obligó a sellar sus labios y no preguntarle.

Damon terminó sus ejercicios y subió a ducharse. Bajó el agua terminó de quitarse los últimos restos de Rose, sintiéndose mejor con él mismo. Estaba vistiéndose cuando sus amigos volvieron a casa.

- ¡Damon! ¡Fresas! – gritó Elijah, que cargaba con un cajón de frutas.

Eso le hizo salir disparado, poniéndose la camiseta por las escaleras. Ocultó el colgante bajo ella justo cuando entraba en la cocina y fue directo a coger una fresa.

- ¿De dónde las habéis sacado? – preguntó, saboreando la fruta con pequeños bocados.

- Los Fells nos las han dado. – respondió Elijah, apoyándose de espaldas a una encimera para verle. Sacó unos billetes de sus vaqueros y también se los dio.

Damon asintió cogiendo otra fresa y buscó en el armario que tenía delante la caja metálica donde guardaban el dinero. Kol se acercó a guardar lo que había conseguido él en el puerto y después se giró hacia Elena, que los observaba sin atreverse a interrumpir.

Desde el marco de la puerta la chica contemplaba la actitud de Damon, completamente distinta a la que tenía con ella. Y la verdad era que cuando no se esforzaba en ser un impresentable parecía buen chico. Como consecuencia de haber estado dibujando, su mente captó al instante la imagen estática en blanco y negro.

La sonrisa de Elijah congelada, esa chispa en los ojos de Damon que delataba cuanto le gustaba aquel pequeño gesto, el cordón de cuero que rodeaba el cuello de este y se perdía bajo la camiseta, las actitudes relajadas y cómodas,… Se trataba de la perfecta imagen de la amistad y aunque uno de los protagonistas fuese un auténtico maleducado, se moría de ganas por plasmarla en papel.

La voz de Kol la sacó suavemente sus pensamientos. Sin que le viera, se había colocado a su lado y observaba la misma imagen que ella.

- ¿Me ayudas a colocar todo?

- Claro. – respondió al instante, con ganas de ayudar en algo.

Damon y Elijah ni siquiera notaron que los otros dos habían salido de la cocina a preparar la mesa.

- ¿Por qué no me habéis dejado nada? – preguntó Damon, señalando la pizarra vacía.

- Cúrate eso primero y luego hablamos. – contestó su amigo, señalando su herida con preocupación. - ¿Hablaste con Andie?

Por toda respuesta Damon sacó una pequeña caja de medicamentos de sus vaqueros y se tomó uno mientras Elijah los examinaba.

- ¿Ya estás contento? – preguntó Damon cuando se lo devolvió.

- Pues sí. – respondió más relajado. - ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Nada, en cuanto vio la herida me preguntó que si tomaba algo y al decirle que no, me dio esto. – contestó incómodo y fue a por otra fresa.

Elijah fingió intentar darle en la mano y ambos rieron.

- Que son para todos. – le advirtió divertido.

- Hay para todos. Una para cada uno de vosotros y el resto para mí. – rió de nuevo, guiñándole el ojo.

Su amigo le empujó en broma y empezaron a calentar la comida.

- ¿Qué tal con Elena? – le preguntó Elijah de repente, cortando las bromas.

Damon se encogió de hombros indicándole que ni bien ni mal.

- ¿No has pensado qué deberías cambiar la distribución de los baños? – preguntó de nuevo, esquivando sus ojos.

- No, ¿por qué?

- Para que sea más cómodo, deberías pasarte con nosotros. – respondió algo sorprendido por su rotunda negativa.

- Es más cómodo dos y dos. Tres nos podemos eternizar con un solo baño. Es mejor que nos quedemos como está. – contestó Damon, cogiendo un par platos para llevárselos donde Kol y Elena esperaban.

- Pero…

- Tranquilo Eli, no voy a hacerla nada. – respondió en un tono que indicaba que la conversación había terminado. No pensaba cambiar nada solo porque tuvieran a alguien más viviendo allí, que fuese ella quien se adaptase.

Un par de días después, Damon estaba desesperado y aburrido porque sus amigos se levantaban siempre los primeros y borraban las tareas pendientes antes de que él las viera. Encerrado en casa con Elena como única compañía, se burlaba sistemáticamente de ella y todo lo que hacía, demostrándole con su actitud que aunque hubiera dejado que se quedara, él no tenía ningún interés en que estuviera allí.

Después de una cena en la que Elijah había notado como Elena se encogía cada vez que Damon iba a hablar, aunque luego el comentario no fuese para ella o como fruncía el ceño cada vez que él la llamaba princesita en vez de usar su nombre, decidió hablar con ella para suavizar un poco las cosas.

Aprovechó que Damon había subido pero acercarse a ella.

- Tú no lo entiendes Elena. Si Damon hubiera seguido diciendo que no, ninguno de nosotros se lo hubiéramos impedido.

- ¿Siempre hacéis todo lo que dice? – preguntó la chica, claramente decepcionada con esa actitud. Saber que si estaba allí era solamente porque aquel capullo había decidido ceder ante el capricho de sus amigos no ayudaba a su autoestima.

- Tiene derecho a decidir, él da más que nadie por todo esto. – le defendió.

Elena dejó el tema porque seguía sin comprender como ellos, que le habían parecido tan independientes al principio, se dejaban manejar de esa manera, cediendo ante todos los deseos de Damon. En cierta forma, le recordaba a su tía Miranda y su obsesión por controlar todo.

Salió al jardín trasero y se sentó en el escalón, descalzándose para poder sentir el frescor y la suavidad de la hierba.

- No es lo que piensas. – Elijah la sobresaltó apareciendo por detrás y sentándose a su lado.

- No sabes lo que pienso. – juntó las rodillas y apoyó un brazo sobre ellas, dejando caer la cabeza para mirarle.

- Supongo que nada bueno. – acertó Elijah. Elena no quiso reconocerlo y bajó la mirada, dándole la razón. – Oye, sé qué es difícil y si prefieres irte lo entenderé… todos lo haremos. – dijo en voz baja. – Pero Damon es así, tienes que darle la oportunidad, le cuesta confiar en la gente. – le defendió y se llevó la mano al hombro izquierdo en lo que parecía un gesto casual pero era todo lo contrario.

Ese era el hombro que llevaba marcado con su pasado y casi podía sentir todas las líneas del tatuaje picando y quemándole la piel bajo la camiseta. La tinta negra representaba una perfecta clave de sol cuyo extremo inferior representaba el ojo izquierdo de una siniestra calavera, con la mandíbula inferior sonriente riéndose del mundo.

- No espero que lo entiendas pero nosotros le debemos mucho a Damon. Si él hubiera seguido diciendo que no… - dejó la frase en el aire porque los dos sabían cuál era la continuación. – Tiene sus motivos, Damon es de los que piensan y luego actúan, no lo hace porque sí. En serio Elena, dale una oportunidad. – le pidió antes de levantarse.

- ¿Qué…? – dudó ella, pero después de una pequeña pausa consiguió completar la pregunta. - ¿Qué le debes tú?

- Si te lo digo querrás salir corriendo de aquí. – contestó tristemente él, sin atreverse a mirarla.

- No creo. – replicó ella al instante, poniendo toda su convicción en esas dos palabras.

Elijah había sido muy amable con ella, el que más en aquella casa, así que dudaba que hubiera algo en ese chico con modales de caballero que pudiera asustarla. "Salvo que sea un asesino en serie", la regañó su subconsciente y se le escapó una risita nerviosa cuando Elijah clavó sus ojos almendrados en ella.

- ¿Qué te parece la vida? – y aunque lo dijo en tono de broma, nada en su actitud delataba que lo fuese.

_Damon estaba nervioso, le sudaban las palmas de las manos y se las secó con discreción en sus vaqueros mientras seguía a sus compañeros por aquella zona de fábricas abandonadas de Chicago. Aquella noche era su prueba de fuego, si la pasaba sería un miembro de pleno derecho de los Vicious Jokers, mucho más conocidos como simplemente Jokers. Y ya no tendría que tener miedo por vivir en las calles al ser miembro de la banda más poderosa de la ciudad._

_No sabía lo que habían preparado para él, al igual que tampoco supo que esos planes cambiaron en el momento que el cabecilla del grupito de cuatro que formaban, encontró a dos chavales merodeando por allí._

_Connor, un imponente afroamericano de duros músculos, cabello rapado y el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes, arrastró a los dos adolescentes hasta los demás. Damon no recordaba cómo fue, solo que en un algún momento los tatuajes delataron a esos dos chicos, permitiendo que los identificaran como miembros de los Riffs a pesar de su juventud. Los Riffs que eran los principales rivales de los Jokers y ambas bandas no perdían la oportunidad de fastidiarse los unos a los otros, intentando demostrar quién era superior._

_Connor caminó con grandes e imponentes zancadas alrededor de los atemorizados chicos, que estaban en el suelo después de recibir algunos golpes._

- _Este es nuestro territorio. – dijo, amagando una patada y riendo cuando ellos se encogieron. – No podemos permitir que ningún Riff deambule a sus anchas o pronto esto se llenara de escoria. – y clavó su perversa mirada en Damon._

_Se acercó a él y le dio algo que llevaba a la espalda, sujeto por la cintura de sus pantalones militares._

- _Dales una lección, novato._

_Damon se quedó atónito al sentir el peso del arma en las manos, la frialdad del metal en contacto directo con su piel. "¿Qué hago yo con esto?" se preguntó a sí mismo contemplando la Magnum. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó después, "equivocarte como siempre" se contestó a sí mismo al instante, en un silencio debate que solo duró segundos._

- _Mátalos. – matizó Connor, sonriendo con crueldad al ver el miedo de los adolescentes._

_Damon pasó la mirada por sus otros dos compañeros esperando algún apoyo pero solo encontró el mismo odio y la misma crueldad en ellos._

- _Pero… son críos. – dudó girándose hacia Connor, el cabecilla. "No son mucho más mayores que yo" comprendió y se preguntó qué pensaría de todo eso la chica del colgante, que sentía frío contra su piel ardiente. "Seguramente odio y repulsión" pensó recordando su inocencia, con un escalofrío se sintió indigno hasta del pequeño regalo que le había hecho, ese colgante que se había esforzado por conservar a lo largo de los años._

- _Son Riffs, eso es lo único que importa. Hazlo. – le ordenó en tono seco._

_Damon se obligó a sí mismo a levantar el brazo y apuntar pero al mirar a la cara a aquellos chicos no fue capaz y volvió a dejar caer el brazo._

- _No puedo. – dijo._

- _¿No quieres ser uno de los nuestros? Pues tienes que hacerlo. – le regañó uno de sus compañeros, cruzándose de brazos._

_El otro le miraba con furia y los tres iniciaron una pequeña discusión que Connor observó con un ligero matiz de diversión en medio de su aburrimiento._

- _Si fuese al revés ninguno de ellos lo pensaría, estarías muerto. – intervino y Damon casi chocó con él al girarse._

_Sin que se diera cuenta, Connor se había colocado a su lado y le arrebató la Magnum de la mano con un movimiento seco y hábil, sin duda ensayado mil veces. Apuntó al chico que tenía a su derecha y le pegó un tiro en el pecho y otro en la cabeza sin pestañear entre medias._

_El cuerpo cayó a plomo al suelo, retorcido, ensangrentado y sin duda muerto. El Riff que quedaba estaba aún más aterrorizado que antes y empezó a retroceder, con los ojos fijos en su compañero muerto._

- _Ahora elige, tú o él. – le exigió Connor a Damon._

_El joven miró la mano enguantada del afroamericano, que sujetaba la pistola con firmeza, apuntando a aquel chico como si no dudara de cuál iba a ser la respuesta del aspirante a Joker. Con la boca muy seca y odiándose a sí mismo por lo que iba a decir, Damon buscó fuerza de donde fuese para condenar a muerte a ese chico que lo único que había hecho era estar en el lugar y momento equivocado._

_Pero el sonido de las sirenas impidió que las palabras atravesasen su garganta. Al girarse todos vieran el inconfundible resplandor de las luces de policía acercándose._

- _Mierda. – murmuró uno de sus compañeros._

_Para colmo el joven Riff había aprovechado esa distracción para salir corriendo y Connor no consiguió alcanzarle con un tiro desesperado al verle huir. _

- _Hay que atraparle. – sentenció, tirando la pistola junto al cadáver del otro joven._

_Se disgregaron inmediatamente pero la policía ya había entrado al recinto, alertada por el sonido de disparos en lo que sabían que era zona de bandas. Así que buscaban procurando que no los encontrasen, pero no todos tenían las mismas intenciones._

_Damon estaba a punto de huir de allí cuando le vio y se detuvo con la pierna flexionada sobre un montón de cajas que estaban bajo una ventana._

- _¿Qué haces? – le llamó, haciendo que levantara la cabeza de entre sus piernas. – La policía está aquí, como te cojan estás muerto. Vamos. – y le hizo un gesto impaciente para que se levantara._

_El chico le miró confuso, debatiéndose sin fiarse de él hasta que escucharon voces cerca de donde ellos estaban. _

- _¡Vamos! – repitió Damon una vez más aunque en voz más baja._

_Asegurándose de que las cajas soportaban su peso, se impulsó hacia arriba y alcanzó la ventana. El cristal ya estaba resquebrajado y fue suficiente un único golpe con el codo para que se rompiera del todo. Atravesó la ventana y salió al tejado secundario, a media altura del edificio. Echó un breve vistazo hacia atrás y ayudó al chico a subir al ver que le había imitado._

_Sin necesidad de hablarse, se deslizaron por los tejados de las fábricas protegidos por la oscuridad. Solo cuando se alejaron unas calles se permitieron relajarse un poco. Planeando cuál sería su siguiente paso, Damon apoyó un brazo sobre su rodilla de forma casual y al mirar a su lado, notó que el chico lloraba en silencio ocultando la cara entre sus manos._

- _No llores, eso no ayuda. – dijo y, avergonzado, el otro chico le miró con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. – Siento lo de tu amigo._

- _No mientas._

_Damon se encogió de hombros sin importarle que no le creyera._

- _Llorar es de cobardes. – insistió._

- _Eso es lo que soy, ¿no? He salido corriendo. – dijo y además de sus lágrimas, la vergüenza también se reflejó en sus mejillas._

- _A mí eso me parece sobrevivir. – respondió sincero Damon y se puso en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de la calle. – Yo que tú me alejaría de las bandas por un tiempo, los Jokers querrán matarte para que no les delates._

_Los Jokers, no nosotros. El chico se dio cuenta de la diferencia, aquel joven que le había obligado a reaccionar y guiado en su huida no era uno de ellos. Por eso, se levantó y le siguió._

- _¿Qué haces? – preguntó Damon, sorprendido al ver que tomase la calle que tomase aquel chico le siguiera a unos pasos de distancia._

- _No tengo donde ir. – confesó con voz temblorosa._

- _¿Padres?¿Familia?¿Amigos?¿Alguien? – cada una de sus preguntas recibía un gesto de negación porque ese chico vivía en las calles y solo tenía a los miembros de su banda. – Está bien. – suspiró. – Me voy de la ciudad, ven si quieres._

_Horas más tarde, a primera hora de la mañana, un pequeño bar situado a pocas decenas de kilómetros de Chicago pegado a la carretera, estaba ocupado por solo dos jóvenes que llevaban ropa ancha y oscura._

_Aburrido, el dueño encendió la televisión y subió el volumen al escuchar la escalofriante noticia de un asesinato ocurrido esa misma noche._

- _"El joven, de solo diecisiete años, murió por varios disparos. La policía encontró el arma homicida al lado del cuerpo. Las huellas del asesino, Damon Salvatore, un joven de diecinueve años fugado el año pasado de uno de los orfanatos de la ciudad, estaban en ella." – dijo el reportero en la pantalla y el dueño subió el volumen mientras pasaban la descripción de Damon y más información sobre sus intentos de fuga y su comportamiento siempre rebelde._

- _Estos malditos huérfanos, se aprovechan y viven de nosotros. Y mira como nos lo pagan. Son escoria. – bufó con desprecio el hombre, metiéndose a la cocina._

- _Yo no disparé. – susurró Damon, que estaba como en shock al escuchar en las noticias que él era el principal sospechoso. Recordaba perfectamente el peso de la pistola en su mano, el alivio que sintió cuando Connor se la quitó, la mano enguantada de éste sujetándola mientras asesinaba a sangre fría… _

_Entonces lo entendió, al llevar Connor guantes era imposible que sus huellas estuvieran en el arma, que solo habían tocado ellos dos._

_Dejó caer el tenedor sobre su plato aún medio lleno y esperó hasta que el otro chico terminase. Según las noticias, el que había muerto tenía diecisiete años y después de un atento examen, Damon llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente él también._

_En la televisión repitieron una vez más la descripción de Damon, acompañada esta vez con una foto algo antigua, de cuando se escapó definitivamente del orfanato y hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros._

_El otro chico llamó su atención y le tendió las gafas de sol que había llevado él hasta entonces. Damon las cogió agradecido y se subió la capucha de la sudadera antes de levantarse. Hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de la mujer que atendía la barra y le enseñó unos billetes que dejó sobre la mesa para no acercarse a ella._

_Estaban ya casi en la puerta cuando el dueño los llamó, obligándoles a girarse._

- _¿Dónde están tus modales? – gruñó a la camarera. – Si no eres amable con los clientes no conseguiremos llenar esto nunca._

- _Gracias por venir. – les dijo ella, con las mejillas muy rojas y un leve destello de odio hacia su jefe._

_Ellos murmuraron una respuesta y salieron de allí con más ganas que antes. Damon se sintió aliviado al dejar de sentir la mirada de aquel hombre sobre él. Era tan desagradable que se sentía inmensamente sucio, algo en lo que también influía su conciencia._

_Acababan de salir del aparcamiento cuando el otro chico le dio un codazo y le enseñó lo que tenía en la mano._

- _Si somos tan escoria, entonces no necesita nuestro dinero. – dijo con una leve sonrisa, devolviéndole los billetes que había dejado sobre la mesa y él había cogido antes de salir sin que le vieran._

_Damon recreó en su mente la escena cuando descubrieran que se habían ido sin pagar y sintió algo de pena por la pobre chica, pero también se rió al imaginar la reacción del hombre._

- _Damon. – se presentó guardando el dinero en su bolsillo._

- _Elijah. – respondió él. - ¿Dónde vamos?_

_Volver a la ciudad estaba descartado, si la policía los pillaba irían a la cárcel, los dos. Aunque Elijah declarase que Damon era inocente, ¿quién iba a creer a un pandillero? Y seguramente ambas bandas querrían matarlos. Connor querría castigarle por no obedecer sus órdenes, además de que no dejarían que un desertor se marchase tranquilamente. Buscarían su venganza y le matarían, solo la distancia podría protegerle de ellos._

_No tenían más de lo que llevaban puesto, esas ropas de las que habían limpiado los restos de sangre como pudieron en los baños de la primera gasolinera que encontraron y el poco dinero que llevaban en los bolsillos entonces. Pero Damon llevaba su colgante, que era como un tesoro para él y lo acarició con los dedos mientras pensaba a toda velocidad._

_Viajar juntos sería bueno para ambos y además era más seguro que hacerlo solo. Especialmente para él que estaba en el radar de la policía, pero nadie sabía que viajaba con Elijah y este podría dar la cara frente a la gente por Damon. Si nadie le veía, nadie podía descubrirle. _

- _Lo más lejos posible de aquí. ¿Algún sitio en especial? – preguntó con una idea en mente, una idea que le asustaba y emocionaba a la vez. Buscar a su hermano._

Desde la ventana de su habitación que daba al jardín trasero, Damon observó a su mejor amigo hablando con aquella chica. Le vi allí parado, con las manos en los bolsillos y, conociendo a Elijah, seguramente estaría disculpándose por él. Se apartó de la ventana cuando le vio entrar y enseguida escuchó sus pasos por la casa.

Elijah había subido sin añadir ni una palabra más, dejando que Elena sacase sus propias conclusiones. La chica le gustaba pero no podía arriesgarse a contarle de donde venía antes de saber si era completamente de fiar, aunque su instinto le decía que lo era. Pero como no estaba en juego solo él, había decidido callarse.

Vio a Damon sentando en un lateral de su cama y le sonrió rápidamente al pasar, ambos intercambiando gestos como despedida. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse indicó a Damon que podía levantarse. Se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, Elena seguía allí sentada mirando las estrellas, por lo que se echó hacia el lateral para que no le viera.

Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Elijah con esa chica, le gustaba y era tan evidente que Damon lo había notado con solo verlos juntos un par de minutos. Ya lo había sospechado cuando Elijah le insistió tanto y eso era lo que le había hecho ceder.

Había cedido por su mejor amigo. Aunque no lo pareciese, él respetaba el amor y no iba a privarle a un amigo de la oportunidad de disfrutarlo. Recordaba perfectamente lo mucho que se querían sus padres, lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro y el gran equipo que formaban.

Se llevó la mano al pecho para acariciar su colgante en un intento de ahogar la punzada de dolor que le provocaba ese tipo de recuerdos. La relación que ellos tenían era excepcional y después de haber crecido entre eso durante diez años, Damon habría creído que su futuro sería igual de perfecto. Y aún ahora una pequeña parte de él seguía esperando encontrar a alguien así, aunque sabía perfectamente que con lo oscuro que era su pasado y seguía siendo su presente sería difícil que alguien le amase de esa forma tan incondicional.

No era un iluso, no tenía nada que ofrecer al mundo y nadie le había querido después de la muerte de sus padres. Los Saltzmann fueron los únicos que se interesaron en adoptarle pero ellos no podían hacerse cargo de dos niños, por lo que solo se llevaron a Ric y él se quedó en el orfanato. Se había acostumbrado a estar permanentemente solo para no sufrir cuando la gente de su alrededor se marchaba y se convirtió en un adolescente rebelde que no quería vivir en un ambiente que le agobiaba y deprimía al recordarle constantemente que no servía para nada. Por eso se había escapado del orfanato en cuanto terminó el instituto, prefiriendo vivir en las calles que ahí.

La línea que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos le llevó irremediablemente a plantearse algo que le torturaba muchas veces. Se llevaba bien con Ric pero… si él supiera quién era de verdad, si supiera que su hermano era un ladrón fugitivo al que la policía buscaba por asesinato, que además vendía su cuerpo y trabajaba para un mafiosillo por unos míseros dólares… ¿le querría? "Seguramente no, no querría volver a verte." pensó con un nudo en la garganta. Y si eso pasaba, Damon no le culparía con ello, sería una reacción perfectamente normal.

Se tiró en la cama para ahogar su miedo y frustración justo en el momento que Elena pasaba por delante de su puerta, que seguía abierta. Ella miró en su dirección, le vio con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y pensó que era por ella, ya que no había disimulado que no la quería allí por lo que aceleró el paso mientras le fulminaba con la mirada sin que él le prestase atención.

Aún seguía confundida por la conversación con Elijah. Él era un firme defensor de Damon, algo que a ella la gustaba en cierta forma, ya que representaba la amistad que los unía y hacía de Elijah una persona en la que confiar. Pero se hacía muy difícil confiar en alguien que se dedicaba a molestarla sistemáticamente, como era el caso de Damon.

Y era muy injusto ya que él no la conocía, no era nadie para juzgarla y todo en su comportamiento le recordaba a esa tía tan controladora de la que había huido. Pero al igual que le pasaba con ella, no iba a darle el gusto de que supiera hasta qué punto la fastidiaba aquello. No le daría la razón ni se rendiría, le gustaba el lugar y no tenía pensado irse.

Estaba en el baño, lavándose los dientes cuando Damon entró. Él pareció sorprenderse de verla allí pero no se avergonzó. Repasó con la mirada su pijama de graciosos ositos y sus labios se elevaron en una mueca divertida, lo que molestó a Elena.

- Sigo estando aquí. – se quejó después de escupir la pasta en el lavabo.

- ¿Y? – preguntó aumentando aquella sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Que estoy en el baño! Pensaba que al menos ibas a respetar eso. – se indignó Elena, apoyando ambas manos sus caderas, lo que le hizo reír.

- Pues no haber elegido compartir el baño conmigo, princesita. – se defendió señalando las puertas que comunicaban ambas habitaciones con el baño. La de él seguía estando abierta.

Elena gruñó porque ese era un detalle que no había sabido hasta que no fue demasiado tarde, que las habitaciones de cada lado compartían el baño entre ellas. Aunque saber eso tampoco habría cambiado nada, al ser la última en llegar y además una invitada, no tenía ningún derecho a protestar por lo que los chicos la habían ofrecido de buena voluntad.

- Eso sigue sin darte derecho a entrar cuando te dé la gana.

- Estoy en mi casa, hago lo que me da la gana. – contestó él y se acerco hasta el lavabo.

Muy a su pesar a Elena se le entrecortó la respiración al tenerle tan cerca, por un instante pudo notar su cuerpo a pocos centímetros del suyo, sentir el delicioso calor que emanaba de él y el aroma de su piel. Damon la guiñó un ojo y extendió un brazo para coger uno de los dos vasos que estaban detrás de ella.

- No te creas tan importante, princesita. – se burló de su reacción. - Solo quiero agua para esto. – cogió también la caja de medicamentos que le había dado Andie para su herida y sacó una píldora.

Dolida por esa nueva burla, Elena se apartó para dejarle sitio y le observó mientras echaba un poco de agua en el vaso. El joven seguía llevando la misma ropa que durante la cena y la chica temió que también pretendiera cambiarse delante de ella. Tenía claro que era un capullo pero ese cuerpo tan impresionante que tenía hacía que su cerebro se nublase.

- ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó impaciente cuando se tragó el medicamente con ayuda del agua.

- Eso depende. – sonriendo de medio lado, Damon apoyó la cadera contra el lavabo y la miró cruzado de brazos. - ¿Vas a ducharte? – preguntó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos azules.

- ¡No! – se indignó Elena, consiguiendo que él se riera descaradamente, disfrutando de lo fácil que conseguía hacerla rabiar.

- Qué lástima. Entonces me voy, princesita. – dejó la caja en su lugar y salió riéndose sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Aún seguía riéndose cuando cerró la puerta que daba a su habitación y Elena, sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas, corrió a echar el pestillo para que no pudiera volver.

- Capullo. – murmuró, apoyando ambas manos contra la madera sin saber que, al otro lado, Damon seguía riéndose por lo bajo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, pensando que al menos la convivencia sería entretenida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Levantarse, hacer sus ejercicios en el jardín, molestar a Elena y aburrirse por la casa. Eso era lo único que Damon podía hacer mientras se le curaba la mano, lo único que sus amigos le permitían hacer. Salvo escaparse al orfanato por las noches, algo que hacía casi todos los días para alejarse de esa rutina que le asfixiaba con su monotonía. Esas excursiones eran un alivio para todos y especialmente para Elena, que pasaba las mañanas a solas con sus burlas y mal humor. Las tardes, en las que solían estar presentes Elijah o Kol, eran más soportables ya que Damon relajaba su acoso. Y las noches en las que no estaba, eran perfectas.

En pocos días la dichosa herida perdió su aspecto inflamado y empezó a cicatrizar, lo que provocó que Elijah y Kol le incluyeran de nuevo en su rutina habitual, dejando a Elena sola en casa y más tranquila con su bloc de dibujo y algunos libros que Elijah le conseguía en la biblioteca del pueblo cuando descubrió que le gustaba leer.

De los tres, Damon era el que más visitaba el orfanato en su tiempo libre para estar pendiente de su hermano. Así que cuando Andie le comentó que el chico tenía algunos problemas en el instituto, buscó una excusa para ir a hablar con él.

- ¿Tú no deberías estar estudiando? – preguntó al encontrarle en la pista de baloncesto, ensayando tiros libres.  
- ¿Tú también? – le miró un par de segundos con fiereza, desafiándole con la mirada y volvió a tirar a canasta.

Damon se adelantó y cogió la pelota después del siguiente tiro. Ese reto en su mirada, esa firmeza que conocía tan bien, era exactamente la misma rebelión con la que Alaric se defendía cuando Damon le encontró en Mystic Falls.

Al principio Andie no le había dado importancia, pensando que sus problemas de adaptación desaparecerían con el tiempo. El chico, de doce años, acababa de perder a sus padres en un atraco y le habían mandado a un orfanato muy lejos de lo que conocía. Andie leyó en su expediente que el chico había sido adoptado cuando era un bebé de poco meses, por lo que todo aquello era nuevo para él al no recordar esa parte de su vida. Pero esos problemas no desaparecieron hasta que Damon entró en escena.

En cuanto descubrió que su hermano estaba en el orfanato de Mystic Falls, Damon convenció a sus amigos para ir allí y se hizo amigo de Andie al instante, ganándose buena fama en el pueblo al ayudar en el orfanato. El siguiente paso fue averiguar más de Alaric, que en ese momento era un chico problemático y acercarse a él. Fue Damon y toda la admiración que el chico sentía por él, los que consiguieron que Alaric volviera a ser el mismo que vivía con los Saltzmann.

- Dámela. – exigió Alaric, sacándole de sus recuerdos.

Damon extendió el brazo hacia arriba, manteniendo la pelota lejos de su alcance.

- ¿Por qué no quieres estudiar?  
- ¿A ti que más te da? – se defendió el adolescente con agresividad, pero Damon no se dejó intimidar por él. Conocía perfectamente esa actitud, la suya era mucho peor cuando tenía su edad y no iba a dejar que su hermano siguiese sus pasos.  
- Sí que me da. – se alejó unos pasos y tiró a canasta.

Falló y ambos corrieron a por la pelota. Alaric era mucho mejor que él pero Damon usó su cuerpo para adueñarse del balón. Botándolo, se colocó frente a él y Alaric aceptó el desafío.

- El instituto es importante. – lo intentó Damon.  
- ¿Para qué? El entrenador me dijo que si sigo jugando igual seguramente me darán una beca cuando vaya a la universidad. – explicó el chico, moviéndose frente a él con los ojos fijos en la pelota. Intentó quitársela pero Damon le esquivó y esta vez acertó su tiro.  
- ¡Sí! – se alegró para provocarle. - Pero aún falta mucho para eso, ¿y si no consigues la beca? ¿Y si pasa cualquier cosa? ¿Has pensado en eso? – le preguntó serio.  
- No va a pasar nada. – respondió, pero la vacilación que acompañó a sus palabras le delató.  
- No puedes saberlo, Ric. Y nunca está de más asegurarte. Además, aunque te den la beca tendrás que estudiar en la universidad si quieres mantenerte en el equipo. – añadió haciendo una mueca.

Alaric apretó los labios y dribló, encestando su tiro, manteniendo la muñeca flexionada hasta que el balón atravesó la canasta.

- Buen tiro. – le alabó Damon cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¿Tú acabaste el instituto? – le preguntó. Sabía por el propio Damon que él era un huérfano que había acabado lejos de donde había vivido en su vida anterior y que, como Alaric, recordaba a sus padres aunque en el caso del segundo se tratase de sus padres adoptivos, no de los biológicos.  
- Sí. – Damon le hizo una seña para que acercase. - ¿Si te cuento un secreto, te vas a estudiar?  
- Depende de lo que sea. – a pesar de la reticencia de sus palabras, en los ojos castaños del chico había aparecido un brillo en cuanto Damon mencionó la palabra secreto.

Fueron a sentarse al borde de la pista, Alaric con la pelota entre sus piernas y Damon pensando bien las palabras que iba a decir.

- Me escapé del orfanato. Varias veces. – confesó e hizo un gesto con la mano para cortar sus preguntas. Alaric cerró la boca y se apoyó sobre un codo, mirándole con curiosidad. – Las primeras solo fueron un ensayo, para practicar cómo podría hacerlo y ver donde podría ir pero no lo hice de verdad hasta que no acabé el instituto. Yo no era como tú, no destacaba en nada pero lo intenté hasta el último momento. Cuando quedó claro que me iba a quedar allí y no podría ir a la universidad, cogí mis cosas y me fui. Total, a nadie le importaba. – explicó encogiéndose de hombros. – Lo que quiero decir es que hice todo lo que pude para tener más. Lo mismo que deberías hacer tú, nunca sabes que puede pasar y cuanto más preparado estés, mejor. – afirmó con rotundidad.

Alaric bajó la mirada cuando terminó de hablar y reflexionó sobre esa pequeña historia, que aumentó su admiración por Damon, que lo había intentado al parecer sin tener oportunidad y después no había dudado en salir a buscar algo mejor de lo que le esperaba. Damon era valiente y esa historia solo lo confirmaba. Y ese mismo chico se había molestado en hablar con él, solo por eso Alaric estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le pedía.

- Está bien. – dijo alzando la cabeza. – No descuidaré los estudios solo porque me den una beca, ¿contento?  
- Ni te lo imaginas. – sonrió ampliamente al ver que había conseguido convencerle.  
- ¿Vendrás a mi partido? – le recordó Alaric.  
- Haré todo lo posible. – prometió Damon, guiñándole un ojo. – Y cuanta más nota saques, más lo intentaré. – añadió de forma casual, solo para darle un incentivo más.  
- ¿Te vas a quedar esta noche aquí? – preguntó de nuevo, esta vez desconcertándole.  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Alaric se encogió de hombros sin intención de revelar los pocos secretos que aún no le había contado. A veces esa confianza ciega que tenía en Damon le asustaba, era un impulso que no podía evitar y el joven no mostrado nunca intención de traicionarle. Incluso le había dado consejos sobre chicas, algo que por lo que sabía y era mucho, no había hecho con ninguno de los otros chicos del orfanato. Ellos le decían muchas veces que era el protegido de Damon e intentaban reírse de eso pero a Alaric le enorgullecía esa situación, aunque no entendiera porque Damon se interesaba tanto en él pero le encantaba.

- ¿Y te molesta qué me quede? – preguntó con cuidado.  
- No, me gusta que estés aquí. – respondió el chico, algo avergonzado por mostrar de esa forma sus sentimientos. – Tengo algo que darte, solo era eso. – añadió más bajo, en tono cómplice.

Damon sabía de qué se trataba, Alaric le prestaba algunos dvds con regularidad. Los cogía cuando nadie miraba y se los daba a Damon cuando estaban a solas. Lo que no sabía era que Damon había hablado con Andie para que hiciera la vista gorda, comprometiéndose a devolverlos a los pocos días y en el mismo estado. Era una forma de tener un poco de diversión para ambos, Alaric entusiasmado por tener secretos con él y Damon compartía las películas con sus amigos.

- Entonces dámelo, esta noche tengo que estar en casa. Va a haber tormenta. – comentó de forma casual pero muy consciente del escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, pasando el brazo por los hombros del chico y acercándolo a él antes de levantarse.

Se equivocó en su predicción, la tormenta se retrasó venticuatro horas pero cuando llegó, lo hizo con mucha fuerza. En vez de disminuir, la tormenta fue empeorando a lo largo de la noche y ahora estaba en pleno apogeo. Era más de medianoche y Elena no conseguía dormir. Daba vueltas inquieta en la cama cuando la primera gota cayó.

Al principio no comprendió que pasaba, como era posible que le estuviera cayendo agua en la cara. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía una gotera que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande por el peso del agua acumulada sobre el techo.

Secándose la cara con la manga del pijama, salió al pasillo y dudó que hacer. El silencio le indicó que todos dormían y se quedó allí esperando, en el pasillo iluminado.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – susurró con agresividad Damon, saliendo al pasillo desde su cuarto.

Caminando con fiereza, se acercó y apagó la luz que ella había encendido. Llevaba pantalones y camiseta oscuros, mimetizándose perfectamente en el ambiente y a la chica le resultó difícil distinguirle. Elena creyó que había salido porque era el único que dormía que con la puerta abierta y al encender la luz, ella le había despertado. Pero la verdad era que Damon tampoco podía dormir porque los recuerdos de otra noche de tormenta le impedían descansar.

- Vete a la cama. – ordenó el joven, atravesándola con la mirada.  
- Yo… - titubeó al darse cuenta de que estaba furioso. – Hay una gotera. – dijo muy bajito.

Damon bufó y entró en la habitación en la oscuridad. Conocía perfectamente la casa y no necesitaba luz para moverse por ella. Tanteó la cama con las manos, siguiendo la forma que había dejado el cuerpo cálido de Elena sobre las sábanas hasta que llegó a la zona mojada. Un pequeño chorro de agua le cayó sobre el dorso de la mano, indicándole exactamente la posición de la gotera.

Salió algo más calmado de lo que había entrado y acariciándose la mano distraídamente. Una vez más ignoró a Elena y bajó las escaleras. No tardó en subir con un cubo que cogió de la cocina, entró en la habitación una vez más en la oscuridad solo iluminada por los ocasionales relámpagos y lo colocó sobre la zona húmeda para recoger el agua.

Ese problema fue fácil de resolver pero en el pasillo se encontró con uno más gordo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con Elena? La chica le miraba algo asustada, abrazándose a sí misma sin haberse movido. Con un suspiro se revolvió el pelo y se acercó para hablar en susurros y no molestar a sus amigos que dormían tranquilamente, un privilegio que Damon perdía en las noches tormentosas.

- Intentaré arreglarlo mañana, si deja de llover en algún momento de la noche. – aseguró, obteniendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento sin que le mirase directamente.

Elena simplemente no se atrevía a preguntarle donde iba a dormir ahora, tenía demasiado fresco el recuerdo de que él no la quería allí. Por lo que se encontró paralizada por la sorpresa cuando él la cogió del brazo. Su agarre era firme pero suave a la vez, con el toque justo de presión para no ser brusco y que a ella le costase liberarse. Solo duró unos segundos y Elena se encontró lamentando que hubiera terminado porque no le resultó tan desagradable como pensó que sería a la vista de su carácter.

Se encontró frente a otra puerta, solo que en este caso era la de la habitación de Damon y al joven alejándose de ella escaleras abajo. Elena miró hacia ese espacio al que nunca había entrado. Elijah la había advertido desde el principio que Damon era muy reservado y que era mejor que no tocase nada de su habitación, por lo que ella directamente ni entraba para no aumentar su acoso. Pero al parecer ahora estaba dejándola la habitación, o al menos eso era lo que entendía de que la hubiera dejado allí y se hubiera ido.

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y se asomó un poco desde las escaleras. Efectivamente Damon estaba acomodando un par de cojines en el sofá del salón. Él intuyó su mirada de alguna forma porque alzó la cabeza y la vio observándole. Pareció dudar pero acabó subiendo para aclarárselo.

- Vete a la cama. – ordenó señalando su propio cuarto.  
- ¿Y tú? – preguntó a pesar de que estaba muy claro. – No. – negó harta de que la tratase como una niña y siempre estuviera metiéndose con ella.

Esta era la ocasión perfecta para demostrar que se equivocaba y no era tan débil como creía.

- El problema es mío, quédate tu cama y ya bajo yo. – dijo con decisión.  
- De eso nada. – Damon la cogió del brazo cuando intento pasar a su lado. No le hacía ninguna gracia dejarla en su habitación pero sabía que lo correcto era que Elena durmiese en la cama y él en el sofá.

Él era el mayor de todos, el encargado de protegerles, algo a lo que se dedicaba con sus cincos sentidos y ahora Elena era una más de su pequeño grupo. "Solo por un tiempo", recordó pero que fuese temporal no cambiaba las cosas. Ahora era su deber cuidarla y protegerla.

La empujó hacia la habitación, haciendo que entrara con un traspiés que casi la hizo caer y él mismo la sujetó, solo por si acaso, en el último momento.

- Es tarde princesita. Ve a dormir y yo podré hacer lo mismo. – susurró tapando el hueco de la puerta con su cuerpo.

Un rayo iluminó sus ojos azules y Elena vio en ellos su férrea determinación, quedando impresionada porque nunca había visto nada tan intenso. El momento fue roto por un trueno que sonó cerca de la casa y los dos pegaron un bote, acercándose de forma instintiva. Aquello puso nervioso a Damon que había aprendido a no mostrar sus debilidades a nadie pero las tormentas, especialmente cuando iban acompañadas de rayos y truenos, eran superiores a él.

El caso de Elena era distinto, ese trueno había activado el centro del miedo de su cerebro y tembló sin darse cuenta. Temblor que Damon sintió a través de su brazo pegado al de ella y la miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y comprensión.

- ¿Te asustan las tormentas, princesita? – preguntó, haciendo que ella volcase sus emociones en él.  
- ¡No me dan miedo!  
- Shhhh. – Damon se apresuró a cubrirle la boca con la mano. – Que Eli y Kol duermen. – la advirtió.  
- Pues déjame irme. – protestó en voz más baja cuando la soltó.  
- No. – respondió serio, harto de aquella discusión absurda. – Ya basta. No hay más camas, quédate aquí y ya me voy yo al sofá.  
- Pero eso no es justo, no pienso quedarme en tu habitación.

Acostumbrado a que ella bajase la cabeza y no le replicase, Damon se detuvo a un par de pasos. Al mirarla descubrió algo que le gustó mucho más que esa actitud mansa que tanto despreciaba en la gente sin voluntad.

- ¿No vas a ceder, no princesita? – preguntó curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa.  
- No. – ella apretó los labios al reconocer su tono de burla e intentó salir de allí con dignidad, caminando con la cabeza alta.

Pero Damon le impidió el paso sin problemas y, cogiéndola por ambos brazos, la obligó a caer en la cama. Otro trueno, aunque un poco más lejano que el último, los sorprendió cuando aún estaban en contacto y fue Elena quien pudo sentir su reacción, leve y disimulada pero real.

La forma en que él desvió la mirada después de aquello dijo más que cualquier palabra. Elena comprendió que a Damon tampoco le gustaban las tormentas y se olvidó de la discusión entre la cama y el sofá. Cuando era pequeña, en noches como esa iba a la cama de su abuela y sabía por experiencia que los malos tragos se pasaban mejor acompañados por lo que dejó de protestar.

- Échate hacia allí. – ordenó Damon, ya totalmente recobrado. – Aún estás a tiempo de dormir sola. – advirtió apoyando una rodilla en la cama, dejando claras sus intenciones. Ella no iba a ceder pero él tampoco.  
- Solo lo haces porque soy una chica. – replicó ella, moviéndose hacia el lateral que daba a la ventana.  
- Sí. – sentenció él, quedándose lo más cerca posible del borde, tumbado de lateral y con la vista clavada en la puerta abierta.

Aquello provocó que Elena hirviera de rabia. Para Damon solo era un estorbo, una niñita desvalida que no sabía hacer nada y las pocas concesiones que hacía eran solo por obligación, como ahora. El miedo a las tormentas y a aquel joven que estaba tumbado a su lado, tan cerca pero tan lejos, no ayudaban a que Elena se sintiera de otra forma.

Las lágrimas silenciosas que brotaron de sus ojos la hicieron sentir más niña aún y lo único que le impedía pedirle a Damon que se fuera era su orgullo, lo único que le quedaba. Ni siquiera tenía sus pequeños cochecitos para que la aliviaran un poco, estaban en la otra habitación y nunca los dejaría a la vista de Damon porque intuía que él se burlaría. Por primera vez se planteó si escaparse había sido realmente una buena idea. Echaba de menos a su abuela y sus palabras cariñosas, a su primo y sus tonterías y hasta a sus tíos.

Damon se mantenía tan lejos para no incomodarla, estaba completamente seguro que en unos minutos a lo sumo ella le pediría que se fuera. Se giró para darle la oportunidad y le pareció escuchar un sollozo ahogado.

- ¿Estás bien? – susurró cuando lo escuchó de nuevo.

Elena le ignoró dándole la espalda pero para el chico ya era evidente que estaba llorando y no sabía el porqué.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó confundido.

Ya estaba levantándose cuando un "no" apenas audible congeló sus movimientos. Lentamente volvió a su lugar intentando comprender cuál era la causa de sus lágrimas. ¿Sería él? Se sintió mal solo de pensarlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, tocándole el brazo solo con la yema de los dedos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y encogió las piernas, acurrucándose sin romper ese pequeño contacto.

- Cuéntamelo, te sentirás mejor. – intentó con voz suave.  
- Te reirás.  
- No lo haré, te lo prometo.

Elena tragó saliva y sollozó de nuevo. Los dedos de Damon en su brazo se habían transformado en la mano entera, un contacto bastante reconfortante que la animó a arriesgarse.

- Tengo miedo. – le confesó, esperando que empezara a burlarse.  
- Eso no es malo, solo depende de lo que te asuste. – respondió él, recordando las veces que el miedo le había mantenido vivo aunque nunca había dejado que le dominase.

No era bueno a la hora de consolar a la gente, no tenía ese don con las palabras que algunas personas poseían y situaciones así solían dejarle desconcertado y sin respuesta. Deslizó torpemente la mano por su brazo sin obtener resultados.  
También se acercó más a ella esperando que su presencia fuese un bálsamo mejor y bajó la mano hasta su cadera.

- Venga, descansa. – ordenó, sin que las palabras de consuelo atravesasen su garganta.  
- No te vayas. – pidió ella, sin importarle lo débil que pudiera sonar y lo que él fuese a pensar después. Le daba igual que pudiera utilizar sus palabras para reírse de ella, lo único que quería era no estar sola en el momento en que se sentía más sola que nunca.  
- Entonces deja de llorar. Estoy aquí. – aseguró comprobando que sus mejillas estaban húmedas con las yemas de los dedos. "Llorar es de cobardes" pensó, pero no lo dijo porque intuyó que aquello no ayudaría en nada y lo único que quería era que dejase de llorar.

Elena asintió e intentó controlarse. Su tono de voz era muy distinto al que solía utilizar habitualmente con ella, en vez de irónico y burlón era grave y protector, consiguiendo que se sintiera segura. Pronto el sueño cerró sus ojos pero cuando ese momento llegó, el cálido contacto de su mejilla no había desaparecido, seguía allí indicándole que no estaba sola.

Pero si lo estaba cuando despertó, se removió en la cama y algo crujió bajo su peso. Una nota manuscrita doblada varias veces. Unos ruidos sobre ella terminaron de espabilarla mientras la desdoblaba.

_"Voy a arreglar el tejado, no te asustes si oyes algo extraño. Solo soy yo, princesita"_

No estaba firmada pero el uso de aquel apodo delataba que era de Damon. Era incapaz de volver a dormirse sabiendo que el joven estaba allí encima, en el tejado aún mojado por la noche anterior.

Fue a cambiarse de ropa y encontró la ventana de la habitación abierta cuando ella la había dejado bien cerrada. Temió que Damon hubiera cotilleado allí y descubierto sus secretos, por lo que se apresuró a comprobar que todo estuviera exactamente igual que la noche anterior y solo respiró aliviada al encontrar sus cochecitos bajó la almohada y el cuaderno en su mochila. Se asomó a la ventana y miró hacia arriba, intentando distinguirle sin éxito.

- ¿Damon? – le llamó insegura.

Tuvo que repetirlo dos veces más antes de que el joven la escuchara en medio de su concentración. Se secó el sudor de la frente porque la tormenta había traído el calor sofocante del verano con un par de semanas de adelanto.

- Estoy aquí. – gritó cuando Elena volvió a llamarle.

Se deslizó con cuidado sobre las tejas, resbaladizas por la humedad y se tumbó bocabajo para asomarse justo por encima de la ventana. La chica se sobresaltó al ver aparecer su cabeza y él disimuló la risa, aunque la verdad era que esta vez no había tenido ninguna intención de molestarla. De hecho le había dado pena despertarla y la había dejado durmiendo mientras él iba a comprobar cómo estaba el tejado.

- ¿Pasa algo, princesita? – preguntó, usando el mote aposta para hacerla reaccionar.  
- No. – musitó ella, ya arrepentida de haberse preocupado por él. – Solo quería preguntarte si necesitabas algo.  
- Bueno… aquí pega todo el sol, un poco de agua no me vendría mal. – comentó, sorprendido por ese gesto.

Ella asintió y se apartó de la ventana, volviendo con una botella de agua fría. Damon se las apañó para cogerla y bebió un trago agradecido, aún sin levantarse.

- Si quieres algo más, solo llámame. – dijo la chica.  
- Gracias. – sonrió Damon aunque no tardó en estropear el momento con el apodo que tanto odiaba Elena. – Princesita.

Ella bufó y se alejó, bajando a la cocina para evitar volver a preocuparse y llamarle. Desayunó en el apacible silencio y se ocupó de las tareas de la casa que se habían autoimpuesto cuando Damon se quejó de que no hacía nada. Y no lo hacía tan mal como el chico insistía, estaba segura de que se quejaba de todo lo que hacía por sistema, por eso le sorprendió mucho escuchar una palabra de agradecimiento de su boca.

Lo apartó de su mente y salió al jardín, a disfrutar del buen tiempo en cuanto terminó todo. Se sentó bajó la sombra del árbol, apoyada de forma que pudiera ver el tejado donde Damon trabajaba.

Protegida por su cuaderno de dibujo, tras el cual podría esconderse si él notaba su presencia, le observó moverse por las alturas. Al principio tuvo miedo por él pero desapareció con el primer vistazo cuando vio que se movía con agilidad felina.

Relajándose y vaciando su mente, Elena se preparó para dibujar y encontró su inspiración en el chico que trabajaba en el tejado. El sol pegaba con fuerza allí y se reflejaba en su cabello, arrancándole pequeños destellos, Damon no llevaba camiseta y estaba muy concentrado por lo que no notó que era observado.

Por suerte notó cuando su modelo se cansó del trabajo y le vio descolgarse del tejado, entrando por la ventana de la habitación de la chica. Se moriría de verguenza si Damon viera los dibujos que tenía de él, por lo que se apresuró a cerrar el bloc y coger el libro que había traído.

Acababa de abrirlo por la página correcta cuando Damon se colocó delante de ella, tapándole el sol. Alzar la mirada hacia él fue un error, el joven llevaba la camiseta colgada del hombro, medio cruzada sobre su pecho desnudo del que resbalaban varias gotas de sudor. Elena tardó más de lo que la habría gustado en poder subir la mirada hasta sus ojos pero él no pareció inmutarse por ello, estaba más que acostumbrado al efecto que provocaba en las mujeres y lo disfrutaba.

- ¿Ya has terminado? – preguntó, solo para que él hablara y eso la obligara a mirarle a la cara.  
- No, hace demasiado calor. – se quejó pasándose el dorso de mano por la frente. – Seguiré esta tarde.

No era mucho lo que le quedaba, solo reemplazar una más de las tejas y asegurarse de que todas estaban fijas. En un par de horas más de trabajo lo tendría listo pero había algo a lo que le había estado vueltas mientras trabajaba. Elijah y Kol llevaban razón cuando decían que aquella chica no sobreviviría sola, era demasiado dócil y manejable, todo la afectaba.

Pero durante la tormenta de la noche anterior había visto un destello de algo que le había llamado la atención. Creía haber visto su verdadero carácter cuando se opuso a él, uno que apenas sacaba. Y si lo que había visto era verdad, quizá pudiera cambiar esa debilidad.

- Los chicos me contaron lo que pasó en la estación. Sé pelear, puedo enseñarte a defenderte si quieres. – propuso sinceramente, atravesándola con sus ojos azules.

Sorprendida, recordó perfectamente el miedo que sintió en ese momento, esa sensación de estar completamente indefensa y no saber que hubiera sido de ella si Elijah y Kol no hubieran aparecido en ese momento.

- Vale. – aceptó, tragando saliva e intentando que no se le notase lo vulnerable que se sentía ante esos recuerdos y no muy contenta de que precisamente Damon fuese su profesor pero era el único que se lo había ofrecido.  
- Lo haremos cuando esté libre.

Dio media vuelta sin más, derecho a la ducha pero esbozó una sonrisa cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no le veía. Sería divertido averiguar de que estaba hecha "la princesita".


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Esa pícara sonrisa de medio lado. Elena la odiaba. Había aprendido a odiarla en apenas tres "clases" de defensa personal, si podía llamarlas así claro. Estaba segura que solo era una nueva manera de torturarla, que Damon disfrutaba humillándola.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había visto en esa misma posición. La espalda en el suelo, una pierna entra las suyas inmovilizándoselas con su peso, el pecho presionado por su codo, completamente inmovilizada y a su merced. Y él con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

El joven se inclinó hacia delante, presionándola con más fuerza contra la hierba. Elena tardó menos de un par de minutos en dejar de resistirse y le suplicó que se quitara de encima.

- Podría hacerlo incluso con una mano atada a la espalda. – bufó molesto. Tenía la sensación de que perdía el tiempo con ella, no esperaba que le ganara pero sí que lo intentase. - ¿Podrías tomártelo en serio, no princesita?  
- Lo estoy intentando. – Elena evitó su mirada y se levantó, sacudiéndose la hierba de la ropa.  
- Pues inténtalo de verdad. – dijo cortante y se colocó en posición, a un par de pasos de ella. – A ver si esta vez aguantas más de un minuto de pie. – se burló de nuevo con esa sonrisa.

El entrenamiento solo le enfadó más, cada vez estaba más convencido de que se había imaginado esa chispa de carácter porque no la veía por ningún sitio. Por suerte sus amigos interrumpieron cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

- ¿No deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño? – Elijah estaba sentado en el escalón de entrada al jardín trasero junto a Kol. Les habían escuchado al llegar del pueblo y como nunca les habían visto entrenar, solo necesitaron una mirada para ir a satisfacer su curiosidad.  
- ¿Os estáis ofreciendo? – preguntó, cruzándose de brazos frente a ellos, muy seguro de sí mismo.  
- Venga. – aceptó Kol, levantándose de un salto.  
- Un minuto. – le pidió Damon, alzando un índice en su dirección antes de girarse hacia Elena. – Terminamos princesita, aunque yo que tú me quedaría. Lo mismo aprendes algo. – Le dio la espalda, quitándose a la vez la camiseta y su colgante por si acaso, no quería que Kol lo enganchase si querer y rompiera el cordón.

Kol le imitó y se colocó frente a él, dando pequeños saltitos a la vez que movía los brazos para calentar.

- Cuando quieras. – le invitó Damon, haciendo un gesto cuando estuvo listo.

Elena se sentó con mala cara, apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas con la vista fija en los dos jóvenes que se tanteaban sin llegar a tocarse. En cambio Elijah solo la miraba a ella y le quitó con suavidad algunas briznas de hierba de su cabello. Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Elena ante su gesto pero su mal humor pudo más.

- Nunca debí haber aceptado. – le confesó en voz baja.  
- ¿Por? – se sorprendió Elijah.  
- Porque soy un desastre, ya lo has visto. – contestó triste. – Damon me va a mandar a la mierda.  
- Lo dudo, no es de los que se rinden. No lo va a dejar hasta que seas tú la que esté encima de él. – bromeó para animarla y extendió la mano para retirar un mechón de pelo de su mejilla y poder tocar su piel caliente por el ejercicio.

Lo que él no sabía era que esas palabras le trajeron otras imágenes a la mente y tener delante a Damon sin camiseta no ayudaba, por lo que centró la mirada únicamente en Elijah. Se giró cruzando las piernas sobre la madera y evitó mirar a los dos combatientes.

- Anda anímate. – le pidió Elijah con suavidad. – Es normal hacerlo mal principio, si solo llevas unos días.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y extendió la mano hasta acariciarle la mejilla.

- Mucho mejor así. – deslizó el pulgar por la comisura de sus labios cuando le devolvió la sonrisa.

Unas risas les sacaron de su burbuja y al mirar hacia el césped vieron a Damon sentado sobre las piernas de Kol, doblándole el brazo derecho hasta la espalda.

- Me rindo, me rindo. – repetía Kol, intentando darle un manotazo con el brazo que tenía libre mientras Damon no paraba de reír, sin ninguna intención de moverse.  
- No seas capullo, Damon. – dijo Elijah en tono divertido.  
- ¿Qué pasa Eli? ¿Quieres probar suerte? – preguntó con confianza, levantándose y avanzando hacia ellos.

Le tendió la mano y alzó una ceja cuando su amigo volvió a soltar una carcajada. Elijah rechazó su mano pero se puso en pie.

- ¿Para aumentar más tu ego? Paso. – le dio varias palmaditas en la mejilla, empujándole en la última.  
- Cobarde. – rió Damon y le devolvió el empujón. – Ya me he cansado de machacaros. – se burló, lanzando una clara mirada hacia Elena, que se encogió un poco. – Mañana tengo cosas que hacer, así que tienes el día libre. – la informó pasando a su lado, llevando la camiseta con el colgante en una mano.

Kol se quitó la hierba que se le había pegado al pecho y fue a sentarse con los otros dos.

- Qué subidito está, ¿no? – preguntó a Elijah, poniéndose la camiseta.  
- ¿Y para qué te metes con él si sabes que te puede, Kol? – le preguntó en respuesta y salió corriendo para adueñarse del baño y ducharse el primero.  
- ¡Eh! – protestó y le siguió lo más rápido que pudo.

Elena subió las escaleras sonriendo, las tonterías de los dos chicos habían acabado por animarla. La puerta de su baño estaba cerrada y el ruido le agua le indicó que Damon estaba duchándose por lo que decidió usar esos minutos de tranquilidad para dibujar. Abrió su cuaderno y cerró los ojos para visualizar la imagen, apretó con fuerza el bolígrafo y los abrió, empezando a bosquejar dos figuras sobre la hierba. Matizó primero al chico que aprisionaba al otro contra el suelo, dibujándolo en medio de una carcajada. Cambió al bolígrafo azul y coloreó suavemente sus iris.

El trabajo en el orfanato les ocupó dos tardes completas a los tres. Volvían juntos, entretenidos en su charla cuando Kol se paró delante de la pizzería. Elijah le pasó el brazo por los hombros y ambos miraron a Damon de forma suplicante. El joven miró los nuevos dvd's que Alaric le había dado, reflexionando.

- Venga tío, hace mucho que no lo hacemos. – dijo Elijah, dándole un golpe en el hombro. – Me quedo contigo, si quieres.  
- Está bien, noche de pizza y pelis. – cedió, sonriendo ante los gestos victoriosos de sus amigos.

Le pasó las películas a Kol y fue con Elijah a pedir las pizzas. Se habían adueñado de una mesa vacía para esperar y dos chicas del pueblo se habían sentado con ellos. Meredith Fell, la hija de los dueños de la tienda de ultramarinos, había acercado su silla a la de Damon e intentaba cogerle del brazo para la diversión de Elijah y Katherine.

- Perdona, ¿tienes fuego? – Damon se volvió ante el toque en su hombro.

Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad que ocultaba su rostro tras unas gafas de sol y una barba de varios días. Pero Damon no había necesitado nada más que su voz para reconocerle, se trataba de uno de los hombres de Shane y que estuviera allí solo podía significar una cosa. Que Shane le reclamaba.

- Sí pero aquí no se puede fumar. – respondió, intentando que no se le notara nada en la voz.  
- ¿Te importa salir un momento fuera? – preguntó el hombre, enseñándole un cigarrillo.  
- Claro. – asintió, levantándose. – Estate atento. – le dijo a su amigo en voz baja.

Se ocultaron en un callejón y el hombre de Shane se apoyó contra la pared, esperando a que Damon diera el primer paso.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó cuando se le acabó la paciencia.  
- ¿Tú te conoces los alrededores de este pueblo, no?  
- Eso depende, si no hay más detalles... – se encogió de hombros con ambigüedad.  
- ¿Lo suficiente para llevar a alguien a la ciudad sin que nadie se entere? ¿Te interesa? Son quinientos pavos.

En realidad no le interesaba, pero era bastante dinero y no era buena idea enfadar a Shane.

- ¿Y si dijera que sí?  
- En el muelle a medianoche, donde siempre. Te daremos todos los detalles allí.  
- Espera. – le paró Damon cogiéndole del brazo. - ¿Pero qué tengo que hacer?  
- Solo llevar a unas personas a otro sitio. El coche estará en el muelle. La mitad cuando llegues y la otra mitad cuando cumplas. Nada imposible de hacer. – contestó e hizo un intento de liberarse. – No llegues tarde. – le ordenó antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Damon suspiró cuando se quedó solo y se revolvió el pelo antes de entrar, lo que le dio un aspecto ligeramente salvaje. Les dedicó una sonrisa a las chicas y fue a ayudar a Elijah, que estaba pagando las pizzas.

Era consciente de que su amigo le habló durante todo el camino de vuelta pero era incapaz de concentrarse. Creía que le hablaba de Elena aprovechando que iban por la linde del pueblo pero no podía estar seguro ya que su atención se había esfumado. Al final Elijah se dio cuenta y se calló, acelerando el paso para llegar antes a la seguridad de su casa.

Kol les estaba esperando, había preparado todo con ayuda de Elena y prácticamente corrió hacia ellos en cuanto entraron. Se quedó con las cajas y fue a la cocina, seguido por la chica. Damon y Elijah subieron a sus habitaciones a ponerse más cómodos, el segundo quedó en pijama al igual que sus compañeros y entró en la habitación de su mejor amigo. Él la daba la espalda y ni siquiera hizo un intento de volverse.

- ¿Desde cuándo fumas o llevas fuego? – le preguntó preocupado.

Su amigo llevaba solo unos vaqueros negros muy desgastados que solo se ponía cuando tenía que hacer trabajos nocturnos y buscaba algo en el armario. Se giró con una camiseta en las manos, igual de negra que sus vaqueros y sin dibujos o distintivos en ella.

- Déjalo Eli. – le pidió serio.  
- Una cosa es que acudas a Shane cuando andamos mal de pasta y otra que él te venga a buscar directamente. Es peligroso tío, no eres uno de los suyos. – su amigo le ignoró y se levantó, poniéndole la mano en el hombro notando la tensión de sus músculos.  
- Sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar. No puedo decirle que no a Shane o no me dará trabajo cuando lo necesitemos. Además no es nada peligroso ni parece muy ilegal. – suspiró, intentando convencerse a sí mismo. – Oye, no te preocupes, sé cuidarme.  
- Íbamos a pasar la noche todos juntos. – lo intentó, jugando su última carta para que se sintiera culpable.  
- Y me quedaré todo lo que pueda. – aseguró el joven, con un gesto de circunstancias. Terminó de ponerse la camiseta, que le quedaba muy pegada al cuerpo y se sentó para calzarse las botas. – Bajemos o Kol nos dejará sin pizza. – sonrió con esfuerzo y le agarró del brazo.

Abajo todo estaba preparado, se sirvieron en la cocina toda la pizza que quisieron en sus platos y fueron al salón a ver las películas. Kol no dejaba de mirar a Damon extrañado y eso provocó que Elena sospechase que aquello no era normal. El chico no preguntó, al menos en voz alta porque a Elijah sí que le susurró un par de cosas y Elena no se sintió con derecho a decir nada, ese era el efecto que tenía Damon en ella. Se sentía tan insegura en su presencia que siempre estaba reprimiéndose a sí misma.

Solo tenían un sofá en el que no cabían los tres cuando estaban solos, menos ahora que eran uno más. A Kol siempre le tocaba la alfombra por lo que se acomodó allí directamente y Damon se echó a su lado. Era algo incómodo pero como él solo se iba a quedar un par de horas, era lo más justo. Elena se sentó en el sofá, justo detrás de él sin saber muy bien que hacer porque de nuevo vio esas extrañas miradas entre Kol y Elijah.

Damon debió de sentirlas igual porque se apoderó de los mandos y preguntó por la película que querían ver en primer lugar. Ninguno de los chicos contestó y Elijah detuvo a Elena cuando fue a decir algo. Negó con la cabeza en silencio, con una extraña tristeza en su mirada.

- Elige tú. – le indicó a su amigo, sabiendo que seguramente Damon solo vería esa o la dejaría a medias para hacer lo que Shane quisiera de él.

Damon asintió, entendiendo la respuesta de su amigo y se echó hacia atrás después de darle al play. Buscaba apoyarse en el sillón pero no se había dado cuenta de que Elena estaba sentada y no tumbada como hacían ellos, por lo que su espalda chocó con una de sus piernas.

Se quedó estático, pensando si debía disculparse o que hacer pero Elena no dijo nada, se limitó a apartarse y dejar que terminara de recostarse aunque mantuvo la pierna cerca de su hombro. Si hubiera querido, Damon hubiera podido apoyar la cabeza en esa rodilla y descansar en ella… ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Ya había cometido un error con ella la noche que durmieron juntos, debería haberse ido en cuanto ella se durmió pero sus súplicas porque no se fueran le impidieron levantarse. Y otro más cuando le dijo a Elijah que se había dormido abajo dejándole la habitación a Elena por lo de la gotera.

Saber lo que le esperaba esa noche tampoco ayudaba y en vez de comer se hinchó a tomar café, más pendiente de la risa y comentarios de sus amigos que de la comedia absurda que había elegido con toda la intención de evitar el drama. Ya iba bastante bien servido de eso.

Se levantó cuando la película acabó y le pasó el mando con pie a Kol, cediéndole el control. Fue un momento a la cocina para llevar su plato y su vaso al fregadero, sin mirar a sus amigos porque sabía lo que dirían, se despidió con un gesto y salió cogiendo su cazadora de la entrada.

Kol y Elijah se quedaron mirando la puerta y Elena notó que aquello no era como siempre. Ya se había acostumbrado a las noches que Damon pasaba fuera de casa con esa tal Andie, que evidentemente debía de ser su novia, pero nunca se iba tan tarde ni parecía que se hubiera acabado el mundo. Elena no era la más indicada para culparles o reclamarles nada, ella tenía sus propios secretos y ellos ya habían hecho muchísimo por ella al acogerla, no tenía derecho a nada más pero su curiosidad no debió de pensar lo mismo porque la pregunta se le escapó nada más pensarla.

- ¿Adónde va? – preguntó, llamando suavemente la atención de Elijah al ponerle en el brazo.

Él la miró y enseguida desvió la mirada hacia Kol con gesto de circunstancias.

- No puedo contestarte a lo que no conozco. – respondió seco y le dio un golpecito a Kol en el hombro. – Pon otra cosa.

Elijah no pudo haber sido más claro al ordenar que dejaran el tema pero también fue muy claro que escondían algo. Especialmente porque Kol, que siempre protestaba por todo, no abrió la boca y se apresuró a cambiar el dvd.

Vieron esa y otra más hasta que decidieron subir a dormir. Elena se fue la primera y vio a Kol entrar en su habitación cuando salió del baño. Elijah decidió quedarse en el salón a esperar a Damon pero a la mañana siguiente Kol le despertó sin que tuvieran noticias de su amigo.

Por suerte lo encontraron un rato después, le vieron a lo lejos cuando salían de la casa y le esperaron para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Damon venía bostezando pero se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa al acercarse y se apoyó en su moto para sostenerse en algo porque estaba tan cansado que ya no se aguantaba de pie.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Elijah, poniéndole la mano en el hombro mientras Kol los miraba ansioso.  
- En cuanto duerma. – bromeó. – No os preocupéis.  
- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? – le interrogó Kol, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

Y como siempre, Damon negó con la cabeza y cambió de tema. No le quedaban fuerzas para discutir con ellos y era más fácil evitarlo.

- Necesito dormir chicos, luego os veo. – los dijo apoyando una mano en cada uno.

No pensaba decirles que se había pasado la noche conduciendo uno de los coches de Shane, seguramente robado y con una matrícula falsa. El mismo hombre de la pizzería le esperaba en el muelle, recogieron a tres personas del barco de Shane amparados por la oscuridad y a partir de ahí Damon se convirtió en un simple chófer. Había tenido que ir a tres ciudades distintas para dejar a sus pasajeros y luego la vuelta, utilizando carreteras secundarias o poco conocidas para que nadie se fijase en el coche.

La tensión y la concentración de toda la noche se unieron al cansancio de llevar 24 horas despierto, subió directo a su habitación a pesar de que debería ducharse antes o comer algo. Ni siquiera retiró las sábanas, se tumbó encima y se quedó dormido nada más cerrar los ojos.

Elena se levantó un rato después y lo primero que hizo fue mirar en la habitación continua, quedándose en el marco de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar. Damon estaba profundamente dormido sobre las sábanas. Debía de estar muy cansado cuando ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa o las botas. Su cazadora colgaba precariamente en el lateral de la cama y la chica se acercó de puntillas para cogerla, la colocaría en la entrada cuando bajara.

Cuando estaba dormido su expresión cambiaba, en vez del demonio que solía ser con ella parecía un ángel, tan callado y en paz. Empezaba a tener el pelo demasiado largo y un mechón le caía sobre un ojo. Segura de que le molestaría, Elena extendió una mano temblorosa y se lo retiró en un suave movimiento tras el cual Damon siguió dormido como si nada hubiera pasado.

La chica no entendió bien su propia reacción y se alegró de que él no lo hubiera notado, no habría sabido explicarlo y no le apetecía escuchar ninguna de sus burlas. Decidió que lo mejor era alejarse y se marchó con la cazadora en las manos.

Dos horas después estaba sentada en el pasillo con el cuaderno apoyado en sus rodillas y mordiendo la tapa del bolígrafo con nerviosismo. Ya no tenía nada que hacer y Damon ni se había movido, lo que llamaba poderosamente a su inspiración. Le costaba contener el impulso de abrir el cuaderno por una página en blanco y dibujar. Ya había terminado los bocetos de los demás dibujos y solo le quedaba perfilar algunos de ellos.

Decidió echarlo a suertes y se levantó a buscar uno de sus coches. En medio del pasillo, lo lanzó suavemente con los dedos contra la pared y esperó a ver en qué dirección rebotaba, la dirección que ella seguiría. La de la habitación de Damon. Guardó el coche en su escondite bajo la almohada y se sentó en el pasillo, cerca de la puerta, desde donde podía ver el interior y huir rápidamente si Damon despertaba.

Abrió el cuaderno y empezó a dibujar esa imagen tan distinta a la que el chico ofrecía habitualmente. Una imagen que solo era un motivo más para mantener ese cuaderno bien lejos de Damon.

El chico no se levantó hasta por la tarde, encontrando un vaso de zumo al que le quedaban un par de cubitos flotando, una botella de agua y un plato con una pila de sándwiches cortados en triángulo. El estómago le rugió y se sentó en la cama a devorarlos, sin pararse a pensar quien se los habría dejado allí. Era la primera vez que encontraba un detalle así cuando trabajaba por las noches pero estaba demasiado hambriento para sorprenderse. También acabó con el zumo y se bebió la mitad del agua antes de darse la ducha que tanta falta le hacía.

Su cuerpo se relajó bajo el agua caliente pero no su mente. Observó a los chicos desde las escaleras, estaban con Elena y parecían de buen humor, justo lo contrario que él. No quiso molestarlos y se fue al jardín por la cocina sin que le vieran. Allí se adueñó de su sitio bajo el árbol, el que Elena siempre le quitaba, el único que tenía sombra por las mañanas. Arrancó una de las ramas bajas, una pequeña y bastante gruesa, que limpió de hojas con su navaja y empezó a tallar para distraerse.

Tallar era un pasatiempo al que recurría cuando necesitaba pensar muy bien las cosas o simplemente enviar su mente a otro sitio. Le permitía aislarse totalmente, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento y se entregó a ello.

Rechazó la cena con sus amigos y se fue a la cama antes que nadie, sin salir de su taciturno estado de ánimo. Elijah subió a intentar hablar con él pero acabó bajando a los pocos minutos sin haber conseguido nada y le hizo un gesto a Kol para que guardara silencio.

- Estoy cansada, me voy a subir ya. – se despidió Elena, pocos minutos después de ese gesto que no le había pasado desapercibido. – Hasta mañana.  
- Que descanses. – respondieron ellos al unísono y esperaron hasta que subió para juntarse y empezar a cuchichear en voz baja.

Elena los vio desde lo alto de la escalera y recorrió el pasillo algo cabizbaja, quería ayudar pero no meterse donde no la llamaban. Damon tenía la puerta de la habitación abierta y la luz encendida aunque no estaba allí. La rendija de la puerta del baño estaba iluminada, indicando donde sí estaba. La chica esperó en su habitación hasta que no escuchó ningún ruido allí, tanteó el picaporte y entró al no encontrar la oposición del pestillo.

Damon la vio a través del espejo y se apartó del lavabo sin girarse. No la miró al salir y cerró la puerta al irse a pesar de que siempre la dejaba abierta. Elena lo contempló extrañada, él nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de ella, especialmente cuando coincidían en el baño, algo que la chica intentaba evitar con todas sus fuerzas.

Librarse del mote y su risa no produjo el efecto que esperaba. En vez de sentir alivio sintió una extraña pena que no entendió. Se lavó los dientes y se refugió en su cama, leyendo algo para distraer sus pensamientos de ese rumbo tan peligroso.

La normalidad volvió al día siguiente o al menos de forma aparente. Elena estaba sola cuando se levantó, la pizarra de las tareas en blanco y los restos del desayuno de tres personas en la cocina. Los chicos volvieron para la comida, primero Damon con Kol, y Elijah a los pocos minutos. El primero venía de pasar la mañana en el puerto por lo que les dejó comiendo mientras él iba a ducharse. Tardó tanto que Elena entró al baño al pensar que estaba en su habitación, que tenía la puerta entornada.

- Perdona, creí que no estabas, cómo no había pestillo... – se disculpó cubriéndose los ojos con la mano. Damon llevaba una toalla blanca en las caderas como único atuendo y estaba sentado con la mirada aparentemente perdida.

La sorprendió el sonido de su risa y abrió un poco los dedos para mirar entre ellos. Damon estaba agachado poniéndose los bóxers por debajo de la toalla por lo que volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza. Sintió sus dedos sobre los suyos y poco a poco Damon le fue retirando la mano.

- No importa, el día que no quiera que entres echaré el pestillo. – le guiñó el ojo, ya que no lo echaba nunca. No se avergonzaba de su cuerpo y le daba igual que ella le pillase, además había notado que le evitaba. – Tranquila princesita, que llevo pantalones. – aseguró al ver que sus ojos seguían cerrados.

Elena abrió los ojos con cuidado, él ya se había alejado y le daba la espalda para ponerse una camiseta, efectivamente sobre los pantalones del pijama. Le miró aliviada y sonrió al ver al Damon de siempre de vuelta.

- Bienvenido.

Damon se giró y frunció el ceño al no comprenderlo, si él no se había ido a ningún lado, ¿qué le estaba diciendo? Elena negó con la cabeza y rió suavemente, por una vez había conseguido invertir los papeles. Y sin proponérselo.

- Tienes la comida en el microondas. – le dijo, aún con esa sonrisa radiante y salió del baño, ya entraría cuando él hubiera bajado.  
- Ains princesita. – susurró Damon, mirando la puerta cerrada sin entender lo que había pasado y ni porqué sentía un cosquilleo en la columna.

Tenía hambre así que no se demoró mucho más en el baño aunque sí hizo una parada en su habitación. Rescató su colgante de la caja de recuerdos que escondía bajo la cama. Lo había guardado cuando volvió de la pizzería sabiendo que tenía que trabajar para Shane. Y hasta ahora no había sentido que era el momento adecuado para recuperarlo.

Miró el símbolo del ying y el yang con cariño, estaba un poco gastado por el tiempo pero en perfectas condiciones. Se lo pusó sintiendo el tacto familiar contra su piel y sonrió al darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado. Era el momento y se sentía bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Elena escuchó tanto movimiento abajo que no pudo reprimir su curiosidad. Kol y Elijah estaban en la cocina, en bañador y echándose protector solar.

- Va ser genial, que ganas de que empiece la temporada de playa. – dijo Kol con entusiasmo.  
- ¿La temporada de playa o la de fiesta? – preguntó Elijah divertido. – Yo también estoy deseándolo. – sonrió.  
- El primer día siempre es el mejor. – afirmó su amigo.  
- ¿De qué habláis? – preguntó la chica, curiosa.

Ambos se giraron hacia ella.

- Esta noche celebramos el primer día de verano. – contestó Kol entusiasmado.  
- Eso suena bien, ¿dónde?  
- En la playa, vendrá todo el pueblo. – respondió Elijah, esbozando una mueca triste.

Elena entendió lo que significaba, ella no podía ir porque estaba escondiéndose del resto del pueblo.

- Oh. – se le escapó, sin poder disimular su tristeza. - ¿Y cuándo os vais?  
- Dentro de un rato, cenaremos allí.  
- Vale. – contestó simplemente y dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación, de donde no debería de haber bajado.

Casi tropezó con Damon, que entraba llevando unas toallas al hombro.

- Perdona. – ni siquiera le miró y prácticamente subió corriendo las escaleras.  
- ¿Y a esta qué le pasa? – preguntó Damon confundido, señalando hacia arriba.  
- ¿Tú qué crees, Damon? – Elijah le quitó una de las toallas y se fue al salón, donde se sentó dudando si subir o no.

Damon se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

- Solo es una fiesta Eli.  
- No Damon, es que nosotros pasamos la mitad del día fuera y Elena está siempre aquí encerrada en casa. Es más que una fiesta, no sé si lo entiendes. – contestó el chico, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.  
- Sí lo entiendo. – afirmó él. – Ya sé que es una mierda estar siempre aquí pero fue lo que acordamos.  
- No me des explicaciones, me lo sé de memoria. A lo mejor deberías subir y decírselo a ella, que el verdadero problema es que no quieres que te vean con ella porque a Kol y a mí nos da igual. Tú eres el único que impide que ella venga con nosotros.  
- Lo siento Eli. – se disculpó sintiéndose culpable porque su amigo llevaba razón. Él no quería que se corriese la voz de que Elena estaba con ellos. – Pero no puede ser y lo sabes.  
- Si tú lo dices… - dijo y se levantó decidido, hablaría con Elena.

Suspirando, Damon se fue a la cocina con Kol.

- ¿Tú también estás de acuerdo con él, no? – le preguntó a su amigo.  
- Solo ponte en su lugar. Tú no habrías aguantado ni tres días encerrado y ella lleva tres semanas sin quejarse. No suena muy justo, ¿no? – Kol le devolvió la pregunta y siguió preparando las cosas.

Damon no contestó porque aquello era cierto, al menos la parte que le tocaba a él. Si él hubiera estado en el lugar de Elena le habrían faltado días para romper las normas y salir por su cuenta. Quizá hubiera otra solución que no fuese tan extrema, lo pensaría cuando tuviera un rato.

Elijah y Elena bajaron juntos, la chica parecía encontrarse mejor que antes y se había ofrecido a ayudarles.

- Eli. – Damon llamó a su amigo con una inclinación de cabeza y se alejaron para hablar en el jardín. - ¿Qué tal? – preguntó agachándose para coger una brizna de hierba y así tener una excusa para no mirar a su amigo a la cara.  
- Si de verdad quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo a ella. Creo que voy a quedarme aquí. – añadió Elijah, después de una pausa.  
- ¿Qué dices? – se sorprendió Damon. – Si es tu fiesta favorita, ¿cómo no vas a venir?  
- Fácil, quedándome aquí con Elena. No me parece bien que esté siempre sola, ya sabes… - se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.  
- No, no lo sé pero tú si sabes que esas cosas no son lo mío. – le guiñó un ojo y Elijah enrojeció un poco, lo que le hizo soltar una carcajada. – Escucha anda, vente con nosotros a la fiesta. Cenamos, luego te das el primer baño, te buscas una excusa y te vienes con ella. Así puedes hacer ambas cosas. – propuso, apoyándole una mano en el hombro. – Esta noche me iré con Andie y le diré a Kol que se busque algo, tendréis la casa para vosotros. Venga. – insistió ante sus dudas.  
- Vale pero ni se te ocurra aparecer para fastidiar, que nos conocemos. – le advirtió.  
- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que con Elena solo me divierto? Es que es tan fácil hacerla rabiar. – preguntó con una leve sonrisa al final. Eso no podía negarlo, le encantaba picarla, era algo distinto a su rutina diaria. – Me voy, os veo luego en la playa. – añadió al darse cuenta de que se le hacía tarde.

Entró para despedirse y su amigo le siguió.

- ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó curioso.  
- Ric juega hoy, no sabes el coñazo que me ha dado para que vaya a verle. Me mata si no voy. – respondió quitándole importancia. Sus amigos ya sospechaban que tenía demasiado interés en ese chico y no quería darles más motivos para que investigasen. - ¡Hasta luego! – gritó hacia el interior de la cocina.

- ¿Quién es Ric? – preguntó Elena confundida.

Kol y ella los habían escuchado y aquel nombre le sonaba de algo aunque era incapaz de encontrar entre sus conocidos a alguien con ese nombre.

- Es un chico del orfanato, es un poco problemático y Damon le echa un cable a Andie con él. – explicó Elijah. – Creo que le recuerda a él a su edad aunque eso no lo dice. – les confió a los otros dos.  
- ¿En qué le recuerda? – preguntó Elena.

A pesar de saber que estaban solos, Elijah miró a ambos lados antes de continuar en voz baja.

- En que ese chico lo pasaba bastante mal porque se acordaba de sus padres, creo que los perdió con once o doce años, algo así. Damon es el único de nosotros que recuerda a los suyos, tenía unos diez así que lo entiende bastante bien. ¿Tú los recuerdas? – preguntó girándose levemente hacia ella.  
- No mucho, solo tenía cinco años entonces. – respondió sincera y volvió a su tarea de ayudarles a prepararse.

Los chicos asintieron y dejaron el tema. Elijah porque entendía lo que era eso, tenía un año menos que ella cuando murió su madre y su padre era un militar que murió antes de que naciera. Kol ni siquiera los conoció porque le abandonaron de bebé.

El partido de baloncesto era en el instituto, Damon se buscó un sitio en el lateral de la primera fila y Andie se unió a él a la mitad, aunque el chico mantuvo un ojo en el partido mientras hacían planes para esa noche.

- Nos vemos en la playa, lo pasaremos bien. – aseguró Damon, guiñándole el ojo con picardía. Se le ocurrían muchas cosas que hacer en la playa o directamente fuera de allí. Era una noche de fiesta y quería divertirse todo lo que pudiera, sin pensar en nada más por una vez.  
- Claro. – Andie le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a hablar con el entrenador mientras Damon se acercaba a los chicos.

- Buen partido. – alabó a Alaric, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se alejasen un poco del resto de jugadores.  
- ¡Viniste! – sonrió el adolescente.  
- Te dije que lo haría, ¿no, colega? – sonrió también Damon.  
- Claro, tú siempre cumples. – le admiró Alaric.

El calor se expandió por su pecho ante la forma de hablar de su hermano. Cuando Alaric le miraba como ahora y hablaba de esa forma, se sentía casi como un superhéroe.

- Hago lo que puedo. – contestó quitándole importancia.  
- ¿Qué te ha parecido el partido? ¿Has visto que tiros? – preguntó, fingiendo que lanzaba en suspensión.

Desde que Damon había descubierto que su hermano era un fanático del baloncesto había intentado aprender todo lo posible de ese deporte. Se defendía en el tema y pudo comentar el partido con él, antes de pasar al tema fiesta.

- ¿Estarás en la playa, no? – le preguntó Alaric.  
- Pues claro, ¿y tú?  
- Por supuesto. – sonrió. – Si te pasas te invito a algo.  
- ¿A qué? – preguntó Damon, curioso.  
- Un trago. – replicó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Un trago? – repitió alzando una ceja. - ¿Sabes que lo que suelo beber es más fuerte de lo que deberíais beber vosotros?  
- Bueno, si quieres pásate. – contestó a la defensiva.  
- Lo haré. – le revolvió el cabello sonriendo ante su protesta. – Oye, me dan igual los demás y no voy a prohibirte que bebas, solo ten cuidado ¿vale, colega?  
- Vale, colega. – repitió el chico sincero.

Por eso le gustaba estar cerca de Damon, nunca intentaba imponerle una forma de comportarse, se limitaba a aconsejarle pero luego dejaba que él tomase las decisiones. Confiaba en él y Alaric se lo agradecía esforzándose por agradarle, para que siguiera tomándose tantas molestias con él.

- ¿De qué habláis? – preguntó Andie acercándose.  
- De nada, cosas de chicos, ¿no Ric? – Damon le guiñó el ojo con disimulo y él sonrió al entender que le guardaría el secreto y no le delataría a Andie.  
- Tenemos que irnos Alaric. – aceptó ella, dirigiéndose al chico.  
- Vale, hasta luego Damon. – se despidió para ir al banco a coger su bolsa de deporte.

- ¿No vas a decírmelo? – preguntó Andie cuando se quedó a solas con Damon.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Hasta luego Andie. – le devolvió el beso en la mejilla de antes y aprovechó para rozar brevemente sus labios.

Sus amigos ya estaban en la playa acompañados por algunas chicas del pueblo. Tenían una nevera portátil para las bebidas, la cena la habían traído entre todos y los troncos de la hoguera listos para ser encendidos. Damon saludó y se sentó entre Kol y Eli, sobre las toallas extendidas.

- ¿Qué es eso? Tiene buena pinta. – señaló algunas cosas y se estiró para coger una lata de cerveza fría.

Contemplaron el atardecer todos juntos, entre bromas y múltiples conversaciones. Las cosas de la cena se habían mezclado y al coger un sándwich, Damon se dio cuenta de que estaba cortado en triángulo a la mitad, igual que los que había encontrado en su mesilla después de la noche de trabajo con Shane.

- ¿Quién ha traído esto? – preguntó, inclinándose hacia el oído de Kol.  
- Nosotros. – contestó en alto y después bajó la voz para ser más específico. – Los preparó, ya sabes.

No dijo el nombre porque ninguno lo necesitaba. Había sido Elena, ella era la diferencia con respecto a otras veces, esa había sido la primera noche que trabajaba desde que Elena estaba en la casa y la primera vez que encontraba la comida lista para él cuando se levantaba. Se sintió un poco tonto por no haber relacionado ambas cosas cuando ahora que lo sabía le parecía totalmente lógico.

La caída completa de la noche fue la señal de encendido y la playa empezó a iluminarse con las luces titilantes de las hogueras. Esa era también la señal del primer baño, los chicos se deshicieron de sus camisetas y las chicas se quedaron en bikini.

Las olas los recibieron, algo frescas al principio pero se acostumbraron rápido. Llevaban ya un rato en el agua cuando Damon aprovechó para llevarse a Elijah un poco aparte, simulando que intentaba hacerle una ahogadilla.

- Voy a irme, por si quieres aprovechar el momento. – le chivó y su amigo asintió. – Oye, ten cuidado y eso si triunfas porque me juego lo que quieras a que la princesita es virgen. – bromeó haciendo que él enrojeciera.  
- No creo, si es muy guapa. – la defendió.  
- Pero es muy niña. – afirmó Damon con rotundidad. – Así que se dulce, romántico y todas esas cosas que les gustan. – sonrió con picardía de medio lado.  
- Tendré que hacerte caso, ¿no? Tú eres el experto. – Elijah le devolvió la broma intentando que no se le notase lo nervioso que le había puesto con esa posibilidad.  
- En serio, suerte. – le deseó sincero.  
- Espero no necesitarla. – contestó Elijah, nervioso.

Damon lo notó y empezó una pequeña lucha que terminó con ambos bajo una ola.

- Capullo. – protestó Elijah escupiendo un poco del agua que había tragado y saliendo después en persecución de su amigo.

Se separaron después de coger sus toallas y camisetas, Elijah se encaminó hacia la casa y Damon a echarle un vistazo a su hermano.

- ¿Me debes un trago, no? – se acercó sonriendo a pesar de que los chicos se habían callado en cuanto se acercó. Se sentó a la espalda de Alaric y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

El chico se giró hacia él con una amplia sonrisa al ver que efectivamente había venido.

- Claro, ¿qué quieres?  
- Me vale con esto. – Damon le quitó el vaso de tubo que tenía en la mano y dio un pequeño trago, saboreándolo con cuidado y notando que aquello tenía mucho más refresco que alcohol. – Pásalo bien, Ric. – sonrió devolviéndoselo y miró de reojo a la chica rubia que estaba a su lado, con la que Alaric estaba hablando antes de su llegada.

Se levantó y revolvió el cabello del chico, le encantaba hacer eso y sacarle una protesta. Los dejó a su aire y fue a buscar a Andie, con toalla y camiseta al hombro.

La llegada de Elijah sorprendió a Elena pero también la alegró porque no esperaba tener compañía en toda la noche. Se sentaron juntos en el salón para ver una de las películas que les quedaban, el chico aún en bañador y ella en pijama.

Elijah pasó el brazo por sus hombros con cuidado, ella no se quejó o se apartó, tenía algo de sueño por lo que se apoyó contra él medio adormilada. Animado por eso, Elijah esperó el momento adecuado en la película para besarla, suavemente y sin profundizarlo para no asustarla.

El beso sorprendió a Elena, despertándola de golpe. Él siempre era muy atento con ella pero no esperaba que ocultase algo más debajo. No correspondió al beso por dos motivos: primero porque se quedó demasiado paralizada y segundo porque aquello no se diferenció mucho de besar a Stefan. Se sintió culpable al acordarse de su novio y se apartó a la vez que lo hizo él.

- Lo siento… - murmuró el chico derrotado, que no sabía ni que decir para explicarse. – No he debido besarte, lo siento. Es que me gustas y pensé que yo a ti, pero no pasa nada si no.  
- No es… - Elena también estaba avergonzada y no quería que el chico se sintiera mal. – Es que con mi novio…  
- ¿Tenías novio? – se sorprendió Elijah.  
- Sí y bueno… las cosas eran un poco… raras. – dijo sin saber muy bien cómo definir esa relación.  
- ¿No era la relación ideal, no? – adivinó el chico y ella negó con gesto de compromiso. – Está bien, lo entiendo. Aún lo tienes muy reciente, no tenía que haberte presionado. Perdona. ¿Podemos ser amigos, no? – sonrió cálidamente.  
- Sí, por supuesto que somos amigos. – sonrió ella con agradecimiento y aliviada porque hubiera sido tan fácil solucionar lo que podría haberse convertido en una situación muy incómoda.

Damon llegó a la casa al mediodía, se había pasado un rato nadando en el mar para darle algo más de privacidad a su amigo. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo pero se sentía bien y completamente relajado. Elijah estaba tumbado en la hierba del jardín y a la chica no se la veía por ninguna parte, aunque escuchaba ruidos arriba, por lo que se fue con él.

- Estás mojado, tío. – protestó Elijah, intentando quitárselo de encima.

Damon se rió y rodó un poco hasta quedar tumbado bocabajo a su lado.

- Supongo que al menos me contarás que tal ¿no? Que te he dejado la casa. ¿Era virgen? – bromeó pero se le borró la sonrisa ante la cara que puso su amigo. - ¿Fue mal? – preguntó serio.  
- Sí. – afirmó Elijah con gesto de circunstancias y se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo. – Me precipité, tuvo un novio con el que las cosas no salieron muy bien y necesita más tiempo. Así que te equivocas y no es virgen. – intentó bromear aunque no le salió muy bien, al menos con Damon no tenía que esconder lo mucho que le había fastidiado enterarse de eso.  
- Un novio no significa nada. – dijo, recordando lo roja que se ponía la chica cuando le veía sin camiseta, seguía pareciéndole demasiado niña. Le puso la mano en el hombro para intentar consolarle. – Anímate, si hay muchas más tías en el mundo. Mira, anoche Katherine no te quitaba el ojo de encima. Si quieres puedo enterarme de que le pareció que te fueras. – propuso guiñándole el ojo.  
- No, no hagas nada. – Lo que Elijah no le dijo era que no iba a rendirse con Elena, le daría más tiempo para olvidar el mal trago del novio ese y lo volvería a intentar.  
- A lo mejor no es el mejor momento… pero llevabas razón ayer. No podemos tener a Elena encerrada siempre. – dijo cambiando de tema. – Creo que tengo una idea.  
- Te escucho. – Elijah se tumbó de la misma forma que él y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

Elena los observaba desde la ventana de su habitación y se medio apoyó en el alféizar interior con una pierna en el suelo. Tenía su cuaderno en las manos y se estiró para coger un bolígrafo.

A la tarde siguiente, la chica estaba leyendo en su cuarto cuando la voz de Damon la sobresaltó.

- ¿Siempre estás leyendo, princesita?

Ella pegó un bote en la cama y se incorporó cerrando el libro. Su primer impulso fue mirar hacia la puerta que había cerrado para tener un poco de tranquilidad y que seguía cerrada. El sonido de su risa, fresca y divertida, la guió y se giró hacia la puerta que daba al baño. Damon estaba allí apoyado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos ligeramente brillantes por la diversión.

- ¿Tú no te ibas? – le preguntó sorprendida. Hace un rato la había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer y tampoco entrenarían esa tarde, no esperaba que se colara en su habitación por el baño.  
- Enseguida me voy. – aseguró observándola con atención. – No me has contestado ni me has invitado a entrar, ¿piensas dejarme aquí? – preguntó con gesto de pena.  
- Pasa. – se sentó en la cama, esta vez gratamente sorprendida de que hubiera pedido permiso en vez de entrar directamente aunque algo nerviosa porque su cuaderno estaba en la mesilla, peligrosamente cerca del alcance de Damon si entraba.

Él descruzó los brazos y con tres pasos se plantó en la cama, sentándose a su lado en el lateral. Dudó en cómo encarar aquello pero no se le daba bien dar rodeos, prefería decir las cosas directamente y a la cara.

- Gracias. – sonrió ante la adorable confusión que vio en su rostro. – Sé que fuiste tú quién me subió los sándwiches y el zumo el otro día. Gracias, estaba muerto de hambre.  
- Casi no cenaste y como tampoco comiste… pensé que querrías comer algo cuando te levantases y así no tendrías que bajar. ¿Es lo normal, no? – se excusó con timidez.  
- Supongo que para una chica sí, pero a estos dos no se les ha ocurrido nunca dejarme algo de comer. Siempre tengo que bajar a prepararme algo. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que habías sido tú. – se levantó y ocultó las manos en los bolsillos. – Te he dejado algo en el baño, Eli y Kol te ayudaran. Si ellos dan el visto bueno… por mí está bien, podrás salir si te apetece.  
- ¿En serio? ¿No te estás burlando? – preguntó, primero ilusionada y después a la defensiva.  
- Sí princesita. Muy en serio. Tengo que irme, ellos te explicaran lo que sea, te esperan abajo. – hizo un gesto y salió por la puerta de la habitación, dejándola abierta como siempre hacía con todas las puertas.

Curiosa, Elena saltó de la cama y encontró una pila de ropa en el baño. Cogió una camiseta negra y se probó sosteniéndola delante. Le estaba algo grande y bajó con ella en las manos sin entender nada.

Elijah estaba sentado en lo alto de las escaleras y se levantó sonriendo al verla salir.

- Te dije que le convencería. – la recordó.  
- ¿De qué va esto? – preguntó, enseñándole la camiseta.  
- Son algunas cosas que nosotros ya no usamos. Si no te importa que sean nuestras, podrías usarlas como un disfraz y si queda convincente ya no tendrías que estar aquí encerrada siempre. – explicó. - ¿Qué te parece?  
- ¿Qué me disfrace de chico? ¿Esa es vuestra idea? – preguntó para confirmar si lo había entendido bien. El chico asintió con algo de miedo al no obtener una respuesta, pero Elena sonrió de oreja a oreja, disipando sus miedos.  
- Es genial. – afirmó, ilusionada por la posibilidad de salir de la casa y también por la idea de los disfraces, la emoción que solía acompañar al secretismo.  
- Te esperamos en el salón. Haznos un buen pase de modelos. – sonrió y extendió la mano hasta su mejilla, aunque la dejó caer al recordar lo que habían hablado la otra noche. – Te esperamos. – repitió y bajó a acomodarse en el sillón.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Habían pasado algunos días desde la declaración frustrada de Elijah y las cosas no habían cambiado entre él y Elena, algo de lo que la chica se alegraba. No quería perder al que se había convertido en su mejor amigo allí y aunque le tenía cariño, no le quería de esa forma. Además estaba Stefan, no había pensado en él ni un segundo desde que se marchó pero ahora no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza y se sentía culpable.

Las cosas con Damon seguían igual, llamándola princesita a todas horas, metiéndose con ella y atormentándola con los entrenamientos. Cada vez iba a ellos con menos ganas, lo que significaba que pasaba más tiempo en el suelo y ya había recibido un par de gritos, merecidos en su opinión, por su inutilidad.

El chico estaba cada vez más frustrado con ese tema, no sabía qué hacer con Elena. Se sentía como si le hablara a una pared porque ella no lo entendía o no era capaz de hacerlo. La tarde anterior había acabado gritándola después de derribarla diez veces en veinte minutos, no había querido hacerlo pero era eso o pegarle un puñetazo a algo y gritar le pareció el mal menor.

Ella había agachado la cabeza y se había ido corriendo, lo que le hizo sentirse mal al instante. Y aún seguía sintiéndose mal pero no sabía qué hacer para cambiar las cosas. Lo peor era que estaba empezando a plantearse si de verdad era un buen profesor. Había enseñado a Kol y Elijah todos los trucos que conocía sin que tuvieran problemas para aprenderlos, igual que ellos le habían enseñado los suyos. También era cierto que sus amigos tenían algo que Elena no. Ellos tenían una base que la chica no y eso era lo que Damon no conseguía enseñarle.

Un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos y se paró en el paseo a esperar a Alaric, quien le llamaba y se acercaba corriendo con la mochila al hombro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase? – preguntó, sonriendo al chico que tomaba aliento inclinado sobre sus rodillas.  
- Nos han dejado la hora libre, ya sabes, última día de clase. – explicó, incorporándose.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano y ambos fueron a sentarse en el muro. Alaric colocó la mochila entre sus piernas y cerró los ojos para sentir con más fuerza el mar a sus espaldas.

- ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde vienes? – le preguntó el chico.  
- Pues mira, me he pasado la mañana en la tienda de los Fell y he venido a darme un baño antes de comer. – explicó a pesar de saber que no tenía que darle explicaciones. Como todos, Alaric tenía una idea equivocada de lo que era la vida para Damon y sus amigos, y Damon quería que entendiese que vivir solo no significaba fiesta y diversión constantes.  
- ¿Y esta tarde? ¿También tienes que ir a la tienda?  
- No. ¿Qué quieres? – adivinó ante el tono con el que se lo preguntó.

Damon subió una pierna al muro, recolocándose mejor. Su hermano estaba más rubio por efecto del sol y empezaba a estar moreno por todas las horas que pasaba al aire libre.

- Ya sé que es un poco precipitado. – empezó el chico, tímido. – Pero esta tarde han organizado mini torneos por el fin de curso y vamos a jugar partidos de tres contra tres. ¿Vienes a verme? Juego con Tom y Dean, somos los favoritos. – le pidió. Por eso le había estado buscando en su hora libre, para invitarle a su torneo improvisado. – Has dicho que no tenías que trabajar. – le acusó, desilusionado al ver cómo le había cambiado la cara.

Damon se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, no tenía que trabajar pero tenía "clase" con Elena.

- Es que había quedado. – confesó.  
- Oh, venga. – Alaric hizo un último intento. – Serán los últimos partidos de la temporada, ¿no puedes pasarte ni un rato?  
- ¿A qué hora es? – con un poco de suerte podría pasarse después del entrenamiento y no quedaría mal con ninguno de los dos.  
- A las cuatro y media. – sonrió el chico, ilusionado.  
- No puedo, Ric. - murmuró Damon, con gesto de compromiso.  
- Ya, claro. – Alaric se levantó enfadado, tirando de su mochila con fuerza.  
- ¡Ric! – Damon se levantó preocupado, intentando sujetarle.  
- Déjalo, tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Lo pillo. – replicó el chico sin mirarle y quitándole la mano con un golpe. – Andie se enfadará si llego tarde. – y echó a correr sin esperar la respuesta de Damon.  
- Pero no te enfades… - dijo el joven, viendo como se iba.

No intentó alcanzarle porque no sabía cómo manejar la situación, así que observó triste como su hermano se alejaba de él. Seguía dándole vueltas cuando llegó a casa, tirándose en el sofá para poder pensar mejor.

El torneo empezaba tan pronto que no le daría tiempo a estar allí y a la vez entrenar a Elena. Y después de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior no le parecía bien dejarla plantada a última hora, pero era el último partido de la temporada y en cuanto acabase el instituto, Alaric se dedicaría a sus amigos y lo tendría más difícil para verle. Era su hermano y le hacía ilusión participar en pequeñas cosas como ir a sus partidos pero esa tarde Elijah y Kol no estaban, por lo que su conciencia no le permitía dejar sola a Elena después de haberla dicho que se esforzase más para esa tarde.

Estaba hecho un lío, dividido entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer. Aún no se había decidido cuando Elena bajó ya vestida para su entrenamiento. La chica había procurado evitarle desde la desastrosa tarde anterior, avergonzada y también con algo de miedo por su arrebato. Damon no había dicho más de un par de palabras mientras comían por lo que estaba convencida de que el chico aún seguía enfadado.

Le contempló un par de minutos a sus espaldas, esperando que notara que estaba allí y que comenzara la tortura cuanto antes. Pero él seguía ausente o fingiendo no darse cuenta, no podía saberlo porque solo le veía la espalda, y no le quedó más remedio que acercarse para llamar su atención.

- Damon. – dijo muy bajito, extendiendo la mano para tocar su hombro.

El chico solo reaccionó al contacto.

- ¿Qué pasa, princesita? – preguntó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para verla.  
- Tenemos que entrenar, ¿no? – preguntó la chica con timidez, dudando en la última palabra y haciendo que él sonriera levemente sin darse cuenta.  
- ¿Ya es la hora? Pues vamos. – dijo, levantándose de la hierba para ocupar su posición.

Pero Elena no le siguió, había notado algo extraño en sus gestos y su mirada. Sobre todo en esta última, que estaba muy apagada, casi sin restos de ese brillo que a Elena tanto le gustaba dibujar.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó cuando él la interrogó con la mirada, haciéndole un gesto para que se colocara.  
- Claro. – respondió él al instante, por lo que Elena ocupó su posición.

Acabaron en el suelo como siempre, Damon reteniéndola con su cuerpo acompañado por esa sensación de que perdía el tiempo y Elena impotente, forcejeando al principio y rindiéndose casi enseguida. En vez de restregarle su victoria o burlarse de ella, Damon se quitó de encima, tumbándose boca arriba en la hierba.

- ¿No puedes intentarlo en serio ni una vez? – se quejó borde, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo.

Ella se tumbó bocabajo para no que no viera cuanto la fastidiaba su actitud.

- Hago lo que puedo. – musitó sin mirarle.  
- ¡Pues no es suficiente! – gritó y ella se encogió.

Se levantó conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

- No todos somos tan perfectos como tú. – le replicó enfadada y subió corriendo a la habitación.  
- Joder. – murmuró Damon al darse cuenta de que se había pasado. La culpa era del lío que tenía en la cabeza y al final había hecho lo que menos quería, pagarlo con alguien que no tenía la culpa.

La puerta de la habitación de la chica estaba cerrada y no consiguió entrar, pero confió en que Elena hubiera olvidado lo que olvidaba siempre, echar el pestillo a la puerta del baño, y fue a su habitación para intentar entrar por ahí.

- Lo siento Elena. – dijo en cuanto la vio tumbada bocabajo en la cama.  
- Déjame en paz. – respondió ella con la voz ahogada por la almohada.  
- No soy perfecto, si lo fuera no te habría gritado. – se sentó en el suelo porque ya que no iba a ver a Ric y había fastidiado el entrenamiento con la chica, no pensaba irse sin que aceptase sus disculpas.

Elena levantó la cabeza poco a poco y se sorprendió al encontrarle aún allí, en silencio y con la espalda apoyada contra la mesilla. Dobló el brazo sobre la almohada y apoyó la cabeza en él para poder mirarle.

- ¿Me has perdonado ya? – preguntó el chico a los pocos minutos, en cuanto notó que le observaba.  
- No. – le contestó, aún dolida por como la había tratado.  
- Anda venga, que ya te he pedido perdón. – pidió poniéndole gesto de pucheros, eso nunca le fallaba con las chicas y visto como Elena actuaba con él, estaba seguro de que no le iba a fallar tampoco con ella.

Y no se equivocaba, Elena se derritió y se ablandó.

- Es que te pasas mucho, ya sé que soy muy mala pero no sé, por lo menos podrías decirme algo bueno de vez en cuando.  
- Lo siento, princesita. – suspiró sabiendo que esta vez llevaba razón. – Son movidas mías, no tenías la culpa.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – él negó con la cabeza, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. – Si me lo cuentas, te perdono.  
- Es un amigo, me ha invitado a un partido esta tarde pero me coincidía con esto y le dicho que no podía. Creo que se ha enfadado conmigo, así que ya ves, de perfecto no tengo un pelo. – se levantó ocultándole la mirada y sonrió falsamente con su última frase.  
- ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer? – Elena se arrepintió al instante de preguntar.  
- ¿Sinceramente? – dudó el chico, llevándose una mano a su cabello despeinado. – Me apetecía más lo otro. – confesó en voz baja. No era por ella, solo quería aprovechar sus momentos con Alaric.

La chica no llegó a escucharle pero ya lo había adivinado por su expresión cuando preguntó.

- Vete, anda. – le dijo hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. – Aún estás a tiempo de irte con tu amigo.

Damon miró la hora en la mesilla, eran las cinco de la tarde. Si se daba prisa en veinte minutos podía estar en el instituto y seguro que el torneo duraba más de una hora y aún le daba tiempo a ver el final.

Pero no podía dejar a Elena sola y menos después de como se había portado con ella. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se reafirmó en su decisión cuando vio que seguía en la misma posición. Esta vez no pidió permiso, fue directamente a sentarse en el lateral de la cama.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – preguntó suavemente.

Ella alzó la cabeza sorprendida.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – preguntó pensando que le había entendido mal.

Damon, el mismo que siempre estaba metiéndose con ella y el que no quería que pusiera un pie en la calle, ¿ahora estaba invitándola a ir con él? Seguro que había escuchado mal. Pero el chico sonreía, tranquilamente sentado en la cama.

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? – preguntó, sin quitar esa sonrisa de medio lado que le marcaba un adorable hoyuelo en la mejilla. – Prepárate y te espero abajo. Aunque puedo quedarme aquí si lo prefieres. – añadió ante su silencio y sus dudas, alzando la ceja.

Elena se puso roja al instante y él soltó una carcajada, recibiendo un empujón para que se levantara de la cama.

- ¿Estás segura, princesita? – preguntó dejándose arrastrar hacia el baño.  
- Espérame abajo. – contestó ella, cerrándole la puerta.

Se preparó con rapidez en su habitación, después de todo la ropa de chico no tenía mucho misterio. Elijah y Kol le habían ayudado a arreglar lo que le quedaba demasiado largo y aunque le seguía quedándole largo y algo grande, encajaba en uno de los estilos más populares entre los adolescentes.

Damon se entretenía revisando los dvs's, separando los que ya habían visto de los que no cuando escuchó los pasos en la escalera y miró hacia allí sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba. Elena llevaba unos pantalones cortos que le quedaban como unos piratas, converse y una camiseta blanca ancha para que no se distinguieran sus pechos debajo. Damon era incapaz de apartar los ojos de esa camiseta. Era una de las suyas, que ya no utilizaba y por eso se la había dado pero no se esperaba el efecto que aquello iba a tener en él.

Aunque la idea había sido en gran parte suya, se había fiado cuando Elijah le dijo que funcionaría y aquella era la primera vez que la veía "disfrazada". Necesitó un minuto completo para recuperar su respiración mientras ella se acercaba con timidez. Con las manos en los bolsillos, temía que Damon se arrepintiera a última hora porque el disfraz aún no estaba completo, le faltaba el último retoque para terminar de parecer un adolescente.

La examinó de arriba abajo con la mirada ardiente, deteniéndose en ese detalle con un gesto de disgusto.

- Recógete el pelo, ¿puedes? – preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos e imaginando algo en su mente.  
- En la mesilla tengo un par de gomas… - recordó ella.  
- Perfecto, yo las busco. – Damon la interrumpió y corrió escaleras arriba.

Bajó antes de que Elena pudiera asimilar que se había metido a cotillear en su habitación, en su mesilla, donde escondía su cuaderno de dibujo. Pero a Damon ni se le había echado por la cabeza echarle un vistazo, no curiosearía en algo tan privado sin una muy buena razón y además tenía otra cosa en mente.

- Date la vuelta. – ordenó mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Él mismo le recogió el pelo en una coleta, suavemente sin apartar sus ojos del cuello que iba dejando al descubierto, incluso acariciando su nuca con las yemas de los dedos mientras recogía los últimos mechones rebeldes.

- ¿No te molesta? – preguntó señalando el inicio de la venda que veía por el cuello de la camiseta. – Esto. – acarició el borde por encima de la camiseta.

Elena se estremeció ante su toque y agradeció que él no pudiera notarlo al ser haberla tocado por encima de la ropa. Lo que menos le gustaba de la idea de fingir ser un chico era tener que venderse el pecho para que no la delatara. Por primera vez se alegró de que no fuesen demasiado grandes y no tener que apretar mucho la venda.

- No, está bien así.  
- Me alegro. – dijo el chico sincero y le enseñó lo que había traído de su propia habitación. Una gorra que le pasó sin moverse de su espalda. – Póntela, con la visera para atrás.

Damon la detuvo antes de que empezara a ajustársela y entonces ella comprendió lo que pretendía, ocultar su pelo recogido con esa gorra y darle el último toque a su disfraz.

- ¿Así está bien? – preguntó cuando terminaron, girándose hacia él para que pudiera dar el efecto completo.  
- Estás perfecta. – contestó Damon, sonriendo de medio lado.

Elena se perdió en aquellos ojos azules, que la miraban iluminados con un brillo especial y repitió esas palabras en su mente. No sabía que contestar, eso era un cumplido de los que le había pedido antes pero no sabía si era sincero o solo lo hacía para que lo perdonase por el mal humor de antes.

- Deberíamos irnos o llegaremos tarde. – Damon miró la hora, explotando aquella burbuja de intimidad sin darse cuenta.

Caminaban por la linde del pueblo para asegurarse, el chico delante guiándola y Elena siguiéndole, recordando cómo había llegado a esa situación de estar compartiendo algo con él fuera de la casa sin pelearse.

- Damon. – le llamó frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de algo. – Antes… ¿me has llamado Elena?  
- ¿Yo? – rió él. – Tú sueñas, princesita. – remarcó la última palabra, mintiendo claramente ya que ambos sabían que lo había hecho. Se giró caminando de espaldas. - ¿Me has perdonado ya, Elena? – pronunció su nombre en silencio, vocalizándolo despacio solo con los labios para remarcarlo.  
- Sí.

Damon sonrió victorioso ante su confirmación y continuó con su camino. No tardaron en llegar al instituto, que estaba abarrotado de gente, por lo que el chico soltó un ruido de desesperación. Lo iba a tener complicado para acercarse a la pista de baloncesto, y más llevando a Elena con él, aunque fuese vestida de esa forma.

- Hay demasiada gente. – dijo frustrado.  
- ¿Dónde quieres ir? – Elena miraba curiosa todo aquello.  
- A la pista, pero está justo en el otro lado. – señaló hacia uno de los puntos donde más gente había.  
- ¿Y no hay otro sitio desde donde puedas verla?  
- ¡Eso es! – se alegró, recordando la pequeña colina que estaba justo enfrente de la zona deportiva del instituto.

Allí obtuvieron una vista privilegiada de la pista, donde seis chicos vestidos con petos de colores jugaban al baloncesto. Ambos se sentaron en la hierba, a la sombra, estaban mucho más tranquilos de lo que podrían estar a pie de pista y Damon tuvo que reconocer que subir allí había sido una buena idea.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo? – le preguntó Elena, buscando entre los profesores y voluntarios que organizaban el partido y controlaban las vista.  
- El rubio que acaba de encestar. – Damon apoyó los brazos sobre sus piernas flexionadas y se concentró en la pista.

Elena contempló desconcertada al adolescente con un peto rojo que celebraba su canasta pero luego recordó lo que Elijah y Kol le habían contado sobre ese chico al que Damon ayudaba en el orfanato. Aquel debía de ser el famoso Ric.

Por su parte Damon solo tenía ojos para su hermano. El partido terminó al poco y otros seis chicos saltaron a las pistas mientras que los que jugaban se sentaban en los bancos del lateral. Mientras esperaba que Alaric volviera a jugar, Damon volvió a alegrarse de que al menos él tuviera una vida normal. Siempre le estaría muy agradecido a los Saltzmann por darle esa oportunidad a su hermano.

_Damon corrió por el pasillo esquivando a la gente hasta que llegó a la zona infantil donde sabía que estaba su hermano. Llevaba cinco días sin verle, los mismos que habían pasado desde el accidente y la muerte de sus padres. Y aprovechando que le llevaban al hospital para que le revisaran las heridas, se había escapado al primer despiste de la chica encargada de él._

_Siguiendo los carteles llegó hasta las incubadoras y apoyó ambas manos en el cristal para mirar dentro. Estaba tan concentrado que no notó cuando Jules se acercó acompañada por una pareja de mediana edad abrazados por la cintura._

_- ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió al verle y se giró hacia la pareja, disculpándose. – Perdonad, será solo un minuto._

_Se acercó a Damon y le cogió del brazo sano, regañándole en voz baja._

_- ¿Dónde está Rebecca? – preguntó por la chica a la que le había dado esquinazo. – Le dije muy clarito que no te quitara el ojo de encima._  
_- Quiero ver a mi hermano. – contestó Damon, desafiándola con la mirada._  
_- No puedes estar aquí, esto es solo para mayores. Voy a llamarla para que venga a por ti. – buscó su móvil en su bolso, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa de compromiso a la pareja._  
_- ¿Podemos ir viendo al niño? – le preguntó la mujer._  
_- Claro, claro. – contestó Jules, más preocupada porque Rebecca no le cogiera el teléfono que por la mujer que le hablaba._

_La pareja fue a hablar con la enfermera encargada y cuando les dejaron pasar dentro, Damon aprovechó su oportunidad y entró tras ellos, directo a la incubadora donde estaba su hermano._

_- Espere, déjelo. Está con nosotros. – el hombre detuvo a la enfermera antes de que pudiera echar al niño._

_Ese chico había ido derecho a ver al pequeño que ellos estaban a punto de adoptar, así que en vez de echarle, aprovecharon la oportunidad de hablar con él._

_- Hola. – el hombre le puso las manos en los hombros, los tres contemplando al bebé. – Soy Tom Saltzmann y ella es Kate, mi mujer. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?_  
_- Damon Salvatore. – contestó sin mirarles, agarrando el colgante del ying y el yang que llevaba colgado al cuello. – Y él es mi hermano Ric… Alaric. – se corrigió a sí mismo._

_Los Saltzmann se miraron, ellos ya sabían que se trataba de dos hermanos y aunque no les hacía ninguna ilusión separarles, no podían hacerse cargo de ambos._

_- Es un nombre bonito. – dijo Kate suavemente._  
_- ¿Os lo vais a llevar? – preguntó Damon, girándose hacia ellos y dejándoles impresionados con sus intensos ojos azules._  
_- ¡Damon! – Jules se ganó un reproche de las enfermeras por su brusquedad._

_El chico retrocedió un paso, negando con la cabeza sin querer irse._

_- Disculpadme un momento, ya me lo llevo. – con su mejor sonrisa, Jules intentó llevarse a Damon de allí._  
_- Puedo hacerlo yo. – intervino Tom, interponiéndose entre ellos. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Te vienes conmigo y hablamos? ¿De hombre a hombre? – le preguntó a Damon, que asintió con tal de retrasar la bronca que le iba a echar Jules._

_Le dio un beso a su mujer, que se quedaba allí para recoger al bebé que ya se llevaban a casa, primero en acogida y si todo iba bien en un año se completaría legalmente la adopción. Ni el chico ni él hablaron durante el trayecto en coche del hospital al orfanato, pero cuando aparcó, Tom se pasó al asiento trasero para hablar con él._

_Le explicó la situación como pudo, con sus sueldos de profesores no podían cuidar de Alaric y él pero que harían todo lo posible para que a Alaric no le faltase de nada. Damon lo entendió rápidamente, impresionando de nuevo a Tom al no protestar por la situación. Simplemente aceptó que él se quedaría atrás y empezó a hacer preguntas, intentando averiguar cómo sería la vida de su hermano a partir de ahora._

_- Es tu hermano y eso no va a cambiar, cuando seas mayor podrás venir a verle siempre que quieras. ¿Te parece bien? – preguntó Tom cuando le hubo resulto todas las dudas._  
_- Sí. – asintió Damon, pensándolo un poco y le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato. Tom sonrió y se la estrechó. - ¿Vais a cambiarle el nombre? Si lo hacéis nunca podré encontrarle. – dudó el chico. - ¿Lo vais a hacer?_  
_- No lo sé. – era algo que nunca habían hablado, pero había mucha desesperación en los ojos del niño y su mujer había comentado antes que era un nombre bonito. – A mí me gusta mucho, creo que podré convencer a Kate. – le guiñó el ojo y Damon sonrió._  
_- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ilusionado._

_Tom asintió sonriendo y se bajó del coche, sujetando la puerta para que bajara Damon._

_- Iré a verle en cuanto pueda. – prometió Damon en voz alta, llevándose la mano a su colgante para sellar su juramento._  
_- Cuando quieras. – Tom le revolvió el pelo mientras le acompañaba dentro._

Tom Saltzmann cumplió su palabra, el niño que adoptaron pasó a llamarse Alaric Saltzmann, de forma que a Damon no le costó encontrarle cuando se marchó de Chicago acompañado por Elijah. Solo que entonces se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que los Saltzmann habían muerto y su hermano estaba de nuevo en el sistema.

Sonrió al ver que Alaric saltaba de nuevo a la pista con sus dos amigos. Tenía mucha suerte de poder estar en su vida de nuevo. Casi se había olvidado de que Elena estaba junto a él, pero lo recordó de golpe cuando otra voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Hola. – Andie se sentó alegremente a su otro lado y miró a Elena con curiosidad al verle acompañado. - ¿Quién es tu amigo? – preguntó mientras la chica miraba hacia abajo para ocultarle su rostro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Elena estaba paralizada por el miedo así que fue Damon quien tomó las riendas del asunto.

- Andie. – saludó alegremente, inclinándose hacia atrás apoyado en sus manos. - ¿Cómo te va?  
- Lo sabrías si no te gustara tanto desaparecer. – le reprochó ella suavemente y se sentó muy pegada a él.  
- Tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes. – contestó Damon, en el mismo tono de suave reproche, burlándose de ella.

Andie lo notó y le dio un codazo para castigarle. El chico lo paró y rió, mirándola con suficiencia.

- Acuérdate de mí cuando tengas un rato, ya sabes que tienes la puerta abierta. – dijo ella, cuando Damon paró de reír. - ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

Damon miró a Elena un segundo y negó sutilmente con la cabeza esperando que ella lo pillara y lo dejase hablar a él. Arrancó un puñado de hierba y se enfrentó a Andie con su mejor sonrisa.

- Es Ele… - quiso darse un puñetazo mental cuando estuvo a punto de decirle su nombre real pero por suerte se detuvo a tiempo. – Lucas pero le llamamos Ele. Es amigo de Eli. Eli y Ele. – comentó en tono divertido, troceando la hierba que había arrancado. Se recostó en un codo para llegar mejor hasta su oído. – Es muy tímido, le cuesta relacionarse y no sale mucho.

Después de esa confidencia, Damon extendió la mano y sopló la hierba hacia Andie. Ella protestó, agitando las manos en un intento vano de impedírselo.

Elena no lo soportó más, cansada de ver como Damon se divertía y reía con esa guapa mujer que tenía por novia mientras que a ella no le hacía casi caso, se levantó sin hacer ruido. Damon se reía de Andie, que le tiraba las briznas cuando conseguía quitárselas del cabello y al girarse en la hierba vio que como Elena se marchaba.

Desconcertado, miró su espalda un par de segundos más. Andie se le echó encima, pasando un brazo alrededor de su abdomen y apoyó la frente contra su hombro antes de seguir la dirección de su mirada.

- ¿Dónde va? – le preguntó ella.  
- Casi lo olvido, teníamos que volver pronto. – disimuló él. – Hazme un favor, dile a Ric que me he pasado. – le pidió cogiendo su mano, la apretó con cariño y después la apartó suavemente al levantarse.

Al oírle hablar de favores, Andie recordó porque había ido a buscarle al distinguir su figura de lejos.

- Escucha, el sábado hay una fiesta en el Grill y Loockwood está buscando un camarero extra para esa noche. ¿Te interesa?  
- Claro, me pasaré a preguntar. Gracias Andie. – sonrió sincero, acercándose a darle un beso en la frente para despedirse. – Acuérdate de decirle eso a Ric. – le recordó a los pocos pasos y se apresuró a seguir a Elena, por el mismo camino que habían usado al principio.

Tuvo que correr un poco, pero no le costó encontrarla.

- ¿Qué haces, princesita? – preguntó molesto.  
- Volver pero recuerdo el camino, puedes quedarte con tu novia. – replicó ella sin detenerse.

Pero Damon se quedó clavado en el suelo, primero asimilando sus palabras y luego riendo a carcajadas ante su confusión. Eso enfadó a Elena, que se dio la vuelta para empujarle y que así dejara de reírse de ella. El chico atrapó sus muñecas y la acercó a él todo lo que pudo.

- ¿Estás celosa, princesita? – bromeó divertido, sin imaginarse lo cerca que estaba de la verdad. – Si no tienes porqué, tú eres mi princesita. – rió, guiñándole un ojo. – No tengo novia, Andie es solo una amiga.  
- Pero si pasas muchas noches con ella. – dudó la chica, forcejeando un poco para liberarse.  
- Y qué noches. – sonrió de medio lado, pensando que hacía mucho que no iba a verla. Si le cogían en el Grill, iría el domingo a pasar la noche con ella para agradecerle el aviso. – Pero eso no significa más de lo que es, solo somos amigos.  
- Los amigos que se acuestan son novios. – insistió ella, que ya había dejado de forcejear al no conseguir nada.

A Damon se le escapó una sonrisa por lo inocente que era. Soltó una mano y deslizó un dedo por su nariz, notando como la arrugaba ella al no poder defenderse.

- Confía en mí, solo amigos. – le aseguró, dejándola libre del todo y retomando su camino. – Además yo no valgo para eso, sería un mal novio. – añadió en tono triste.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Elena notó el cambio en su voz y no consiguió reprimir su curiosidad.  
- Pues porque soy yo. – respondió Damon, sin querer decir nada más.

No quiso decirle que gracias al tipo de vida que tenía nunca podría poner a su novia por delante de su "trabajo" como sabía que debería hacer. Que no sabía cuanto tiempo podría quedarse en la misma ciudad en la que estuviera ella, había vivido en casi la mitad de los estados, yéndose de un día para otro cuando fuese necesario sin importar a quien dejaba atrás. Elijah y Kol habían sido sus primeros amigos verdaderos en mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que sus padres murieron y empezó la vida para él, porque lo de antes lo consideraba un sueño de una época mejor.

Y si por todo aquello no fuera un problema, era un ladrón buscado por la policía por un asesinato que no tenía forma de demostrar que no había cometido. Un fugitivo. Un mal partido lo mirases por donde lo mirases. No, Damon estaba convencido de que nunca podría ser un buen novio.

Un par de días después, como las clases de defensa seguían sin mejorar, Damon decidió probar algo distinto. Y empezó por cambiar de ambiente, esperó a Elena en el jardín y saltó la valla, indicándole por gestos que le siguiera.

Sin contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas, Damon la guió por el bosque hasta una pequeña cala que estaba tan escondida que poca gente sabía de su existencia. Solía ir con sus amigos cuando no les apetecía compartir la playa grande con más gente y nunca se habían encontrado a nadie allí, por lo que se le ocurrió que podría ser un buen sitio para estar un rato a solas con ella.

Extendió los brazos cuando llegaron, abarcando el lugar.

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Bonito, eh? – preguntó, sonriendo ante su expresión alucinada.

Elena asintió aún contemplando el intenso azul del mar, las olas rompiendo contra la clara arena y la tranquilidad de lo que parecía ser un pequeño paraíso. Paraíso… justo lo contrario a lo que eran para ella las clases de defensa.

- ¿Pero no íbamos a entrenar? – le miró confundida.  
- Sí. Lo haremos aquí. – señaló hacia el agua.  
- ¿Aquí? – repitió ella, con los ojos como platos y mirando hacia el mar, sin comprender lo que Damon pretendía hacer.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo, princesita? – se burló caminando delante de ella haciendo muecas. – Si solo es agua.  
- ¡Claro que no! – se indignó Elena. Damon notó que arrugaba la nariz al hacerlo y sonrió divertido. – Pero no puedo meterme, no llevo bañador.  
- Quédate en ropa interior. – sugirió el chico en tono inocente, uno que no se creía ni él. – Vale, vale. – levantó las manos en gesto de rendición ante su expresión. – Métete con la ropa. Solo es agua, no ácido, no va a pasarte nada.  
- Ya lo sé, ¿pero y luego qué? No me apetece volver empapada. – protestó ella, volviendo a arrugar la nariz al cruzarse de brazos.  
- ¿Eso es todo? – Damon dio una vuelta a su alrededor esperando una respuesta que no llegó. - ¿Ese es el único problema, princesita? – repitió, en un tono más exigente.  
- Sí. – respondió indecisa.

Damon sonrió deteniéndose a sus espaldas y la cogió sin que se lo esperase con un movimiento rápido. Con ella en volandas, recorrió los pocos pasos que los separaban de la orilla ignorando sus protestas y los golpes que ella le daba en el pecho para que la soltase.

- Como desees. – sonrió de medio lado, con las olas golpeando sus rodillas y la lanzó al agua lo más lejos que pudo.

A Elena salió a flote y escupió el agua salada que había tragado. Le llegó el sonido de la risa de Damon y le buscó parpadeando rápidamente para librarse del agua que le impedía ver con claridad. El joven reía a carcajadas mientras se quitaba la ropa en la orilla, cuando estuvo en bañador se lanzó al agua y nadó hasta ella.

- Eres… eres… - le acusó Elena, entrecerrando los ojos y sin palabras para definirle.  
- ¿Encantador? ¿Sexy? ¿Irresistible? – Damon completó su frase poniéndole morritos.  
- Un capullo. – le replicó finalmente. Le daba algo de miedo su reacción pero esa chispa que danzaba en sus ojos, más azules que nunca por el efecto combinado del agua y el sol, la había animado a hablar.  
- Sí, eso también me lo dicen mucho. – reconoció riendo y se apartó algunos mechones que le caían sobre los ojos. – Pero estoy bastante seguro de que se equivocan, soy un angelito. – le guiñó el ojo poniendo cara de niño bueno. "Un ángel negro", pensó con ironía aunque se apresuró a apartarlo de su mente para centrarse en Elena y lo que habían ido a hacer allí.

Se dejó flotar de espaldas, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del momento y cerró los ojos para alargarlo unos segundos más.

- Yo sí llevo bañador y no me importa irme así. Puedes cambiarte con mi ropa, está seca. – explicó, mirándola de reojo. – Encontramos este lugar cuando llevábamos un mes aquí. Nunca viene nadie, es perfecto para desconectar. – se puso en pie con nostalgia y le tendió la mano. – A ver si lo haces mejor con el mar que conmigo. – la desafió.

Ella rechazó su mano, poniéndose en pie y caminando a su lado. Damon supo por sus ojos que hacía aceptado su reto y la guió hasta una zona más profunda. La arena del fondo se hundía bajo sus pies, dificultándoles avanzar, especialmente a Elena que seguía llevando sus zapatillas.

- Espera un momento. – le pidió después de otro tropezón y se impulsó ayudada por una ola para llegar a nado a la orilla. Allí se descalzó y se apresuró a volver donde Damon la esperaba con los brazos cruzados y gesto de aprobación.

Ambos chicos se aproximaron hasta uno de los laterales de la cala, allí las olas llevaban más fuerza y una pequeña corriente les dificultaba avanzar.

- A ver cuánto aguantas. – Señaló un punto un par de metros por delante, donde él sabía que las olas eran más fuertes.  
- ¿Yo sola? – dudó ella, estremeciéndose un poco cuando una ola les alcanzó.  
- Estaré justo detrás de ti, no te pasara nada. – aseguró. – Vamos princesita, confía en mí, no dejaré que te pase nada.

Poco a poco Elena fue avanzando hasta ese punto, resistiéndose al empuje de las olas, al hundimiento de la arena y al peso de su ropa mojada. En todo momento sintió la presencia tranquilizadora del joven a sus espaldas, lo que le ayudó a resistir. No quería volver a decepcionarle otra vez, no ahora cuando empezaban a llevarse bien.

Aguantó como unos veinte minutos, balanceándose cada poco tiempo para cambiar el peso y evitar hundirse hasta que perdió pie definitivamente. Contuvo la respiración al sumergirse bajo la ola y unos brazos la ayudaron a subir.

- No está mal, princesita. Nada mal. – reconoció Damon, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio.

Notó que ella tenía la vista clavada en su pecho y gesticuló con las manos para llamar su atención.

- Eh, que los ojos los tengo aquí. – bromeó, señalándose la cara. Elena enrojeció, tartamudeando unas disculpas mientras él reía. - ¿Eso es lo que nos decís las chicas, no?  
- Solo estaba… ¿llevas un colgante, no? – preguntó aún avergonzada. No había visto más que el cordón de ese colgante y se moría de curiosidad por saber era.  
- Lo he dejado en casa, no suelo bañarme con él. – respondió llevándose una mano al pecho. Por mucho que notase su falta y sintiese un vacío al no llevarlo, no pensaba arriesgarse a perderlo.  
- El agua estropea el cuero. – asintió Elena, lo que le sorprendió de nuevo. En primer lugar no esperaba que ella se hubiera fijado en que solía llevar colgante y mucho menos en que el cordón era de cuero.  
- No quiero perderlo o que se estropee. – confesó el chico, con una especie de relámpago recorriendo sus ojos. – Aún quiero probar un par de cosas, ¿qué tal se te da correr, princesita?

Ella le miró desconcertada, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos por la indecisión. No quería confesarle que también era un manta eso y darle un motivo de burla más.

- Lo que creía. – dijo Damon al fin, pasándose una mano por la cara en gesto de desesperación. – Está bien, iremos despacio. A ver si puedes cogerme. – la desafió, sumergiéndose en dirección a una zona más baja.

Elena le siguió caminando y, en cuanto estuvo cerca, Damon aumentó la distancia entre ellos, dando vueltas a su alrededor, desafiándola con su sonrisa traviesa. A él el agua le llegaba por las rodillas, a ella menos y la resistencia del agua al movimiento no era mucha. Como la chica parecía algo perdida, Damon se colocó a su espalda con rapidez y le dio un leve golpecito en la oreja con dos dedos.

- Píllame princesita. – rió cuando ella protestó.

Salió corriendo, con Elena persiguiéndole, dando vueltas entre las olas hasta que ya se apiadó de ella y dejó que le cogiera. Con el ímpetu de la carrera, Elena acabó tropezando con Damon cuando se paró de golpe y el chico dejó que ambos cayeran al agua.

- No está mal, princesita. – reconoció, empujándola suavemente para quitársela de encima. – Venga, ponte en guardia.  
- Estoy cansada. – protestó ella, sin levantarse.  
- Solo una más. Vamos, princesita. Tienes que estar preparada siempre. – le dio una suave patada en el hombro, sin hacerla daño, para obligarla a reaccionar.

Elena acabó levantándose con desgana, sintiéndose agotada y ocupó su posición delante de él, esperanza que lanzara el primer golpe. Pronto acabó derrotada, con Damon sobre ella. El chico vio que se acercaba una ola y al menos tuvo el detalle de avisarla.

- Coge aire. – dijo mientras él hacía lo mismo y se apretaba más contra ella, haciéndola una especie de ahogadilla.

La soltó en cuanto pasó y se dejó mecer por el mar, tumbándose de espaldas. Por una vez estaba relajado después de terminar un entrenamiento, era el mejor que habían tenido con diferencia.

- ¿Por qué no haces esto el resto de los días? – preguntó, mirándola de reojo.

Agotada, Elena había imitado su postura y encogió los hombros como pudo. No tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba con él, pero quizá por el cambio de ambiente había conseguido acabar un entrenamiento sin malos rollos ni malas caras.

- ¿Por qué no eres tú así el resto de los días? – se atrevió a preguntarle aunque en voz baja.

Damon se quedó mirándola con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos fijos en los suyos y Elena notó que se sonrojaba. El agua pegaba la ropa a su cuerpo, delineándolo al milímetro y se sintió incómoda ante su escrutinio.

- Olvídalo, da igual. – dijo, sumergiéndose para romper el contacto visual.

Damon no dijo nada cuando volvió a salir, pero no olvidó sus palabras mientras simplemente descansaban el uno al lado del otro, disfrutando del agua y de la tranquilidad del lugar. Las olas les fueron acercando poco a poco, primero sintió el roce de sus cabellos en el brazo y después el peso de su cabeza sobre él. Le molestaba un poco y fue a moverla para recolocarla mejor, sobre su pecho donde el peso no le molestaría. Elena no se había dado cuenta de que se había apoyado en él, pero lo notó en cuanto Damon se movió y se alejó del golpe antes de que él pudiera hacer nada.

Él la observó sentarse en la orilla desconcertado, no había hecho nada para provocar esa reacción, si lo único que quería era que ambos estuviesen más cómodos. Fue primero a nado y luego dejándose llevar hasta que se tumbó en la arena de la orilla, justo delante de ella, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, observándola más atentamente que nunca en busca de alguna pista.  
- Solo estoy cansada. – respondió ella, desviando la mirada hacia sus pies por lo que no vio el gesto extraño de él.

Damon recordó todas las veces que ella había hecho ese mismo gesto, siempre ante él. Él era el único al que le retiraba la mirada y del único del que huía. La había visto mucho más acomodada con Elijah y Kol de lo que habían estado ellos antes en el agua. Si hasta él se había apoyado en ella cuando estuvieron viendo películas antes de que tuviera que irse a trabajar para Shane. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo?

Una idea absurda pasó por su mente pero la descartó al instante, Elena no podía tenerle miedo, ¿no? Si él no la había hecho nada, solo la chinchaba de forma inocente. Tenía que estar equivocado. Dudó mientras el silencio llenaba los huecos entre ellos, pero si ella le tenía miedo… eso explicaría porqué les iban tan mal los clases de defensa.

Se echó un poco hacia delante y rozó con el codo uno de sus pies, apoyando la cabeza de forma que se apoyara un poco sobre su pierna. Elena se tensó al contacto, el cabello húmedo del chico refrescaba la piel de su pierna, que empezó a erizarse. Quitó la pierna de golpe al notarlo y se puso de pie.

- ¿Lo de la ropa iba en serio, no? – le preguntó para disimular, sacudiéndose la arena pegada a su ropa mojada que ya empezaba a molestarla.  
- Sí. – contestó Damon, ocultándole su disgusto al comprender que efectivamente el problema era que le tenía miedo.  
- No mires. – le ordenó.

Pensativo, Damon escondió la cara entre sus brazos dejando que se cambiara mientras analizaba la situación. No quería que ella le temiera, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo cuando ella salía corriendo ante el mínimo contacto entre ellos? Echó un vistazo de reojo, la chica se había quitado la camiseta y estaba haciendo lo mismo con sus pantalones. La ropa interior mojada se adaptaba como si fuese una segunda piel y la mirada de Damon se quedó irremediablemente enganchada en sus curvas. Sus ojos devoraron hambrientos cada centímetro de piel, conteniendo la respiración cuando se detuvo en su trasero. Totalmente perfecto a sus ojos.

"Mierda" pensó al notar la creciente erección en su bañador. Elena aún no había notado que la observaba y aprovechó la oportunidad para meterse de nuevo al mar y calmarse.

- Enseguida vuelvo, princesita. – la avisó y se fue a nadar.

La chica terminó de vestirse y le esperó a la sombra. No pudo reprimir el impulso de repasar su cuerpo perfecto con la mirada cuando Damon salió del agua. Lo conocía tanto que hasta notó que el tono de sus ojos había cambiado, los tenía tan azules como el agua. Enrojeció ante sus pensamientos.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Damon, que se acercó peinándose el cabello empapado con ambas manos, intentando darle el aspecto descuidado de siempre.  
- Sí, por favor. – suspiró Elena, que estaba agotada.  
- ¿Demasiado para ti, princesita? – ladeó la cabeza, dejando su pelo por imposible y llevando las manos a sus caderas.

Ella le dedicó una mirada cansada y empezó a caminar, dándole la espalda y con cuidado de no tropezar con los vaqueros a los que había tenido que doblarles los bajos varias veces. Él cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto y dejó caer sus manos. Esta vez, Elena llevaba su camiseta y sus vaqueros, su ropa y Damon notó como su cuerpo despertaba de nuevo al ver como le quedaba.

Se agachó para recoger la ropa de la chica y corrió hacia ella, ya que quedarse detrás no era una buena idea ya que llevaba solo un bañador.

- Eh, es por allí. – señaló cuando la alcanzó y se mantuvo a su lado durante todo el camino.

Al día siguiente era sábado y además de su trabajo en el puerto por la mañana, Damon tenía que ir al Mystic Grill por la tarde para preparar todo para la noche. Se había comprometido a hacer los dos turnos completos hasta que cerrasen. No era la primera vez que hacía una sustitución en el bar y sabía por experiencia que sería un día agotador, por lo que pasó de la comida y subió a su habitación a echarse un rato para coger fuerzas.

Se despertó menos de una hora después, con el cuerpo completamente empapado de sudor y las imágenes de su sueño grabadas a fuego en sus retinas. Las sábanas se elevaron aún más en torno a sus caderas cuando recordó y se levantó de un salto para darse una ducha de agua fría para solucionar así su problema.

Con las prisas no cogió nada de ropa y tuvo que enrollarse una toalla en la cintura para volver a la habitación. Había tenido que bajar tanto la temperatura del agua que casi tiritaba.

Se vistió rápidamente, con los vaqueros más cómodos que tenían y la camiseta azul que le había dado el alcalde Lookwood, también dueño del bar, cuando le dio el trabajo. Completó el conjunto escondiendo el colgante bajo la camiseta y ya estaba listo para trabajar.

- Nos vemos mañana, Eli. – le dijo a su amigo, al verle en su habitación.  
- Que te sea leve. – Elijah se asomó sonriendo para despedirse, prefería mil veces que Damon trabajase hasta la noche en el Grill en vez de en los negocios de Shane.

Cogió la baraja de cartas que había subido a buscar y se unió a Kol en el jardín trasero.  
En cambio Damon fue a la cocina, donde Elena recogía platos.

- Me voy. – la avisó, asomándose un poco.  
- Espera Damon. – le detuvo y el chico pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. – Llévate algo al menos. – le señaló otro plato donde había preparado y cortado un sándwich en dos triángulos. La cocina no era lo suyo pero la otra vez sus sándwiches le habían gustado por lo que cuando vio que se saltaba la comida, se atrevió a prepararle uno para que pudiera comer algo.  
- Mmm, muchas gracias princesita. – dijo cogiendo uno de ellos y dándole un buen mordisco. – Otro día tienes que decirme como los haces. – comentó con la boca llena, ganándose un leve empujón de ella al no entenderle. Damon tragó y repitió sus palabras con más claridad.  
- Otro día, cuando no tengas que irte. – respondió ella, con una sonrisa porque le gustara.  
- Te tomo la palabra. – dijo Damon de forma medio inteligible, señalándola con la mano y pensando que quizá eso ayudara a que perdiera ese absurdo miedo que le tenía.  
- ¿Vuelves muy tarde?

Él asintió con cansancio, cogiendo la otra mitad del sándwich.

- De madrugada, tengo que quedarme para limpiar después. Estaréis todos dormidos cuando venga. Así que ya sabes… si oyes algo, no te asustes princesita, solo soy yo. – añadió con cuidado, buscando sus ojos con los suyos hasta mantener el contacto.

Elena intuyó que debía de haber un doble sentido en sus palabras. Esos ojos azules, que la dejaban sin aliento cada vez que brillaban como zafiros, siguieron a los suyos hasta que bajó la mirada y él no pudo hacer más.

- Bueno… pues que te vaya bien. – titubeó.  
- Gracias, hasta luego. – con un gesto, Damon salió llevando en la mano lo que le quedaba del sándwich.

De reojo vio que ella se sentaba en la hierba, entre sus dos amigos para unirse a la partida y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no molestarles. Llegó al bar un poco antes de la hora acordada, encontrándose con que solo Lookwood y su hijo adolescente estaban allí. El mayor solo supervisaba y serían Damon y el joven Tyler los que tendrían que preparar todo para cuando abrieran un par de horas después. Damon llevaba un barril de cerveza del almacén hasta su lugar bajo la barra cuando la televisión llamó su atención.

El Mystic Grill era uno de los pocos lugares del pueblo con televisión por cable. El alcalde había estado pasando canales hasta que se decidió por uno nacional de noticias.

- Se cumple un mes desde la desaparición de la joven Gilbert y aunque la policía ha dejado de buscar, su familia no pierde las esperanzas. No se ha encontrado ningún cuerpo y distintos testigos la situaron en un par de ciudades distintas, por lo que ellos siguen creyendo que está viva. Escuchemos las palabras de la tía y tutora de la joven.

La reportera dio paso a un compañero y una mujer que parecía desconsolada, pero Damon ya no escuchaba nada ni notó el cambio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cartel que antes había ocupado toda la pantalla por detrás de la reportera y ahora se había visto relegado a una de las esquinas. El cartel donde la familia de Elena Gilbert daba su descripción y ofrecía recompensas a los que pudieran ayudar.

Elena Gilbert, la misma chica que llevaba casi un mes con ellos. La misma que les había dicho que venía de las calles y que no tenía familia. La misma que, según lo que veía ahí, les había mentido a lo grande.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

- Pobre chica.

La voz del alcalde Lookwod le devolvió al mundo real de golpe y Damon obligó a su cuerpo a que siguiera moviéndose y colocase el barril en su sitio.

- No me puedo ni imaginar lo que estará pasando esa pobre gente. Encima tanto tiempo sin saber nada, un mes… - siguió reflexionando en voz alta. – No quiero ni pensar lo que le estarán haciendo a la pobre, eso si aún sigue viva.  
- ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿Tienen alguna pista? – preguntó Damon en un incontenible impulso.  
- Ninguna. – negó el alcalde. – Pero es un mes sin saber nada, no suena muy bien. O está muerta, encerrada o muy lejos de aquí. No sé cómo puede haber gente capaz de hacer algo así, llevarse a una pobre chica que no ha hecho daño a nadie. – dijo, dando un golpe en la barra con el puño.

El joven se quedó mirando ese puño sin saber que decir a eso, se trataba de la chica que tenían en su casa pero nadie se la había llevado. Ella había venido a ellos y por lo que parecía podía meterles en un gran problema si alguien se enteraba. Y si la entregaba, ella podría delatarlos y estarían en las mismas.

- ¡Eh, Damon! – le llamó Tyler desde el almacén. – Necesito ayuda aquí.  
- ¡Voy! – gritó, dejando sus pensamientos a un lado y rezando porque el trabajo físico le ayudara a tomar una decisión.

Llegó a la casa poco antes del amanecer, hecho polvo física y mentalmente y se tiró directamente en su cama, sin fuerzas de enfrentarse a la mentirosa que ocupaba la habitación contigua a la suya pero muriéndose de ganas de hacerlo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un mes con ellos sin decir nada, dudaba que un día más cambiara las cosas.

Elena se levantó intentando no hacer ruido, ajena a lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas, recordando lo que Damon le había dicho que seguramente llegaría muy tarde. Y debía de haberlo hecho, porque le encontró durmiendo sobre la cama totalmente hecha, con la misma ropa con la que le vio el día anterior y una fina cazadora aún puesta. Se alejó de puntillas y se mantuvo toda la mañana en la planta de abajo para no molestarle. Solo subió para dejarle algo de comer y aprovechó para coger un libro y leer en el jardín.

Para Damon despertar y encontrar la bandeja en su mesilla fue muy distinto a la otra vez. Los sentimientos agradables y reconfortantes se vieron sustituidos por el odio y la furia, cerrándole el estómago ante la visión de la comida. Lo último que había comido era aquel sándwich que le había preparado Elena antes de ir al Grill pero no tenía hambre, aquella comida lo único que alimentó fue su furia.

Se quejó mientras estiraba los músculos, algo doloridos por el trabajo físico que aún tenía reciente y desterró su cazadora a lo más profundo del armario. Se la había llevado porque las noches aún eran un poco frescas pero no le había hecho falta y solo se la había puesto para no llevarla en la mano.

El silencio en la casa le indicó que sus amigos aún no habían vuelto, estaba a solas con Elena y decidió encargarse de ella antes que ocuparse de sí mismo. Bajó a grandes zancadas y al verla sintió una tormenta desencadenarse en su interior.

- Levántate. – ordenó, manteniéndose a un par de pasos de distancia y con la cabeza baja para ocultarle su mirada.

Ella alzó la cabeza de su libro, sorprendida al ver que seguía con la misma ropa.

- ¡Vamos, Elena! – repitió impaciente, haciéndola dar un brinco.

Que la llamase Elena tampoco era normal y la chica se levantó titubeando, dejando el libro sobre el césped.

- Es la hora de entrenar. – dijo más suavemente para que se confiara.

Esa vacilación le recordó la impresión que había tenido días antes en su pequeña playa privada. Que ella le tenía miedo. Apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea, Elena no tenía ni idea de lo que era el miedo. Iba a enseñárselo, le daría razones para que le temiera de verdad.

Se colocaron cada uno en su posición y Damon avanzó al segundo, redujo la distancia y ella se echó al instante hacia atrás, en un intento de mantener su espacio personal. El joven amagó un golpe de derecha y aprovechó cuando ella se cubrió rostro y pecho, tal y como él le había enseñado, para hacer un barrido.

Fue un golpe seco y duro al no contenerse como hacía habitualmente con ella, golpeó sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas. Elena cayó de culo, quejándose sorprendida por ambos golpes pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de sus labios porque Damon se le tiró encima y cubrió su boca con una mano.

- ¿Demasiado duro, princesita? – preguntó enfadado, apretándola con fuerza contra la hierba. Adelantándose a sus movimientos, atrapó sus muñecas con su mano libre cuando intentó golpearle. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes moverte? – preguntó con la misma ironía de antes, sabiendo perfectamente que la respuesta era afirmativa. – No puedes moverte y estás a mi merced, puede hacer contigo lo que quiera. Si quisiera besarte no podrías impedírmelo. – dijo, acercando sus labios a su cuello y deteniéndose a milímetros de su piel, que se había erizado por la cercanía. – Pero eso es demasiado fácil, podría querer tocarte y tampoco me lo podrías impedir. – dejó de tapar su boca para deslizar esa mano por encima de su cuerpo, rozándola solo con las yemas para que no pudiera malinterpretar el sentido de sus palabras.  
- Damon… - le suplicó ella, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, cuando su mano se detuvo en la cintura de sus pantalones. Su piel deseaba su contacto pero sentía que algo iba muy mal y un poco de ese miedo se notó en sus palabras.  
- ¿Tienes miedo, princesita? – se burló con ironía. - ¿Qué pasaría si siguiera bajando la mano, si me colase entre tu ropa y te follase de todas las formas posibles? – preguntó y Elena dio un respingo contra su cuerpo al escucharle hablar con tanta agresividad.

Para su tranquilidad, el chico retiró la mano y un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. Sensación que desapareció cuando volvió a inmovilizarla y empezó a contarle al oído algunas cosas que había escuchado en sus tiempos de aspirante a pandillero.

Una noche, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño había escuchado como uno de los Jokers les contaba a otros dos como se había acostado con su puta de turno. Ella no había querido pero al final él la había obligado, lo que para Damon sonó como prácticamente una violación. Y como necesitaba la protección que le daría ser un Joker para sobrevivir en las calles de Chicago, había hecho oídos sordos sin imaginar que seis años después contaría esa historia recreándose en los detalles que le habían puesto los pelos de punta entonces. Para cuando terminó, Elena tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas y temblaba.

- ¡Pues eso es la puta vida real! Es lo que te pasa cuando vives en las calles, cuando no le importas a nadie y nadie te protege. Que tienes miedo, miedo de no saber si aguantarás un día más, miedo de no saber qué será lo siguiente que perderás. Pero claro, se me olvida que tú no sabes lo que es el miedo de verdad. Estás más acostumbrada a que te lo den todo hecho, ¿no princesita? ¿O debería llamarte señorita Gilbert? ¿Así te llaman todos? – preguntó, levantándose de golpe, como si le quemara el contacto con ella.

Elena se quedó petrificada cuando escuchó su apellido en sus labios, lo que solo significaba una cosa, que la había descubierto.

- Parece que nunca me equivoqué con lo de princesita. Eso es lo que eres. – añadió amargamente.

Toda esa amargura no consiguió disimular un rastro de dolor en su voz, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños y sus ojos totalmente oscurecidos, negros como la oscuridad que dominaba su pasado.

- No. – al ver que se había quedado quieto, Elena se incorporó sobre sus codos e intentó decir algo.  
- ¿No, qué? – preguntó furioso, echó una rodilla al suelo de golpe y pegó un puñetazo a la hierba, muy cerca de la mano de ella y dejando el puño ahí. – Escúchame bien, porque no pienso repetirlo. Como aparezca por aquí algún policía, ¡solo uno! Yo mismo te arrastraré hasta él para que te lleve con tu familia. No pienso permitir que nos acusen de secuestro o a saber qué. – la amenazó con un tono glacial capaz de helar la sangre. – Cobarde. – escupió con desprecio al ver que ella lloraba.

A Elena no le quedó ninguna duda de lo muy en serio que hablaba y le costó reaccionar cuando Damon se fue de la misma forma que había llegado. El dolor recorrió sus piernas cuando se puso en pie y al mirarse descubrió los moratones que ya estaban empezando a aparecer. Se frotó ambas espinillas y fue a buscar un poco de hielo para calmar el dolor. En la cocina encontró la bandeja que le había llevado antes con toda la comida sin tocar. Eso le dolió, como la noche anterior le había hecho sandwiches, esta vez había intentando hacerle algo más elaborado al tener tiempo libre pero Damon lo había rechazado. Subió a aclararle esa tontería del secuestro. Nadie podría acusarlos de eso porque se había ido por su propia voluntad.

La puerta de la habitación del chico estaba extrañamente cerrada y al acercarse más Elena pudo escuchar el agua que caía en la ducha. Sabía que no debería entrar ahí, interrumpirle mientras se duchaba podía ser mucho peor pero él nunca se cortaba cuando quería decirle algo. "Para hablar no necesitas tener los ojos abiertos" se animó a sí misma, dirigiéndose a su habitación, a la puerta que conectaba con el baño. La misma puerta que casi se llevó por delante. La puerta que encontró cerrada por primera vez y unas palabras volvieron a su mente: "el día que no quiera que entres echaré el pestillo."

Dentro del baño, Damon vio como se movía el pomo de la puerta pero el pestillo que había echado al entrar cumplió su función y le impidió el paso a Elena. Siguió mirando el pomo tembloroso, con el agua caliente cayendo sobre él, quemándole y haciéndole reaccionar.  
Solo podía pensar que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta les había mentido de la peor manera en que se podía mentir a alguien como ellos. Los había manejado a su antojo, aprovechándose de la buena voluntad de huérfanos que ayudan a otros huérfanos. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que no les hubiera mentido también en eso.

Así que sí, estaba muy enfadado con ella. Enfadado, dolido, utilizado, traicionado… Los sentimientos que bullían en su interior sin darle tregua estaban mezclados con la decepción porque había creído que ella era otro tipo de persona. Una que como había descubierto recientemente, despertaba ciertas cosas en él, cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado que pudieran pasar entre ellos porque ella era una niña y él… bueno él era él.

Se sentía como si hubiese llevado una venda sobre los ojos que cayó en el momento que la vio vestida de chico, utilizando ropa que había sido suya. El sentimiento de intimidad que eso implicaba, aunque fuese una simple camiseta blanca de algodón la que rozaba la piel de ella cuando antes lo había hecho con la de él, le hizo darse cuenta de que por primera vez la miraba como mujer. Y por si le quedaba alguna duda de eso, su cuerpo se lo confirmó en la playa cuando devoró el de ella con los ojos sin que se enterase,

No tenía ni idea de cómo había empezado aquello, solo lo había notado cuando la situación le estalló en la cara pero intuía que la preocupación que ella mostró por él había sido importante. Desde la muerte de sus padres no había tenido a nadie que se preocupase abiertamente por sí él estaba mal o bien en todo momento, que le preparase comida por si tenía hambre aunque fuese a deshoras, en fin, todas esas cosas que solo alguien que le prestara atención continuamente notaría. Kol y Elijah eran sus mejores amigos y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero eran hombres y tenían sus propios problemas y esos pequeños detalles a veces se les escapaban. Además de que los había encontrado muy tarde, la coraza que le ayudaba a ser fuerte llevaba años funcionando, años en los que se acostumbró a vivir sin ese tipo de detalles.

Dudaba de todo excepto de una cosa, cuando llegase septiembre Elena tendría que irse. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie les pusiese en peligro ni que la amenaza de presencia policial le obligase a salir corriendo lejos de su hermano para evitar la cárcel.

Permaneció tanto tiempo allí que poco a poco el agua fue perdiendo su calor, cerró el grifo con un golpe seco, salió de la ducha envolviéndose en la toalla blanca que usaba normalmente y fue a echarse en la cama para intentar descansar un rato más, esta vez de verdad. Para cuando salió del baño hacía tiempo que el pomo ya no se movía.

Las cosas cambiaron mucho durante el mes siguiente aunque Damon hizo que el cambio fuese gradual para que sus amigos, especialmente Elijah, no se dieran cuenta. Decirles quién era de verdad Elena les dolería tanto o más que a él. Después de todo ella se había hecho pasar por una huérfana sin familia para quedarse con ellos. Con Kol, que traficaba con drogas desde los once años para sobrevivir, Elijah y él, que eran dos ex pandilleros ladrones. No, no existía ni la más remota posibilidad de que sus amigos se tomaran bien aquella mentira y como Elena se iría al final del verano, Damon decidió ahorrarles el mal trago. Al menos por su parte, si Elena sufría un repentino arrebato de sinceridad no pensaba impedírselo.

Empezó a pasar todas las noches en el orfanato con Andie. La primera semana después del descubrimiento encontró un trabajo que le mantuvo ocupado esas tardes y después volvió a usar a su amiga como excusa. Pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con Andie, lo que aumentó los rumores de que andaban juntos. Disfrutaba con sus amigos cuando estaban en el pueblo y ellos también empezaron a prolongar el tiempo que estaban fuera de casa, porque al entrar allí, todo cambiaba.

Era raro que estuvieran los cuatro juntos, Damon evitaba coincidir con Elena y se marchaba siempre que se encontraban en la misma habitación. Ni siquiera comía con ellos, se calentaba el plato de turno, se negaba a comer con ellos en el jardín y se encerraba en su habitación. Pasaba muy poco tiempo en la casa, el justo para comer, ducharse y cambiarse de ropa antes de volver a irse pero ni uno solo de esos días se olvidó de echar el pestillo en las dos puertas de su habitación.

Tanto Elijah como Kol hablaron varias veces con él pero tenía la excusa perfecta para quitárselos de encima, diciendo que estaba preocupado por Shane ellos no le insistían mal. Y su actitud era la de siempre, por lo que ambos acabaron creyéndose los nadas con los que Damon siempre respondía.

También dejó de entrenar con Elena sin tener que buscar una excusa, solo con dejar de estar en casa se solucionó el problema para ambos. Elena no quiso darle la satisfacción de depender de él y le preguntó a Kol si podía ayudarle. Recurrió a Kol y no a Elijah porque recordaba bien el beso y la declaración frustrada, no quería que las cosas se pusieran raras entre ellos o que él fuese blando, porque quería aprender de verdad para demostrarle a Damon que no era la princesita que él creía. Entusiasmado, Kol aceptó sin dudar, le hacía un favor a la chica y de paso a Damon, al quitarle un peso de encima cuando estaba tan distraído.

Una tarde, Damon escuchó el sonido de unas risas en el jardín mientras salía de la ducha. Por la ventana de su habitación comprobó que sus amigos se divertían con Elena, que estaba vestida como uno de ellos. Últimamente salía mucho con ellos pero por Elijah sabía que se quedaban en el bosque o por la pequeña playa. Con un destello blanco se dio cuenta de que otra vez llevaba aquella camiseta blanca.

Elena se la ponía mucho, se había convertido en su camiseta preferida porque era blanca. Damon siempre iba de negro, de gris o como mucho de azul, por lo que un color tan claro era justo lo opuesto a él. Y eso es lo que buscaba a Elena al ponerse aquella camiseta, evitar todo lo que le recordaba a él. Pero conseguía justo lo contrario, su antigua camiseta encendía la pasión de Damon cada vez que la veía con ella y aquella vez no fue la excepción.

Harto de no saber a que atenerse con ella y enfadado consigo mismo porque después de un mes su cuerpo aún fuese por un camino distinto al del su cabeza, esperó a que el trío del jardín se marchara y entró a la habitación de la chica en busca de respuestas.

Se avergonzó un poco de sí mismo mientras revisaba en los cajones pero se le pasó con solo recordar lo mucho que les había mentido ella. Recorrió la habitación palmo a palmo, en un registro metódico que dio sus frutos cuando deshizo la cama. Bajó la colcha encontró ese cuaderno con el que la había visto tantas veces.

La primera página estaba en blanco pero después contempló asombrado los dibujos que escondía. Elijah y él en la cocina, Kol y él peleando en la hierba, él en el tejado de la casa, dormido… Lo cerró de golpe, superado por esos dibujos y se tumbó en la cama intentando comprender lo que significan.

Notó un bulto bajo la almohada y se giró, tumbándose bocabajo mientras tanteaba con una mano bajo ella. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a un pequeño objeto metálico y ante sus ojos apareció un pequeño coche de carreras de color verde. Tragó saliva nada más verlo, él había tenido uno parecido cuando era pequeño. Hizo girar las ruedas con nostalgia y miró la rueda trasera derecha que se había atascado al no girar bien.

Por instinto la colocó en su lugar, apretándola y subiéndola levemente, haciéndola girar de nuevo.

- Mucho mejor. – sonrió para sí mismo. Cuando era pequeño le desesperaba que se atascasen las ruedas, su coche tenía un pequeño defecto de fábrica que hacía que la trasera derecha lo hiciera con frecuencia. – La trasera derecha… - la sonrisa desapareció a la velocidad del rayo cuando dijo eso y volvió a buscar con desesperación debajo de la almohada.

Encontró otro coche, esta vez un deportivo azul, su coche preferido cuando era pequeño. Su padre siempre se reía y le revolvía el pelo con cariño cuando decía que de mayor quería tener un coche como aquel, en vez del coche familiar que tenía Guisseppe.

- No… - murmuró, con los ojos abiertos como platos al comprender la verdad. Esos coches no solo eran muy parecidos a los de su infancia, eran los mismos. Saltó de la cama y huyó de aquella habitación pegando un portazo.

Elijah y Elena se reían de los chistes que contaba Kol pero al acercarse a la casa los dos chicos se quedaron muy quietos. Habían vuelto por la parte delantera y no les costó más de un segundo reconocer lo que andaba mal. La moto de Damon, que era casi como un elemento más de la decoración, había desaparecido.

- Corre. – ordenó Elijah a Kol.

Elena no entendió su reacción. Damon casi no utilizaba la moto pero en los últimos días había pasado bastante tiempo limpiándola y poniéndola a punto, una más de sus excusas para no pasar tiempo con ellos, y ella no le extrañó que hubiera salido a dar una vuelta.  
Elijah bajaba corriendo por las escaleras cuando entró.

- Nada, ¿has encontrado algo? – preguntó, con la respiración acelerada.

Elena se encogió de hombros sin saber de que hablaba y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Kol estaba a su lado con un trozo de papel en la mano.

- Se ha ido. – musitó.

"Volveré en unos días. Cubridme. D." La chica leyó lo que decía la nota y tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que aquello tenía que ver con ella. En cambio ambos jóvenes estaban mucho más preocupados porque su desaparición estuviera relacionada con Shane y sus negocios sucios. Se encerraron inmediatamente en la cocina, para debatir que hacer.

Elena los contempló desde lejos, sintiendo más que nunca el peso de los secretos. Desde que Damon había descubierto la verdad sobre ella, había considerado varias veces la opción de marcharse y quizá ahora que no le prestaban atención fuese la mejor opción.

Se detuvo extrañada en el pasillo al ver la puerta de su habitación cerrada, estaba segura de que la había dejado abierta. Las de los chicos estaban abiertas y era evidente que allí no había nadie. Le quitó importancia pensando que la habría cerrado sin darse cuenta.

Lo primero que vio fue la cama deshecha, después su mirada incrédula notó la puerta del armario abierta y el cajón de la mesilla salido, como si alguien lo hubiera intentado encajar sin preocuparse de que quedase cerrado del todo.

- No. – murmuró corriendo hasta su cama, con una única cosa en mente.

Tiró la almohada al suelo al no encontrar nada y quitó hasta las sábanas pero sus coches no estaban por ningún sitio. Y solo había una persona que hubiera podido organizar ese desorden, había tenido que ser Damon. La sensación de pérdida hizo que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos pero terminaron de fluir cuando descubrió que también le había robado su cuaderno de dibujo, descubriendo todos sus secretos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Kol se acercó a abrir extrañado ya que no esperaban a nadie ni solían tener visitas.

- ¡Hola Andie! – saludó efusivamente en voz alta al ver que era ella quien llamaba.

Elena y Elijah entendieron la indirecta, la primera subió silenciosamente al piso de arriba y el segundo se reunió con su amigo en la puerta, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- Hola chicos. – los saludó ella, sonriendo con amabilidad. - ¿Está Damon por aquí?  
- No. – contestaron al unísono, habían pasado ya cinco días desde que Damon había desaparecido junto a su moto. – Está liado con un trabajo, ¿no te ha dicho nada? – preguntó solo Elijah.  
- Que va. – negó la chica. – Bueno, no importa, en realidad os buscaba a vosotros.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron y Elijah señaló hacia dentro con la mano.

- ¿Quieres pasar y hablamos?  
- No es necesario, seré rápida. En cuatro días es la visita oficial de los donantes, hay que hacer una limpieza general antes. Le pregunté a Damon porque necesitamos manos y dijo que vendríais los cuatro, ¿os ha dicho algo?  
- No pero cuenta con nosotros.  
- Para todo lo que necesites. – asintió Kol.  
- Genial. ¿Os importa venir también el día de la visita, como parte del personal? Solo será un día.

Kol asintió de nuevo, ambos chicos con su mejor cara de inocencia. Sabían por Damon la mentira que le había contado a Andie cuando le pilló con Elena y ahora ellos también llamaban a la chica Ele cariñosamente, pero no tenían ni idea de que tenía pensado para haberle prometido a Andie que todos irían. Y como no estaba allí, no podían preguntárselo. Por el bien de todos, esperaban que apareciese cuanto antes.

Andie se marchó tras darles algunas instrucciones más y quedar con ellos para ese día. Pero Damon aún tardó dos noche más en dar señales de vida, empujando su moto por el camino de tierra que llevaba a la casa. No hizo ningún ruido al entrar porque no quería que notaran su presencia.

Se había marchado para poder pensar con tranquilidad. Por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres no sabía qué hacer. Estaba hecho un lío porque la niña que él recordaba y la Elena que había conocido solo tenían en común ese aire inocente, solo que en el caso de la segunda lo más seguro es que fuese fingido.

Se había quitado el colgante en cuanto había podido y ahora lo llevaba en un bolsillo de los vaqueros, incapaz de mantenerlo lejos de él por demasiado tiempo a pesar de no querer nada de ella. También llevaba el cuaderno de dibujo a la espalda, sujeto a su cintura. Los coches eran demasiado importantes para él y los había dejado en un lugar seguro hasta tener una idea mejor.

El silencio y la oscuridad total se convirtieron en sus aliados y consiguió subir sin perturbar el sueño de nadie. Su habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado, señal de que ninguno había entrado. Se desnudó rápidamente, dejando la ropa sucia sobre la cama y cogió algo limpio del armario.

No pudo resistirse al ver la puerta del baño que daba a la habitación de Elena entreabierta y dejó que sus pasos le llevasen allí. La chica dormía usando unos pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes que le estaban un poco grandes, por lo que Damon supo al instante que era parte de la ropa que le habían dado para que se disfrazase. Así dormida se correspondía más la chica que creía que era, su expresión aún más dulcificada, una mano debajo de la mejilla y el pelo esparcido por la almohada, parecía más niña que nunca.

Retrocedió en silencio y volvió solo para tirarle el cuaderno al pecho, despertándola de golpe. Ella solo llegó a ver su espalda y la puerta cerrándose, aún adormilada. Se incorporó, el cuaderno empezó a resbalar y el sonido del pestillo resonó como un disparo. Había perdido su oportunidad de hablar con Damon y reaccionó a tiempo de evitar que el cuaderno cayese al suelo e hiciera aún más ruido.

Acarició las tapas con cariño, contenta de haberle recuperado a pesar de las circunstancias. Al pasar la mano notó un pequeño bulto entre las hojas, muy fino apenas un leve montículo difícil de apreciar. Intrigada, lo abrió por la primera para revisarlo entero y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos cuando vio que las páginas estaban arrancadas. De sus dibujos solo quedaban algunos restos irregulares pegados a las anillas.

Fue peor que un golpe físico, como si la hubieran herido de muerte justo en el centro de su alma y lo cerró incapaz de seguir viendo aquella mutilación, olvidándose del bulto que había encendido su curiosidad.

Damon solo se detuvo lo justo para una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa, caminaba relajado en dirección a la noche. Se sentía cómodo en la oscuridad, estaba acostumbrado a moverse de esa forma y sus sentidos se agudizaban al máximo por la fuerza de la costumbre en solo un segundo. Se giró sin previo aviso y aprisionó al hombre que le seguía contra el suelo.

- Eh, tranquilo. – se quejó él y Damon reconoció la voz. Se trataba del mismo hombre que le había propuesto el último trabajo para Shane.  
- Pues no vayas a escondidas la próxima vez. – contestó seco el joven, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos. - ¿Qué quieres?  
- Shane te busca y yo que tú no le haría esperar.  
- Está bien. – Damon le dio una leve patada al suelo por la impotencia y se dejó conducir.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de la base de Shane, le vendaron los ojos y le condujeron allí a ciegas pero eso no impidió que Damon confirmase su impresión de siempre, el movimiento bajo sus pies era el de un barco.

Estaba en un pequeño cuarto mal iluminado, Shane cómodamente sentado en lo que debía de ser su oficina, con una mano sobre la mesa y la otra en apoyabrazos de su silla.

- Ponte cómodo Damon. – le indicó en tono condescendiente, señalando una silla frente a él.

Shane era un hombre flacucho, de pelo negro rizado, barba de varios días y ojos fríos. Tenía bastante dinero, casi todo hecho de manera ilegal y no había negocio en el que no hubiera participado. No era alguien de quien pudieses fiarte y Damon lo sabía.

- Shane. – saludó atento.

Con un solo gesto de su mano el hombre que había llevado allí a Damon desapareció, dejándoles solos.

- Tengo un trabajito que creo que interesara. Nada complicado, solo entrar y salir. – dijo distraído, jugando con sus dedos en el brazo de la silla. – Te daré la dirección, un plano, los códigos de la alarma y un par de hombres. Algo fácil.  
- Y supongo que ese entrar y salir incluirá salir con algo, ¿no? – adivinó el chico.  
- Por eso me gusta tratar contigo, eres listo Damon. – sonrió él. – Quiero un cuadro. El dueño se niega a vendérmelo, ¿puedes creer que dice que le ofrezco poco? Ahora va a aprender que estaba siendo generoso.  
- ¿Y el pago? – preguntó Damon, ignorando sus jueguecitos.  
- Siempre directo al grano, eso también me gusta. – Shane se inclinó hacia delante. – Cinco mil. La mitad ahora y el resto luego, creo que es más que suficiente. ¿Qué dices?

La verdad era que no necesitaban dinero pero aquella era una suma muy difícil de rechazar, especialmente teniendo en cuenta de quien venía. Rechazar a Shane significaría cerrarse esa puerta para siempre.

- Necesito pensarlo. – dijo en actitud seria.  
- Oh, bueno. – comentó Shane decepcionado. – Piénsalo bien. No hay prisa pero cuanto antes mejor. – su tono amble no enmascaró la velada amenaza de sus palabras y Damon sintió que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. – Una semana, dos como mucho. Puedes irte.

Él se levantó asintiendo, manteniendo la calma.

- Lo haré si dejas de enviar a tus hombres a mi casa. – dijo antes de salir, le dio tiempo a vislumbrar una cubierta antes de que le tapasen los ojos con brusquedad.

- No está mal. – rió Shane, girando la silla para mirar a un rincón detrás de él. - ¿Tiene agallas, no Connor?  
- No estoy tan seguro. – el imponente afroamericano salió de su escondite en las sombras, desde donde había escuchado toda la conversación.

Escéptico Shane alzó una ceja.

- Nunca me ha fallado, solo es cuestión de tiempo que acabe siendo uno más. – replicó, cruzándose de brazos con un mohín.  
- No cantes victoria, ni siquiera ha aceptado.  
- Pero lo hará, lo sé. Necesita el dinero. – Shane sonrió, dejando a la vista toda su dentadura en una maléfica sonrisa.

Connor se encogió de hombros sin decirle que no se fiaba de Damon Salvatore, porque recordaba cómo les había traicionado años atrás en Chicago. Y pasase lo que pasase, no pensaba darle la oportunidad de que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Ese encuentro nocturno fue un motivo más para que Damon se refugiase con Andie, que se alegró de volver a verle. Elijah y Kol también, aunque fue de manera distinta.

- ¿Una semana, tío? – le recriminó Elijah cuando se encontraron en el pueblo. - ¿Nos dejas una nota y te vas una semana?  
- Necesitaba pensar. – suspiró Damon, esquivando los brazos de ambos. Kol consiguió darle un golpe que le dejó sin aliento y con eso ambos amigos se dieron por satisfechos.  
- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Shane? – preguntó Elijah muy serio.  
- Aquí no. – contestó Damon bajando la voz. No podía decirles el verdadero motivo por el que se había ido pero sí podía aprovechar el último trabajo que Shane quería que hiciera. – Esta tarde, en casa. ¿Andie os ha dicho lo del orfanato? – preguntó, cambiando de tema.

No consiguió librarse de ellos, le abordaron cuando volvió a cambiarse de ropa para ir a pasar la noche con Andie y organizaron una pequeña reunión en la habitación de Elijah. Los tres ocupaban la cama cuando Elena les vio. Los tres se callaron al unísono, Elijah sonrió mientras Kol le observaba divertido.

- Cosas de chicos, princesita. – Damon se había levantado y pronunció la última palabra con desprecio antes de cerrar la puerta, ante el asombro de sus amigos.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – le acusó Elijah.  
- No quiero que se meta en esto, es peligroso para alguien como ella. – se defendió y sonrió para calmar la vena protectora de su amigo. – Así no preguntara, Eli. Venga, centrémonos en esto. Son cinco mil por robar un cuadro, ¿qué opináis?

Ellos se miraron serios después de haber escuchado todo el relato de su amigo.

- No necesitamos el dinero Damon. – sentenciaron y poco después él se marchaba al orfanato después de acordar con ellos que se reunirían allí mañana.

Para Elena los días estaban siendo duros y recuperar su cuaderno mutilado no ayudó en nada, por lo que agradeció el respiro que significaba salir de allí. Se preparó ilusionada, con su camiseta blanca favorita y esforzándose mucho en que quedase creíble. Y no le quedó más remedio que ponerse la gorra que le había dado Damon en lo que le parecía un mundo atrás, no quería tener que agradecerle nada pero era la única manera de ocultar su pelo largo. Hasta pensó en cortárselo y lo único que le impidió hacerlo fue la falta de tiempo.

- ¡Vamos, Ele! – un sonriente Elijah se asomó a la habitación, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió hasta él.

Caminando protegida entre Kol y Elijah, obtuvo la primera visión del orfanato. Se trataba de un gran edificio de color ladrillo, un gran patio, una zona multideportiva adyacente y otra de columpios para los más pequeños. Todo ello rodeado por una valla coronada con un letrero que ponía: "Orfanato Collins de Mystic Falls".

No tuvo mucho tiempo para admirarlo porque los chicos la llevaron directamente hasta una pequeña puerta trasera.

- Shhh. – susurró Elijah, guiñándole un ojo y llevándose un dedo a los labios antes de abrirla.

Aquella puerta estaba en la zona del personal. Recorrieron un par de pasillos y se saltaron algunas puertas hasta que se pararon delante de una de la que salían algunos ruidos ahogados, como de voces.

- Venga llama. – Kol, riéndose por lo bajo, empujó a Elijah para que lo hiciera.  
- Esperemos un poco, seguramente se le habrá pasado la hora. – contestó él avergonzado, evitando mirar a Elena.  
- Ya, o se les han pegado las sábanas también. – volvió a reír y dio un paso para llamar él mismo a la puerta.

Esta vez escucharon claramente una maldición y un ruido de pasos en el interior.

- Iros a la mierda. – se quejó Damon, abriendo la puerta lo justo para sacar la cabeza. Con solo mirar a Kol supo que la interrupción no podía haber sido más a propósito.  
- Habíamos quedado. – se defendió este. – ¿O ya se os ha olvidado? – preguntó picardía, señalando hacia adentro y haciendo el intento de empujar la puerta.  
- Id yendo, Sage estará en el comedor. Os dará de desayunar, ahora os alcanzo.  
- ¿Ahora?

Damon bufó y les cerró la puerta, aunque oyeron su voz a través de la madera, seguida de la de otra femenina y las risas de ambos. En ningún momento hizo el intento de mirar a Elena pero ella si notó lo revuelto que tenía el pelo, sus labios rojos y ligeramente hinchados, su respiración entrecortada y el hecho de que no llevaba camiseta.

- Venga va. – Elijah sujetó a Kol antes de que volviera a llamar. – Deja de fastidiarles el polvo.

El chico hizo una mueca de fastidio pero dejó caer la mano obedientemente.

- ¿Crees que Damon tendrá algo serio con Andie? – preguntó mientras iban en busca de Sage.  
- No. – negó Elijah con rotundidad y Elena disimuló el alivio que sintió ante eso.  
- Pero si últimamente está siempre con ella, ya no duerme en casa nunca. – insistió Kol.  
- Ya lo sé pero créeme, Damon nunca tendrá nada serio con nadie.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Elena.

Elijah la miró dubitativo y contestó cuando ella ya pensaba que no iba a hacerlo.

- Porque la última vez no le fueron muy bien las cosas y se prometió no volver a intentarlo. – dijo en voz baja, acordándose de Jenna, la última novia de Damon.

Se libró de responder más preguntas y presentaron a Elena bajo su pseudónimo de Lucas al resto de las chicas que trabajaban allí con Andie. Estaban terminando el desayuno cuando Damon se dignó a aparecer, recién salido de la ducha.

- Nos dividiremos para ir más rápido. Tú vienes conmigo. – señaló a Elena. – Vosotros echadle un cable a Sage. – les guiñó a sus amigos.  
- Buenos días a ti también, eh Damon. – le saludó la pelirroja, acercándose para apoyar los brazos en su hombro con familiaridad.  
- Hola Sage. – sonrió él, moviendo el hombro para librarse su agarre. - ¿Me das una tostada?  
- Te la estaba guardando, por si algún día te decidías a salir de la habitación. – bromeó ella, señalándole un plato donde había una tostada.  
- Gracias, eres la mejor. – sonrió él, apresurándose a cogerla y dándole un mordisco hambriento.  
- ¿Después de Andie, no?  
- Después de Andie. – repitió él. – Vamos. – apoyó brevemente la mano en el hombro de Elena.

La chica consultó a Elijah con los ojos y se levantó cuando él hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Damon seguía comiéndose su tostada, andando a grandes zancadas pero vigilando de reojo que ella le siguiera. Había quedado con Andie en la puerta del trastero, primero tenían que reordenar las cajas de dentro antes de meter más pero la puerta estaba cerrada y a ella no se la venía por allí. Se apoyó con cansancio en ella para esperar, cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

- ¿No piensas decirme nada? – le preguntó Elena, alucinada ante su actitud.  
- No tengo nada que decirte. – replicó él con una mueca.  
- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué tal una disculpa por haberte colado en mi habitación y robado mi…? – se detuvo antes de decir mi cuaderno y mis coches, porque sabía que sonaba ridículo cuando lo decía en voz alta.

Él alzó la ceja, mirando por primera vez en mucho tiempo y esperó a que continuase.

- Robado mis cosas. – terminó finalmente Elena, sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas y odiando a su cuerpo por eso.  
- Te lo he devuelto.  
- No todo.  
- ¿Qué te falta? – preguntó, despejando su espalda de la puerta. Era una simple pregunta cargada de intención.  
- Mis coches. – reconoció ella, avergonzándose aún más cuando Damon hizo justo lo que más temía.  
- Solo son juguetes, princesita. – se burló y ella le costó comprender que hubiera días en los que hubiera echado de menos ese mote porque ahora lo odiaba más que nunca.  
- Sí pero son importantes. No vas a entenderlo, fueron un regalo…

Se calló de golpe cuando vio a Andie doblar el pasillo.

- Ni se te ocurra delatarnos. – la susurró Damon, dándola un codazo antes de esbozar una resplandeciente sonrisa para Andie.

Durante un par de horas trabajaron allí, Damon cargaba con las cajas más pesadas y ayudaba a Elena con disimulo con las suyas. Andie los dirigió hasta que la llamaron urgentemente. Volvió a los pocos minutos, murmurando algo enfadada.

- Tengo que dejaros, se han adelantado. – les dijo en disculpa.  
- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Elena cuando ella salió.

La mirada del chico decía claramente "trabaja y déjame en paz" por lo que se sorprendió cuando él contestó.

- El rico de turno que dona un poco de dinero para calmar su conciencia. Luego se pasa un día al año y se olvida de lo que ve aquí. Los Collins patrocinan esto, de ahí el nombre. – y le pasó una caja después de valorar si podría con ella.

Stefan se apellidaba Collins y su familia colaboraba con un orfanato, eso Elena lo sabía pero nunca se habría imaginado que acabaría dentro de él. Porque si ya era demasiada casualidad que lo fuese, sería aún más que no lo fuese pero no podía quedarse con la duda.

Aprovechó que Damon se había subido a una silla para alcanzar las cajas más altas y salió de allí sin hacer ruido, dejando la suya en el suelo. Se perdió un poco por los pasillos pero no se cruzó con nadie, seguramente habrían salido todos para recibir a los invitados.

- Gracias por acompañarme Caroline. – se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de su novio Stefan. – Ya sé que esto es un rollo pero hay que hacerlo, ya sabes, obligaciones familiares. – dijo con fastidio.

Caroline estaba cogida de su brazo. La rubia era amiga de Elena desde el instituto y había sido ella quien se la había presentado a su novio.

- No te preocupes, seguro que tu padre te compensa por haberte ocupado de esto. – le sonrió la chica, poniendo la mano en su antebrazo.  
- Eso seguro, de momento la casa de la playa es nuestra este fin de semana, ya intentaré sacarle algo más. – Stefan le acarició la mejilla y apoyó suavemente su frente en la de ella, besándola con ternura en los labios.

Elena se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito que le provocó esa escena y también ahogó el que le produjeron los dos brazos que la rodearon y tiraron hacia atrás de ella.

- ¿De qué vas? – siseó enfadado Damon. - ¿Ahora está de moda espiar a las parejas o qué?  
- ¿Pareja? – repitió con voz temblorosa.  
- Sí, ya sabes. Gente que se besa, que se acuestan, que se quieren…

Eso fue demasiado para Elena, que le soltó una fuerte bofetada mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas.

- ¡Te odio! – le escupió ella, empujándole y echando a correr con todas sus fuerzas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Elena se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo con las palabras de Damon aún resonando en sus oídos, "las parejas que se quieren"…

_De camino a la habitación de su abuela, Elena vio a Stefan en el cuarto de su tía y se acercó sorprendida a saludar._

_- Hola. – dijo tímida, asomándose por la puerta entreabierta. - ¿No es un poco pronto? Aún no estoy lista. – se excusó con Stefan, habían quedado para salir y pensaba preguntarle por la preciosa casa que su familia tenía en la playa. Quizá si le demostraba interés, él se atrevería a invitarla._  
_- Hola. – él se acercó a depositar un formal beso en su mejilla y miró a Miranda antes de contestar. – Lo siento Elena, tenemos que cancelar. Mi padre quiere que le ayude con algo._  
_- Ah, vale. – aceptó con tristeza._

_Un rato después, aburrida pensó en llamar a Caroline para invitarla a dormir. Verían alguna peli, comerían palomitas, cotillearían sobre chicos… sería más divertido que quedarse sola porque su novio hubiera cancelado sus planes._

_- Lo siento Elena, ya tenía planes para hoy. – le contestó su amiga a través del teléfono. Sonaba algo rara, pero Elena lo atribuyó a que estaba apenada. – No puedo cancelar, ¿podemos quedar mañana?_  
_- ¡Claro! – aceptó la chica entusiasmada._

_Caroline dejó el teléfono descolgado en la mesilla para evitar más interrupciones y se tumbó sobre el codo en la cama, mirando sonriente al chico que estaba sobre ella._

_- Creo que no sospecha nada. – suspiró aliviada._  
_- Pues claro que no. – sonrió Stefan. – Es Elena._  
_- Estaría mejor que la dejaras. – Caroline hizo un mohín y Stefan le retiró un mechón tras la oreja, dejando la mano en su mejilla._  
_- Ya sabes que no puedo. Es por el bien de todos. – se colocó encima de ella y coló la mano bajo su camiseta, empezando a subirla disfrutando del tacto de su piel._

Stefan nunca era tan cariñoso con ella, estuvieran o no a solas, no la llevaba a la casa de la playa y mucho menos aparecía en eventos públicos con ella. Y con Caroline no parecía importarle mucho… parecía… quererla, lo que significaba que a ella nunca le había querido.  
Lo que dolía y mucho, a pesar de todo Stefan era el único hombre que Elena conocía de forma íntima, había sido su primer todo.

Tropezó con un chico por los pasillos, sin apenas verle por las lágrimas que inundaban su visión. Pero si la descubrían, Damon se pondría aún más furioso, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento por lo que ignoró a ese chico y se metió en la primera puerta que vio abierta. Las dos camas en extremos opuestos le indicaron que se trataba de una habitación y se tiró en una de ellas para llorar a gusto.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Y quién eres? – preguntó Alaric, incrédulo al ver como se encerraba en su habitación.

Mientras, Damon se había quedado de piedra por esa bofetada. No se lo había esperado y justo por eso había conseguido alcanzarle, aunque no le había hecho mucho daño. Habían dolido mucho más sus palabras, ese odio que al parecer ella le tenía. Pero no entendía porqué le había pegado, si solo le había dicho una verdad universal: la gente solía estar con quienes quería.

Precisamente el nombre de la chica que había huido de él llamó su atención, consiguiendo que se girara y se acercara a la esquina lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Elena? – había preguntado Caroline, quien había roto el beso aunque seguía con los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.  
- Miranda sigue buscando. No es asunto mío. – respondió Stefan, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Pero y el dinero? ¿Qué pasa si no la encuentran?  
- No te preocupes por eso. – dijo el chico, recordando cierto trato que hizo con Miranda Gilbert justo antes de empezar a salir con su sobrina. – Iba a repartirme la fortuna Gilbert con Miranda, Elena es la principal heredera. Tiene la parte de sus padres y la mayoría de la de su abuela. – explicó en tono cansado, como si hubiera repetido aquello mil veces. – Si nos casábamos, todo eso sería mío. Ahora… si Elena no aparece, toda su parte pasa a los siguientes descendientes, es decir, Miranda, Grayson y Jeremy. Y bueno, digamos que a ella no le interesa que esto salga a la luz, así que tengo asegurado un buen porcentaje. – le dio un rápido beso en los labios y cambió de tema, manteniendo su amplia sonrisa. – Debemos volver, continuar con esta farsa de que nos importa…

Damon fue incapaz de seguir escuchando, no necesitaba más para saber quién era aquel impresentable y controlando sus ganas de lanzarse sobre él y partirle la cara, se alejó en busca de Elena.

- Ele. – la llamaba en voz baja, de la única forma en que la podía llamar sin delatarla, deteniéndose ante cada puerta abierta que encontraba.

Caminaba con una mano hundida en su cabello cuando se encontró con Alaric, que también parecía ir buscando a alguien.

- ¡Damon! – corrió hacia él nada más verle, a pesar de que su relación estaba en horas bajas después de ese último partido de baloncesto. – Creo que ha entrado alguien.

Damon sabía que el chico debería estar formando parte de la recepción de los ricachones, apretó los puños al recordar, pero no podía culparle por escaparse cuando él había hecho lo mismo cuando tenía su edad.

- ¿Qué has visto? – preguntó, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros con el presentimiento de que se trataba de Elena.  
- No me ha dado tiempo a ver mucho. – reconoció. – Pero no me sonaba verle nunca por aquí.  
- ¿Llevaba camiseta blanca, pantalones negros y con una gorra? – le interrumpió Damon.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- ¿Dónde lo has visto?  
- Se ha metido en mi cuarto. – contestó Alaric, algo intimidado por su impaciencia. - ¿Llamo a Andie?  
- No, a Eli. Y te quedas ayudando a Kol. – ordenó, separándose de él, listo para volver a correr.  
- ¿Por qué? Puedo ayudarte a lo que vayas a hacer. – le desafió Alaric, alzando la cabeza orgulloso.

Él se detuvo en seco y señaló con la mano el otro extremo del pasillo.

- No hay ningún intruso, es de los nuestros. Si quieres ayudarme busca a Eli y ayuda a que no se note nuestra ausencia, ¡ve! – dijo y confió en él, dejándole solo.

Había estado varias veces allí por lo que sabía cuál era la habitación de Alaric, pegó el oído a la puerta y le pareció escuchar unos sollozos. Entró y se arrodilló directamente en el lateral de la cama donde estaba ella, en silencio y sin saber que decir. La chica se había girado hasta darle la espalda en cuanto entró pero sentía su presencia en la habitación, agobiándola.

- Venga, ríete. – estalló. Por la traición de los que consideraba su novio y mejor amiga, por la tensión que llevaba encima, por el dolor de la pérdida de sus coches y sus dibujos, por la presión a la que Damon la sometía… por todo. Se giró sin molestarse en ocultarle sus lágrimas. - ¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer, no? – preguntó con rabia.  
- Yo no…  
- ¡Qué te vayas! – le gritó, sin dejarle hablar.  
- ¿Qué me vaya yo o el gilipollas de tu novio? – preguntó sin pensar lo que decía.

Elena se encogió ante sus palabras, medio sollozando y mirando esos ojos tan semejantes a un mar en calma o a una tormenta según su humor. No se sorprendió de que él supiera de la existencia de su novio porque ya había llegado a un punto en que nada podía sorprenderla.

- Quizá debería irme yo. – le dijo lo más fríamente que pudo por las circunstancias.  
- ¿Qué? No. – se sorprendió el joven.  
- ¿Por qué no? ¿No es lo que quieres? ¿O necesitas a tu bufón para divertirte? – antes de que Damon pudiera contestar a eso, la expresión de la chica cambió. Dejó su pose decidida y se derrumbó. – Eso es lo único que hago bien, ser el bufón de otros…

Damon se levantó tan de golpe que la sobresaltó.

- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca y llorar no te va a servir de nada. No es verdad y ese cabrón no se merece que pienses eso por tu culpa y mucho menos se merece tus lágrimas. – apoyó una rodilla en la cama y llevó una mano a su mejilla húmeda, rozándola delicadamente con los nudillos para ilustrar lo que decía y Elena comprendió que se había equivocado minutos antes. Aquello la sorprendió. – Puedo sacarte de aquí si quieres.  
- Déjame. – Elena le quitó la mano sin fiarse y se acurrucó más contra la pared, deseando ser capaz de desaparecer.  
- Como quieras, solo tienes que decirlo. – aprovechó el hueco en la cama para tumbarse de él y del bolsillo sacó la navaja y el taquito de madera que tenía a medio tallar. Pero madera de verdad, algo que le costaba conseguir y no una simple rama como las que usaba casi siempre.

Continuó su trabajo sin que ella dejara de darle la espalda en ningún momento pero al menos no lloraba, lo que le gustó a Damon. "Llorar es de cobardes" pensó fiel a su mantra, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. ¿Elena sabría quién era? Estaba bastante seguro de que no. ¿Se acordaría de él? Esa pregunta llevaba torturándole desde que lo descubrió, casi volviéndole loco.

La chica habría sido bastante clara en que no le quería allí y después de todo lo que le había hecho no podía culparla. Por muy enfadado que pudiera haber estado, por mucho que se burlara para fingir que aquello no le importaba, lo único que sabía era que no le gustaba verla así. La acompañó en silencio hasta que golpearon la puerta desde fuera.

- Será Eli. – dijo para tranquilizarla, levantándose sin soltar la navaja y la madera para salir a hablar al pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa tío? – le preguntó su amigo preocupado porque les hubiera mandando a Alaric y por ver que tallaba.  
- Es Ele, no se encuentra muy bien. Necesito que me cubras mientras la llevo a casa. – contestó, sin llegar a delatarla.  
- Lo haré yo. – se ofreció Elijah al instante.  
- No. – negó Damon con la misma rapidez, lo que sorprendió a su amigo. No era ningún secreto para nadie en la casa que Elena y Damon apenas se hablaban. – Puedo llevarla y volver en la moto mucho más rápido de lo que lo harías andando.  
- Eso también puedo hacerlo yo. – se defendió el chico.  
- No tienes carnet. – sonrió el joven. – Te necesito aquí, tienes que cubrirme.  
- Y tu moto es robada. - protestó Elijah, cruzándose de brazos.

Elijah acabó aceptando a regañadientes y fue al almacén para ocuparse del trabajo que Elena y Damon habían dejado a medias. Damon esperó hasta que se fue, terminando su trabajo. Notó una leve oposición al abrir la puerta y le dio tiempo a ver correr a Elena de vuelta a la cama.

- ¿Espiando princesita? – preguntó divertido.  
- No me llames así, soy Elena. – le contestó cruzándose de brazos. – Llama a Elijah, no pienso ir contigo a ningún sitio.  
- ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí? – alucinó el joven. - ¿Para qué el idiota ese te encuentre? ¿O es que necesitas torturarte viéndolos juntos?  
- Llama a Elijah. – insistió ella.  
- Vamos princesita. – insistió perdiendo la paciencia y le tendió la mano donde tenía su talla terminada. – Coge esto y vámonos.

Elena lo cogió solo por la curiosidad de ver que era. Durante ese último mes le había visto muchas veces tallando cuando estaba en la casa pero nunca había visto lo que hacía. Y al menos en este caso se trataba de un pequeño avión de madera, con pequeños huecos en los laterales a modo de ventanitas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó girándolo para verlo desde todos los ángulos.  
- Un juguete. – contestó él y alzó la mano para rechazarlo cuando intentó devolvérselo. – Para ti.  
- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Comprarme con regalos como hacía él? – negó Elena, enfadándose de nuevo porque no entendía como podía tratarla tan mal y ahora venir a hacerle regalos. – No tienes que darme nada para que no os delate, nunca pensé hacerlo. ¿O es por los juguetes que me robaste? – preguntó cuando se acordó de los coches que le había quitado, los juguetes como los llamó él. - ¿Crees qué esto me compensa? Pues te equivocas, son un recuerdo. Valen mucho, muchísimo más que esto. – alzó el avioncito y lo tiró a sus pies al no conseguir que él lo cogiera. Damon no fue capaz de mantener su expresión impenetrable ante eso. – No lo quiero, prefiero mil veces mis juguetes y me da igual lo que pienses sobre eso. No tienes derecho a quitármelos por mucho que os haya mentido. No me extraña que seas un mal novio, no sabes el valor que tiene un regalo, eres como él. – Elena quiso devolverle parte de todo el daño que le había hecho al robarle el recuerdo más importante de su infancia y aprovechó ese cambio que había detectado.

- Jenna, la última chica que estuvo conmigo acabó dos días detenida mientras la interrogaban sobre mí. Y la policía le dijo algunas cosas… no quiso volver a verme después de eso, trató de entregarme. No quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa, es muy distinto. – se agachó a recoger el juguete y lo guardó en su bolsillo, seguro de que no había entendido el mensaje que había querido darle con él. – Te puedo asegurar que sé perfectamente lo mucho que puede llegar a valer algo simplemente por la persona que te lo da. – dijo con la cabeza gacha y se llevó la mano al pecho para agarrar la nada porque ya no llevaba su colgante, que había dejado entre las páginas del cuaderno cuando se lo devolvió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso y Elena suspiró sintiéndose muy cansada de repente.

- Quiero ir a casa. – solo tenía ganas de meterse en la cama y olvidar todo ese desastroso día.

Damon simplemente asintió con la cabeza, girando sobre sus talones sin dejar que viera su expresión. La guió hasta una puerta trasera y de ahí a la casita en la linde del bosque.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Elena.

La chica había subido allí directamente y ya estaba cogiendo algo de ropa de la cómoda. Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha que limpiara su cuerpo de las emociones del día.

- No, vete. – respondió sin mirarle.  
- ¿Segura? Aún estás a tiempo. – Damon entró en la habitación aunque sin acercarse de todo.  
- Te están esperando, no es justo que les cargues con todo el trabajo. – cerró el cajón y se encaminó al baño, sin acercarse a él.  
- Seguramente volveremos a la tarde, traeremos algo de cena. – informó Damon antes de salir.

Poco después Elena escuchó el sonido de la moto al encenderse el motor y entonces abrió el grifo del agua. Estaba completamente sola cuando salió de allí, justo lo que necesitaba. No tenía ni hambre y al meterse en la cama notó algo distinto. Cuando había llegado su cuaderno destrozado estaba sobre la mesilla y ahora seguía estándolo, pero abultado por una elevación en el centro.

Un poco harta de aquello, lo cogió para retirar lo que fuese que estaba entre las páginas que quedaban, apenas un cuarto de las que tenía inicialmente. Y como si fuese un sandwich, entre esas páginas encontró de nuevo el avión de madera y un colgante de cuero con el símbolo del ying y el yang, ambos tapando un dibujo.

Los apartó sin comprender que significaba, no era uno de los suyos y pudo ver que allí también habían arrancado algunas hojas. Le costó un poco interpretar el dibujo, no era tan elaborado como los suyos y se notaba que Damon, el único que podía haberlo hecho, no tenía mucha práctica.

Representaba a una niña pequeña frente a un niño más mayor, en el centro de la página. Parecían sucios y con las ropas rotas por los borrones dibujados. Ambos tenían las manos extendidas y rodeadas por un círculo y una flecha que los conectaba con otro círculo más grande, ampliando lo que tenían en ellas.

El bocadillo que salía de las manos del chico contenía dos siluetas que Elena reconoció acariciando las líneas con el dedo, igual que había hecho muchas veces con sus coches, los mismo que estaban allí representados. El que salía de las manos de la chica estaba en blanco, con las líneas ligeramente corridas como si hubieran tenido algo encima cuando la tinta aún estaba fresca. Y como le había visto tallar el avión antes, solo una cosa podía haber estado en ese hueco. El colgante del ying y el yang.

Cuando terminaron de colocar todas las cajas, Damon se acercó a sus amigos.

- ¿Os han visto los ricachones? – preguntó y cuando ellos negaron, les susurró algo al oído. Los tres esbozaron idénticas sonrisas pícaras y se dirigieron al aparcamiento sin que nadie les viera.

Un par de horas después, Stefan y Caroline salían fingiendo sus sonrisas y aliviados de que por fin hubieran terminado.

- Menos mal que se acabó. – suspiró la rubia, cogiendo la mano de Stefan cuando entraron en el Mercedes de Stefan.

Para evitar comentarios y miradas llevaban su relación en secreto, ya no tenían que esconderse pero a ojos de la prensa quedaba mucho mejor que Stefan siguiese siendo el chico afligido porque su novia hubiera desaparecido.

- No sabes cuándo te agradezco que me acompañases. – Stefan arrancó el coche y tomó la única carretera que salía del pueblo.

Con una mano en el volante, fue dándole caricias a Caroline que ella devolvía hasta que un humo negro inundó su visión. Stefan maldijo en voz alta y se bajó del coche para ver lo que pasaba. Al alzar el capó salió aún más humo, impidiéndole ver y haciéndole toser. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un puñetazo que casi le hizo caer. Desconcertado intentó devolver los golpes que no era capaz de ver.

Poco a poco el humo se fue disipando y le permitió ver a su atacante, que estaba vestido con ropa oscura y sin distintivos. Además llevaba una bufanda ocultando la parte inferior de su rostro y un gorro hacía lo mismo con la superior, dejando solo a la vista la nariz y unos intensos ojos azules.

- ¡Stefan! – gritó Caroline al ver lo que pasaba y abrió la puerta del copiloto para ir a ayudarle. – Voy a llamar a la policía. – dijo enseñando el móvil, o más bien lo intentó porque otros dos chicos vestidos de esa forma salieron de la nada, sujetándola y quitándola el móvil.

Damon siguió pegando a Stefan, desahogándose con él por lo que le había hecho a Elena. El joven no era rival para él y no tardó en tenerle a su merced, suplicante sobre el asfalto. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de no golpear las partes más débiles de la cara porque quería prolongar la agonía. "Esto es por Elena, hijo de puta" pensó armando el brazo y descargó un último puñetazo, rompiéndole ambos labios. Después registró sus bolsillos en busca del móvil, que tiró al asfalto y destrozó pisándolo repetidamente con el tacón de su bota.

Eso fue una señal para sus amigos, Elijah soltó a la rubia para entrar al coche y apoderarse de las llaves que seguían en el contacto. Se alejó unos pasos y las lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, sonriendo al ver que caían en medio de unos arbustos. Mientras, Kol destrozó el móvil de Caroline de la misma forma que lo había hecho Damon.

- Estate quietecita muñeca y no os pasará nada. Ni se te ocurra seguirnos o volveremos. – susurró amenazante en su oído antes de soltarla.

Damon necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse de Stefan, que se debatía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, apenas una leve inclinación que era su señal de retirada.

Por el camino se quitaran los gorros y bufandas que habían utilizado para proteger sus identidades. Los habían cogido de una de las cajas con ropa de invierno que habían guardado antes en el orfanato y Kol se encargó de ir a ocultarlos de nuevo allí.

- ¿De qué iba esto? – le preguntó Elijah a Damon. – Si es la primera vez que le vemos, ¿qué te ha hecho?  
- A mí nada pero… - dudó mientras su expresión se endurecía. – En realidad ha sido a Elena pero no puedo decirte el que. Aún no.  
- ¿Qué le ha hecho? – saltó su amigo inmediatamente, apretando los puños.  
- Relaja Eli, ya está arreglado. – sonrió Damon, recordando cómo había quedado aquel idiota. – Lo sabrás, te lo prometo pero primero déjame que hable con ella.  
- Está bien pero iré a verla en cuanto lleguemos. – cedió, acelerando el paso.

Damon alzó las manos en señal de rendición y dejó que Elijah fuera a la habitación de Elena mientras él se metía directamente al baño para darse una ducha. Por lo que no vio que aquella puerta estaba cerrada y como Elijah dio media vuelta para no molestar.

Como no se había llevado ropa, salió con su toalla a la cintura y frotándose el pelo con otra más pequeña. Se quedó parado con una sonrisa idiota en la cara cuando distinguió a Elena en la penumbra. Estaba acurrucada en su cama y al acercarse más vio que tenía el cuaderno abierto por el dibujo que había hecho durante los días que estuvo fuera. También tenía el avión y el colgante firmemente apretados en la mano que tenía sobre el cuaderno. El que había hecho para decirle quién era.

Se puso rápidamente unos bóxers y los pantalones del pijama, dejando caer las toallas al suelo sin importarle lo más mínimo. Ella se removió cuando sintió su peso en la cama, despertando sin poder creerse que se hubiera quedado dormida mientras le esperaba.

- Shhh, duérmete. – dijo Damon con suavidad, cogiendo su mano para impedir que se frotase los ojos.  
- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – preguntó ella ahogando un bostezo y mirando el cuaderno para que entendiera a lo que se refería.  
- Porque eras muy pequeña y no sabía si recordarías algo… o a mí. – añadió en voz muy baja, desviando la mirada al final. - ¿No podemos hablarlo mañana más tranquilos?

Elena estaba demasiado cansada como para negarse, apenas despierta para asimilar las palabras con esfuerzo y asintió, dejándose caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Descansa princesa. – susurró el joven, terminando de tumbarse a su lado y cerrando los ojos a su vez. No estaba cansado pero si iba a tener esa conversación con ella, iba a necesitar fuerzas.


	13. Chapter 13

Capi un poco más largo de lo habitual, pero creo que la situación lo requiere, no? Espero que os guste

**Capítulo 13**

_Damon estaba terminando de recoger las mesas del bar en el que trabajaba de camarero cuando distinguió la figura de su novia acercándose por la playa. Los reflejos dorados de las mechas de Jenna brillaron al sol, sacándole una sonrisa al joven que la esperó con brazos cruzados, deleitándose con la vista._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí Jenna? – preguntó divertido cuando ella terminó de acercarse._  
_- Buscarte. – respondió simplemente ella, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y dándole un beso en los labios._

_Llevaban juntos desde el principio de aquel verano que estaba a punto de terminar, desde que Damon le había tirado encima una bebida sin querer en su primer día de camarero. La había ayudado a limpiar la mancha y suplicado para que no se quejara a su jefe. Le despedirían y eso significaría que tendría que irse de Miami porque ese trabajo era el único que había conseguido encontrar, aunque fuese solo como tapadera para ocultar lo que realmente hacía. Al final había salido airoso con muchas disculpas y la promesa de salir con ella una vez. Cita que fue un éxito y llevó a muchas más citas._

_- ¿Has terminado, no? – preguntó la chica, quitándole el trapo que llevaba al hombro y dándole un golpe juguetón con él._  
_- Ahora sí. – respondió él, después de colocar la última sobre las otras y anudar la cadena a su alrededor._

_Se acercó lentamente, deleitándose en el brillo que apareció en los ojos castaños de ella, que intentó protegerse con el trapo. Damon sonrió cuando consiguió atrapar sus muñecas._

_- Pero también te dije que tenía que hacer una cosa. ¿A qué has venido Jenna? – preguntó curioso._  
_- Son las tres de la mañana, Damon. He puesto el despertador aposta para venir. – protestó con un puchero que el chico imitó. - ¿Qué tienes que hacer a estas horas?_  
_- Un recado. – mintió con total naturalidad._  
_- ¿Y no puedo acompañarte? – suplicó haciéndole pucheros agarrada al cuello de su camiseta. - ¿Después del sacrificio que he hecho?_

_La verdad era que tenía que recoger un encargo, una moto en un garaje ilegal y guardarla a unos días antes de llevarla a otro lugar. Había hecho muchas entregas como aquella a lo largo del verano sin tener ningún problema. Se suponía que era un sitio seguro, no tenía porqué pasar nada y era incapaz de resistirse a los dulces pucheros de su novia._

_Pero todo salió mal aquella noche. Al parecer la policía había montado una investigación ante tanto robo de vehículos y habían descubierto aquel garaje. Lo vigilaban y un montón de agentes los pillaron por sorpresa en mitad de la entrega de aquella moto._

_Jenna y Damon seguían de la mano, igual que lo habían estado todo el rato y el chico reaccionó con rapidez. Podía intentar salir de allí con ella, aún no habían terminado de rodearlos y tenían una oportunidad. Pero si les pillaban descubrirían que estaba fichado y acabaría en la cárcel por un asesinato que no tenía forma de demostrar que no había cometido. El riesgo era demasiado grande y tenía una vía segura de escape en su mano libre, las llaves de la moto._

_Marcharse estaría mal pero si le metían en la cárcel no podría solucionar nada y eso sería peor. Con la intención de volver a buscarla, soltó la mano de Jenna y se montó en la moto, acelerando al máximo. Al mirar atrás lo último que vio fue la cara de una alucinada Jenna, que fue detenida junto a los otros._

_Dos días después salió libre sin cargos y Damon la llamó desde una cabina telefónica. Quedaron para verse y si no fuera porque entre Elijah, que también había estado metido en ese tráfico de vehículos robados, y él habían comprobado los alrededores por si acaso habían seguido a Jenna, hubiera acabado detenido. Descubrieron que ella se había compinchado con la policía para atrapar al asesino Damon Salvatore cuando la escucharon hablar por el móvil con el jefe de la investigación, llamando asesino al que hasta hacía poco había sido su novio._

_Ambos chicos se marcharon al instante de la ciudad, llevándose aquella moto con ellos y la promesa de un Damon de veinte años de no volver a involucrarse en serio con nadie, convencido de que era su culpa por haber dejado que Jenna fuese con él al garaje._

El chico despertó sudoroso de aquella pesadilla que en realidad era un recuerdo. Elena seguía profundamente dormida pero él ya no era capaz de hacer lo mismo. Eran las cinco de la mañana y él sin poder dormirse, sin poder borrar el recuerdo de la expresión de Jenna cuando se montó en la moto y la dejó atrás.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía esa pesadilla y sabía exactamente que la había desencadenado, la chica que dormía a su lado. Sentía cosas por ella que hacía tiempo que no sentía por nadie y eso había hecho que de nuevo cometiera errores. No tendría que haber pegado a aquel niño rico ni haber dejado ningún cabo suelto que pudiera incriminarles… como el coche. En cuanto se dio cuenta fue incapaz no solo de volver a dormir si no de quedarse en la casa. Se vistió a ciegas y fue a enterarse de lo que había pasado con el idiota y su amiga. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había cometido otro error al no cerrar la puerta de su habitación, menos mal que ninguno de sus amigos les había visto durmiendo juntos.

Mystic Falls era un pueblo pequeño y los rumores corrían rápido. En el puerto descubrió que Caroline había recorrido el par de kilómetros que los separaba del pueblo y se había marchado con Stefan al hospital de la ciudad en el único taxi del pueblo. Y el dueño del taxi, que se lo había contado a su hermano pescador quién se lo contó a Damon, aún no había vuelto. Así que el joven decidió aprovechar aquella pequeña oportunidad y después de comprobar que el coche siguiese donde lo habían dejado, volvió al puerto a buscar a alguno de los hombres de Shane.

- Dile a Shane de mi parte que lo estoy pensando, que tenga un poco de paciencia, él lo entenderá. – dijo cuando consiguió convencer a su contacto de siempre de que le acompañara.  
- Es un buen coche, pero sería mejor si tuviera las llaves. – replicó el otro, dando vueltas alrededor para examinarlo. – Perderá valor si tengo que forzarlo para arrancarlo.  
- Ya te he dicho que es un regalo. – Damon se incorporó desde detrás de los arbustos en los que estaba buscando según la descripción de Elijah y le lanzó las llaves que acababa de encontrar. – Tú solo conduce el coche hasta donde sea que os reunís y dile lo que le dicho, con esas palabras. – se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos, de vuelta al puerto para trabajar un poco y poder justificar su ausencia y su presencia allí antes.

Poco después de las siete ya estaba de vuelta en la casa pero estaba vez no tuvo tanta suerte, despertó a Elena sin querer al volver a la cama. Al parecer podía escaparse de allí sin problemas pero en cuanto se apoyaba en el colchón, ella se despertaba.

A través de la suave luz que se colaba entre las cortinas, Elena pudo ver que estaba completamente vestido.

- ¿Has salido? – preguntó extrañada, incorporándose en la cama.

Damon comprendió que era inútil disimular y se quitó la camiseta, dejándola cuidadosamente doblada en la mesilla.

- No podía dormir y fui al puerto para despejarme con un poco de trabajo. – dijo echándose hacia atrás en la cama, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano derecha.  
- ¿Y te has hecho eso trabajando? – señaló acusatoriamente los nudillos de su mano, que estaban rojos y ligeramente despellejados en algunos puntos por la paliza que le había dado Stefan.

Él se quedó paralizado ante la pregunta, ahora que estaba cansado y tumbado empezaba a coger el sueño que tanto se le había resistido antes.

- Quiero dormir. – protestó. - ¿No podemos hablarlo luego?  
- ¿Luego cuándo?  
- Luego en la playa, le diré a Kol que hoy te entreno yo. Te contestaré a lo que quieras si tú haces lo mismo. – dijo sin mirarla.  
- Solo sí me contestas una ahora. – sentenció Elena, cruzándose de brazos sin muchas más opciones.  
- Sí y eso es una. – sonrió divertido. - ¿Me vas a dejar dormir?  
- Si me dices que te ha pasado ahí. – llevó la mano hasta la suya, apartándola rápidamente cuando él se estremeció al contacto. - ¿Te duele?  
- Le pegué al gilipollas de tu novio. Seguro que a su amiguita ya no le gusta tanto su nueva cara. – confesó.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, sorprendida de que hubiera hecho aquello.  
- Ya sabes por qué y ya van tres preguntas. – abrió un ojo y la cortó al ver que abría la boca para protestar. - O me dejas dormir o me voy a tu cama y tendrás que explicarles a Eli y Kol porque nos hemos cambiado de camas. – sonrió satisfecho cuando ella se calló al instante al creerle perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

Cuando se despertó estaba solo, recostado de lateral sobre uno de sus brazos mirando hacia el lugar que había ocupado Elena. Por instinto palpó con la mano mientras se desperezaba y encontró allí el cuaderno de dibujo.

Estaba abierto por el dibujo que había hecho él, con un par de bolígrafos encima y un asterisco sobre el niño que le representaba. Curioso pasó la página y bajó otro asterisco descubrió otra versión de ese niño. Elena lo había calcado para que fuese lo más similar posible pero había sustituido sus ropas rotas por una armadura. La visera del yelmo estaba levantada, lo que permitía ver su expresión de concentración o sus ojos brillantes, copiados del Damon actual. Y en vez de ofrecer sus manos tenía los brazos doblados y los puños apretados, como un púgil en medio de una pelea.

Ese dibujo fue demasiado para él y se levantó en busca de Elena para preguntarle por su significado. No podía ser lo que creía, él no era ni un caballero ni un héroe, tenía que estar entendiéndolo mal. Él no se veía así, nadie le había visto así.

Elijah entró a la cocina y vio a Damon descalzo y sin camiseta mirando fuera. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada la vio. Elena estaba apoyada en la valla del jardín trasero, en la parte que daba al bosque mirando hacia allí. Llevaba unos vaqueros deshilachados por las rodillas, camiseta azul y la gorra para ocultar su largo pelo castaño. Parecía estar esperando a alguien.

- Damon. – le llamó y los hombros de su amigo se tensaron de forma sospechosa al reconocer su voz pero no se volvió. - ¿Te gusta verdad? Te gusta Elena. – preguntó en tono acusatorio.  
- Eli… No es lo que crees.  
- No creo nada pero no esperaba que precisamente tú me tomases por tonto. – replicó dolido y le señaló el pecho.

Damon se dio cuenta de que aún tenía entre sus brazos el cuaderno de Elena, apoyado contra su pecho de tal forma que Elijah no había podido ver el dibujo. Su amigo ya iba casi por el final de las escaleras cuando reaccionó.

- Me gusta. – reconoció sin llegar a entrar en la habitación de su amigo, respetando su espacio. Desde la cama, Elijah no le miraba pero Damon sabía que le estaba escuchando, por lo que siguió hablando. - No es algo que haya buscado pero no consigo sacármela de la cabeza. Y lo he intentado mucho pero ya me he cansado de luchar contra lo que no puedo controlar. Lo siento Eli, nunca quise que esto pasara. – dijo triste y fue a terminar de vestirse a su habitación.

Una prueba más de que él no era un héroe ni nada por el estilo. Los héroes no se interesaban por las chicas que les gustaban a sus amigos.

- Eh Kol, hoy me ocupo yo del entrenamiento, ¿vale? – le interceptó antes de que pudiera salir al jardín y, por si acaso, no esperó a su respuesta. – Estaremos en la playa por si nos necesitáis.

Corrió hasta la chica y apoyó un pie en la valla para saltarla ágilmente.

- Vamos princesa. – dijo al pasar a su lado como una exhalación. – El primero que llegue empieza a preguntar. – se detuvo a los pocos pasos al ver que ella no se había movido y le contemplaba boquiabierta. - ¿Tengo algo? – preguntó confundido, pasándose ambas manos por el pelo.

Elena estaba preguntándose en qué clase de universo paralelo se había ido a despertar sin disimular su sorpresa ante lo que acababa de escuchar. No las había tenido todas consigo de que Damon cumpliera su palabra de ir a la playa y hablar, pero que él la llamara princesa era… demasiado irreal.

- ¿Vas a venir o qué? – se cansó Damon al no encontrar nada raro. – Pensaba darte ventaja pero ya se te está acabando. – y extendió los dedos de ambas manos, empezando a bajarlos en una cuenta atrás que llevaba en voz alta.

La chica se convenció de que aquello no era un sueño y consiguió que su cuerpo se moviera. Damon la observó pasar, con los ojos chispeantes y salió tras ella a medio gas. Se esforzó al máximo cuando divisaron la playa y le quitó la gorra al adelantarla, llegando el primero al lugar donde las olas chocaban contra la arena.

- No está mal. – reconoció cuando escuchó su respiración jadeante a su lado, entretenido en quitarse las botas. – He ganado así que la primera pregunta es mía. ¿De verdad me odias?

Elena se dejó caer en la arena, de nuevo sorprendida por la pregunta. Los ojos azules del chico seguían sus movimientos y le pareció ver en ellos algo extraño. Extraño porque se trataba de algo mucho más típico de ella que del tipo de chico que era Damon. Tragó saliva porque en ese momento le vio más vulnerable que nunca y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces por qué me dijiste eso? – en ese momento Damon recordaba el odio de Jenna hacia él, el odio con el que había dicho que era un asesino…  
- Odio a Stefan pero en ese momento tú estabas allí… y te lo dije. – explicó insegura, ella tampoco entendía del todo porque le había dicho eso a Damon. Simplemente necesitaba decirlo y él fue quien acabó pagándolo al estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. - Creo que nunca me quiso. – recogió las piernas y se abrazó a sus rodillas, triste al recordar. – Tú lo dijiste, ellos se querían y a mí nunca me trató como a ella. Y no me di cuenta hasta entonces.

Damon se relajó visiblemente al escuchar esa explicación y se atrevió a poner una mano en su hombro.

- No creo que ese quiera a nadie más que a sí mismo. – dijo intentando animarla.  
Elena se había tensado ante su contacto así que retiró la mano para llevarla hasta su pelo, deshaciendo su coleta.  
- ¿Qué haces?  
- Me gusta el pelo largo. – y esas cinco simples palabras hicieron que Elena se ruborizara un poco.  
- Por eso lo llevas así. – murmuró ella.  
- No, el de las chicas. – contestó Damon con una carcajada y se pasó una mano por su pelo "demasiado largo" como se encargaba diariamente de recordarle Andie. – Y pillo la indirecta, me lo cortaré. Mi turno, ¿qué es ese dibujo que me has dejado?  
- Tú me has hecho dos preguntas. – protestó Elena cuando se le adelantó.  
- Ya lo sé. – rió él de nuevo.

Y esperó buscando en sus ojos esa chispa que sabía que ocultaba en su interior.

- Haberte quejado antes, princesa. Perdiste la oportunidad. – dijo cuando la vio y apoyó un dedo en el puente de la nariz de ella, empujando un poco.  
- ¿Se te olvida el ita? – preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Él movió la cabeza embelesado y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, siguiéndolos mientras hablaba. Elena era la niña que nunca había esperado encontrar ni había buscado porque no quería ver como había perdido la parte que más le gustaba de ella, su inocencia. La misma inocencia que seguía caracterizándola quince años después.

- Creía que no querías que te llamase así, no me digas que eso también te molesta. Y esa era tu segunda pregunta. Es tu turno de contestar, ya sabes cuál es la pregunta.  
- Dijiste que no sabías lo que recordaba. Ese dibujo es lo que recuerdo. – explicó poniéndose más roja que nunca al confesar lo que había hecho mientras él dormía esa mañana. – No es mucho pero es algo. – él había hecho uno así que pensó que estaría bien que le contestase de la misma forma.  
- Es normal, eras muy pequeña. ¿Cuántos años tenías? – Damon comprendió que no se había equivocado en su primera impresión sobre el dibujo pero que ella le viese de esa forma… le hizo sentirse especial como hacía mucho que no se sentía y no fue capaz de sacarla de su error. Era egoísta, un motivo más por el que no era un héroe.  
- Cinco.  
- ¿Tienes veinte de verdad? – interrumpió, sorprendido al hacer las cuentas.

Elena se indignó al instante, arrugando la nariz y Damon no pudo resistirse a deslizar el índice por ella a la vez que se defendía.

- ¿Qué? No los aparentas.

Ella suspiró harta de escuchar eso.

- ¿Y tú?  
- Venticinco ahora, diez entonces. Y me acuerdo de todo. – se adelantó a su pregunta, sus ojos se oscurecieron ante el recuerdo. – Nunca podré olvidar esa noche.

La chica entendió que no se refería solo a ella, que también estaba hablando de sus padres.

- ¿Qué te pasó luego? Bueno, quiero decir… ¿cómo acabaste aquí? – reformuló la pregunta al pensar que había sido demasiado brusca con un tema delicado.  
- Orfanato en Chicago. – murmuró Damon y desvió la vista hasta el mar. Las olas le ayudaban a relajarse con su lento ir y venir. – Nadie se interesó en adoptarme porque era demasiado mayor y tampoco quería que unos desconocidos ocupasen el hueco de mis padres. Me fui en cuanto pude y anduve un tiempo por ahí, dando tumbos. Conocí a Eli y luego a Kol. – resumió, usándola la versión light.  
- Eso no es la historia completa. – Elena recordó que Elijah le había dicho tiempo atrás que Damon le salvó la vida cuando se conocieron. – Quiero saberlo todo.  
- Bueno, yo también y no quiero ser el único que hable. Es lo mismo que has visto aquí solo que cambiando el escenario, nada interesante. - dijo girándose hacia ella y guiñándole el ojo.

No muy convencida, Elena lo dejó pasar y esperó la siguiente pregunta, que fue de lo más predecible.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué fue de ti? Recuerdo que una mujer te fue a buscar. – preguntó Damon rápidamente, deseando desviar la atención sobre su vida.  
- Mi abuela Maggie. Viví con ella unos años hasta que su artritis empeoró demasiado y nos tuvimos que ir las dos con mis tíos. – la chica volvió a abrazarse a sus rodillas, apoyando la barbilla y, como Damon antes, dejando que el mar ejerciera su efecto calmante sobre ella.

Se quedó callada, con un nudo en la garganta por esos recuerdos de su familia que iban inevitablemente unidos a Stefan y Caroline,

- Eso no suena tan mal como vivir en las calles sin que nadie te quiera. – bromeó Damon, acercándose más a ella. - ¿Por qué te fuiste?  
- Porque quería algo más, vivir… no sé cómo explicarlo. Es más sentirme completa. Estaba bien allí… bueno, creía que lo estaba. – se corrigió a sí misma en voz baja pero Damon no tenía ningún problema para escucharla. – Una noche vi mi oportunidad y no lo pensé, me pareció correcto así que me fui.  
- ¿Sin más? – Damon pareció ligeramente impresionado al preguntar.  
- Solo quería desaparecer un rato, unos meses, no para siempre. Pensaba volver pero… ya no quiero. – dijo negando con la cabeza baja.

Damon quería preguntar más: saber quién era la rubia, quién era Miranda; pero al verla tan hundida, no creyó que fuese una buena idea y se calló sus preguntas.

- Puedes quedarte con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras. – sincero, le pasó el brazo por los hombros, acercándola más a él. Elena se apoyó en su hombro y asintió con la cabeza. – Pero tienes que contárselo a los chicos. Tienen derecho a saber.

La chica se apartó tan de golpe que por un momento Damon solo abrazó al aire.

- ¡No! Se enfadaran como tú. – replicó atemorizada. – Querrán que me vaya.  
- Yo lo descubrí en las noticias mientras trabajaba en el Grill, no puede ser peor que eso. No les gustara pero es mejor que se enteren por ti. Solo tienes que darles un poco de tiempo y todo estará bien. Después de todo eres huérfana, una de los nuestros.  
- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó, luchando contra el impulso de perderse en sus ojos y en cambio buscando algún signo de que mintiera. Pero Damon solo asintió con confianza. - ¿Estarás conmigo?  
- Eso no sería buena idea. A Eli no le molará saber que nos andamos con "secretitos". – hizo comillas en la última palabra, porque aquello era mucho más que un secretito sin importancia. – Pero estaré contigo aquí. – le señaló la sien, dejando la yema del índice apoyada más tiempo del necesario. Elena sintió que toda su piel se erizaba ante ese mínimo contacto. – Y lidiaré con ellos lo que sea necesario.  
- Está bien, se lo diré cuando volvamos.  
- Así me gusta, princesa. – le guiñó un ojo, contento al ver que aceptaba sus responsabilidades.

Se echó hacia atrás apoyado en sus manos, cerrando los ojos para sentir los rayos del sol. Relajado por primera vez desde que había descubierto la mentira de Elena.

- ¿Por qué dices que a Elijah no le gustara saber que tú lo sabías? – Lo del turno de preguntas ya había quedado atrás, habían dejado de respetarlo y aún había mucho que la chica deseaba saber, pero las palabras de Damon habían despertado su curiosidad.  
- Porque está colado por ti. – respondió sin abrir los ojos. – Y lo sabes.

Elena enrojeció al recordar aquello y porque él lo supiera.

- Pero has especificado. No cualquier hombre, has dicho tú.

Damon se dio cuenta de que había cometido el error de dar más información de la que le gustaría pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Abrió los ojos y apoyó un brazo sobre la rodilla, mirándola en silencio sin intención de decir más. Elena se sintió incómoda ante esa intensidad silenciosa y empezó a moverse como si tuviera un hormiguero debajo.

- No me mires así. – musitó, sintiendo el escáner de su mirada cada vez más penetrante.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Damon, poniéndose de rodillas, intimidándola aún más. – No hago nada malo, ¿no?

Alzó una mano y acarició su mejilla. Las respiraciones de ambos se entrecortaron ante ese simple contacto y lo demás desapareció para Elena, que negó con la cabeza. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un roce en los labios y los entreabrió. Damon apartó el pulgar y dejó que sus labios ocuparan ese lugar. La besó inclinándose sobre ella, bajando la mano a su nuca y acariciando su cintura con la otra mientras la dirigía.

Con los dedos recorrió el cordón del colgante que ahora llevaba ella y se recolocó un poco para no aplastarla con su peso. Elena suspiró, lo que le permitió acceso completo a su boca, saboreando por completo ese sabor que tanto le tentaba. La chica consiguió reaccionar un poco y siguió el ritmo que Damon marcaba.

Damon notó su inexperiencia en ese beso y los que le siguieron. También notó como ella se tensó cuando acarició su costado por debajo de la camiseta, el pequeño temblor al colar un dedo por la cintura de su pantalón. Empezó a bajar por su cuello, dándola pequeños besos para relajarla. Y se dio cuenta de que aquello fue peor, para cuando retiró un poco el cuello de la camiseta con la mano para besarla en el hombro, él también estaba incómodo.

Subió la cabeza y apoyó su frente contra la suya, percibiendo su tensión, sintiendo su miedo. Después se apartó de golpe y se alejó, apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza sobre estos, intentando calmarse.

Elena tembló mientras se incorporaba, desconcertada por el brusco cambio de la situación y supo que una vez más había vuelto a fastidiarlo.

- Lo siento. – se acercó a disculparse avergonzada.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confuso Damon, levantando la cabeza.  
- Por estropearlo, ya sé que soy una inútil. Supongo que por eso Stefan se buscó a otra. – dijo triste.

Damon prácticamente ardió de ira al ver que se culpaba de que ese estúpido la hubiese engañado. Lo peor fue leer la sinceridad en su voz.

- ¡Ese gilipollas solo quería el dinero de tu herencia! – gritó con odio, poniéndose en pie de golpe. - A mí me importas y no puedo continuar si tienes miedo. No puedo. – la cogió por los hombros e intentando olvidar esa tensión que tanto le fastidiaba, besó su frente suavemente antes de girarse a su espalda y hacerle la coleta rápidamente y de forma muy distinta a como lo había hecho la primera vez.

Después se calzó y emprendió su camino por el bosque. Elena le imitó sin saber muy bien que pensar y le siguió intentando no acercarse demasiado. El ambiente de complicidad se había disuelto como un terrón de azúcar en medio de un vaso de agua y ahora la incomodidad era la reina del baile.

Situación que alcanzó el momento culmine cuando entraron en la casa. Una figura femenina apareció ante ellos en el salón. Una mujer de cabello castaño corto ondulado en las puntas que vestía una gabardina marrón con unos zapatos de tacón. Contoneándose y cruzando las piernas mientras andaba, Rose desabotonó la gabardina y dejó que cayera a sus pies, revelando su completa desnudez. Y se abalanzó sobre Damon, besándole con la intención de devorarle.

Elena salió corriendo al escuchar el ligero jadeo del mismo chico que la acababa de rechazar porque según él la importaba, pero que ahora no rechazaba a la mujer desnuda que se le había tirado encima.

- Puedes decirle a tu amigo que… - Rose se despegó de sus labios con esfuerzo pero cortó su invitación al ver que ya estaban solos. – Que bien enseñados los tienes, como se nota que me quieres toda para ti. – rió coquetamente en su oído mientras Damon maldecía internamente a su cuerpo. Despertado por Elena ahora reaccionaba a la cercanía de Rose con una desesperación que le hacía sentir asco de sí mismo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Sin pensarlo, Elena volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la playa y allí encontró a Kol y Elijah. Ambos chicos se habían quitado las camisetas y no se sorprendieron mucho de verla allí sola.

- ¿Y Damon? – Elijah se había levantado al verla y se acercó sacudiéndose la arena de las manos.  
- Ocupado en casa. – contestó la chica como pudo y lo siguiente que sintió fue los brazos del chico, rodeándola y atrayéndola hasta su cálido pecho de forma protectora.

Al ver que no era muy útil, Kol se había marchado al pueblo y ya era completamente de noche cuando Elijah y Elena decidieron regresar. El chico seguía manteniendo un brazo alrededor de Elena y se sorprendió mucho al ver la moto de su mejor amigo en su lugar habitual. Lo que le dio mala espina porque normalmente a Damon le faltaba tiempo para desaparecer siempre que aparecía Rose.

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, Elijah se separó de Elena. Ella fue a la cocina para refrescarse y el chico subió corriendo las escaleras. Damon estaba en la habitación de Elijah, ocupado en cambiar las sábanas de la cama y no se volvió hacia la puerta a pesar de que le había escuchado subir.

- Fuimos a buscaros pero debimos cruzarnos o algo. – explicó Elijah, apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta con cuidado.  
- Habrá sido eso, nos cruzaríamos. – coincidió Damon tristemente y siguió con su tarea de poner sábanas limpias. - ¿Sabes? Ya se me había olvidado que tenía que venir. – dijo cuando Elijah se puso a ayudarle. – Han pasado dos meses desde la última vez y el mes que viene se va a no sé donde. Quiere cobrárselo todo ahora.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, Elijah entendió que seguía allí porque no le queda más remedio. Rose le exigía al menos dos días más.

- Damon… - empezó para decirle lo mismo de siempre, que no tenía que sacrificarse a sí mismo de esa forma. Pero como siempre, Damon no quiso escucharle.  
- No Eli. – dijo cortante, cogiendo la colcha del suelo y echándola sobre la cama.

Ya que Damon no quería palabras, Elijah le pasó el brazo por los hombros para mostrarle su apoyo cuando terminaron.

- Me muero de hambre. – musitó Damon sin muchas ganas.  
- Kol estará a punto de llegar, vayamos a preparar algo.

Elijah tiró de él hasta la cocina donde se encontraron con Elena. Al verla, Damon abrió la boca para decir algo pero se arrepintió y no fue capaz de hablar por la mirada que ella le dirigió.

- Me voy a la cama. – Elena cerró la nevera con una manzana en la mano y pasó intentando no rozar a Damon.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon el sonido de una puerta cerrándose por encima de ellos.

- Se me ha quitado el hambre de golpe. – dijo Damon con tristeza, soltando a Elijah. - ¿Ves Eli? Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, la he cagado. Llévatelos a primera hora por favor. – admitió mirándole a los ojos por primera desde que su amigo había llegado, antes de dejarle allí plantado.

Cuando Kol entró por la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas y distinguió una figura en la oscuridad. Se puso en guardia inmediatamente hasta que escuchó la conocida voz de Elijah.

- Tenemos que hablar. – encendió una lámpara al levantarse. – Es Damon, no podemos dejar que siga así. Necesitamos otra solución para el tema Rose. – dijo porque nunca había visto a Damon más hundido que un rato antes en la cocina.  
- Tengo una idea pero a Damon no le va a gustar. –afirmó Kol, dejándose caer en el sofá.  
- Entonces dispara. – Elijah le imitó e idénticas sonrisas pícaras aparecieron en las caras de ambos.

El siguiente en ponerse en guardia fue Damon cuando le despertaron de golpe.

- Shhh. Somos nosotros. – susurró Elijah, poniéndole la mano sobre la boca para que no hiciera ruido.

Un roce contra sus piernas le avisó de que Kol también estaba allí. Se incorporó enfadado, todo en su habitación le recordaba que la noche anterior había estado durmiendo allí con Elena y le había costado mucho dormirse.

- ¿Qué coño queréis a estas horas? – siseó en cuanto pudo.  
- Relájate, solo queremos hablar. – le dijo la silueta de Kol desde los pies de la cama.  
- No cabemos los tres. – se quejó cuando el colchón volvió a hundirse y a regañadientes le hizo sitio a Elijah a su lado. - ¿No podéis esperar hasta mañana?  
- Mañana será demasiado tarde.  
- Si es por Rose, ya sabéis que yo me encargo… - dijo en tono cansado, intuyendo por donde iban los tiros.  
- No. – le cortó Elijah y miró a Kol en la oscuridad, notó que asentía y se animó a continuar. – Esta vez nos encargamos nosotros y sabemos cómo puedes librarte de ella.  
- Tienes que renegociar con Shane, sácale más dinero y acepta su encargo. – continuó Kol.

Damon encendió la luz de su mesilla de golpe, mirando a sus amigos desencajado y alucinado por lo que estaba escuchando. Tuvo que parpadear muchas veces para asegurarse de que ambos estaban allí y le miraban muy serios.

- ¿Desde cuándo me animáis a trabajar con Shane?  
- Bueno… - ambos volvieron a mirarse y Elijah tomó la voz cantante. – No nos hace ninguna gracia pero que Rose siga abusando de ti… no es una opción, Damon. Es la oportunidad perfecta para librarnos de ella.  
- Ya hablamos de esto y todos estamos de acuerdo en que no podemos fiarnos de Shane. Ni de sus hombres, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que no me vayan a dejar tirado si sale algo mal. – Damon se pasó ambas manos por el pelo en gesto de desesperación. Shane no era una opción pero antes de que pudiera decírselo a sus amigos, ellos volvieron a sorprenderle.

- Lo haremos nosotros, seremos tu equipo.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Damon escuchó la locura de plan que le proponían.

- Estáis locos. – murmuró.  
- Pero es la mejor solución y lo sabes. – le acusó Kol, a la defensiva.  
- Si te libras de Rose, podrás demostrarle a Elena que lo de antes fue un error. – Elijah intentó animarle pero consiguió todo lo contrario, Damon se tensó. – Y por ti mismo. – se corrigió rápidamente. – Te lo debes a ti mismo.  
- No te estamos preguntando. – Kol rompió el silencio cuando le pareció que duraba demasiado. – O lo haces tú o buscaremos nosotros a Shane. Todo el mundo sabe que es fácil encontrarle por el puerto.  
- Ni se os ocurra. – Damon se tensó más que nunca, lo que hizo que los músculos de su torso se marcasen. Tenía los puños apretados y una expresión muy seria en la cara.  
- No puedes obligarnos. Siempre cuidas de nosotros y ahora es nuestro turno de hacerlo por ti. – le desafiaron y extendieron sus manos.

Una sobre la otra, las dejaron juntas delante de Damon, esperando su reacción.

- Está bien. – cedió, uniendo su mano a las de ellos.  
- ¡Bien! – se alegraron ellos, en un tono quizá demasiado alto y miraron con expresión culpable hacia la habitación de Elena. No escucharon nada y se relajaron al ver que seguía dormida.  
- Pero lo haremos a mi manera. – les advirtió. – Mañana hablaré con Shane y ya veremos. Venga largaos, aquí no cabemos los tres. Alguno acabaría en el suelo. – rió al imaginarlo y empujó a Elijah con el hombro como si quisiera ilustrarlo.

Antes de apagar la luz, se levantó para subir las persianas de su habitación. Así se despertaría con la salida del sol y tendría tiempo de ir ver a Shane antes de la llegada de Rose. Aunque se hubiera despertado igual si no la hubiera puesto porque no consiguió dormir mucho.

A primera hora estaba en el puerto, buscando a alguno de sus contactos con cuidado para que nadie pudiera relacionarle con el mundo oscuro de Shane.

- Necesito ver a Shane. – susurró con disimulo a la espalda de uno de sus hombres, caminando hacia un hueco entre dos barcos.  
- Espera diez minutos y busca el barco con el fondo verde. – el hombre le siguió lo justo para decirle eso y volvió a desaparecer tras señalarle una dirección.

Damon obedeció esas instrucciones y dio uno de sus habituales paseos por allí, saludando a los pescadores que cargaban sus barcos hasta que encontró el que buscaba. Le debían de estar esperando porque no le dio tiempo a echarle más que un rápido vistazo antes de que dos hombres de Shane le vendaran los ojos y registraran.

El mismo Shane le esperaba en su escritorio de siempre, con el pelo más de punta que de costumbre y llevando una bata granate con bordes negros.

- Más te vale que sea importante. – le soltó de mal humor cuando sus hombres le trajeron.  
- Estoy interesado en tu trabajito. – Damon decidió que lo mejor era ir directo al grano y Shane sonrió juntando las manos. – Pero las condiciones no me gustan tanto, quiero renegociar.  
- Veremos. – Shane le invitó a continuar con un gesto, ya sin restos de esa sonrisa.

Damon rechazó sentarse y tomó aire para darse ánimos.

- Quiero elegir a mi equipo.  
- El que quieras. – aceptó Shane.  
- Los vehículos los pones tú. – le señaló.  
- Y los planos de la casa, los códigos de las alarmas, todo lo que necesitéis va de mi cuenta. Para la semana que viene podría tenerlo organizado y …  
- Aún no he aceptado. – le cortó Damon, mostrándose mucho más frío por fuera de lo que se sentía.  
- ¿Qué más quieres? – contestó disgustado porque interrumpieran sus planes y con poca paciencia.  
- Quiero veinte mil, mitad y mitad.  
- Muy gracioso Damon. – contestó Shane con una sonrisa que indicaba todo lo contrario. – Ya lo hablamos y los dos estábamos de acuerdo en que cinco mil era más que suficiente.  
- Pues yo creo que no. – Damon se cruzó de brazos para ocultar sus nervios. – Estoy seguro de que ese cuadro vale mucho más y que no será un trabajo fácil de entrar y salir. Si lo fuera no me necesitarías. Veinte mil.  
- Diez mil.  
- Voy a hacerlo con mis amigos. Si me pagabas cinco mil a mí, por los tres son quince mil. Lo tomas o lo dejas. – Damon enarcó la ceja al hacer su última oferta.

Vio la rabia en el rostro de Shane y supo que estaba jugando con fuego pero aún así no cedió. Se mantuvo firme por unos minutos y ya estaba seguro de que iba a rechazarle cuando la expresión de Shane cambió.

- A veces juegas demasiado duro para tu propio bien, tienes suerte de que me gusten tus agallas. – le advirtió señalándole con un dedo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la pared que tenía detrás. Damon no pudo ver nada porque lo tapaba con su cuerpo pero escuchó el sonido característico de la rueda de una caja fuerte y cuando Shane se volvió, tenía un fajo de billetes en la mano. Los fue echando sobre la mesa a la vez que los contaba. – Tu mitad. La semana que viene te daré todas las instrucciones, ahora lárgate.

Sin querer tentar más a su suerte, Damon recogió el dinero rápidamente y salió de allí disimulando su alegría.

- Ya te dije que te daría problemas. – comentó Connor desde su rincón en la sombra.  
- Si le añades dos ceros más a esa cifra ni te acercas al verdadero valor de ese cuadro, sigue siendo un chollo. – se defendió Shane. - Pero si la caga, eres libre de encargarte de él como quieras.  
- Necesitaré información para eso. – Connor sonrió de forma tan macabra que hasta Shane sintió un ligero escalofrío.  
- Te daré toda la que necesites. Si necesitas algo de primero mano… todo el mundo sabe que tiene un lío con la directora del orfanato. – recordó y se levantó con desgana para volver a la cama.

Elijah y Kol se habían levantado a la vez que Damon y esperaban expectantes a que volviese. El chico entró serio y con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Kol, intentando adivinar algo por su expresión.  
- Necesitaré un sobre. – sonrió Damon, alzando una mano y enseñándoles un puñado de billetes.

Sus amigos se le echaron encima para abrazarle y cuando se separaron para preparar el dinero y el desayuno, una atmósfera distinta a la de la noche anterior inundaba la casa. Hasta Elena lo notó cuando despertó por los ruidos que venían de la planta de abajo. No quería ver a Damon después del día anterior y no estaba muy segura de sí debía bajar o no. Sentada en lo alto de las escaleras con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, aún consideraba lo que hacer cuando alguien se sentó a su lado desde atrás.

- Buenos días. – sonrió Elijah, guiñándole un ojo. - ¿Puedo quedarme o a mí también me evitas?  
- No evito a nadie. – contestó Elena a la defensiva, desviando la mirada.

Elijah suspiró y dudó, dudó más que nunca pero no porque no supiera lo que debía hacer. En realidad dudó porque sabía lo importante que era que encontrara las palabras correctas.

- Escucha Ele, ¿te acuerdas de cuándo llegaste y te hablé del pueblo? ¿De los años que llevamos aquí? ¿Te acuerdas de cuántos son? – preguntó cuando ella asintió y obtuvo una nueva respuesta positiva. – Rose, la zorra que viste ayer, es la dueña de esta casa. Ella nos la alquila y sabe muy bien que no podemos pagar lo que pide. Se aprovecha de Damon.

Al decir eso, Elena le miró con los ojos muy abiertos como si no pudiera creerlo.

- Lo que viste fue su forma de cobrarse el alquiler. – continuó el chico con desprecio. – Viene todos los meses o luego se cobra todo seguido como ahora.  
- Pero no puede hacer eso. – dijo Elena en voz baja, mirándole horrorizada. – Eso no puede ser legal, ¿no?  
- No tenemos contrato Elena, técnicamente puede hacer lo que quiera con nosotros si no pagamos. Y eso hace.  
- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – preguntó la chica sin comprender.  
- Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Damon, no estoy ciego ni soy idiota. – y cogió la mano de Elena, dejó algo en la palma y lo envolvió con sus dedos. – Y porque Damon no te lo va a decir. Espera y veras. – añadió rápidamente al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la entrada.

Tiró suavemente de ella para que bajara un par de escalones y así tener una vista perfecta de lo que ocurría abajo. Damon y Kol estaban sentados en la mesa del salón, con sus sillas mirando hacia la puerta.

- Buenas días. – saludó con una sonrisa pícara, parándose delante de ambos chicos.  
Primero repasó a Damon con la mirada y después devoró a Kol de la misma forma, provocándole un escalofrío. – Veo que por fin has cedido. Me gusta eso, vamos a pasarlo muy bien. – se relamió avanzando hacia los chicos. – Pero esto no cambia nada, vendré mañana.  
- En realidad… - Damon le apartó la cara molesto. – Primero échale un vistazo a esto. – deslizó la mano por la mesa, acercándole un sobre blanco.

Muerta de curiosidad, Rose se apresuró a abrirlo y sacó varios billetes de cien dólares.

- Cuéntalo si quieres, van dos mil dólares. – explicó Damon y esperó a que ella lo revisara. Rose no encontró más que aquel dinero y los miró furiosa. – Este mes y el que viene. Ahora vete de aquí.  
- No puedes. – Rose estaba muy pálida, apretando con fuerza el sobre lleno de dinero.  
- En realidad sí que puedo y lo voy a seguir haciendo. Vete Rose.

Enfadada y sin poder hacer nada más en ese momento, Rose salió pegando un portazo que amortiguó el sonido de las manos de Damon y Kol cuando las chocaron para celebrar su éxito.

- Ele… - con una sonrisa por lo que acababa de ver, Elijah volvió a llamar a la chica que tenía a su lado. – Damon va a irse, si quieres hablar con él… no vas a tener una oportunidad mejor.

Elena miró el frío objeto metálico que tenía en la mano justo cuando él se levantó. Se trataba de la llave de la moto de Damon. Confundida, la chica le miró pero Elijah ya estaba junto a su amigo, felicitándole y riendo con él. Y Elijah no se equivocaba, ahora que se había librado de Rose, Damon estaba desesperado por irse y olvidarse de todo por un par de días.

- Tienes que decírselo. No aguanto más tener que mentirles. Solo tienes que explicarles por qué tuvimos que pegar al idiota de tu ex. – Damon se detuvo lo justo a su lado para poder decirle eso.

Ya le había quedado claro que ella no quería verle y no quería imponerle su presencia, pero después de lo que Elijah y Kol acababan de hacer por él, no se sentía capaz de seguir teniendo secretos con ellos. Y por encima de todo, no quería que Elena volviera a mirarle como lo había hecho la tarde anterior en la cocina, un motivo más para salir pitando de allí.  
La chica se levantó para ir a vestirse, ya que aún iba en pijama, y le vio entrar en su habitación. Ella fue a la suya y cerró tanto su puerta como la del baño.

- ¿Te vas? – Elijah sorprendió a Damon, quién se estaba quitando la ropa para darse una ducha e irse justo después.  
- Volveré en un par de días, lo prometo. – respondió, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amigo.  
- ¿Y Elena?  
- Si necesitas la casa, consejo o lo que sea, solo tienes que pedirlo. – se sentó en la cama para quitarse los vaqueros.  
- ¿No vas a hacer nada de verdad?  
- Tuve mi oportunidad Eli y la perdí. – dijo tristemente. – Además es lo mejor. No soy bueno para ella.  
- Lo mejor para ella es alguien que la cuide y la quiera, ¿no? – Damon asintió, completamente de acuerdo con su amigo. – No merece ser solo una diversión si no lo más importante para ese alguien.  
- Claro. – volvió a coincidir sin entender adonde quería llegar. – Y tú eres esa persona, no yo.  
- ¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Os enrollasteis? – continuó ante su gesto de incomprensión.  
- La besé, pero no pasó nada más. Te lo prometo. – contestó Damon dubitativo, sin saber cómo podría tomárselo Elijah.  
- ¿La besaste? – el chico encajó el golpe y se recompuso rápidamente. - ¿Y te correspondió? ¿Te devolvió el beso?  
- Sí, pero eso ya da igual. Te lo he dicho, perdí mi oportunidad. Nos vemos en dos días, Eli. – zanjó el tema algo cansado y, solo en bóxers, caminó hasta el baño.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y suspirando por lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser Damon, Elijah se encontró con Elena en el pasillo. Iba vestida como uno de ellos y le sonrió muy nerviosa.

- Dale esto a Damon. – Elijah le tendió un trozo de papel doblado varias veces, e igual que había hecho al darle la llave de la moto, no aceptó un no por respuesta.  
- Tengo que hablar contigo. – se atrevió Elena, guardando aquel papel en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.  
- Claro, dispara.  
- Y con Kol. Mejor vamos abajo.  
- ¿Y Damon? – preguntó el chico extrañado, frunciendo el ceño.

Elena negó con la cabeza y le invitó con un gesto para que le siguiera. Hizo que ambos se sentaran en el sofá mientras ella se balanceaba sobre sus pies muy nerviosa.

- Yo… quería… daros las gracias… - tartamudeó, los chicos intercambiaron una mirada divertida y esperaron a que ella arrancara. – Por… ayudar a Damon a pegarle a mi novio. Ex novio. – dijo de corrido, cerrando los ojos al final. – Ese día estaba mal porque descubrí que había estado engañándome con la chica que iba con él, la que se suponía que era mi mejor amiga.

Abrió un ojo con miedo y vio a ambos chicos inclinados hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y una expresión muy distinta a la juguetona de un par de minutos antes. Cabizbaja les explicó toda la historia y ninguno de los tres se fijó en Damon cuando pasó por allí intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Se había librado de Rose por bastante tiempo y Elena estaba siendo completamente sincera, parecía que las cosas habían terminado de encajar en su lugar. Todo excepto él, pensó Damon mientras apartaba su moto de la valla. Palpó en sus bolsillos en busca de la llave como último paso del ritual que le sacaría de allí y le llevaría a su oasis de tranquilidad.

- Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y siento mucho haberos mentido. Me gustaría quedarme pero entendería que no quisierais. Lo siento. ¿Podéis pensarlo al menos? Será como si no estuviera. – dijo con tristeza. – Por favor. – suplicó antes de salir para darles más espacio. Ninguno de los dos había hecho ni un solo comentario mientras hablaba y no sabía que pensar. No tenía ni idea de cómo se lo habían tomado pero lo había hecho, había superado su miedo y sido sincera.

Aspiró un poco de aire puro con los ojos cerrados antes de escuchar una maldición de Damon. Le vio parado al lado de su moto y se acordó de lo que le había dado Elijah.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó acercándose.  
- Me voy. – contestó Damon, sorprendido porque le hablase. Tuvo que controlarse a sí mismo al ver que volvía a llevar su camiseta blanca, esa que le volvía loco.  
- ¿Adónde?  
- Por ahí. – contestó esquivo, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- No creo que puedas sin esto. – sacó la llave de su bolsillo que se había enredado con el papelito y le dio ambos.  
- ¿Me has quitado las llaves? – preguntó sorprendido.  
- Elijah me las dio.

Se miraron en silencio hasta que Damon no lo soportó más y se concentró en el papel muy interesado.

" Te devolvió el beso idiota. Aprovecha tu segunda oportunidad."

Elena no quería volver a entrar y enfrentarse a la decepción de Elijah y Kol. Damon había dicho que la ayudaría con ellos pero eso fue antes del incidente Rose y no estaba segura de sí quería o debía recordárselo.

Damon la miraba alternativamente a ella y al papel, sin saber qué hacer. Vio que le retiraba la mirada y ese gesto le recordó que le tenía miedo. Y mientras ese miedo siguiera allí, nunca existiría una segunda oportunidad para ellos.

- Damon… - le llamó Elena al ver que la miraba fijamente sin llegar a verla, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos.

El chico sacudió la cabeza y la miró de verdad, arrugando el papel en su mano. Buscó en sus ojos hasta decidirse y extendió hacia ella la mano donde tenía el casco.

- ¿Quieres venir? Serán un par de días fuera de aquí. – preguntó, dándose a sí mismo esos días para luchar contra ese estúpido miedo. El premio por romperlo sería esa segunda oportunidad que les había preparado Elijah. Fallar significaría que no movería un dedo para mantener lo que fuese que había entre Elena y él, la dejaría libre de encontrar a alguien mejor.

El alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Elena, que no se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba en realidad y le sonrió levemente al coger el casco.

- Gracias.

El chico contestó con un gesto de la cabeza y empezó a empujar la moto para sacarla del camino de tierra. Manteniendo el equilibrio con un pie apoyado en el suelo, se montó en ella y la invitó a subir.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó al ponerse el casco y ver que él no llevaba ninguno.  
- Solo tengo uno. – negó Damon, ligeramente impaciente por salir de Mystic Falls. – Venga, no pasará nada. Soy el mejor conductor que vas a encontrar, no quiero que me pare la policía, sigo todas las normas a rajatabla. – explicó, queriendo acabar con sus dudas.  
- ¿Por qué? – una sospecha ensombreció el rostro de Elena. - ¿Tendrás carnet, no?  
- Pues claro, ¿quieres verlo? – replicó Damon al instante, ligeramente ofendido.  
- Como no quieres que te paren… - se defendió Elena en un murmullo, montándose al fin.  
- Pero eso es porque la moto es robada. – dijo Damon y sintió como ella se congelaba a sus espaldas.  
- ¿Eso será broma, no? – preguntó con miedo.  
- Por supuesto. – respondió Damon, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados al sentir como se relajaba. – Agárrate. – la advirtió.

Elena rodeó su cintura fuertemente con ambos brazos, sintiendo perfectamente cada milímetro del torso del chico a través de la camiseta. El estremecimiento se trasmitió de un cuerpo a otro en perfecta armonía y Damon sonrió, poniendo en marcha el motor. Recorrió los casi cuatrocientos metros que los separaban de la carretera que salía del pueblo y allí frenó suavemente.

- ¿Ves cómo no pasa nada? – preguntó y Elena asintió más relajada pero aún sujetándose con fuerza. – Ah, lo de la moto sí que iba en serio. – rió mientras aceleraba de nuevo, lanzándose a la carretera donde Elena no podía replicarle ni hacerle parar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Los cien kilómetros que les separaban de su destino pasaron en un suspiro para Damon, que era muy consciente de los brazos que rodean su cintura. Los mismos brazos que poco a poco iban perdiendo fuerza.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cansada? – preguntó al parar en un semáforo en las afueras de la ciudad en la que había entrado.

Elena no dijo nada, igual que no lo había dicho desde que salieron de Mystic Falls, pero se apoyó contra su espalda y asintió sabiendo que lo entendería.

- Ya casi estamos. – dijo el chico y sintió que le apretaba un poco más.

Continuó conduciendo, callejeando hasta que paró delante de un bloque de pisos. Se trataba de un barrio de lo más normal: bloques de pisos por todas partes, un parque en la esquina lleno de niños, una parada de autobús cerca de donde estaban y tiendas donde la gente entraba y salía. Elena lo observó todo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Damon estaba bajándose aún sujetando la moto para ella.

El chico aseguró la moto y recogió el casco que Elena le tendía. Después, con unas llaves que normalmente guardaba en su caja de recuerdos y que nadie sabía que tenía, se dirigió al portal. Abrió una de las puertas del segundo piso y dio por finalizado su viaje al entrar.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó confuso cuando Elena no hizo ningún comentario al ver la decoración que evidenciaba donde estaban.  
- ¿Acaso importa? – respondió, aún dándole la espalda.  
- ¿Estás enfadada? – se sorprendió Damon ante su tono. - ¿Por lo de la moto? Pero si no pasa nada. La matrícula y los colores son distintos a los originales. Llevo varios años con ella sin tener problemas. – bufó, como si fuera a ponerla en peligro de forma consciente.  
- ¿Y qué? ¿Quién va por ahí presumiendo de tener una moto robada? – replicó girándose hacia él.

En ese momento Damon fue consciente de todo, las cosas que había conseguido apartar de su mente durante el viaje volvieron y le golpearon con más fuerza si cabe. Sobre sus hombros, que se hundieron visiblemente, cayó el peso de la culpa y la vergüenza. La culpa de tener una moto robada porque era lo único que había sido capaz de conservar en vez de una relación, la culpa por entregarse a Rose, la vergüenza de venderse por necesidad… y el asco de sí mismo que sentía por ello. El azul de sus ojos se oscureció de golpe ante la mirada de Elena.

- Cómo si lo fueras a entender. – musitó, sintiéndose de repente muy cansado y sin ganas de discutir.

Elena contempló atónita como le daba la espalda y se perdía en el pasillo. Varios pares de intensos ojos azules la escrutaban allá donde mirase. Pero los ojos de los Damons de corta edad que veía en esas fotos eran muy distintos al de la versión adulta que la había llevado allí. Mientras que los del Damon niño eran todo alegría, los del Damon adulto estaban llenos de oscuridad.

Una oscuridad de la que no era culpable, como comprendió Elena en ese momento, recordando que las cosas en la vida de Damon no habían sido precisamente fáciles tras la muerte de sus padres. Le siguió para disculparse, sin tocar nada ni encender las luces de la habitación en la que le había visto entrar. El chico estaba tumbado en la cama en la oscuridad, girado hacia la pared como si no quisiera ver nada más.

Elena notó que no se movió a pesar de que sabía que ella estaba allí. Había tropezado con sus botas al entrar y hecho bastante ruido, por lo que no tenía ninguna duda de que lo sabía. Se apoyó con cuidado en la cama y nada, Damon siguió sin moverse. Solo le delataba la leve tensión de sus hombros cuando se hundió el colchón.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó, abrazándole como pudo sin esperarse la respuesta de él, que cortó el resto de sus palabras.  
- No me toques. Estoy sucio. – con la rapidez de un rayo, Damon apartó sus brazos con brusquedad y murmuró la última frase en voz baja.  
- No lo estás. – contestó Elena, desconcertada y dolida por el rechazo.  
- Pero me siento así. – musitó, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

Un nudo se instaló en el estómago de Elena al oírle hablar así de sí mismo y las palabras de Elijah la golpearon con fuerza. "Rose se aprovecha de Damon" le había dicho esa misma mañana y nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que era que los demás se aprovechasen de ti.

Mientras ella pensaba, su cuerpo reaccionó de forma instintiva. Cuando quiso darse cuenta había vuelto a abrazar el cuerpo tenso de Damon, con fuerza para que no la apartase. Y aunque toda su fuerza no pudiera competir con la suya, solo quería que supiera que ella no lo veía así.

Le sintió temblar levemente entre sus brazos y se alegró cuando no la apartó. Tras varios instantes en los que parecía que iba a hacerlo, Damon solo apoyó sus manos sobre las suyas. Animada por eso, la chica se atrevió a apoyar la barbilla en el hueco de su hombro y a colar una pierna entre las de él.

- Siento lo de antes, pero no me trates como una cría, por favor. Tú no. – le suplicó. – Quiero poder tomar mis propias decisiones.  
- Solo era una broma. – habló al fin Damon y su voz sonó un poco seca. – Puedes irte cuando quieras.  
- Dijiste que habías visto que me buscaban, supongo que la policía lo sabrá. Cuando dijiste eso… y lo de la moto… me asusté. No quiero volver. – explicó Elena con apenas un hilo de voz temblorosa. – Perdóname por favor.

Ante el silencio que acompañó a sus palabras, Elena se temió lo peor. Y cuando él desenredó sus cuerpos, se echó hacia atrás en un intento de hacer más blanda la caída. No estaba preparada para que Damon apoyara una mano en su mejilla tras tumbarse de medio lado hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo, Elena? – preguntó al notarla temblar. – No voy a hacerte nada.  
- ¿Miedo? – se sorprendió la chica.  
- Tiemblas cuando te toco, te encoges cuando te miro y normalmente no me miras cuando me hablas. – enumeró Damon de forma impersonal, como un médico que recita una lista de síntomas antes de dar un diagnóstico. – Me tienes miedo y lo odio. – dijo, enfatizando en esa última palabra toda la emoción que le había faltado en el resto. – Dímelo por favor, para que pueda solucionarlo antes de volverme loco.

Elena se quedó sin palabras ante su discurso. No sabía que decirle porque nunca había sido más consciente de las reacciones de su propio cuerpo que ahora que Damon las había señalado.

- No me tengas miedo, no muerdo. – susurró el chico empezando a mover la mano.  
Despacio, recreándose en las sensaciones que le provocaba acariciar su piel suave, fue deslizando las yemas de los dedos hasta delinear sus labios.  
- ¿Ves? Tiemblas. – señaló empezando a apartarse.  
- No. – Elena le sujetó por la muñeca. Sentía como si los dedos de Damon estuvieran envueltos en llamas y hubieran dejado sus labios ardiendo. Ardiendo por más. – No pares otra vez. No tengo miedo.  
- ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Cómo no voy a parar? La pregunta es cómo puedo seguir así. – pero a pesar de sus palabras, no se resistió y volvió a acariciar su rostro.  
- No lo sé. – La oscuridad ocultó el rubor de sus mejillas pero nada podía disimular el repentino calor que Damon notó claramente. Y le dijo mucho más que sus tres palabras.  
- Elena… princesa. – rodeó su cintura con la otra mano para acercarse más y acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar. - ¿Quieres qué pare?  
- No.

La chica tenía la respiración entrecortada pero se dejaba hacer por un Damon que anhelaba recibir las mismas caricias que estaba dando él.

- ¿Eres virgen? – preguntó, intentando entender porque no se involucraba si tanto quería que continuase. La chica negó avergonzada. - ¿Entonces por qué no me respondes?  
- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó esperando alguna instrucción como hacía Stefan, guiarla en lo que más le gustaba.  
- Lo que quieras. – respondió Damon confundido. – Dímelo tú, ¿qué me harías?  
- No lo sé… Es que yo… no soy muy buena en esto. Solo he estado con Stefan y él siempre tenía que ayudarme. – explicó incómoda por hablarle de su ex y de esos momentos tan íntimos.

Damon frunció el ceño al escucharla.

- Entonces… por lo que a mí respecta eres virgen. – decidió. – Esto, como lo has llamado, no se puede enseñar ni dirigir. No sí es de verdad. Lo importante es sentirlo, princesa. Y no me conformo con menos de eso. Ni tú deberías hacerlo. – añadió en un susurro y rodeó su cara con ambas manos para dejar un suave beso en su frente. – Solo una cosa más, dime al menos que tu primer beso no fue con ese tipo.

Elena no contestó nada, lo que fue como si hubiera gritado que sí. Aún con las manos en sus mejillas, Damon se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con cuidado. Suavemente hasta que Elena entreabrió los labios y el joven aprovechó la invitación. El beso se tornó pronto pasional y sin control hasta que Damon, que aún no quería llevar las cosas tan lejos, se separó un poco. Dobló un brazo bajo su cabeza y se apoyó en la almohada.

- Eso es un beso de verdad. – dijo confiado y soltó un suspiro al recostarse mejor. – Estoy muy cansado, princesa. – confesó, cerrando los ojos agotado tanto física como mentalmente.  
- Descansa. – contestó Elena como pudo porque aún estaba tratando de recuperarse después del mejor beso que hubiera recibido nunca.  
- Mi casa es tu casa. – murmuró el chico. – Si llaman y es una vieja con pinta de loca, abre. Si no, no hagas ruido.

Elena abrió mucho los ojos al escucharle y quiso preguntarle a que se refería, pero al verle tan vulnerable y agotado prefirió dejarle descansar. La suave y uniforme respiración del chico la ayudó a relajarse.

Damon durmió durante un par de horas y no encontró a Elena al despertar. Desperezándose la buscó por el resto de la casa, sin poder evitar que una pequeña parte de él temiera que se hubiera marchado. Por suerte no tardó en escuchar dos voces que conocía bien y se quedó escuchando apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba al salón.

- Come más niña, si estás muy delgada. ¿Seguro que Damon te cuida bien? – una anciana de pelo blanco recogido en un moño, vestida con un alegre vestido de flores en tonos cálidos, intentaba que Elena cogiera más galletas de una bandeja.  
- Estoy bien. – Elena estaba roja por la insinuación de que Damon cuidase de ella.

Aquella señora encajaba en la descripción que el joven le había dado antes de dormirse, además le recordaba a su propia abuela y no sabía cómo rechazar sus amables ofrecimientos.

- ¿Ya has encontrado a alguien más a quién cuidar? Me voy a poner celoso. – bromeó, haciendo notar su presencia para echarle un cable a Elena, que ahora era examinada con ojo crítico.  
- ¡Damon! – claramente aliviada, Elena se puso en pie al verle.

El chico sonrió ante la imagen que ella le ofrecía y apenas le dio tiempo a defenderse de la regañina que le cayó.

- Vaya modales, Damon. ¿Dónde se ha visto que uno traiga a alguien a casa y lo deje esperando aburrido mientras se echa la siesta? – le regañó, poniéndose en pie con esfuerzo ayudándose con su bastón. – Menos mal que he escuchado ruidos y me ha dado por subir, si no la pobre chica seguiría aburriéndose. – Damon miró divertido a Elena, que seguía luciendo adorable con las mejillas rojas y cara de circunstancias.  
- Menos mal… señora Flowers. – Damon rectificó a tiempo ante la mirada que le dirigió la anciana. – Hay cosas que nunca cambian y que sea un mal anfitrión es una de ellas. – se defendió mientras se acercaba para saludar.

Era tan evidente que se conocían que Elena no paraba de darle vueltas a la identidad de la mujer. Lo único que sabía era que no eran familia o Damon no hubiera acabado en un orfanato tras el accidente.

- Mmm, galletas. – se relamió el chico, al fijarse mejor y ver que tenían pepitas de chocolate. Se tiró en la alfombra, delante de las piernas de Elena y se apresuró a coger galletas que fue devorando.

Un rato después Damon acompañaba a la puerta a la señora Flowers con la promesa de bajar luego y se tumbó en el sillón, apoyando los pies contra el regazo de Elena. La miró de reojo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Tenías que haberte visto la cara. – dijo entre risas.  
- Abre la puerta, abre la puerta. Ya te vale. – le recriminó la chica, quitándole las piernas.  
- Te avisé de que estaba loca. – se defendió Damon, recuperando su posición.  
- ¿Quién es?  
- ¿La señora Flowers? Una vecina de toda la vida de aquí, conocía a mis padres del barrio. Esta era su casa. – confesó con algo de tristeza. También le había conocido a él cuando era más pequeño y aún se acordaba de esa época.

Elena apoyó la mano en su espinilla intentando reconfortarle y él respondió con un intento de sonrisa.

- ¿Por eso no vives aquí? – le preguntó con cuidado. - ¿Por los recuerdos?  
- No, es mucho más complicado que eso. La verdad es que no puedo vivir aquí, aunque venga cuando necesito desaparecer. – suspiró, lamentando lo pronto que habían vuelto a un tema peligroso.  
- ¿Qué es complicado? Dijiste que no me tratabas como una niña. – dijo Elena, queriendo saber más para ayudarle con lo que fuese que le pasase.  
- No es eso, princesa. – el chico se llevó la mano al pelo, revolviéndoselo nervioso. – Es más por términos legales. La casa es mía desde la muerte de mis padres pero no puedo reclamarla, no sin que mi nombre aparezca en el sistema. La señora Flowers es quién cuida de la casa hasta que aparezca un heredero. Ella sabe que vengo de vez en cuando pero si la gente le pregunta, ella no ha visto a nadie. Para el resto de vecinos soy uno de sus nietos que la visita con frecuencia. Lo que menos necesito es que la policía sepa donde vivo. – explicó esperando que eso bastara.  
- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó intrigada, aún no había apartado la mano de su pierna y le apretó un poco más fuerte. - ¿Es por qué te escapaste del orfanato?  
- A nadie le importan los huérfanos. Si no tienen que cuidar de nosotros, mejor. – contestó a la defensiva. – Pero no va por ahí. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? – preguntó en un intento de cambiar de tema.  
- Estoy hasta arriba de galletas. – contestó mirando la bandeja en la que ya solo quedan unas pocas y restos de migas. – Damon, por favor.  
- No sé si es buena idea. – negó. No quería contárselo, estropear su inocencia con algunas de las cosas que había hecho en el pasado. Pero también sabía lo que era perder a gente que le importaba por mantener el secreto. – Cambiará la opinión que tienes de mí.  
- No creo.  
- Estoy seguro. No es un cuento de hadas. – advirtió de nuevo.  
- Damon… - la suplicó ella. Para Elena aquella sería la prueba de que no mentía al decir que no la consideraba una niña. Contárselo lo probaría.  
- Luego no digas que no te he avisado. – la mirada del chico se ensombreció pero no apartó los ojos de ella mientras hablaba. - Pero será esta noche. Vengo aquí para relajarme y eso es lo que quiero hacer, al menos por hoy. Mañana quién sabe. – se adelantó a sus protestas y se levantó del sillón.

Desapareció en la ducha y cuando salió, le informó a Elena de que iba a dar una vuelta y ella se unió. La tensión inicial pronto quedó olvidada y disfrutaron de una tarde de lo más normal juntos. Dieron un largo paseo lejos del barrio e hicieron la compra para la señora Flowers que quería que Damon le cambiara una bombilla fundida y se empeñó en hacerles la cena para que comieran comida de verdad y ellos la hicieron compañía como agradecimiento.

Estaban llenos hasta reventar cuando subieron al piso de arriba. Damon se había pasado casi toda la noche jugando con la mano de la chica sobre la mesa y solo la soltó cuando tuvo que abrir la puerta. El silencio les dio la bienvenida y Damon, sabiendo que se acababa de quedar sin tiempo, prefirió darse una ducha para relajarse todo lo posible.

- ¿Me dejas algo para dormir? – preguntó Elena cuando le vio salir vestido solo con un pantalón que dejaba a la vista sus provocadoras caderas. En sus prisas por salir de la casa no había cogido nada más que lo que llevaba puesto.  
- Claro. – él fue a la habitación y le ofreció un par de camisetas, tenía algo de ropa allí para las veces en las que se quedaba. Elena eligió una camiseta de tirantes tras ponérsela por delante del cuerpo y ver que le taparía hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, una longitud aceptable. – En el baño tienes de todo. – la dijo mientras salía.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo pensativo cuando ella volvió a entrar tras ducharse.

- No tienes que quedarte aquí. – dijo cuando vio que caminaba hasta la cama.  
- Pero quiero quedarme. – dijo la chica y Damon vio un pequeño destello de desafío en su mirada.  
- Bien. – se pasó una mano por el pelo y se tumbó de medio lado mirándola a ella. – Pero por si dejas de quererlo, el resto de habitaciones está libre.

Elena negó con la cabeza y se tumbó de la misma forma que hizo él, teniendo acceso directo a los ojos de Damon. Su azul normalmente tan claro estaba oscurecido en remolinos de distintos tonos, reflejando la tormenta que sentía internamente.

- Fue cuando vivía en Chicago. No tenía problemas para mantenerme, había muchos sitios en los que robar pero lo peor eran las noches. Solía refugiarme un callejón con otros mendigos hasta que una noche nos atacaron. ¿Sabías que Chicago es territorio de bandas? Me libré con moratones y cortes aunque estuve bastante tiempo dolorido… pero nada roto. Tuve mucha suerte de que la sangre de mis cortes les hiciera pensar de que estaba mucho peor de lo que parecía. Me escapé del hospital en cuanto dijeron que no era grave, antes de que llegara la policía para tomarme declaración por el ataque. Antes de irme averigüé que a los otros casi los habían matado a golpes... y fue solo por diversión. Fue la peor noche de mi vida, estaba convencido de que me iban a matar. Al día siguiente busqué a la banda más poderosa de la ciudad e intenté unirme a ellos. Hice… Las cosas que ellos hacían… me sobrepasaban pero necesitaba la protección. – dudó sin querer darle los detalles más oscuros. – No me quedaba más remedio que ayudarles.  
- ¿Hiciste…? Lo que me contaste, ¿estabas metido en eso? – le interrumpió Elena, con la voz temblorosa al recordar ese día en que él la había dominado físicamente y atemorizado psicológicamente.  
- No, te juro que no. – a Damon le costó un poco recordar a que se refería pero se apresuró a negar en cuanto lo hizo. – Eso… fue algo que pasó de verdad, escuché como uno de la banda se lo contaba a su grupo de amigos pero yo no participé ni hice nada. Por eso me especialicé en robos, por decirlo de alguna manera, para no meterme en esas historias. Siempre que le he hecho daño a alguien ha sido en defensa propia.  
- Pero pegaste a Stefan. – le acusó la chica.  
- Para defenderte a ti. Y déjame continuar. – Elena se calló de golpe ante el temor de que dejara la historia a medias. – Después de unos meses así, por fin llegó el día en que uniría oficialmente a ellos. Nunca llegue a saber en qué consistía la prueba de iniciación, nos encontramos con un par de chavales de otra banda y la cosa cambió. El que estaba a cargo… era la mano derecha del jefe de la banda y decidió que la mejor forma de demostrar mi lealtad era matar a los chicos por haberse metido en nuestro territorio. Iba a hacerlo… tenía que hacerlo… tuve la pistola en la mano… pero no pude. – confesó Damon, siendo sincero a pesar de lo que eso podía significar. – Así que lo hizo él. – pronunció con odio. – Mató a uno de los chicos a tiros e intentó matar al otro. Solo se libró porque la policía apareció de repente, todos salimos corriendo y nos separamos. Mientras huía vi a ese chico, se había escondido pero la policía le cogería si se quedaba allí. Le dije que me siguiese y al irme, iba detrás de mí. Nos alejamos lo suficiente para estar a salvo. Me iba de la ciudad cuando me di cuenta de que ese chico me seguía y cuando le pregunté por qué, me dijo que no tenía a nadie más excepto a los de su banda. Las bandas nos matarían si nos quedábamos, a mí por venganza y a él para que no los delatase. Y si nos pillaba la policía iríamos a la cárcel por pandilleros y allí nos matarían igual. Me dio pena, solo era un chico asustado de diecisiete años y dejé que me acompañase. Nos fuimos de Chicago esa misma noche y al día siguiente vi en las noticias que me culpaban del asesinato. Mis huellas eran las únicas que había en la pistola, así que la policía dedujo que yo era el asesino. Me buscaron y me escondí un tiempo, pero nunca se sabe. Cuando menos aparezca mi nombre en el radar de la policía, mejor. No soy un asesino y nunca disparé esa pistola. – Damon clavó a su mirada en la de ella, leyendo a la perfección el asombro y el horror en sus ojos castaños. – Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Eli. El que murió era amigo suyo y él el que se salvó. No te culparé si quieres irte. – sin ganas de ver el rechazo de la chica, Damon se apoyó en un codo para elevarse sobre ella y apagar la luz de la mesilla. Después se echó hacia su lateral, el que estaba pegado a la pared y se quedó lo más pegado al filo que pudo, intentando dormirse.

Elena durmió poco esa noche, atormentada por la historia que acababa de escuchar. Damon llevaba razón en sus advertencias, no era un cuento de hadas y no estaba segura de si se arrepentía de haberle insistido tanto. Después de la enésima vuelta encendió la lámpara de la mesilla para hablar con Damon y que aclarase sus dudas para poder dormir tranquila pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el techo. Después de unos minutos que le parecieron horas, Elena apagó la luz y por fin consiguió cerrar los ojos.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Damon estaba apoyado sobre un codo mirándola fijamente.

- Te has quedado. – dijo, como si fuese lo más sorprendente del mundo.  
- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? – contestó ella, frotándose los ojos para despertase.  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Damon sin comprender. - ¿Después de lo que te conté? Para el mundo soy un asesino fugitivo.  
- Después de lo que tienes ahí. – Elena señaló hacia arriba y los ojos de ambos se clavaron en el techo.

El color original no se veía al estar cubierto por las hojas de un cuaderno pegadas con celo allí. Todos los dibujos que Elena había hecho y luego echado de menos al recuperar su cuaderno estaban allí. Algunos, los primeros que hizo, los habían roto en varios trozos y luego recompuestos como si fueran puzzles para ponerlos ahí arriba. Pero en los otros, que había sido arrancados por el borde, se notaba que lo habían hecho con mucho cuidado para no dañarlos. Y no había sido hasta el momento en que encendió la luz por la noche cuando Elena los descubrió.

- Ah, eso… - Damon se avergonzó al verse descubierto. – Rompí algunos por rabia cuando lo descubrí y luego no quise que te dirás cuenta. Por eso me lleve el cuaderno y los quité todos. Bueno, son míos ¿no? Como salgo en todos... – dijo de la forma más tímida que Elena le hubiera escuchado nunca.

Ella estaba tan feliz por haber descubierto que sus dibujos no estaban en la basura, que le abrazó sin importarle que no llevara camiseta y su torso estuviera al descubierto.

- Pensé que los habías tirado todos, que esa era tu forma de decirme que no te importaba. Que lo que para mí era importante para ti no valía absolutamente nada y te era fácil cogerlo y tirarlo a la basura. Que en realidad los hayas colgado en tu habitación es… - Elena estaba sin palabras para definir la importancia del gesto. – Es imposible que hayas hecho eso de lo que te acusan, lo sé. – añadió mientras seguía abrazándole.

Damon se relajó entre sus reconfortantes brazos, muy aliviado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderla durante la noche que había vuelto a tener pesadillas. Así que cuando Elena le dijo que le creía, se abrazó también a ella por instinto, moviéndose hasta que pudo apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro. Notó que ella llevaba el colgante y volvió a moverse hasta apoyar la nariz contra el símbolo del ying y el yang.

Al moverse, Elena se dio cuenta de lo apretados que tenía los párpados y el esfuerzo que hacía para controlarse.

- Estoy aquí. – le susurró, moviendo las manos hasta hundirlas en el cabello negro del chico.  
- Llorar es de cobardes. – respondió en respuesta, con los ojos cerrados y luchando para que no se le escaparan esas lágrimas de alivio que en su opinión le hacían débil.  
- Pero si lo necesitas…  
- Lo que necesito está aquí. – Damon restregó un par de veces la nariz sobre el símbolo, por encima de la camiseta y después, seguro de que podía controlarse, alzó la cabeza hacia ella.

Y los dos se fundieron en un necesitado, dulce y correspondido beso, aún abrazados.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Pasaron un tiempo besándose, hasta que Damon se dio cuenta de que la responsabilidad de parar recaía solo sobre él. Con esfuerzo, dejó de acariciar el cuerpo de Elena y se apoyó sobre sus manos para levantarse. Elena se abrazó a su cuello y protestó para que no volviera a parar.

- Princesa… No podemos. - el chico susurró contra sus labios y se apartó de nuevo, dejando un beso en la punta de su nariz al retirarse. – Tú no tomas nada y aquí no tengo condones. – a pesar de lo incómodo de la situación, no pudo evitar reírse cuando ella enrojeció de golpe.

Siempre le había parecido adorable la forma en que Elena era capaz de ruborizarse, pasando de su tono habitual al rojo tomate en un par de segundos. Volvió a besarla en la nariz antes de sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Cómo sabes qué no tomo nada? – le preguntó la chica, totalmente avergonzada.  
- Compartimos el baño, princesa. Sé perfectamente lo que hay allí y lo que no. – se levantó, omitiendo la parte en que también había registrado su habitación.

Mortificada, Elena se cubrió los ojos con las manos y no tardó en escuchar el sonido de la ducha. Poco a poco fue entreabriendo los dedos, dejándose reconfortar por la familiaridad de sus dibujos, los mismos que contaban una historia.

- ¿Puedes venir? – gritó Damon desde el baño, llamando su atención.

Estirando los bajos de la camiseta que llevaba como único pijama, se reunió con él en el baño. Como tenía por costumbre, Damon tenía una toalla enrollada en las caderas, roja esta vez. Aún tenía el pelo muy mojado y le caía el agua por el cuello y los hombros.

- Necesito ayuda, ¿te atreves? – preguntó con dificultad, porque la forma en que le miraba Elena no le ayudaba a mantener su autocontrol. Con ella todo le resultaba más difícil.

A ella le costó dejar de mirar su cuerpo. Su torso era como un imán al que se veía atraída irremediablemente. Pero ahora más que nunca quería demostrarle a Damon que no era una niña y podía contar con ella siempre que lo necesitase.

- Claro. – asintió, deseosa de ayudar.  
- Bien. – sonrió él porque hubiera hecho lo que esperaba.

Sacó algo de un armario y se lo dio. Después fue a sentarse en el borde de la bañera, con las piernas dentro. Elena miró las tijeras y se acercó dudando. Lo que Damon pretendía era obvio, especialmente cuando agachó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó, pasando una mano por su cabello empapado, alborotándoselo un poco. Estaba helado. – Estás frío. – dijo, tocándole también la nuca y los hombros.  
- Esa es la idea. – contestó Damon, sintiendo que le ardía la piel en cada punto que le tocaba a pesar de que se acababa de dar una ducha muy fría. Menos mal que era verano porque estaba seguro de que habría pillado una pulmonía por todas las duchas frías que había tenido que darse en ese último mes.

Se tensó un poco sin poder evitarlo cuando Elena chasqueó las tijeras en el aire.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó de nuevo al notar la tensión en la mano que mantenía en su espalda. – No tienes que hacerlo.  
- No pasa nada, solo me has sorprendido. Hazlo. – en realidad tenía que hacerlo, porque no iba a dejar que pasara algo entre ellos sin que Elena estuviera preparada. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba que confiase en él y para lograr eso, tenía que demostrarle que confiaba en ella. La confianza era una vía de dos direcciones y necesitaba que Elena se montase en ella con él. – No te pases mucho, eh. Solo corta un poco. – añadió, ya que no estaba tan seguro como aparentaba.  
- No te preocupes, me gusta tu pelo. – Elena volvió a alborotárselo antes de empezar.

Lo que no le dijo fue que solía encargarse de cortarle pelo a su primo Jeremy. El niño siempre se había dejado engañar fácilmente con cualquier película de dibujos y se dejaba hacer cualquier cosa. Los primeros intentos habían resultado un desastre, con el consiguiente enfado de sus tíos, pero Jeremy no opinaba igual que ellos y siguió poniéndose en manos de Elena cada vez que podía.

Mechón tras mechón, fue cortando con cuidado. Cuando terminó el cuerpo del chico estaba completamente seco, al igual que su cabello ahora un par de dedos más corto. Elena dio un paso atrás para admirar su obra y soltó la tijera aliviada, liberando el aire que estaba reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Ya? – Damon habló por primera vez desde que habían empezado.

Elena le acarició los hombros para sacudirle los restos de pelo y asintió, volviendo a echarse hacia atrás. Damon se levantó con cuidado de no resbalar y fue a mirarse en el espejo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo y sonrió por el resultado.

- ¿Te gusta? – Elena le abrazó desde atrás al ver esa sonrisa.  
- Es perfecto. – admitió, poniendo sus manos encima de las de la chica.

El calor volvió a inundar hasta la última célula de su cuerpo y Damon supo que no aguantaría mucho más en esa postura.

- Dame un minuto para recoger esto y es todo tuyo. – apretó sus manos antes de separarse.

Elena le ayudó y después pudo ducharse. Se tomó su tiempo, pensando en cómo podían haber cambiado tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo pero la verdad era que estaba encantada con el cambio. Ahora más que nunca deseaba no equivocarse con Damon.  
El chico la esperaba en la habitación, mirando los dibujos del techo como antes había hecho ella.

- Te he traído algo. – dijo, señalando unos vaqueros piratas y una camiseta de hombros caídos que había dejado sobre la cama.

Elena se acercó curiosa, sujetándose mejor la toalla con la que se cubría el cuerpo. Era roja, igual que la que Damon había dejado abandonada en la cama al vestirse.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – preguntó, sorprendida al ver que se trataba de ropa de chica y aproximadamente de su talla, como juzgó tras el primer vistazo.  
- De la señora Flowers. Tiene un montón de ropa guardada de sus nietos que nadie usa. He bajado a preguntarle si quería que le hiciéramos algún recado y me lo ha ofrecido. – señaló también la camiseta que llevaba puesta. – También nos está esperando para desayunar. – añadió divertido.  
- ¿No te parece que te aprovechas un poco? – le regañó la chica, al ver que lo decía como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.  
- Lo hace porque quiere. Me pasé un montón de meses intentando que evitar sus atenciones pero no quiso dejarme solo. Como no pude convencerla, procuro hacerle compañía y ayudarla en todo lo que puedo. – se defendió e hizo una mueca. – Si no lo quieres díselo a ella.  
- Le daré las gracias, es todo un detalle. – sonrió la chica. – Solo me ha sorprendido que sea de ropa de chica.  
- Aquí no tenemos que fingir nada, con llevar un poco de cuidado vale. Cuanta más gente haya, es más fácil pasar desapercibido. Mystic Falls es que es muy pequeño. – se excusó Damon, con una sonrisa. – Y sinceramente… me va a dar un ataque como sigas usando mi ropa. – confesó guiñándola el ojo.  
- Solo ha sido para dormir. – Elena arrugó la nariz al defenderse.  
- Princesa. – Damon esbozó esa sonrisa de medio lado que Elena conocía tan bien. – Esa camiseta blanca que tanto te pones, era mía. – dijo con una pausa.  
- ¿Tuya? – se sorprendió ella, abriendo mucho los ojos.  
- Así es. – afirmó tras soltar una carcajada. – Venga, vístete, que tengo hambre.

Apoyó las manos en el colchón e inclinó el cuerpo hacia atrás, cruzando las piernas por los tobillos.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? – preguntó al ver su postura.  
- ¿Algún problema? – Damon enarcó una ceja.  
- Siempre que no mires…  
- Como desees, princesa. – contestó, dándose la vuelta sin ganas de darse otra ducha fría.

Elena se aseguró varias veces de que no mirase y soltó la toalla, empezando a vestirse con rapidez por si acaso. Estaba acomodándose la camiseta, que le dejaba al descubierto el hombro derecho, cuando notó que le apartaba el pelo y le acariciaba el cuello con la yema de los dedos.

- Esto es mío. – dijo cuando tocó el cordón del colgante, delineándolo con los dedos. - ¿Me lo devuelves? – preguntó con timidez. – Por favor.

La chica se giró y vio que Damon la contemplaba haciendo pucheros.

- Tú también tienes algo mío. – le recordó la chica y no pudo evitar sentirse algo dolida por eso.

Damon se sintió culpable por ello y le hizo un gesto para que esperase. Se tiró al suelo y buscó bajo la cama hasta encontrar una caja de madera muy similar a la que tenía en Mystic Falls. Dentro guardaba papeles importantes, como las escrituras de ese piso o los documentos de la adopción de su hermano, algunas fotos de su infancia y otros recuerdos entre los que estaban los coches que le había quitado a Elena. Se los ofreció sobre su palma abierta.

- Me los regaló mi padre. – empezó intentando una sonrisa, que se convirtió en una mueca triste. – Eran cuatro, distintos colores y tipos de coche. El amarillo lo perdí, al rojo se le salieron las ruedas y no se pudo arreglar. No quiese que estos corriesen la misma suerte, por eso te los regalé. Para que cuidases de ellos como yo no podría hacerlo.  
- Los he cuidado como un auténtico tesoro. – afirmó Elena, acariciándolos con los dedos pero sin cogerlos. – Siempre los he llevado conmigo.  
- Lo sé. No te los devolvería si no estuviera completamente seguro de eso.

Elena lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era completamente sincero. El simple gesto de devolvérselos significaba más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Le sonrió y se quitó el colgante, poniéndoselo a él.

- ¿Vamos a volver luego? – preguntó mientras terminaba de ajustarle el nudo.  
- Sí, nos iremos mañana.  
- Entonces déjalos aquí, para que no les pase nada. ¿Te parece?  
- Me parece perfecto.

Damon los dejó en la mesilla y rodeó los hombros de Elena con un brazo. "¿Cómo he tenido la suerte de haberte encontrado?" se preguntó a sí mismo mientras la besaba camino de la puerta.

Mientras, en Mystic Falls, Connor seguía el consejo de Shane y visitaba el orfanato. Al ser verano, la mayoría de los chicos que vivían allí pasaban la mayor parte del día fuera. Solo los más pequeños o algún mayor que estuviese castigado andaba por allí. Connor se dedicó a observarlos sin intención de acercarse. Solo estaba tanteando el terreno antes de volver a por información.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – una voz femenina le sobresaltó pero estaba tan bien entrenado que no se notó.  
- Hola. – esbozando una sonrisa amable, Connor se giró hacia la mujer que le estaba hablando. Parecía seria, su falda y su blusa fomentaban esa imagen y Connor tuvo una idea de quién podía ser. Fingiendo timidez, se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la frotó un poco. – En realidad estoy buscando a un antiguo conocido, me dijeron que podía estar por aquí. ¿Le suena el apellido Salvatore? – preguntó. No estaba seguro de sí Damon seguía usando el mismo nombre, él no lo haría, por eso había preguntado primero por su apellido.

Andie se quedó parada, intentando asociar ese apellido a alguien que conociera. Connor empezó a ponerse nervioso al ver que no contestaba y ya estaba a punto de probar con el nombre cuando los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron.

- Sí, ya me acuerdo. Soy Andie Star, la directora del orfanato. Creo que puedo ayudarle. – se presentó.  
- Mark Anderson. – respondió Connor con total tranquilidad y la siguió hacia su oficina.  
- Ese es el chico. ¿Era amigo de la familia? – señaló.

Connor vio a un adolescente de pelo castaño, casi rubio, que jugaba solo ante una canasta. Desde donde estaban no podía verlo, pero Alaric tenía un ojo morado y por eso estaba castigado, por haberse metido en una pelea. No era quién estaba buscando y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando cayó en lo que había dicho. ¿Amigo de la familia? Abrió bien los oídos y asintió levemente mientras Andie seguía hablando.

- Es el pequeño. Sé que había otro chico más pero nunca ha aparecido ni reclamado la custodia del hermano.

Tiempo atrás, cuando se hizo cargo de Alaric tras la muerte de los Saltzmann, Andie se había visto ante la encrucijada de decirle al chico la verdad sobre su origen o no. Lo había dejado pasar después de darle muchas vueltas a su expediente. Saber que tenía un hermano mayor la había tranquilizado. Suponía que al menos haría acto de presencia y entre ambos podrían decírselo pero eso nunca había pasado y había perdido la esperanza de que ese chico, del que no recordaba ni el nombre, apareciera alguna vez. No había vuelto a pensar en el apellido Salvatore hasta que Mark, o mejor dicho Connor, se lo había recordado.

Connor apuntó toda aquella información en su mente. No creía en las casualidades y estaba convencido de que había algo más detrás de esa historia. No preguntó por Damon, podía volver otro día y hacerlo para no despertar sospechas si hacía demasiadas preguntas de golpe. Mientras vigilaría a aquel misterioso chico, que seguía con su balón de baloncesto en la pista ajeno a todo.

Damon y Elena recorrieron media ciudad haciendo recados para la señora Flowers, ambos tenían algo de dinero por lo que no volvieron a la hora de comer. Compraron unas hamburguesas y unos refrescos, además Damon se apropió de un racimo de uvas, sin que Elena ni nadie más se diera cuenta, en una de las tiendas que visitaron. Se lo comieron todo tirados en el césped de un parque, donde pasaron la tarde. Una tarde en la que compartieron muchos besos. Volvieron a llevarle las cosas a la señora Flowers, que al igual del día anterior, les insistió hasta conseguir que cenasen con ella.

Damon abrazaba a Elena desde atrás cuando entraron en su piso y la levantó a pulso, cerrando la puerta con el talón.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó ella, riéndose.

Él no contestó, la apretó con más fuerza y así la llevó hasta su habitación, tirándola sobre la cama. Después se subió y gateó hasta ella, colocó un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza y volvió a besarla. Elena se dejó hacer, los besos de Damon no se parecían a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Tenían algo que los hacía irresistibles, un sabor embriagador y hasta un poco peligroso, justo como él.

Continuaron besándose hasta quedarse sin aliento, las manos de Elena estaban enredadas en el pelo de Damon, que tenía las manos en su cintura bajo la camiseta. Aunque Damon hubiese tenido que apartarse jadeando a cada rato en el parque, había valido la pena porque había conseguido que Elena fuera atreviéndose a más cosas con él.

Se apartó un poco y se quitó la camiseta, deshaciéndose de su calzado con los pies. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a ayudar a Elena a deshacerse del suyo. Se moría de ganas de desnudarla entera y admirarla pero comprendió que no era el momento. La chica se estremeció al notar sus suaves caricias en la piel de sus piernas y dejó que retirase también su camiseta.

- Damon… dijiste que no podíamos seguir. – tembló cuando él pasó la mano por la copa de su sujetador, completamente embelesado.  
- Eso era antes. – Damon se llevó su mano libre al bolsillo de sus vaqueros y algo crujió allí. – Ahora la decisión es tuya. – sacó dos pequeños paquetes cuadrados de color plateado y los lanzó a la mesilla.  
- ¿Cómo los has conseguido? – preguntó Elena, sin dejar de mirarlos.  
- ¿Importa ahora?

Damon puso los ojos en blanco ante su pregunta. El joven tenía el cabello muy revuelto, los labios ligeramente hinchados y el pecho le subía y bajaba con rapidez. Y ante todo sonreía con tranquilidad, fue todo lo que Elena necesitó para decidirse. Desabrochó el botón de sus vaqueros y después el de los de Damon.

- Recuerda princesa, podemos parar en cualquier momento. – dijo Damon al notar un temblor en sus manos.

Fue él quien terminó de retirar los vaqueros de ambos y el que tomó la iniciativa. Dejó sus manos vagar a su antojo y luego recorrió su cuerpo con besos. No pasó de ahí hasta que Elena se unió a sus caricias, primero en los hombros y después en su pecho. Al sentir un beso en su hombro, Damon retiró con suavidad el sujetador que tanto le estorbaba.

Elena tembló al sentirse tan desnuda. Damon cubrió sus pechos con ambas manos, masajeándolos y luego tomando el relevo con sus labios y lengua, dándole calor a uno y después al otro. Sentía sus dudas a través de la piel, estaba a punto de retirarse y le dio un pequeño mordisquito debajo del pecho izquierdo.

Ella brincó al sentir sus dientes.

- Dijiste que no mordías. – le acusó.

Damon alzó la cabeza al instante, preocupado por haberla hecho daño pero se encontró con que le sonreía. Una sonrisa nerviosa, pero amplia y sincera. Damon se la devolvió al comprender que bromeaba.

- Bueno, supongo que se me ha olvidado avisarte de que a veces soy un poco mentiroso. – bromeó también. – Espero que no haya sido demasiado tarde.  
- Para nada. – en un alarde de valentía, Elena le cogió de la barbilla y le atrajo hacia sus labios.

Durante un rato más siguieron acariciándose y besándose, hasta que Damon se incorporó un poco para coger uno de los paquetitos de antes. Se lamió los dedos con los que había estado a punto de provocarle un orgasmo a Elena. Quizá sonase un poco egoísta pero quería estar dentro de ella y sentirlo cuando al fin se dejase llevar, por eso se había detenido en el último momento.

Elena le observó por primera vez completamente desnudo y no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo mientras él se preparaba. Cuando se tumbó sobre ella, Damon usó sus codos para controlar su peso y apoyó la frente contra la de ella.

- Mírame princesa. – pidió dándola un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz y cuando sus ojos castaños conectaron con los suyos, empezó a penetrarla despacio.

Se introdujo completamente y se quedó muy quieto. Había escuchado perfectamente sus pequeños quejidos y sentido la tensión.

- Perdona princesa. Lo siento. – se disculpó con más besos. – Ya ha pasado lo peor, lo prometo.

Con otro quejido, Elena le puso una mano en el pecho. Damon temió que le empujara y se concentró aún más en quedarse quieto. Contra su palma, Elena pudo sentir el acelerado corazón del chico, igual que el suyo. Y estaba así solo por ella, fue todo lo que necesitó para continuar.

Retiró la mano y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos hasta pegar su pecho con el suyo. El roce hizo temblar a Damon, que ahogó su gemido mordiéndose el labio. La chica movió un poco las caderas, la incomodidad era soportable, incluso iba haciéndose cada vez más leve. Repitió el movimiento con más confianza y eso fue todo lo que Damon necesitó para continuar.

Sujetándose en sus codos y sin romper el contacto frente a frente, Damon empezó a moverse, lenta y profundamente pero sin detenerse. Pronto sintió a Elena retorcerse entre sus brazos y redujo la velocidad hasta que se paró por completo, incapaz de aguantar si seguía moviéndose. La descarga de placer recorrió a Elena y se apretó más contra el cuerpo del chico. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Damon, con los ojos cerrados, se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que este le sangraba.

- Damon… - susurró, soltando una mano y pasándole el pulgar por ese labio.  
- Elena. - el chico abrió los ojos y sonrió, dejando que ella se perdiera en su azul mientras volvía a moverse.

Más rápido, más profundo, más intensamente… hasta que ninguno de los dos aguantó más. Elena volvió a estremecerse de placer entre los brazos de Damon, que al escuchar su último gemido se dejó ir con ella.

Ninguno de los dos tenía palabras para lo que acababan de vivir y se conformaron únicamente con mirarse a los ojos, sus corazones latiendo con fuerza contra el pecho del otro y mezclándose su sudor. Damon se apartó cuando pudo respirar con normalidad y se levantó para deshacerse del condón. Luego volvió a desplomarse en la cama completamente agotado, nunca se había esforzado tanto a la hora de estar con una mujer, ni siquiera durante su primera vez. Pero Elena especial y no merecía otra cosa.

La chica se acurrucó junto a él, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Él hizo lo mismo con sus hombros, dejando que reposara contra su pecho.

- ¿Siempre es así? – se atrevió a preguntar Elena. Aquello había sido muy distinto a lo que había experimentado con Stefan y también muy diferente de lo que había leído. La única palabra que se le ocurría para definirlo era: intenso.  
- No. – contestó Damon, con una risa cansada. – Ha sido así de bueno porque somos tú y yo, princesa. – explicó, acariciando su cabello y cerrando los ojos.

Estaba casi dormido cuando Elena volvió a llamarle y contestó con un gruñido.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos mañana? – preguntó la chica.  
- Tarde… - respondió adormilado.

Y era tarde cuando llegaron al día siguiente a Mystic Falls. Les había costado ponerse en marcha y la señora Flowers tampoco se lo había puesto fácil, alargando la despedida. Cruzar el cartel que les daba la bienvenida a Mystic Falls los hizo conscientes, especialmente a Damon, de que su tranquilidad se había acabado. Tomó el mismo camino que cuando se fueron, recorriéndolo a la inversa hasta la pequeña casita que ambos consideraban su hogar.

Se detuvo justo en la puerta con decisión y entrecerró los ojos al ver algo extraño. Se recompuso en un segundo y se giró hacia Elena, que seguía con el casco puesto y los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Esta vez estaba mucho más tranquila y no había protestado por la moto como un par de días atrás.

- Ve primero. – la dijo. – Así podrás hablar con ellos mientras dejo la moto.

Elena asintió, sabiendo que a eso tenía que enfrentarse sola. Iba a darle un beso a Damon antes de entrar, pero el chico se había bajado de la moto por el otro lado y tenía la cabeza baja. Por un momento pensó que la estaba evitando, pero solo con recordar los momentos que habían vivido juntos lo descartó, solo era mala suerte. Con miedo, abrió la puerta y entró, quitándose el casco.

Elijah y Kol no tardaron en aparecer, los habían visto llegar desde la ventana y al ver que Elena entraba sola, bajaron las escaleras corriendo. Aunque guardaron las distancias, apoyados el uno en el otro.

- Has podido irte. – señaló Elijah, rompiendo el silencio.  
- Quiero estar aquí. – respondió la chica simplemente y después miró hacia abajo, entre sus pies. – Si vosotros también queréis.

Kol dio un paso hacía ella pero Elijah le sujetó por el hombro.

- Nos mentiste. Pero no nos has delatado.  
- No quiero delataros, nunca lo haría. Me gusta estar aquí, con vosotros. No dije nada porque sabía que os enfadaríais. – se excusó.  
- Pero nos lo has contado. – Elijah dejó ir a Kol y siguió a su amigo. – Lo hemos hablado y solo se nos ocurre un motivo para que no incluyeses a Damon. ¿Te pilló, no?

Elena asintió avergonzada y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ambos chicos estaban delante de ella, sonriendo con complicidad.

- Nuestra teoría es que te castigó lo suficiente por nosotros y el resto del pueblo. – dijo Kol, divertido. Elena iba a acercarse a darles un abrazo, pero el dedo extendido del chico se lo impidió. – No más mentiras. Si tienes otros secretos que nos afecten a todos, habla ahora o calla para siempre. – le advirtió.

La chica negó con la cabeza, indicando que no tenía nada que añadir y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

Damon esperó hasta que Elena entró, tan pronto como ella desapareció se incorporó con rapidez y miró serio a su alrededor. No descubrir nada no le tranquilizó y se acercó hasta un tablón medio suelto de la valla que le había llamado la atención. Estaba astillado por arriba y allí alguien había atado un naipe. Solo se veía por delante y esa debía de ser la razón por la que Elijah y Kol no lo habían visto, o que no llevara ahí mucho tiempo.

Lo desató con dedos temblorosos y encontró justo lo que había temido al primer vistazo. La carta era el joker negro y estaba atada con hilo de guitarra, que pasaba por el ojo del joker y rodeaba la astilla. Era una clara referencia a su época en Chicago, también a la de Elijah y a las bandas a las que ambos habían pertenecido. Se preguntó quién les habría dejado eso.

Escuchó que Elijah le llamaba y se guardó rápidamente la carta y el hilo en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

- ¿No piensas entrar? – le preguntó, parándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

Damon le abrazó como única respuesta.

- Gracias. – dijo cuando se separó.

Elijah parecía un poco avergonzado y movió la tierra con los pies.

- ¿Tú lo habrías hecho por mí, no? – Damon asintió pero no le dejó hablar.  
- Pero llevas colado por ella desde el principio, no ha debido de ser fácil.  
- Tú también estás colado por ella. Y se te olvida que tú eres al que corresponde. Siempre te sacrificas por nosotros, no iba a dejar que lo hicieras otra vez. Mereces tener esta oportunidad. – explicó Elijah, sonriendo y se acercó a ponerle una mano en el hombro. – Eso sí, como se te ocurra hacerle daño, te las verás conmigo. – le advirtió con seriedad. – Elena no lo merece. Ya sé que no quieres salir herido otra vez. – dijo acordándose de Jenna y lo mal que lo pasó Damon después. – Pero ella no se merece menos que alguien que se entregue completamente…  
- Eli. – Damon movió la cabeza para interrumpirle. – Se lo he contado.  
- ¿El qué? – se sorprendió el chico.  
- Tú y yo en Chicago, de dónde saque la moto… Sin demasiados detalles. – se apresuró a matizar. – Pero lo sabe.  
- Olvida lo que he dicho, ya veo que vas muy en serio. – se corrigió Elijah y Damon asintió en silencio. – No estaría mal que me la devolvieras, ya sabes, con Kath.

Ambos amigos se observaron y sonrieron en el mismo instante. Eso hizo que sus sonrisas se ampliasen, confiaban ciegamente en el otro. Las circunstancias les habían unido y ahora eran casi hermanos.

- ¿Pizza y pelis? – propuso Elijah al final. – Eso si decides entrar. – se burló.

Damon dudó en sí contarle lo que había encontrado pero estaba cansado, le apetecía pasar un tiempo tranquilo con Elena y sus amigos y, sobre todo, no quería preocupar a Elijah en balde. Estaría muy alerta y ante la mínima sospecha se lo contaría todo.

- Me parece genial. – sonrió, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.  
- Entonces no te entretengas, que se enfriara la pizza. – Kol y él las habían traído un rato antes, cuando por las horas que eran se imaginaron que no volverían hasta la hora de cenar. – Tenemos pelis nuevas, Ric nos ha traído algunas más. – Elijah dudó en sí decirle que el chico tenía un ojo morado, sabía que se preocuparía y querría saber más al instante. Lo dejó pasar con la intención de decírselo al día siguiente y disfrutar de una noche todos juntos en paz.

Elena se había dado una ducha rápida en el tiempo que los chicos hablaban y salía cuando Damon entraba en su habitación. El chico hizo lo mismo y bajó solo con el pantalón que usaba como pijama y sin secarse bien del todo. Justo a tiempo de unirse a los demás, llevando un plato y fingiendo que había ayudado igual que todos.

- Genial, el sofá para mí. – se alegró Kol, haciendo equilibrios para no tirar su plato cuando se dejó caer en el sofá.  
- Se siente. – sonrió Elijah, que ya se había acomodado en el que era su lugar.  
- Que cara tenéis. – protestó Damon, mirándolos a ambos que pusieron cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

Sin más remedio, Elena tiró de él para que se sentara junto a ella en la alfombra. Pero el chico tenía otros planes, se tumbó de medio lado, pasando los brazos alrededor de la chica para obligarla a imitar su postura.

- ¿Estás cómoda? – preguntó en su oído.

Elena le sonrió y aprovechó para robarle un pequeño beso en los labios. Damon no reaccionó en el momento pero luego sonrió y la besó de nuevo, de forma algo más larga hasta que Kol les dio una patada por detrás.

- Para eso buscaros un cuarto. – rieron los dos al unísono. – Si os quedáis es para ver la película.  
- Vale, vale. – contestó Damon, ya que Elena estaba demasiado avergonzada y aún así desafió a sus amigos robándole un beso más y mirando hacia la televisión con una sonrisa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

La luz del sol se coló traviesa por la ventana, cayendo directamente sobre el rostro de los dos durmientes. Con un gruñido, Elena dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo. Ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con las persianas subidas y no se despertaba cuando salía el sol.  
En cambio, Damon se deslizó fuera de las sábanas sin hacer ruido. Elena dormía en su cuarto desde que habían vuelto y aunque habían pasado diez días, seguía sin poder reprimir la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios cada vez que se levantaba y la veía en su cama.

En cierto modo eso hacía que su trabajo fuese más fácil y más difícil a la vez. Más fácil porque sabía que la chica le estaría esperando cuando volviera, eso le animaba a esforzarse más para volver antes. También le hacía más difícil salir de la cama y dejarla allí, sola en la cama que ambos compartían.

Su primera tarea en el puerto era comprobar si tenían noticias de Shane. Algunos problemillas logísticos habían retrasado el robo del cuadro. Tenían los planos de la mansión y los códigos de las alarmas, estos últimos ya habían cambiado dos veces desde que se los habían dado. Se los sabían de memoria y estaban esperando la confirmación de los hombres de Shane de que tenían el camino libre.

Así que todas las mañanas Damon buscaba el barco con el casco verde y buscaba la señal. Durante diez días había visto la tabla que permitía el acceso recogida y ningún rastro de vida por las cubiertas. Pero esa mañana, Damon vio la tabla extendida, como invitándole a entrar y su contacto habitual estaba fumando fuera, con un pie apoyado en ella.

- ¿Quiere ayuda? – preguntó Damon, sin acercarse y fingiendo que era la primera vez que se veían.  
- Puedo solo, pero creo que allí te necesitan. En el barco azul. – señaló una dirección, después tiró el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con un gesto descuidado, desapareciendo en el interior del barco.

Ese sería el lugar de reunión, ahora que Damon tenía toda la información que necesitaba, se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo para que no le relacionasen con Shane y buscó algún pescador al que ayudar.

Elena se despertó sola y se estiró en la cama, que le pareció mucho más grande de lo que era al no estar Damon. Un poco decepcionada porque el chico aún no hubiera vuelto, Elena fue a darse una ducha. Estaban en el máximo apogeo del verano y hacía tanto calor que la chica dormía solo con unas bragitas y una de las camisetas de Damon. El propio chico se ponía solo los pantalones del pijama para estar por casa y se quedaba únicamente con los bóxers a la hora de meterse a la cama.

Acababa de desnudarse cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban por la espalda. Dio un grito y brincó sin poder evitarlo.

- Shhhh, que les vas a asustar. – dijo Damon como pudo, entre risas que ahogaba en el hombro de la chica.  
- Idiota. – enfadada, Elena peleó y consiguió deshacer su abrazo.

Damon pareció sorprendido y hasta dolido por ese gesto.

- Solo es una broma. – se defendió.  
- Me has asustado. – se quejó Elena y el brillo en los ojos de Damon la hizo darse cuenta de la situación. Estaba desnuda frente a él.

Roja como un tomate, le dio la espalda y entró en la ducha.

- Vete, quiero ducharme.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, Damon se metió en la ducha tras ella. Elena intentó que aquello no le afectara y no quiso darse la vuelta a pesar de las manos de Damon en sus hombros.

- Pensaba que no estabas, ¿de dónde has salido? – le preguntó.  
- Acabó de llegar, quería darte una sorpresa y estaba esperando en tu habitación. – estaba completamente empapado y sus ropas se habían vuelto aún más oscuras. Un par de mechones estaban aplastados contra su frente pero no hacía nada por apartarlos. - ¿Te has enfadado de verdad? – preguntó con miedo.  
- Me lo estoy pensando.

La chica intentaba hacerse la dura, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Especialmente cuando Damon le puso pucheros para que le perdonara.

- Pareces un perro mojado. – dijo, soltando una carcajada.  
- ¿También te ríes de mí? Te vas a enterar. – dolido, Damon se quitó la camiseta y se la tiró a la cara.

La tela mojada le resultó un poco difícil de atrapar y en ese tiempo Damon se desnudó completamente, abalanzándose sobre ella. La devoró a besos, intercalando algún que otro mordisquito.

- ¿Ya has terminado de pensarlo? – preguntó, sin detenerse en su tarea de atacar sus pechos.  
- No. – gimió Elena como pudo.

Estaba atrapada entre el cuerpo del chico y la pared, no podría moverse aunque quisiera. Damon fue dejando un reguero de besos por su estómago antes de arrodillarse entre sus piernas. En un último movimiento totalmente a propósito, tocó el grifo provocando que una cascada de agua fría cayera sobre ellos.

- ¡Está helada! – protestó Elena, intentando apartarse al sentir agujas contra su piel.  
- Te aguantas, que he tenido que ducharme así muchas veces. Por tu culpa. – matizó Damon, sujetándola con fuerza por las caderas, y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el interior del muslo, subiendo después con un camino de besos.

A partir de entonces, Elena solo pudo sentir un inmenso calor que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Ya has terminado? De pensarlo digo. – matizó fingiendo inocencia, muy consciente del doble sentido de su pregunta.

La chica tardó en comprender de que le hablaba y solo consiguió balbucear, algo que no satisfizo al pícaro joven, que se levantó fingiendo indiferencia.

- Está bien, al menos lo he intentado. – agachó la cabeza con un puchero y abrió la mampara para salir.

Elena se quedó bajó el agua helada, contemplando la camiseta y los vaqueros abandonados, las pruebas de que lo que había pasado era real y no un sueño. Salió tras Damon y justo escuchó el sonido de algo rasgándose. De espaldas a ella y chorreando agua por los azulejos del suelo, el chico estaba al lado de un armario abierto.

- Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mí, princesa. – contestó con una gran sonrisa muy distinta a su tristeza fingida de antes, cuando Elena le puso la mano en el brazo.

No necesitaron más palabras, en los ojos de ambos brillaba el deseo que los consumía. Tirando el envoltorio del condón, que cayó al suelo, Damon fue hacia ella y la empujó de nuevo a la ducha con suavidad, hasta que su espalda dio con la pared. Le acarició una pierna, deteniéndose detrás de su rodilla y tirando hacia arriba para enredarla alrededor de su cintura. La sujetó por el trasero para que subiera la otra pierna y se posicionó rozando su entrepierna con la suya cuando sintió el agarre.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó, con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Por toda respuesta Elena le besó, deteniéndose especialmente en su labio inferior, donde Damon se había hecho una herida la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Entre esos pequeños besos el chico fue entrando en su interior, empezando a moverse despacio y terminando mucho más rápido. No se fiaban de que el agua ahogara las pruebas de lo que estaba pasando, por lo que también empezaron a besarse con desesperación.

Hábilmente conducida por Damon, Elena alcanzó el orgasmo sin dificultad, tan intenso como era todo con él.

- Damon. – alcanzó a decir Elena entre oleadas de placer, y el sonido de su nombre fue suficiente para que él la siguiera, apretando con fuerza sus caderas.

Pegaron sus frentes bajo la cascada de agua, recuperándose sin moverse. Empezaron a temblar y Damon se apresuró a volver a dar el agua caliente. Después de lo que acababa de pasar ya nunca más podría recurrir al agua fría para bajarse el calentón, este momento lo recordaría por siempre.

Se separó a regañadientes, recogió la ropa que aún seguía en el suelo y la escurrió un poco antes de salir. Aprovechó para tirar el condón y volvió a la ducha con una amplia sonrisa por lo que acababa de pasar. Elena puso la mano en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Le gustaba hacer eso y notar los latidos. El chico le retiró un mechón mojado de la cara y la besó suavemente, reteniendo su mano allí. Después alcanzo una esponja y el gel, para poder ducharse juntos sin prisas.

Kol se rió abiertamente cuando ambos aparecieron en la cocina con el pelo húmedo y se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo, susurrando algo en su oído y teniendo que salir corriendo ante la respuesta de Damon. Elijah los observó divertido y dejó que Elena eligiera entre un vaso de zumo y una taza de café. Ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación, que demostraba que Elijah no estaba enfadado ni molesto porque Elena hubiera elegido a su mejor amigo, mientas los otros dos peleaban en broma en el jardín.

Poco después Elena se quedó sola en la casa. Damon le había pedido que fuera siempre vestida de chico desde que habían vuelto, aunque solo estuviera en casa, y se había excusado en que tenía un presentimiento. A pesar de que no quiso decir nada más, Elena le había hecho caso.

Damon les avisó a sus amigos de que esa noche actuaban y los tres dedicaron parte de la tarde a prepararse para el golpe que tenían que dar. Damon se pasó un momento por el puerto para asegurarse de que no había cambios y cuando volvía se encontró con Alaric.

El adolescente le rehuyó pero Damon le siguió porque llevaban muchos días sin verse. La última vez que Damon estuvo en el orfanato fue para decirle a Andie que su amistad se tenía que quedar en simplemente una amistad normal y corriente ahora que él estaba empezando a salir con alguien. Ella lo había aceptado bien pero no le había dejado ver al adolescente. Le contó que estaba castigado por meterse en una pelea con Tyler, el hijo del alcalde. Damon entendió que no era un buen momento para desafiar su autoridad en el orfanato y, por muchas ganas que tuviese de ver a su hermano, se marchó.

- ¿No vas a saludar? – preguntó, alcanzando al chico.  
- Tú no lo haces. – le acusó él, intentando liberar su brazo del firme agarre de Damon.  
- ¿Cuándo te he visto y no te he saludado? – preguntó extrañado y le soltó.

Alaric se paró delante de él, frotándose el brazo con una mueca fingida.

- El otro día en el orfanato. Fuiste y ni siquiera saludaste. – le acusó. – Y ya no vienes. – siguió, envalentonado al ver el desconcierto de Damon. - ¿Qué pasa? Que como ahora tienes novia y no estás con Andie, pasas de nosotros.  
- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – preguntó Damon completamente sorprendido.  
- Os escuche. Y es verdad, hace más de una semana que no vienes. Pasas de mí. – le acusó, dando media vuelta para marcharse.

Damon se rió al darse cuenta de que estaba celoso, muy celoso, y eso empeoró la situación. Alaric flexionó los músculos para empezar a correr pero Damon se adelantó.

- Espera, espera. ¿Qué tonterías son esas? – le detuvo, sujetándole de nuevo por el codo sin intención de soltarle. – Tú eres el que pasa de mí cuando es verano. Siempre estás con tus amigos y no quiero molestarte.  
- Mentira, el otro día te largaste sin decir nada. – repitió, forcejeando.  
- Porque Andie me dijo que no podía verte, que estabas castigado. ¿En serio te peleaste?  
- Tyler es idiota, quería robarme a mi chica. Además empezó él. – Damon volvió a reírse al escuchar esa explicación en un chaval de casi dieciséis años. Entonces cayó que lo había encontrado solo.  
- ¿Por eso no estás con ellos? – preguntó en tono más suave.  
- No pienso pedirle perdón a Tyler, que me lo pida él a mí. – se enfurruñó Alaric. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea y miró a Damon esperanzado. - ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? Así me creeré eso de que no pasas de mí.

Damon no supo qué hacer y a cada intento de negarse el chico volvía a echarle en cara que no tenía tiempo para él. Se trataba de su hermano, no podía soportar que le dijera esas cosas y después se marchase tan tranquilo. Al final no le quedó más remedio que llevárselo a casa, ya que el chico quería ver algunas de las películas que les había llevado la última. De camino pasaron por el orfanato para informarle a Andie de que esa noche Alaric la pasaría con Damon, otra más de las exigencias del adolescente. Allí también se encontraron con Elijah, al que Damon le susurró que no conseguía librarse del chico sin ser hiriente, y su amigo se marchó corriendo para llegar antes y avisar a Elena. Alaric no podía verla allí.

Aunque no respiró aliviado hasta que no comprobó por si mismo que no se veía ni rastro de la chica. El mal humor de Alaric había mutado a una alegría contagiosa y verdadera curiosidad.

- Voy a cambiarme. – anunció, dejando al chico acompañado por Elijah y Kol en la planta baja.

El primero le había señalado discretamente hacia arriba y Damon pilló el mensaje, le debía explicaciones a Elena. Entró a su habitación para mantener su excusa de que se cambiaba de ropa y pasó a la de la chica a través del baño común. Elena estaba tumbada en la cama con un libro y desde su posición no podía ver su rostro, Damon se imaginó que estaría enfadada.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó, sentándose en el lateral de la cama más próximo. Con la cabeza baja, le puso una mano en el muslo. – No he conseguido encontrar una excusa para librarme de Ric y he tenido que traerlo. Ya sabes que no puede verte. Perdóname.  
- Solo si me respondes a algo. – exigió ella. Damon asintió sin mirarla, con la vista fija en la mano que ella no le había apartado, lo que le daba esperanzas de no haberla liado mucho. - ¿Ese chico es tu hermano, verdad?  
- ¿Te acuerdas de eso? – preguntó sorprendido, mirándola.

Elena había dejado el libro a un lado y le sonreía al asentir.

- Ya te dije que me acordaba más o menos. Recordaba que llevabas los coches por tu hermano. Y luego el nombre me sonaba, aunque no he caído hasta que Elijah me ha dicho que venías con él. – explicó, poniendo la mano encima de la de él. – No te preocupes, no pasa nada porque estés con él.  
- No puedo decirle simplemente que me deje en paz. No ha parado de acusarme de que paso de él hasta que le he traído.  
- Es normal que quiera estar contigo, eres su hermano, Damon.  
- Pero él no lo sabe. – confesó, Elena abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y el chico se adelantó a sus preguntas. – Era un bebé cuando tuvimos el accidente. – intuyendo que lo que venía era duro, Elena se apartó a un lado y le dejó sitio en la cama. Damon, con una sonrisa triste por el recuerdo, se recostó contra el cabecero manteniendo los pies colgando. – No le pasó nada y le adoptaron a los pocos días. Conocía a la pareja que lo hizo, eran muy majos, buena gente. Sé que Ric fue feliz con ellos y les estoy muy agradecido por cuidar de él. Murieron hace unos años, Ric tenía doce entonces y acabó en el orfanato de Mystic Falls. No sabe que es adoptado, para él su única familia son los Saltzmann y lleva su apellido. No puedo ir y decir que es mi hermano, no me creería ni lo entendería.  
- Oh Damon… - Elena se apresuró a cogerle la mano que tenía más cerca. – Os separaron. – dijo apenada. – Menos mal que le has encontrado.  
- Fue después de todo lo que pasó en Chicago, lo de Eli y yo… Ahí decidí buscar a mi hermano y ver qué tal le iba. Tom, su padre adoptivo, me dijo que podía ir si quería cuando fuese más mayor. Y tenía diecinueve años entonces, era lo bastante mayor como para recorrer el país. No sabía donde vivían y no los encontré hasta que Ric volvió al sistema. Tom también me prometió que no le cambiarían el nombre y cumplió su palabra, por eso conseguí encontrarle. Como me colaba en todas las oficinas de Servicios Sociales que podía, una vez me saltó la alarma al meter su nombre y descubrí lo que había pasado con los Saltzmann. Cuando descubrí en que orfanato estaba, no me costó convencer a Eli y Kol para venir. A ellos les gustó esto, los tres estuvimos de acuerdo en quedarnos. No puedo pedir su custodia porque tengo antecedentes, pero me vale con poder estar a su lado. – hablar de sus amigos le recordó algo. – Kol y Eli no lo saben, no puedes contárselo. – pidió.  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la chica con inocencia.

Damon dobló un brazo detrás de su cabeza y se giró lo justo para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Durante mucho tiempo me convencí a mi mismo de que había perdido a mi hermano e intenté no pensar en él. Luego me dio cuenta de que eso era estúpido e infantil, solo era un crío. – dijo algo avergonzado. – No le había hablado a nadie de Ric en el orfanato, así que guarde el secreto. Luego, cuando viví en las calles, guarde el secreto para que nadie pudiera usar esa información para hacerme daño. No sabía que iba a encontrar, así que tampoco se lo conté a Eli y Kol.  
- Pero no vas a poder mantenerlo en secreto siempre. ¿Se lo contarás en algún momento, no? – dudó la chica.  
- Claro, pensaba contárselo a Ric cuando sea mayor de edad, tengo los documentos de su adopción, eso probara que digo la verdad. No me parece justo dejar que Eli y Kol se enteren antes que él. Ellos saben que es un chico que me cae bien y que me recuerda a mi familia, y eso sigue siendo verdad.  
- Lo entiendo. – asintió Elena, con gesto serio. – No te preocupes, no diré nada.  
- Gracias princesa. – Damon dejó un suave beso en sus labios y se apresuró a levantarse. – Tengo que volver a bajar. Espérame hoy aquí, vendré a dormir contigo.

Elena sonrió y asintió.

- Diviértete con tu hermano.  
- Lo haré. – aseguró el chico, más tranquilo ahora que había aclarado las cosas con ella y no estaba enfadada, o al menos no lo parecía.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se le ocurrió algo más. Ahora que Elena sabía su secreto, podía compartir un poco de su carga, solo por si acaso… Volvió y se arrodilló ante el lateral, a la altura de la mano de la chica.

- Elena, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó, muy serio.  
- Claro… - contestó la chica, algo intimidada por su expresión y porque usase su nombre de pila. Volvió a apartar el libro, marcando la página con la mano.  
- Si a mí me pasase algo… - Elena se preocupó al instante, tensándose y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas muy cerca de donde Damon apoyaba los brazos. - ¿Sacarías a Ric de Mystic Falls? ¿Le echarías un cable? ¿Por mí?

Su mirada era tan intensa que Elena tuvo que tragar saliva.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? Solo tengo veinte años, no puedo hacerme cargo de él. ¿Por qué dices eso? – titubeó la chica.  
- Lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo eso. Solo que le eches un ojo, desde la distancia, ya sabes. – contestó, omitiendo aposta su última pregunta.  
- ¿Cómo un ángel de la guardia?  
- Algo así. – asintió Damon. – Tú puedes hacerlo, tienes los medios y él no tendría porque enterarse nunca.

Damon no se sintió muy cómodo al referirse a su dinero, no quería que lo malinterpretara y pensase que la usaba por interés. La posibilidad de Elena cuidando de su hermano se le acababa de ocurrir ahora que ella le había confirmado que sabía de su existencia.

- Es un favor, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. – dijo apresuradamente al ver que ella no contestaba.  
- No… claro, haré lo que pueda, Damon. – aseguró Elena, cuando se recuperó de la impresión. Le acarició el cabello, deteniéndose en su mechón rebelde de la coronilla. – Pero tú prométeme que vas a procurar que no te pase nada.  
- Te lo prometo. Solo es por si acaso, ahora siempre estaré tranquilo. – sonrió Damon, y apoyó la frente contra su rodilla por un segundo, después se levantó. – Algunas copias de los documentos están en una caja bajo mi cama, igual que en la de mis padres, ahí tengo los originales de todo y fotos. Eres genial, Elena. – reconoció.

La chica siempre les ayudaba y se preocupaba por todos ellos, y la verdad era que les hacía la vida más fácil desde que estaba con ellos. Damon no tenía palabas que expresasen lo mucho que se alegraba de que sus amigos la hubieran recogido cuando la encontraron sola y asustada.

- Damon, trae algo de comida cuando subas. – le pidió la chica.  
- Por supuesto, princesa.

Damon cumplió lo prometido después de mandar a Alaric temprano a la cama. El chico protestó pero cuando Damon dijo que ellos se levantaban al amanecer para ir a trabajar al puerto y prometió quedarse en casa a la mañana siguiente, Alaric cedió. Le dejó su habitación y fingió quedarse en el sofá, subiendo después a la habitación de Elena. Y cuando ella se durmió también, fue a la habitación de Elijah a prepararse para el robo.

Shane les había proporcionado un coche que usaron para llegar hasta la mansión, en una zona residencial de alto standing en la costa, a un par de horas de Mystic Falls. Aparcaron a una distancia prudencial y se aproximaron a la valla. Los tres chicos iban vestidos de negro, sin distintivos en la ropa, pasamontañas y guantes.

- ¿Listos? – preguntó Damon en un susurro.

Sus amigos asintieron en silencio. Los tres juntaron sus manos en círculo para darse ánimos y se separaron con profesionalidad, dispuestos a realizar su trabajo. La gente de Shane se había asegurado de que la alarma del jardín estuviera desactivada, así que saltaron la valla sin entretenerse. Les quedaba: ocuparse de las de dentro, localizar el cuadro y salir pitando de allí sin dejar huella.

Un trabajo limpio les permitiría estar en casa sin que Elena y Alaric, que dormían sin darse cuenta de su ausencia, se enterasen de lo que habían hecho. Pero si había algo que tres chicos como ellos sabían bien, era que las cosas no salen siempre como se planean.

En medio del silencio de la noche, el ruido de cristales rotos resonó con estruendo por toda la casa. Elena se despertó y se incorporó asustada por el ruido. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que Damon no estaba, a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación. No le dio mucha importancia ya que el chico tenía la manía de levantarse en mitad de la noche y luego volver, pero un nuevo ruido mucho más fuerte llamó su atención y fue a buscar a alguno de los otros chicos.

Salió al pasillo en el mismo momento que Alaric, que también se había despertado por los ruidos. Ambos se quedaron paralizados, mirándose sin saber que hacer. Elena llevaba una camiseta de Damon reconvertida en una que dejaba los hombros al descubierto, sin forma de disimular que era una chica. Y Alaric, que se había puesto los pantalones para comprobar que pasaba, se hizo una idea al instante de quien podía ser, la misteriosa novia de Damon.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar hasta que escucharon pasos abajo. Los pasos inseguros de alguien que se movía sin conocer realmente el terreno.

- ¿Y Damon? – susurró Elena, señalando la habitación de donde había salido Alaric.  
- No… - respondió el chico. - ¿No está contigo? ¿No eres su novia?

Elena ignoró la provocación y fue a mirar en las otras habitaciones, en busca de alguno de los chicos. En cambio, Alaric se acercó hasta el borde de la escalera y se asomó, intentando ver algo en el exterior. Después retrocedió hasta toparse con Elena, que salía de la habitación de Kol cabizbaja.

- Hay un hombre abajo. - murmuró Alaric asustado.

Elena también estaba asustada después de haber descubierto que ninguno de los chicos estaba en sus habitaciones. La ropa que los chicos usaban para dormir estaba medio oculta tras la cama de Kol, en el lado que daba la ventana, la cual estaba abierta.  
Sospechaba que habían salido, pero no sabía por qué, ni adonde podrían haber ido en mitad de la noche. En la peor noche que podían haber elegido, cuando tenían un intruso dentro. Aquello era peor que una tormenta.

Pero Elena le había prometido a Damon que cuidaría de su hermano si él no podía, y estaba claro que ahora no podía. Se tragó su miedo y llevó a Alaric hasta su habitación, abriendo también la ventana.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó el chico, mirándola desesperado.

La madera crujió, indicando que alguien empezaba a subir las escaleras y Elena se decidió.

- Tenemos que escondernos. – le susurró. – Vamos.  
- Pero… - dudó Alaric al ver que se dirigía hacia la ventana.  
- Estamos solos. – le confió Elena y puso un pie en el alféizar. – Tenemos que subir, es el único lugar en el que no va a mirar.  
- No podré hacerlo. – negó, asustado.  
- Sí puedes. – Elena intentó transmitirle confianza, pero se les acababa el tiempo, las pisadas sonaban cada vez más cerca y aunque había cerrado las dos puertas de la habitación, eso no detendría al visitante misterioso. – Te ayudaré. Damon sabe como subir, te diré como lo hace.

El chico, que estaba muy pálido, asintió ante el nombre de Damon y se acercó reticente. Elena le ayudó sujetándole y diciéndole donde estaban los apoyos para trepar. Le costó un poco pero Alaric estaba en forma por el baloncesto y consiguió llegar hasta el tejado, izándose al final ya sin ayuda.

Elena le sonrió cuando lo consiguió y se preparó para subir ella, no las tenía todas consigo y le dolían los músculos después de haber ayudado a Alaric. Ahora el intruso estaba en la habitación de al lado y oía los ruidos de lo que parecía un registro.

Se apoyó bien en el alféizar y estiró la mano en busca del primer hueco entre los ladrillos. Alaric la observaba atentamente desde arriba. Había conseguido apoyar amabas manos y un pie, pero al hacer el cambio de peso para impulsarse arriba, resbaló un poco, de forma que sus dos pies dieron con el alféizar. El chico intentó sujetar su mano o algo, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Elena apretó los dientes y lo volvió a intentar sin pensar en las consecuencias de no conseguirlo. Alaric se tumbó bocabajo y se estiró todo lo que pudo, ofreciéndole ambas manos. Elena ya casi las rozaba cuando sintió una mano en su tobillo que tiró de ella con fuerza, alejándola de la salvación.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Como seguía a ese chaval a todas horas, Connor vio como Damon lo llevaba a la casita donde vivía la misma noche en que tenía que cumplir el encargo de Shane. ¿Acaso planeaba usarlo como coartada si algo salía mal? Le daba igual así que se limitó a esperar hasta que vio que tres figuras vestidas de negro salían. Esperó un tiempo prudencial y después rompió una ventana para entrar.

No le importaba que supieran que había entrado, de hecho quería que lo supieran. En la planta baja no encontró nada y subió las escaleras, metiéndose en la primera habitación que encontró. Estaba registrándola de forma concienzuda cuando escuchó un ruido al lado.  
Atravesó la puerta interna de la habitación, sin detenerse en el baño. Encontró otra puerta cerrada y se lanzó contra ella para abrirla. El golpe le dolió pero la visión de una figura en la ventana hizo que no se detuviera. Estiró la mano, atrapando uno de los tobillos de la figura con fuerza y tiró hasta que la hizo caer, con un grito femenino.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó divertido, al comprobar que solo era una chica semidesnuda.

La camiseta que llevaba apenas tapaba sus muslos y Connor sonrió, recorriendo sus largas piernas con la mirada. Elena se encogió en el suelo y tiró del borde para taparse más, sin intentar levantarse.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – se relamió Connor, deslizando lentamente la lengua por su labio inferior, observando muy atento sus reacciones.

La chica estaba encogida a los pies de un afroamericano musculoso, con escalofriantes tatuajes recorriéndole la piel y que la miraba como si quisiera comérsela. La puerta rota delataba que fuerza no le faltaba. Claro que tenía miedo, pero no pensaba darle el lujo de demostrárselo.

- ¿Debería? – preguntó. Solo una palabra porque era todo lo que era capaz de pronunciar sin que se le quebrase la voz.  
- Sí, deberías. – Connor la agarró de un brazo y la levantó, tirándola hacia la cama con brusquedad.

Después apoyó una rodilla en la cama y se inclinó, acariciando su tobillo lentamente con la mano.

- No mires a la puerta, sé perfectamente que tus amiguitos han salido. – susurró, provocándole un escalofrío. - ¿No te lo habían dicho? Qué pena. – el brillo de sus ojos delataba la mentira de sus palabras. – Estamos solos y deberías tenerme miedo.

Subió la mano hasta su rodilla y después se apartó, con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

- Pero no me van las niñas. Me gusta que me rueguen y me supliquen para que las folle. – confesó con tranquilidad. – Me gustaría saber quién es el pervertido con el que estás. ¿Quién es? – preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

Elena negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios para no decir nada.

- Supongo que tendré que adivinarlo, lo sabré cuando vea quién es el que viene a buscarte… si es que viene alguien… - dejó caer el anzuelo y soltó el cebo en forma de provocación.  
- ¡Damon te matará cuando…! – respondió Elena, sin pensarlo.

Por la sonrisa de Connor supo que había caído en una trampa y dejó la frase a medias.

- ¿Así que Damon? – preguntó de forma retórica, sin creerse la suerte que tenía. – Pues siento decirte que tu Damon es un cobarde, así que no me matará por mucho que lo desees. También es un traidor, si yo fuera tú… no tendría muchas esperanzas en que fuera a buscarme. – insinuó. – Y por lo que veo, ahora también es un pervertido. Ni se te ocurra moverte.

La amenazó con el dedo mientras se apartaba, buscando algo donde escribir. Encontró un cuaderno con bolígrafos en la mesilla y arrancó la primera página. Escribió algo y lo dobló en cuatro. Después la atravesó con la mirada de tal forma, que Elena tragó saliva con fuerza. Forcejeó cuando Connor apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, pero él tenía mucha más fuerza y no pudo hacer nada. La obligó a abrir las piernas y miró entre ellas bajo la camiseta mientras a Elena se le escapaban lágrimas de impotencia.

- Quítate las bragas. – susurró, colando la mano y rozando el borde.

La soltó y Elena cruzó las piernas, negando con la cabeza.

- Oh vamos, no te pongas así, que no voy a hacerte nada. – Connor disfrutó de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. – O te las quitas tú o te las quito yo después de subir a por el crío ese. – sacó una navaja de sus pantalones y señaló hacia arriba, acompañando el gesto con un movimiento de su cabeza.

La chica se puso aún más pálida e intentó negar la acusación.

- Aquí no hay nadie, estamos solos. – dijo como pudo.  
- Ya, como si no hubiera escuchado los ruidos. – jugueteó con la navaja. – Sé que ese chico está aquí, le he visto entrar pero no salir. ¿Querías subir con él, no? – rió fríamente.  
- ¡Espera! – le llamó Elena, al ver que se acercaba a la ventana. Connor se giró expectante. – Déjale en paz.

Completamente roja por la vergüenza y deseando estar en cualquier otro sitio en ese momento, Elena deslizo sus suaves bragas de algodón por sus piernas y las empujó con los pies, quedándose sentada para cubrir su desnudez.

- Empezamos a entendernos. – dejando a un lado la ventana y al chico que se escondía en el tejado, Connor las recogió y se las llevó a la nariz mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Elena seguía llorando en silencio, los ruidos en el tejado seguían y la chica solo podía rezar internamente porque Alaric no encontrase una forma de bajar y siguiese escondido. Ya era todo bastante malo como para que encima los pillasen a los dos.

- ¿Dónde estás, Damon? – sollozó para sí misma.

Entre lágrimas vio como Connor sacaba algo rectangular de su bolsillo trasero. Usó su navaja para hacer un agujero en ello y pasó un hilo. Utilizó sus bragas para envolverlo y luego lo dejó colgando sobre la puerta. Quitó el pestillo como último paso para completar su mensaje y se volvió a por Elena.

- En marcha, niña. – la agarró del brazo con brusquedad y la obligó a ir con él, descalza y con solo su camiseta de dormir como único atuendo.

El robo del cuadro les llevó apenas una hora. La gente de Shane había hecho un gran trabajo preparando el terreno. Las alarmas no resultaron un problema, en menos de cinco minutos estaban todas desactivadas. Los planos de la casa que habían estudiado eran muy precisos y los tres se movían con confianza por allí.

Lo que más tiempo les llevó fue descolgar el cuadro y desmontar el marco sin dañar lo que les interesaba. Shane también les había proporcionado un recipiente hermético de forma cilíndrica para que lo guardasen. Sería fácil de ocultar y parte de la misión de los chicos era mantener el cuadro escondido hasta que pasasen los primeros días, en los que la búsqueda sería más intensa.

Se separaron al llegar a casa: Kol se encargaría de esconder el cuadro, Elijah de deshacerse de los guantes y pasamontañas que habían utilizado y Damon necesitaba comprobar que todo hubiera ido bien durante su ausencia.

Atravesó el salón a oscuras y escuchó el característico sonido de cristales rotos bajo sus botas. Se detuvo en seco y se agachó para comprobarlo. Recogió un trozo con dos dedos y salió corriendo.

- ¡Eli! ¡Kol! – los llamó a gritos mientras volaba sobre las escaleras.

Entró a su habitación encendiendo la luz, encontrando que parte estaba revuelta y hecha un desastre, sin rastro de su hermano por ninguna parte.

- ¡Ric! – le llamó también, asustado como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. Enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que nadie había respondido a sus gritos. - ¡Elena! – se preocupó.

Corrió hacia su habitación por la ruta más corta, el baño que compartían y en el que se habían duchado juntos esa misma mañana que parecía tan lejana. La cama estaba muy revuelta y la puerta rota pero Damon no encontró más signos de violencia, ni de Elena.

- ¡Elena! – volvió a gritar desesperado.

Elijah y Kol respondieron a su llamada sin detenerse y abrieron de golpe la otra puerta. Algo cayó sobre los ojos del primero, que a pesar de las circunstancias se ruborizó al comprender que era.

- Damon. – llamó a su amigo con un hilo de voz y le enseñó la prenda de ropa interior que tenía en el puño.

Damon se abalanzó sobre él y al tirar descubrieron que estaba unida con hilo de guitarra a un naipe con el joker negro.

- Las bandas. – susurró Elijah, pálido como la cera al comprender el mensaje.  
- No. Otra vez, no. – musitó Damon, al ver el mismo mensaje de nuevo acompañado por esa escalofriante novedad.  
- Se la han llevado. Tío, la tienen ellos. ¿Pero cómo nos han encontrado? – preguntó, agarrando a Damon por el cuello de la camiseta.

- Eh, chicos. – los interrumpió Kol.

Él había revisado la habitación y encontrado una nota sobre la cama. Sentado con una pierna cruzada, empezó a leerla en voz alta.

- _Qué calladito te tenías lo de tu hermanito, Salvatore. Venía a por él pero he encontrado algo mejor, tu noviecita. Supongo que no tengo que recordarte lo que les pasa a los traidores… A ella tendré que enseñárselo._ – leyó, poniéndose de pie con preocupación. – No está firmado.

Damon apenas podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, todo su mundo se acababa de desmoronar y se encontraba en una caída libre ininterrumpida. Quién le hubiese dejado la nota se había llevado a Elena pero, ¿dónde estaba Alaric? No quiso ni pensar en el significado de la ropa interior.

- ¡Ric! – volvió a gritar, ignorando las preguntas de sus amigos. - ¡Callaos! – les gritó al escuchar un ruido.

Ellos le obedecieron al instante y el ruido se oyó con más fuerza.

- El tejado. – Damon salió disparado al identificar de donde venía.

Se apoyó en el alféizar y trepó con la rapidez que da la costumbre. El nudo en su estómago se hizo un poco más pequeño al ver a Alaric allí. El chico estaba tumbado bocabajo y golpeaba las tejas con el puño desde que había escuchado sus voces abajo.

- Ric. – le llamó Damon, gateando hacia él sin fijarse en donde se apoyaba.

El adolescente alzó la cabeza hacia él y se incorporó con mucho más cuidado. Tenía los ojos muy rojos y se notaba que había estado llorando. Damon no se contuvo y le abrazó sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con miedo.

Alaric solo se abrazó a él con más fuerza y empezó a llorar de nuevo, con una mezcla de alivio y miedo. Damon no supo como consolarle, nunca se había visto en una situación que fuera ni remotamente parecida.

- No llores. Llorar es de cobardes y tú no lo eres, no llores. – lo intentó de la única forma que sabía. Liberó una mano y acarició el cabello del chico. – Eres valiente, te has escondido aquí. Solo los cobardes lloran.

La familiaridad de la frase ayudó a Alaric, que apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños e intentó controlarse como Damon le pedía. Sus sollozos fueron haciéndose cada vez más débiles hasta que cesaron del todo.

- Muy bien. – suspiró aliviado al notar que se había calmado. - ¿Estás bien, Ric?

El chico asintió contra su pecho. Aparte del inmenso miedo que aún sentía, estaba perfectamente.

- Tenemos que bajar. – dijo suavemente, aunque no intentó separarse de su hermano.

Fue Alaric el que rompió el contacto, lentamente y reticente de soltarlo, como si temiera que volviera a desaparecer si lo hacía. Se frotó los ojos para disimular sus lágrimas.

- No soy valiente. – dijo cabizbajo. – Me dijo que tenía que subir, me ayudó a hacerlo. No hubiera podido sin ella. Tu novia es genial. ¿Está bien?

Damon se quedó petrificado al escucharle habar de Elena. Sacó fuerzas para tenderle la mano y que no le temblase la voz.

- No lo sabemos, se la han llevado. Tienes que contarnos lo que pasó, es importante.

Ahora que había comprado que su hermano estaba bien, Damon solo podía pensar en Elena y en la necesidad de encontrarla. Bajó primero y se quedó de pie en el alféizar para ayudar al adolescente.

- ¿Qué es esto de tu hermano? – preguntó Kol al verle, aún con la nota en la mano.  
- Eso no es importante, Kol. – replicó Damon muy tenso, y pasó el brazo por los hombros de Alaric, haciendo notar su presencia.

El chico entendió al instante que no era el momento y solo intercambió una mirada con Elijah. Mientras Damon estaba arriba, habían registrado el resto de la casa y no habían encontrado nada extraño.

- ¿Qué pasó, Ric? - dejaron que el adolescente se sentara a los pies de la cama y ellos se quedaron de pie a su alrededor, intimidándole sin querer.  
- Oí ruidos. – murmuró Alaric, bajando la mirada hasta sus pies. – Sonaba a cristal, lo volvía a escuchar y me levanté. Una chica salió de esta habitación. – de la habitación que le habían dicho que estaba vacía. – Seguimos escuchando ruidos, pero esta vez venían de dentro. No estabas. – miró a Damon de reojo y volvió a bajar la cabeza. – Me asomé a la escalera y vi a un hombre. Tuve miedo y entonces ella me dijo que estábamos solos y me llevó a la habitación al escuchar pisadas. Cuando sonaron más cerca, dijo que teníamos que subir al tejado, que era el único sitio seguro. Me ayudó para que pudiera subir, pero ella resbaló cuando lo intentó. Hice lo que pudo, le tendí la mano pero cuando iba a cogerla, tiraron de ella y empecé a escuchar voces. – apretó con fuerza los ojos para contener las lágrimas y necesitó un respiro para seguir hablando. – Intenté bajar, no quería dejarla sola pero me daba miedo resbalar y apenas podía moverme. Tenía demasiado miedo. – repitió avergonzado. – No pude hacer nada y al poco escuché la puerta de la entrada. Me quedé ahí hasta que os escuché a vosotros. No quise hacer nada hasta asegurarme de que erais vosotros. – le falló la voz al final de su relato.

Los chicos tuvieron el acierto de no interrumpirle, porque si lo hubieran hecho, Alaric no hubiera tenido fuerzas para retomar su historia.

Damon se sentía muy culpable porque Elena y Alaric hubieran tenido que pasar por eso solos, pero no pudo evitar que le inundase una pizca de orgullo por lo valiente que había sido su chica. Si no hubiera sido por la forma en que actuó, estaba seguro de que las cosas serían mucho peores. Pero no olvidaba que Elena seguía desaparecida y a saber en qué condiciones, y fue la desesperación lo que le hizo lanzarse hacia delante sin pensar.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó zarandeándolo. Clavó los dedos en los hombros desnudos del chico, apretándole con fuerza, desesperado por obtener una respuesta. - ¿Quién coño entró, Ric? – le gritó.

El pánico volvió a los ojos de Alaric, que siempre había visto una faceta mucho más calmada de Damon y estaba aterrorizado al verle tan fuera de sí.

- Tuviste que verlo. – insistió Damon, apretando más y más su agarre.

Alaric se quejó y eso hizo que Elijah y Kol intervinieran, preocupados. Los separaron usando la fuerza porque Damon se negaba a soltarle.

- Venga, tranquilicémonos un poco. Así solo le asustas, Damon. – le regañó Elijah, con las manos en los hombros de su amigo, llevándole hacia una esquina de la habitación.

Kol se hizo cargo de Alaric, que estaba deseando salir de allí y le llevó a su propia habitación.

- ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – preguntó, con una amabilidad que contrastaba con la repentina agresividad de Damon.

El adolescente asintió con la cabeza y Kol salió. La separación no había sido casual, como miembro más joven del trío, Kol creía que conseguiría conectar con él más fácilmente que Elijah. Además del vaso con agua, le llevó también su camiseta y sus zapatillas. El chico se vistió agradecido y se bebió toda el agua a pequeños sorbitos.

- No sé lo tengas en cuenta, está muy nervioso. – dijo suavemente, sentándose al lado de Alaric en la cama.

Él no respondió nada, solo se llevó una mano al hombro, donde Damon le había cogido. Kol no pudo culparle, había visto las marcas que empezaban a salir en la piel antes de que se pusiera la camiseta.

- Ric, ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad? – probó de nuevo. – Escucha, lo que ha pasado esta noche es algo muy grave. Quien sea que ha entrado, nos ha dejado una nota diciendo que venía a por ti pero se llevó a Elena porque descubrió que eso le haría más daño a Damon. – le confesó. – Necesitamos descubrir quién es para rescatarla y para protegerte. Estás en peligro, chaval. La parte buena es que le has visto y él no lo sabe. Si aún sigue aquí, le encontraremos. – se arrodilló frente a él y cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas. – Cuéntame lo que viste.  
- Estaba muy oscuro. – el chico tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. – Me llamó la atención porque nunca le había visto antes, no es del pueblo.  
- ¿Por qué lo sabes? – no era que Kol dudase de su palabra, pero tenía que asegurarse hasta del último detalle.  
- Era negro y alto. No le vi la cara pero la luz de la luna le caía en el brazo, tenía un tatuaje muy grande. Una especie de payaso, con cuchillos. – Alaric abrió los ojos, temblaba levemente. – No recuerdo más, lo juro. ¿Por qué va a por mí? No he hecho nada. – preguntó asustado.

"Porque piensa que eres su hermano", pensó Kol recordando la nota que llevaba en un bolsillo. También conocía el pasado de sus dos amigos en las bandas y si no le fallaba la memoria, ese tatuaje que había descrito Alaric, se parecía a la marca de una de ellas.

- Lo has hecho bien. – dijo en cambio. – Ahora déjanos a nosotros. Ah Ric, es importante que no cuentes nada de esto a nadie. Prométemelo.  
- Lo prometo. – afirmó el chico.  
- Vamos a decírselo a los chicos. Y a que Damon se disculpe, aunque tenga que obligarle. – añadió en broma, guiñándole un ojo, ya que sabía que Damon se apresuraría a disculparse en cuanto viera al chico.

Alaric sonrió un poco y se levantó de la cama. Kol abrió la puerta para llevarle a la otra habitación, donde Damon y Elijah discutían.

- ¡No me calmo! – gritaba el primero. - ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si un lunático entra mientras nosotros robábamos? No deberían haber estado solos, no era responsabilidad de Elena protegerlo. Jamás debí haberle pedido que cuidase de Ric, sabía que lo haría pero no esperaba esto. – apretó los puños con rabia hasta hacerse daño, sus propias palabras pesaban sobre su conciencia. – Elena no va a pagar por mis errores y Ric… nunca debía haberle traído para empezar, todo ha sido un maldito error. – afirmó tajante.  
- No tienes la culpa de que ese loco haya pensado que es tu hermano. – intentó Elijah con más calma, tanto él como Damon ignorantes de que Kol y Alaric escuchaban hasta la última palabra.  
- No… no tengo hermanos, soy hijo único. – titubeó Alaric, incapaz de contenerse.

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron hacia el adolescente, sorprendidos por la interrupción.

- Ric… perdona lo de antes. – Damon dio un paso hacia él, temblando por dentro por lo que pudiera pensar del comentario de Elijah. Menos mal que sus amigos no se habían dado cuenta de la verdad.

Pero el chico dio un paso atrás y después otro, dolido y decepcionado. Damon, su ídolo, acababa de confesar que habían cometido un robo y por eso no estaban. Era un ladrón que no le quería allí. Al parecer había sido un tonto al pensar que sus ratos juntos tenían la misma importancia para Damon que para él. Antes no le habría importado que los hubieran considerado hermanos, ahora esa insinuación se había convertido en un insulto. No quería saber nada de él. Sus padres se hubieran sentido muy avergonzados y decepcionados porque se hubiera juntado con alguien como Damon.

- No eres mi hermano, ¡jamás serás mi hermano! – le gritó, negando con la cabeza mientras seguía retrocediendo.

Las dos lágrimas que escaparon de los ojos de Alaric justo antes de que se diera la vuelta para huir a la carrera, terminaron de rematar a Damon. Su intento de ir tras él se vio frenado por sus dos amigos, que le pararon antes de que hiciera una locura.

- ¡Déjale Damon! Está histérico, ha sido una noche de mierda también para él. Todo lo que digas ahora solo lo va a empeorar más, dale un poco de tiempo. – le aconsejó Elijah.  
- Llevas razón Eli, ahora la prioridad es Elena. – comprendió Damon y dejó de forcejear. Cuando hubiera solucionado esto, podría ir a arreglar las cosas con Alaric. Su hermano que no quería ser su hermano, eso dolía como si le atravesasen una infinidad de cuchillos incandescentes.

Un poco reticentes, sus amigos le soltaron pero lo único que hizo Damon fue dejarse caer al suelo.

- Tengo una descripción. – dijo Kol, después de unos minutos de silencio que los tres usaron para calmarse. Ahora Elijah y él estaban sentados a ambos lados de Damon, dándole apoyo.  
- Connor. – dijeron Damon y Elijah a la vez cuando escucharon la descripción del tipo que había visto Alaric.  
- ¿Quién es Connor?

A pesar del tono de voz que ambos habían usado, era una muy buena noticia que le conocieran. Eso haría que fuese más fácil seguirle la pista.

- Es el segundo al mando de la banda en la que intenté entrar cuando vivía en Chicago. – explicó Damon, con la cabeza baja.  
- Es el que mató a Ian, y el que casi me mató a mí cuando vivía en Chicago. – dijo Elijah con rabia, recordando a su amigo muerto.

Kol no necesitó más para saber quién era. Solo había escuchado esa historia una vez, porque Damon y Elijah se negaron a repetirla más, pero recordaba todos los detalles porque era escalofriante hasta para él.

- Connor es un psicópata, a saber que le estará haciendo. Hay que encontrarla. –

Damon se levantó decidido pero de nuevo sus amigos le volvieron a frenar.

- ¿Dónde piensas ir a las cuatro de la mañana?  
- Adónde sea, alguien tiene que haberlos visto. – contestó desesperado.

Elijah y Kol intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y se pusieron de pie.

- Lo haremos nosotros. Recorreremos el pueblo preguntando y si alguien ha visto algo, lo encontraremos.  
- No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada. – replicó Damon.  
- Estás demasiado implicado, tío. Ya has perdido los nervios con Ric. – le recordó Elijah. – No estás en condiciones de hacer nada ahora, échate un rato. Duerme. Te mantendremos al tanto.  
- Te ataremos a la cama si hace falta. – amenazó Kol.

Damon protestó y ellos se mantuvieron firmes, por lo que le dio una patada al aire con mala cara.

- Tenéis dos horas, luego lo haré a mi manera. – se rindió, entrando en la habitación de Elena, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo sin intención de perder ni un minuto. Damon dudaba que fuese capaz de dormir pero se tiró bocabajo en la cama, agarrando la almohada con fuerza. El cuaderno de Elena estaba en la mesilla y, en un acto de masoquismo, lo cogió para ver los nuevos dibujos.

La primera página estaba en blanco y semi arrancada y al ojear dos o tres más, también las descubrió en blanco. Eso le extrañó, ya que había visto varias veces a Elena con el cuaderno aunque no había querido enseñárselo. Pasó las hojas en rápida sucesión y encontró un par de dibujos en las finales. Además de otro sin acabar que identificó al instante: Alaric y él en el sofá del salón viendo la televisión.

- Te encontraré princesa, y se lo haré pagar. – prometió, acariciando el dibujo con la yema de los dedos.

Alaric tuvo que entrar por la puerta de atrás del orfanato y pasó por delante de la habitación de Andie como una exhalación, despertándola porque apenas miraba por donde iba y hacía bastante ruido. Andie se levantó corriendo y distinguió al chico doblando la esquina del pasillo. Le siguió preocupada porque se suponía que esa noche estaba con Damon.

- ¿Alaric? – preguntó al encontrar la puerta de su habitación cerrada. - ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Aparte de unos murmullos en el interior no obtuvo más respuesta. Alaric también había despertado a Dean, su compañero de habitación y baloncesto.

- Andie está llamando. – Dean aún estaba muy dormido y se frotaba los ojos para espabilarse.  
- Me encuentro mal, creo que estoy enfermo. – disimuló Alaric, se había echado en la cama nada más entrar, y al estar bajo la colcha y mirando hacia la pared, su amigo no podía verle la cara. Así le resultaba más fácil mentirle.  
- Deberías decírselo. – insistió Dean, porque Andie seguía llamando.  
- Será algo que he comido, no voy a molestar con eso. Duérmete. – sentenció el chico y evitó cualquier intento de conversación fingiendo que dormía.

Tres horas después, Shane volvió a levantarse mucho antes de lo que acostumbraba por la insistencia de Damon en verlo. Solo aceptó por el temor de que algo hubiera salido mal la noche anterior. Se vistió con su batín granate preferido y fue a su despacho, donde esperaba un alterado Damon.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado y alerta al verle así. – El último mensaje de mis hombres indicaba que todo estaba en orden.  
- Todo fue bien, lo tenemos en un lugar seguro. – dijo de forma distraída. – Me han dado un soplo de un buen negocio. – añadió, muy consciente de que Shane no estaba precisamente contento porque le hubiera despertado para nada. – Hace casi tres meses que secuestraron a una niña rica. Ofrecen una buena recompensa por quién sepa algo y yo sé quién la tiene. – se obligó a sonreír cuando terminó de hablar.  
- ¿Y en que me afecta eso a mí?  
- He dicho quién, no dónde. Podríamos asociarnos en esto. – propuso en un tono casual que no engañó a Shane.

No importaba, confiaba en que el ansia de dinero de Shane fuese suficiente para ponerle de su lado. Y no se equivocó.

- Déjame que investigue un poco y hablaremos. – de un cajón de su escritorio sacó una tablet y la encendió. – Dime el nombre de la chica.  
- Elena Gilbert. – confesó Damon, sintiéndose un auténtico traidor aunque solo estaba intentando protegerla.  
- Mmm, interesante. – reflexionó Shane, deslizando el dedo por la pantalla. – Aunque no es mucho, quizá si hablase con la familia podría sacarles más. Tendré que presionar un poco.  
- Lo que quieras, pero date prisa. – dijo Damon, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza para contenerse.  
- Lo haré, ¿por qué tanto interés, Damon? – preguntó Shane, mucho más interesado en el chico que tenía delante que en la chica que le reportaría dinero.  
- Por el dinero, ¿por qué iba a ser si no? – replicó. – No quiero que nadie se nos adelante, eso es todo. – terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Su actuación de indiferencia convenció a Shane, que dejó de hacer preguntas y reanudó la búsqueda de información.

- Llevas razón, le daré prioridad esto. Ya qué me has dado el soplo… ¿25-75? – le ofreció en lo que se suponía que era un gesto generoso. Damon no estaba interesado en el dinero, hubiera aceptado hasta un 1% de la recompensa con tal de averiguar dónde estaba Elena. – Cuéntame lo que sabes.

El chico le describió al secuestrador y luego no le quedó más remedio que marcharse a esperar noticias a su casa. Pero allí no se quedó ocioso, con la amenaza de Connor pisándoles los talones, no podían quedarse allí. Los tres chicos se entretuvieron haciendo lo que tantas veces habían hecho, recoger para desaparecer.

A primera hora de la tarde, el móvil de prepago que Shane le había entregado a Damon para estar en contacto, se iluminó haciendo que los tres chicos salieran disparados.  
_  
"Hay una caravana en el centro del bosque"._


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Elena había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba allí atada. No sabía dónde estaba porque una venda cubría sus ojos. Se estremecía cada vez que sentía algún roce contra sus piernas desnudas. El miedo a lo desconocido la tenía en un estado constante de tensión, que provocaba que le doliera todo el cuerpo. El resto de sus sentidos se habían agudizado y no le costó distinguir el sonido de pisadas a su alrededor. Se tensó aún más ante lo que eso significaba.

_Connor se pasaba a verla de cuando en cuando, torturándola con sus palabras y ligeros roces que la hacían saltar a pesar de estar atada._

_- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? – preguntó una de esas veces, dando vueltas a su alrededor._

_Elena se negó a contestar, no quería darle el gusto de que supiera lo aterrorizada que estaba. Pero a Connor le dio igual, siguió hablando sin dejar de moverse, poniéndola nerviosa a cada paso._

_- El pervertido de tu chico es un traidor. ¿Sabías eso? ¿O estaba más ocupado follándote que contándote la verdad? La verdad es que es un cobarde, que quiso meterse en algo que le quedaba muy grande y los demás pagamos las consecuencias. Nadie deja las bandas por propia voluntad. Damon las abandonó como un traidor y yo me comí el marrón: su abandono, el crío muerto, la guerra con los Riff, la policía… - enumeró alzando los dedos y dando una patada a una lata cerca de Elena. La chica tuvo que apretar los labios para ahogar un gritito. – Me echaron por culpa de ese niñato, y ahora que le he encontrado me las va a pagar todas. Todas. – aseguró, agachándose al lado de Elena. – Y como no venga pronto… pagarás en su lugar. – amenazó, deslizando un dedo por su mejilla, disfrutando de como se le erizaba la piel. – Y si le conozco bien, no vendrá._

_Después se alejó, dejando sola a la chica que se tragaba sus lágrimas por si acaso se había quedado observándola._

- Shhh, soy yo. – susurró Damon, agachándose a su lado y sacando la navaja para cortar las ligaduras de sus tobillos.  
- Dam… - se alegró Elena y el chico se apresuró a cubrirle la boca con una mano.  
- No digas mi nombre, no sé si es seguro. – le advirtió. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? – preguntó entre asustado y preocupado, cuando retiró la mano para seguir con su trabajo.  
- No, estoy bien. – susurró Elena de vuelta. – Sácame de aquí, por favor. – pidió desesperada, al recuperar el movimiento de las piernas.  
- ¿Puedes pasarme las manos por el cuello? - preguntó mientras le frotaba los tobillos para ayudar a que volviera la circulación de forma natural. - Puedo quitarte las esposas pero no quiero estar aquí más tiempo del necesario. – explicó, ayudándola a que hiciera lo que pedía.

Cuando se hubo asegurado de estaba bien sujeta, pasó los brazos bajo sus piernas y la levantó con cuidado. Por instinto, Elena se acurrucó contra su pecho y dejó que su calor y su familiaridad la envolvieran.

- ¿Seguro qué no te ha hecho nada? – preguntó de nuevo Damon ante su comportamiento. – Si te ha tocado, te juro que… - se le quebró la voz y cerró los ojos, dominado por las imágenes que su mente conjuraba contra él.  
- No me ha hecho nada, te lo prometo. ¿Y Ric? ¿Está bien? – Elena suspiró aliviada ante el asentimiento del chico. – Tengo miedo. – confesó con un sollozo, escondiendo más la cabeza contra su amplio pecho, sintiéndose a salvo.  
- Estoy aquí, princesa. Ya ha pasado todo.

Damon liberó uno de sus brazos para acariciarla la espalda y, con la mejilla, empezó a restregarse contra la venda para bajarla sin dejar de andar. Elena le miró en cuanto pudo, para asegurarse de que era él de verdad. Damon lleva el rosto tapado por si acaso, pero sus ojos estaban al descubierto y eran inconfundibles. Las lágrimas que Elena llevaba todo el día aguantando inundaron sin ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin control.

- No llores, lo has hecho muy bien, valiente. Llorar es de cobardes, y tú no lo eres. Vamos valiente. – intentó animarla de la única forma que sabía.

Aceleró el paso y recorrió el bosque que conocía como la palma de su mano en dirección a la pequeña playa que se ocultaba allí. Se trataba del sitio más tranquilo que conocía, justo lo que Elena necesitaba en ese momento. Allí la dejó en el suelo con delicadeza y deshizo el agarre de su cuello, quitándose después el gorro que ocultaba su rostro. Elena observó los alrededores con suspicacia, la moto de Damon estaba allí con una mochila sobre el asiento. Volvió a fijarse en el chico cuando escuchó el click característico que indicaba que estaba libre.

- Todas las esposas que se fabrican en Estados Unidos se hacen en serie, con una sola llave puedes abrirlas todas, siempre que sea la adecuada. – esbozó una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba la llave que había usado. Kol y Elijah también tenían una, les habían sacado de más de un lío.

- ¿Por qué tienes la moto? – Elena empezó a frotarse una de sus doloridas muñecas y Damon se apresuró a hacer lo mismo con la otra.  
- Nos vamos. Mystic Falls ya no es seguro.  
- Ese hombre va a por ti. – le interrumpió Elena.  
- Lo sé, nos dejó una nota, iba a por Ric. Sé quién es, Connor es parte de mi pasado…  
- Lo sé, de tu banda. – le interrumpió de nuevo. – Pero ya no lo es, por eso te busca. Quiere vengarse porque dice que le echaron por tu culpa.  
- Por eso tenemos que irnos. – aún arrodillado, Damon se inclinó para besar suavemente su frente. – Si aún quieres seguir conmigo.  
- Por supuesto que quiero. – contestó Elena, arrugando la nariz, ofendida. Damon sonrió tristemente en respuesta. – Pero Damon, ¿vas a dejar a tu hermano?  
- Es lo mejor. Si no estoy aquí para verlo, Connor le dejara en paz y no le hará nada. Además ahora no quiere verme, descubrió la verdad sobre mí… porqué no estábamos en casa.  
- Connor sabía que no estabais. – recordó Elena, y alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. - ¿Por qué no estabais? – preguntó con miedo.  
- Luego princesa. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. – negó el chico, esquivando su mirada para intentar retrasar el momento en que ella también le mirase con rechazo.  
- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?  
- En cuando te des un baño y te cambies. He traído tus cosas. – Damon señaló la mochila y al fijarse mejor, Elena se dio cuenta de que era la suya, la misma en que guardaba sus cosas el día que conoció a Elijah y Kol.  
- ¿Y las tuyas? – preguntó al no ver nada más.  
- Kol y Eli las tienen. Mañana nos reuniremos con ellos. No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que tenemos que desaparecer de un día para otro. Tenemos un plan. – explicó con confianza.

Elena asintió, poniéndose en pie y al instante Damon se dio la vuelta y se sentó de espaldas al mar. Si la miraba y veía su impresionante cuerpo bañado por la luz de la luna, no conseguiría contenerse y se uniría a ella, acabando con la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba ahora. La chica se acercó y le abrazó por los hombros desde atrás.

- Gracias. – dijo en su oído, dejando un beso en su mejilla. – Gracias por venir a buscarme.  
- ¿Creías que no lo haría? – dolido, la retuvo un poco más hasta aclararse ese tema. Su historia con Jenna no se repetiría si podía evitarlo.  
- Repetía tantas veces que no lo harías… Lo dude. – reconoció Elena, abrazándole más fuerte para compensar por su error. – Lo siento, pero nos conocemos desde hace poco y salimos desde aún menos…  
- Elena. – la calló Damon con seriedad al utilizar su nombre. – Nunca dejaría tirado a nadie que me importe. Siempre iré a buscarte en cuanto pueda, lo más rápido que pueda, aunque sea solo para que me digas que te has cansado de mí y mis problemas y no quieres volver a verme. Pero iré, no lo dudes. – le aseguró, acariciando el dorso de sus manos. - Ahora basta de preguntas, necesitas relajarte. – ordenó, dejándola ir.

En el orfanato, Andie estaba preocupada por Alaric. Después de su extraña llegada de madrugada, el chico no había salido de su habitación ni para comer. A media tarde, Dean irrumpió en su despacho preocupado y ahí tuvo la excusa que necesitaba.

Por suerte Dean la había avisado de lo que pasaba y se acercó al adolescente que hablaba en sueños.

- Dean, quédate fuera. – ordenó al ver que al otro chico la había seguido a la habitación.

- No, no eres mi hermano. No tengo hermanos. – murmuraba Alaric, empapado de sudor, en medio de una pesadilla.

Andie se arrodilló en el lateral y le despertó lo más suavemente que pudo, aunque no fue suficiente para que no se sobresaltara. Alaric se incorporó asustado, con las pupilas dilatadas y gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente.

- Andie. – dijo, sorprendido por ver a la directora ante su cama. Después se llevó una mano al pecho, donde notaba que el corazón le latía con fuerza.  
- Tranquilo Alaric, solo era una pesadilla.  
- ¿Una pesadilla? – repitió el chico, secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano. – Sí, supongo que sí. – le había costado horas dormirse y no había descansado apenas nada porque los sucesos de la noche anterior se mezclaban y desfiguraban en su mente.

Andie le observó atentamente, era evidente que al chico le pasaba algo, y lo que había murmurado mientras dormía… tenía una idea bastante clara de que podía ser.

- Alaric… ¿con quién es hablado? – el chico la miró confundido. - ¿Quién te ha dicho qué es tu hermano?  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó, con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas.  
- Es lo que murmurabas en sueños. – explicó, poniendo una mano encima de la de él. - ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?  
- No sé… ¿es verdad? ¿Tengo un hermano? – preguntó confuso.  
- Supongo que se puede llamar así. – respondió Andie tristemente. Era demasiada casualidad que el chico hablase de un hermano pocos días después de que hubiera aparecido un amigo de la familia preguntando por él, debía de ser la avanzadilla del hermano que tanteaba el terreno.  
- Pero si soy hijo único, si mamá hubiera tenido otro hijo lo sabría. No puede ser. – negó, completamente incrédulo.  
- Alaric… escucha. ¿Cuándo cumples dieciséis? ¿Ya te queda poco, no?  
- En noviembre, quedan cuatro meses. ¿Qué importa eso, Andie?  
- Escucha. – insistió Andie. Tragando saliva, Alaric se sentó en la cama, apoyado en el cabecero. – Hace quince años, los padres de dos niños murieron en un accidente de avión. No tenían más familia, así que el mayor acabó en un orfanato. El pequeño solo tenía unos meses, no se acordaría nunca de nada y fue adoptado por una familia que no podía tener hijos. Los Saltzmann. – aclaró y Alaric se estremeció.  
- ¿Soy adoptado? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. Sus padres siempre le habían tratado con mucho cariño, como si fuese realmente hijo suyo, algo que acababa de descubrir que no era.

Andie asintió con la cabeza y continuó hablando.

- Cuando ellos también murieron… y te trajeron aquí… en cuanto hablé contigo me di cuenta de que no lo sabías. No sabía si contártelo, estabas tan destrozado por su muerte… Solo eras un niño y quería que siguieses siéndolo mientras pudieses. También pensé que tu hermano vendría y entonces lo haríamos entre los dos. Él era mayor de edad entonces, podía haberse hecho cargo de ti. Le esperé durante meses pero nunca apareció y lo dejé pasar hasta que fueras más mayor. Ya lo eres y tienes derecho a saber la verdad. ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada cuando terminó de explicarle todo.  
- Me abandonó. – dijo Alaric, completamente en shock y el dolor de la revelación solo visible en sus ojos.  
- Lo siento. – dijo Andie, incapaz de mentirle.

El chico desvió la mirada, intentando contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo se llama?  
- ¿No te lo dijo? – se sorprendió Andie.  
- Solo… solo era un extraño. – respondió el chico con frialdad, alzando la mirada hasta ella.

La fiereza que vio en los ojos del adolescente la intimidó un poco, aunque lo negaría si alguien preguntase.

- No me acuerdo, fue hace varios años. – contestó con sinceridad. – Viene todo en tu expediente. ¿Hacemos una cosa? Si sales de la cama y te cambias de ropa. – señaló la camiseta y los vaqueros que Alaric llevaba desde el día anterior. – Te dejo verlo. ¿Te parece?  
- Vale. - Alaric asintió y apartó las sábanas.  
- Búscame en mi despacho. Me encargaré de que te dejen tranquilo.

El chico tardó una hora en presentarse en el despacho de la directora y después se quedó allí a solas casi el mismo tiempo. Cuando salió apenas quedaban restos de su autocontrol, según ese informe tenía un hermano diez años mayor llamado Damon Salvatore, su apellido de nacimiento. No conocía el apellido de Damon, pero sabía que tenía venticinco, lo que encajaba con la edad de su supuesto hermano, huérfano desde los diez años. Y había llegado a Mystic Falls casi dos años después de la muerte de los Saltzmann, se había interesado por Alaric casi enseguida pero nunca se había interesado en ir más allá. Y eran hermanos, podría haberle llevado con él de haber querido… para el adolescente estaba bastante claro que no había querido. Dijese lo que dijese aquel archivo, Alaric estaba seguro de la verdad. Era un Saltzmann y estaba solo.

- ¿Lo has leído? – le preguntó a Andie, al verla esperando fuera. Necesitaba saber si Damon la había engañado también a ella o era el único tonto.  
- No desde que comprendí que no iba a venir.  
- Bien, no merece la pena. – dijo serio, pero se derrumbó en la siguiente frase. – Quiero irme de aquí, no quiero verle. Soy un Saltzmann.  
- Claro que lo eres. – Andie se acercó y abrazó al chico, que se agarró a ella con fuerza.  
- No quiero que me encuentre. Por favor Andie, sácame de aquí. Me da igual donde sea pero que no me encuentre. – suplicó.  
- Alaric, nadie va a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Haré lo que pueda. – le prometió.

Damon condujo durante casi cuatro horas para alejarse todo lo posible de Mystic Falls. Estaba agotado cuando paró en una zona conocida, pero aún así le contó a Elena porque no habían estado en casa esa noche. Solo omitió el hecho de que sus trabajos con Shane eran habituales, disfrazándolo con que había sido una excepción para librarse de Rose y que no pensaba repetirlo más. Esperaba que Elena reaccionase de forma parecida a la de Alaric, pero a aparte de pedirle que nunca más desapareciera sin avisar, la chica se echó en sus brazos buscando consuelo.

Esa noche descansaron en un motel de carretera, entregándose completamente el uno al otro. Una intentando olvidar el infierno por el que había pasado y el otro intentando olvidar la traición que tenía que cometer a cambio de la información. Elena cayó rendida al amanecer pero Damon se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse despierto. Quería reemplazar la imagen de como la había encontrado por la de ahora durmiendo tranquilamente y en paz. Al final el cansancio pudo con él y se durmió con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su chica.

- Eh, dormilón. – le despertó Elena después de unas horas. – Pensé que querías salir pronto. – se disculpó mientras Damon se desperezaba. Se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo del chico y dejó un beso en su hombro, Damon dejó caer la mano en su espalda. – Se está agusto aquí, ¿no podemos quedarnos un ratito más?  
- Bueno… no creo que pase nada por un ratito. – dijo juguetón tras comprobar la hora en el reloj.

No se molestaron en hacer la cama para disimular lo que habían estado haciendo tras ducharse. Damon había guardado también un par de cosas suyas entre las de Elena y se cambió de ropa, aunque seguía vistiendo completamente de negro y sin distintivos.

Esta vez el viaje en moto fue más corto, entraron en una ciudad y Damon detuvo la moto al acercarse al centro.

- Tenemos que andar, queda poca gasolina y la necesitamos para salir de aquí. – por si acaso, cubrió los indicadores con disimulo con la mano aunque no fue necesario porque Elena asintió y le soltó para bajarse. - Dame el casco si quieres. – ofreció, tendiéndole la mano tras bajarse.

Elena llevaba la mochila así que se lo devolvió, sorprendiéndose al ver que se lo ponía sin llegar a encajárselo del todo, ocultando parcialmente la mitad de su rostro, y empujaba la moto por la acera. Damon le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola sonreír y empezó una charla intrascendente.

- ¿Quieres desayunar algo? – propuso a los pocos minutos, señalando una conocida cafetería en la que había bastante cola, en la acera de enfrente.  
- ¿Vas a soltar la moto? – preguntó Elena con sorna.  
- No me fío, seguro que lo entiendes. – contestó con una mueca.  
- No veo porqué. – contestó en broma.

Damon se acercó a su oído y se levantó un poco el casco para poder susurrar.

- Ya sabes… el que roba a un ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón. Es una oferta muy tentadora. – susurró juguetón, rodeando su cintura con el brazo libre.  
- Pero eres un ex-ladrón, eso ya no vale. – sonrió Elena, susurrando su respuesta.  
- Entonces solo serán cincuenta. – la besó en la frente y se apartó, hablando en tono normal. – Necesito un café, ¿me lo traes? – preguntó con un puchero. – Con leche, por favor.

Elena asintió con la cabeza, quedándose con las ganas de besarle porque el casco se lo impedía.

- Cógete algo, aunque sea solo un café. Te espero aquí, princesa. – sacó un par de billetes y se acomodó sobre la moto, manteniendo el equilibrio con un pie pegado al suelo.

Se bajó el casco en cuanto la chica se unió a la cola y comprobó la hora. Quedaban cinco minutos, ya estaban en el punto de encuentro así que solo podía esperar. A la hora en punto Damon se colocó en posición, alerta sobre la moto en cuanto vio a un policía entrar en la cafetería y esperó para asegurarse.

A Elena solo le quedaban un par de personas delante cuando una mano cayó sobre su hombro.

- ¿Señorita Gilbert? – preguntó una voz desconocida.  
- No, se equivoca. – respondió la chica, pero al darse la vuelta y encontrar un policía, palideció y le temblaron las manos.  
- Sé que no. – el policía le mostró una pequeña fotografía suya, la misma que había difundido la prensa y que había usado para identificarla. – No te preocupes, estás a salvo, ya no te harán daño. – la cogió del brazo con suavidad para sacarla de la cafetería.

Elena estaba tan sorprendida que ni atinaba a reaccionar. Por instinto, buscó a Damon con la mirada, por un instante el azul y el marrón se encontraron antes de que el chico bajase el visor del casco, ocultando completamente su rostro. El policía lo notó y se apresuró a sacar su walkie.

- Aquí el agente Scott, tengo un sospechoso vestido de motorista. – para entonces Damon ya había dado gas y se había unido al tráfico a toda velocidad. – Todo de negro, no distingo la matrícula, parece tapada. Debe ser un profesional. Mierda, lo vamos a perder. – se quejó y después se volvió expectante hacia Elena, que había seguido con la mirada a la moto y su conductor hasta que desaparecieron con rumbo desconocido. - ¿Sabes su nombre?

Todo el camino a Mystic Falls estuvo lleno de sentimientos contradictorios para Damon. Acaba de añadir a todos los cargos que pesaban sobre su conciencia el de traidor, y su único consuelo era que Elena estaría a salvo con su familia.

- Te lo advertí Elena, te dije que era un mentiroso. – se lamentó en voz alta ante lo fácil que se lo había puesto la chica. La pobre ni siquiera lo había visto venir, confiaba demasiado en él. Inocente…

Estuvo a punto de salirse de la carretera por lo distraído que iba y, tras enderezar la moto, se obligó a sí mismo a centrarse. Necesitaba cerrar las cosas y zanjar los problemas antes de ocuparse de algo más. Y en esa lista de asuntos pendientes, el primer lugar lo ocupaban Shane y sus tratos.

Suponía que la familia de Elena habría pagado, si la policía se había presentado en la cafetería, Shane debía de haberles dado la localización igual que se la había dado a él. Tenía que ir a recoger la parte que le correspondía para mantener las apariencias de que Elena no le importaba y acordar la entrega del cuadro que aún seguían teniendo.

Dejó la moto en la parte trasera de la casita que a partir de ahora sería solo una parte más de sus recuerdos. Por allí no solía ir nadie y el edificio la ocultaría de cualquier paseante ocasional, era un buen escondite.

Su contacto habitual le esperaba para llevarle con disimulo ante Shane, que le estaba esperando con el escritorio cubierto por fajos de billetes. Separó unos pocos al ver al joven, empujándolos hacia él. Damon se obligó a cogerlos a pesar del asco que le daban.

- Deberías agradecérselo a la persona que te dio el soplo. Productivo y fácil, no se puede pedir más. Por curiosidad, ¿quién es? – preguntó Shane.  
- Nadie en particular, solo fue un comentario que escuche. En el pueblo. – contestó, siendo ambiguo con la intención de despistarle.  
- Pero tendrá nombre, ¿no? Solo quiero saberlo.  
- Trabajaba en el bar, eso era un caos, solo lo escuché. – hizo una pausa y fingió que lo pensaba. - No me acuerdo. Lo siento. – se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia. – ¿Un intercambio mañana? El dinero por el cuadro y estamos en paz. Solo tienes que proponer el lugar.

- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa, Damon? – preguntó Shane, levantándose y rodeando el escritorio hasta apoyarse en él. – ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo un informante secreto. ¿No quieres saber quién es?

De reojo, Damon comprobó la situación y descubrió la sombra que le impedía el paso en la puerta. No podría salir de allí por las buenas si Shane no quería, y no parecía estar por la labor.

- Como has dicho, tengo un poco de prisa. Si no te importa… - dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.  
- Me importa. – replicó Shane. – Me importa cuando se aprovechan de mi confianza para usarme para resolver asuntos privados. Secuestraron a tu chica y estabas tan desesperado por encontrarla que no te importó delatarla, ¿no es así? – preguntó con frialdad.

No se equivocaba, así que Damon se giró con un movimiento rápido y se lanzó contra la puerta, confiando en que la sorpresa de su ataque desestabilizase al guardián. Chocó contra ese hombre y lanzó un puñetazo al que siguió un grito de dolor. El siguiente golpe lo recibió él, un fuerte rodillazo en las costillas que le cortó la respiración. Se dolió al recibir un puñetazo en la mandíbula y ese hombre al que había subestimado y que había resultado ser un luchador experimentador, se subió a su pecho, inmovilizándole contra el suelo.

- Connor… - murmuró al reconocerle, durante la pelea habían acabado entrando al despacho perfectamente iluminado. Apenas tenía voz porque el peso del agresor no le dejaba respirar bien y no podía quitárselo de encima por mucho que lo intentase.  
- Hola Damon. – su sonrisa diabólica se reflejó también en su mirada, que se iluminó con un brillo asesino.

Damon gimió de dolor cuando Connor echó un poco más de su peso hacia delante, ahogándolo aún más. Con una mueca de disgusto, Shane se acercó y palmeó el hombro de Connor, dándole a Damon un pequeño respiro.

- Recuerda nuestro trato, la chica por él. – Damon se quedó congelado y las palabras de Elena volvieron a su mente: "Connor sabía que no estabais". El único que sabía del robo y que no estarían en casa era Shane, tenía que haberse dado cuenta antes de la conexión y al menos sospechar que esos dos podrían estar compinchados. Había sido un completo idiota. – Haz lo que quieras con él pero no lo mates, alguien capaz de traicionar a su novia me viene muy bien para la banda. Además sus amigos siguen teniendo mi cuadro, tendrás que vigilarle muy de cerca hasta que los atrapemos.  
- Será un placer. – Connor se relamió del gusto antes las múltiples posibilidades que abarcaban esas palabras.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

- ¡Ya os he dicho que no sé nada! – harta de todo, Elena se levantó de la mesa y corrió escaleras arriba, dejando a sus tíos y el agente especial Klaus Mikaelson plantados.

El agente Scott la había llevado desde la cafetería hasta su "casa" y allí la había dejado en manos de su compañero. Sus tíos, especialmente Miranda, habían interpretado a la perfección el papel de familiares preocupados y contentos por haberla recuperado. El entusiasmo de Jeremy y Margaret al volver a verla fue mucho más sincero pero no suficiente para Elena, que no quería estar allí.

Después de los abrazos de bienvenida, Elena tuvo que soportar una batería de preguntas: ¿quién se la había llevado? ¿dónde la habían tenido? ¿era una banda organizada o gente que actuaba al azar? ¿la habían hecho daño? ¿cuál era el papel del motorista que la había entregado?... Esa última era la que más dolía, el recordatorio de la traición de Damon. No podía negar que el chico, la persona en quién más confiaba, la había vendido y, sin embargo, le costaba creer que hubiera pasado de verdad.

Si antes no se había sentido del todo cómoda en esa casa, ahora no lo estaba en absoluto. Corrió hacía el único refugio que le quedaba, el cuarto en el que descansaba su abuela. La anciana ya dormía, pero se despertó cuando Elena se tumbó a su lado.

- ¿Puedo quedarme, abuela? – preguntó, acurrucándose como cuando era pequeña y se refugiaba en su cama al tener miedo.  
- ¿Estás bien, cariño? – Margaret acarició la espalda de su nieta con un poco de dificultad. Elena asintió con la cabeza, entregándose al consuelo. - ¿Qué tal tus aventuras? ¿Has conocido gente interesante? ¿Lugares? – con un susurro, le recordó a Elena sus propias palabras escritas en la carta que había guardado en secreto durante su ausencia.  
- Sí, podría decirse que sí. – para su desgracia, un nombre y un rostro acudieron al instante a la mente de Elena. Pero sí, Damon encajaba en la categoría de interesante, así que no mentía.

Llevaba la mochila cuando la habían pillado y, como había dicho Damon, todas sus cosas estaban allí, incluidos los cochecitos y su cuaderno de dibujo. Había pasado los coches a un bolsillo del pantalón en cuanto había podido, esperando que la dieran fuerza, acariciándolos sin que nadie se diera cuenta en los momentos más duros. Ahora, sintiéndose a salvo por primera vez desde que se había separado de Damon, sacó uno de ellos y lo apretó con fuerza.

- Elena… - Margaret era la única persona de la casa que conocía la historia de esos coches, no en vano había estado allí cuando Elena los había recibido y recordaba a la perfección al chiquillo asustado que se los había dado. Y ver a su nieta haciendo ese gesto mientras hablaba de una persona especial… la corazonada le llegó con fuerza. – Cuando todo esto pase y estés más tranquila, cuando estés sola… hay una carpeta en el último cajón. – miró en dirección a su cómoda. – Ahora duerme, cariño.

La chica intentó hacerlo pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas en las últimas horas, su mundo se había vuelto demasiadas veces del revés y no podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y dormir.

- Abuela, ¿estás dormida? – preguntó al poco. – Necesito que me ayudes, tengo que sacar a alguien de un sitio. – explicó cuando Margaret respondió medio adormilada. – Mañana te lo explico todo. – Quizá Damon estaba convencido de que marcharse protegería a Alaric, pero después de estar en manos de Connor, ella no estaba tan segura. Había prometido ayudar al chico y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Un par de horas después del amanecer, Damon despertó bruscamente al recibir un golpe en el costado. Un incontrolable gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios mientras abría los ojos, pero no por el golpe, si no por el abrasador dolor que sintió en las muñecas al moverse.

La noche anterior, cuando se cansó de pegarle, Connor le encadenó usando un par de gruesas cadenas y cuatro argollas, en la bodega del barco de Shane. Damon había intentando liberarse pero solo había conseguido despellejarse toda la piel de ambas muñecas antes de caer extenuado.

- No quiero ni una tontería. – le advirtió Connor, apuntándole con una pistola.

Uno de los hombros de Shane abrió las argollas que hacían las veces de esposas y por fin Damon pudo dejar de estar arrodillado y estirarse.

- Vamos. – Connor acompañó la orden con un empujón y le dejó pasar delante, apoyando la boca de la pistola justo en el centro de su espalda. – Vamos a por el cuadro y tus amiguitos, seguro que el pequeño Riff se alegra de verme. – rió con malicia y le empujó con la pistola para que andase más rápido.

El lugar de encuentro de Damon y sus amigos estaba en medio del campo, a bastante distancia de Mystic Falls, en una colina con una forma característica y no le quedó más remedio que guiarlos hasta allí. Shane los estaba esperando fuera para unirse a la excursión, después de todo había mucho en juego y prefería asegurarse él mismo.

Kol y Elijah estaban allí desde la noche anterior, habían dormido protegidos entre los árboles. No se sorprendieron cuando Damon apareció solo, sabían que su amigo iba a entregar a Elena para protegerla de Connor. Y también estaban al tanto de su intención de ir a por ella en cuanto arreglasen todo. Kol iba a salir a saludar a Damon, revelándole su posición cuando Elijah le tapó la boca y se lo impidió.

- Espera. – susurró en el oído de Kol, atento al ver el gran moratón que tenía Damon en la zona izquierda de la mandíbula y la forma un poco forzada en que se movía.

Seguramente no sería nada, podía haber mil y una explicaciones para ese golpe igual que el cansancio explicaba sus movimientos, pero no pasaba nada por asegurarse. De hecho, el propio Damon les repetía siempre que se asegurasen aunque la situación pareciese segura. Los dos chicos esperaron tumbados tras unos arbustos, observando cómo su amigo terminaba de subir al claro y miraba a su alrededor.

- Elijah…  
- Kol…

Ambos susurraron alarmados el nombre del otro al ver los dedos cruzados a la espalda de Damon. El joven daba vueltas, fingiendo que esperaba o que buscaba a sus amigos con la mirada, y se llevaba una o ambas manos a la espalda, cruzando el dedo índice con el del medio. Se trataba de una de las señas que habían creado entre los tres, para las situaciones en las que trabajasen de incógnito o no pudieran hablar. En concreto, ésta significaba: peligro, no acercarse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Aún no se habían recobrado de la sorpresa cuando un afroamericano irrumpió en el claro. Elijah le reconoció al instante y Kol, por la descripción que le había dado Alaric, supo que se trataba del famoso Connor. Empuñaba una pistola con la que no dejaba de apuntar a Damon.

- ¿Dónde están? – le preguntó furioso.  
- Y yo qué sé, deberían estar aquí. Es la hora y el sitio que acordamos. – se defendió Damon, gesticulando con las manos para que no sospechara que había estado mandando señas.

Shane apareció tras Connor, a tiempo de ver cómo derribaba a Damon con un golpe de la pistola. Desde la pelea en el despacho hasta ahora, Connor había evitado golpear a Damon en la cara o en algún sitio visible aunque se había vengado con creces del intento del chico de alcanzar la navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo y defenderse. Al ver otro golpe, Shane temió por la seguridad de Damon y agarró a Shane del brazo.

- Contente. – le recordó y después se arrodilló al lado de Damon, que había caído al suelo y no podía hacer nada al estar siendo apuntado. – Y tú, más te vale que tus amigos aparezcan. Ya tengo un comprador para ese cuadro, hay más dinero del que te puedas imaginar en juego, como me hagas perderlo… - dejó la amenaza en el aire y se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo. – No hagas tonterías, estaremos justo ahí. – Shane se llevó a Connor a un punto fuera del claro, protegido de la vista de éste pero desde donde veían todo.

Con dificultad, Damon consiguió arrastrarse hasta debajo de un árbol para esperar. Ya le dolía el pecho desde la noche anterior, seguramente a causa de alguna costilla magullada o rota si había tenido mala suerte, pero ahora estaba seguro de que se trataba de más de una y que estaban rotas. Solo esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran lejos de donde se habían escondido sus captores, para que al menos tuvieran la oportunidad de huir de allí aunque él hubiera perdido la suya.

La paciencia de Shane se acabó a las tres horas, cuando quedó muy claro que por allí no iba a aparecer nadie y volvieron a llevarse a Damon, quien cabizbajo sabía que cada vez se encontraba más cerca del matadero.

Después de esperar un tiempo prudencial, Kol y Elijah salieron de sus escondites para volver a Mystic Falls. No podían exponerse porque serían hombres muertos en cuanto alguien los viera pero tampoco podían dejar a su amigo en manos de Connor. Se escondieron en el bosque y espiaban en el puerto cuando podían, ya que se trataba del único sitio que conocían en el que Shane hicieran sus trapicheos.

Solo consiguieron ver a Damon a ratos durante las tres noches que estuvieron espiando. Le obligaban a trabajar a punta de pistola, en trabajos físicos de carga y descarga que seguro que no debían tener mucho de legales al hacerse en la oscuridad. Connor estaba siempre tras él, por lo que no tuvieron ni la oportunidad de dejarle un mensaje.

Sabían que Damon tenía intención de pasarse por el orfanato, quería hablar con Andie y Alaric antes de reunirse con ellos para marcharse de Mystic Falls. Así que al comprobar que su amigo estaba demasiado vigilado, Elijah y Kol se dirigieron hacia allí en busca de respuestas.

Un sedán negro estaba estacionado en la puerta y tuvieron que rodearlo para poder entrar. No les costó encontrar a Andie, de hecho ella salió a su encuentro antes de que llegasen al edificio.

- Hola chicos. – les saludó con una sonrisa cansada, unas leves ojeras empezaban a ser visibles alrededor de los ojos. - ¿No viene Damon con vosotros? – les preguntó, esperanzada por verlos allí justo en ese momento.  
- No. – negó Elijah. – Hemos estado fuera unos días, no estaba en casa cuando volvimos, creíamos que estaría aquí. – improvisó, mintiendo de forma muy convincente.  
- Llevo una semana sin verle.

Ambos amigos se entristecieron ante esa respuesta, pero lo disimularon para que no se notase. Esas cinco palabras confirmaban que Damon no había llegado a hablar con Andie antes de que Connor le atrapase.

- Debería estar aquí. – continuó Andie, mirando hacia el edificio para disimular su tristeza. – Seguro que le gustaría despedirse.  
- ¿Te vas? – Kol se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo, pensando que eso explicaba el aspecto cansado de Andie.  
- Oh no, yo no. Alaric. – el chico salió llevando una maleta en el momento que Andie pronunció su nombre. Sin hacer el intento de mirar a su alrededor, se arrastró hasta el coche aparcado en la puerta. Al verle, un hombre se bajó y fue a abrir el maletero.

Kol y Elijah miraron sorprendidos hacia allí, en los días que habían estado solos habían tenido tiempo para hablar y pensar. Al principio habían tomado aquel comentario sobre el hermano de la nota a broma, pero la expresión de dolor de Damon cuando el chico le gritó que nunca sería su hermano cambiaba las cosas. El gesto solo duró un segundo, que fue suficiente para que ambos lo vieran y terminaran de encajar las cosas. No sabían el qué pero estaban convencidos de que entre ambos existía alguna conexión que Damon había mantenido en secreto.

- Damon no nos había comentado nada. – alcanzó a decir Kol, llamando la atención de Elijah. Ambos amigos se miraron con el mismo pensamiento reflejado en los ojos: la marcha de Alaric no le iba a sentar nada bien a Damon.  
- No sabe nada, ha sido de repente. Hace un par de días llegó un anuncio de una familia que busca acoger a un chico. Quieren a alguien que sea buen estudiante y bueno con los deportes, al parecer tienen a un niño más pequeño y quieren que le enseñe y le eche una mano con los deberes si hace falta. Ya sabéis, familia de ricos, creen que pueden comprar todo pero se ofrecen a tener en acogida a quien sea, y facilitarle todo para que continue sus estudios donde quiera. Es una buena oportunidad. – les explicó y se giró un momento hacía el coche, recordando cómo había encajado Alaric la noticia. El chico no había salido del orfanato y estaba casi siempre solo, triste y pensativo desde que había descubierto sus verdaderos orígenes. Pero sus ojos se iluminaron con fuerza cuando Andie le habló del anuncio y tardó cinco segundos contados en pedirle que mandara su historial. – Alaric es un crack del baloncesto y en general los deportes se le dan bien, los estudios los lleva más o menos pero contestaron enseguida. Le esperan hoy. Me alegro de veros pero tengo que acompañarle, para comprobar que todo esté bien.

Ya se estaba despidiendo de ellos cuando Sage salió del interior, cubriendo el auricular de un teléfono con la mano y llamando la atención de su jefa.

- Es urgente, Andie. – dijo cuando terminó de explicarle quién la reclamaba.  
- ¿Ahora? – Sage asintió y Elijah vio la oportunidad de cambiar la situación.  
- No tenemos nada que hacer, podemos acompañarle si quieres. – ofreció, en tono suave.  
- ¿No os importa? – los miró aliviada.

Elijah negó con una sonrisa a la vez que pellizcaba a Kol en la espalda para que tampoco pusiera pegas.

- Voy en cinco minutos, Sage. – la chica asintió y volvió al teléfono, caminando hacia el interior.

Andie les instruyó en lo que tenían que decir y comprobar, además de los papeles que debían entregar para que los firmasen y luego traerlos de vuelta.

- Muchas gracias, chicos. Me hacéis un favor enorme. – se despidió Andie, apresurándose a ir a su despacho.

Elijah y Kol se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del coche, entrando uno por cada lado y empujando a Alaric para que quedase entre ambos, sin posibilidad de huir.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – preguntó alarmado mientras Elijah le indicaba al conductor que ya podía arrancar.  
- No, ¿qué haces tú? ¿Dónde crees que vas? Y ponte el cinturón. – le regañó Kol, empujándole con una mano para que se estuviera quieto.

Con mala cara, Alaric se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y se cruzó de brazos sin intención de contestar. Elijah le clavó el codo en las costillas en un movimiento rápido, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

- ¿Todo bien ahí? – preguntó el conductor.  
- Perfecto. – contestaron Kol y Elijah con una sonrisa.

- Mira chaval. – Elijah se volvió hacia Alaric en cuanto pudo, susurrando para tener un poco de privacidad. – Llevamos unos días de mierda y al menos a mí, no me queda más paciencia. Contesta. – ordenó.  
- A cualquier sitio que no sea aquí, me da igual. – contestó Alaric en voz baja. – Se lo podéis decir. – añadió sin que le quedase más remedio, al acompañarle averiguarían donde iba. – No quiero verle. Si lo hace por obligación, por mí que no se moleste. No me debe nada. No somos nada. – dijo con rabia.  
- Sí que sois hermanos. – comprendió Elijah, al sumar esas palabras a lo que ya sabían. Por su parte, Kol permaneció callado, observando atentamente al adolescente que fulminaba a su amigo con la mirada.  
- ¡No! – gritó Alaric, llevándose dos sutiles golpes en las piernas para que bajara la voz. Inspiró hondo para calmarse y siguió hablando cuando lo consiguió. – No somos nada. – repitió, con los puños apretados.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Alaric cada vez más incómodo al sentirse doblemente observado.

- Dejad de miradme. – protestó, cruzándose de brazos con la vista clavada en sus propios pies.  
- No os parecéis en nada. Aunque ahora entiendo el interés de Damon en colarse en todas las oficinas de servicios sociales. – comentó Elijah, pero desvió la vista tal y como quería Alaric.  
- Te equivocas, he encontrado el parecido. – sonrió Kol, consiguiendo que ambos le mirasen. – Es igual de cabezota. – rió y su amigo se unió a él. Alaric se enfadó, cruzándose de brazos el resto del trayecto.

El coche se detuvo en una mansión residencial de lujo, con asombro Elijah y Kol se dieron cuenta de que estaban cerca del lugar donde robaron el cuadro. El conductor, que se había detenido en la entrada para dar el aviso de la llegada, volvió a poner en marcha el coche.

- Hay que entrar por atrás. – les explicó a los tres chicos, que bufaron al unísono y después se miraron, sorprendidos al ver que coincidían en algo.

Elena volvía a enfrentarse a otro interrogatorio de Klaus, en presencia de sus tíos. Lo veía todos los días desde que había vuelto, el agente se presentaba para presionar un poco, esperanzado porque ese fuese al fin el día en que les daría alguna pista.

- No sé nada. – repitió sin estar realmente allí, esas tres palabreas era lo único que contestaba, fuese cual fuese la pregunta.  
- Haz un esfuerzo Elena. – la regañó Miranda. – No podrán – señaló a Klaus, que vestía de paisano. – encontrar a esos desgraciados si no colaboras, ¿no te das cuenta?  
- No sé nada. – contestó la chica, apretando los labios.  
- Podemos protegerte Elena. – intervino Klaus, con voz suave y persuasoria.  
- Si quieres, puedo llamar a Stefan. Seguro que está encantado de acompañarte. Ha preguntado varias veces por ti. – añadió su tía, que ya había insistido más veces con eso. Varias veces al día le sugería que llamase a Stefan o que el joven estaría encantado de pasar un rato con ella, pero Elena contestaba siempre de la misma forma, negándose a ver a nadie y refugiándose con su abuela.  
- Por mí, Stefan se puede ir al infierno. – sosteniéndole la mirada, Elena se levantó. – Y no sé absolutamente nada. – dijo mirando a Klaus, quién hizo un gesto con la mano para apaciguarla.

La chica salió de la estancia sin detenerse, en un reloj vio que la discusión la había retrasado demasiado y atravesó la casa a la carrera, en dirección al jardín trasero. Aunque su abuela la había ayudado con todo, especialmente con el papeleo, esta parte de la tarea le correspondía solo a ella.

- Esta chica no tiene remedio. Discúlpela, por favor. – se lamentó Miranda, sentándose después de cerrar la puerta por la que había salido su sobrina.  
- Es normal, ha sufrido un trauma muy grande. Además seguro que la han amenazado para que no diga nada. – aparte de ser agente federal, Klaus tenía un título en psicología, razón por la que le habían asignado esa investigación. – Se le pasará, solo es cuestión de tiempo.  
- No sé a qué espera, ya hacemos todo lo que pide, como nos dijo. – murmuró Miranda por lo bajo, nada convencida.

Elena se sorprendió al ver a Alaric acompañado por dos figuras que conocía muy bien pero que no esperaba en absoluto. Lo mismo les pasó a ellos, dos de los tres chicos gritaron su nombre al reconocerla y echaron a correr hacia ella.

Kol apenas había dado un par de zancadas cuando un presentimiento le hizo girarse y vio a Alaric huir hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado. Dio media vuelta y le placó, inmovilizándole contra el suelo. Elijah y Elena se abrazaron, contentos de verse pero enseguida fueron hacia los dos chicos que forcejeaban.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Elena, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Elijah y la mano sobre el hombro de Kol.

Alaric dejó de forcejear ante la evidente sorpresa de la chica. Al reconocerla como la novia de Damon, la misma que le había protegido del intruso, había creído que se trataba de otra trampa en la que había caído sin querer.

- Acompañamos a éste. – contestó Kol. - Andie estaba muy liada y no podía venir.  
- ¿Cómo qué éste? – se enfadó el chico. – Déjame, quiero irme. – suplicó. – Dejadme en paz.  
- Déjale Kol.

Ante la petición de Elena, el chico se apartó y se dejó caer en la hierba. Alaric se sentó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos para que no vieran lo mucho que le afectaba todo. Elena se sentó a su lado, pasando el brazo por los hombros del tembloroso adolescente.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con suavidad.  
- ¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz? – preguntó Alaric mientras negaba con la cabeza, resistiéndose a que le consolara. – No es tan difícil, no quiero tener nada que ver con él. – sollozó levemente.  
- Al parecer es hermano de Damon. – explicó Elijah, que se había sentado enfrente, al lado de su amigo y jugaba con la hierba de forma muy parecida a como solía hacerlo Damon.  
- ¡No lo soy! – se defendió Alaric.  
- Sí lo eres. – Elena sorprendió a todos casi en ese mismo instante al hablar con tanta seguridad.

Alaric retiró las manos de su rostro y los tres se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos.

- ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó Elijah. Ni Kol ni él sabían que decir después de averiguar que lo que era un secreto para ellos, no lo era para Elena.  
- Sí. – susurró ella. – Mejor lo hablamos dentro. – ofreció.

Sus amigos la imitaron cuando se levantó pero Alaric no estaba por la labor.

- No quiero hablarlo. – negó, cruzándose de brazos. – Me abandonó, siempre supo quién era yo y me dejó en el orfanato. Está bastante claro, no quiero hablar, solo volver.  
- No podía hacerlo, Ric. – contestó Elena, y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. El chico no protestó porque usara su mote. – No podía pedir tu custodia al tener antecedentes, ¿no, Elijah?  
- Así es. – confirmó, sin entender porque Elena le contaba eso al crío.  
- ¿Antecedentes? ¿Por robo? – palideció Alaric, recordando lo que escuchó la noche del ataque.

Elena no supo que contestar, decirle que en realidad era por asesinato seguro que no mejoraba las cosas, aunque fuese una acusación injusta. Los otros dos chicos tampoco sabían qué hacer y Alaric parecía cada vez más dispuesto a irse.

- Vamos dentro. – los invitó, en vez de responder. – Ric, ven y escúchanos. Si no te convence y quieres irte, podrás hacerlo. Y si prefieres quedarte, te prometo que no le diremos a Damon nada que no quieras. – le dijo con seriedad y luego le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. – Además mi primo Jeremy está deseando conocerte. Seguro que puedes enseñarle a jugar al baloncesto, ya me dijo Damon que te gusta mucho.  
- Bueno, vale. Pero solo un rato y me voy. – cedió el chico de mala gana.

Elena los guió hacia la casa de invitados que estaba en la parte de atrás. Antes se trataba de la casa de la piscina, pero sus tíos la sellaron cuando nació Jeremy y desde entonces esa casa se utilizaba para alojar a invitados y darles más intimidad que dentro de la casa principal. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando dos manos la cogieron del brazo, indicó a Kol y Elijah que entrasen y se quedó fuera con Alaric.

- Yo… no sé cómo te llamas. – dijo Alaric, claramente avergonzado, aunque sí lo sabía por habérselo oído a los chicos.  
- Elena. – se presentó. – Sé que eres Alaric, pero Damon siempre te llama Ric. Si te molesta solo tienes que decirlo. – le sonrió.  
- No me importa. Esa noche… lo que hiciste por mí, no te he dado las gracias. Gracias. – susurró cabizbajo.

Elena le acarició la nuca, atrayéndole hacia ella.

- De nada. Eso fue mi único consuelo, saber que te habías librado. Que al menos de uno de los dos estaba libre. – le confesó.  
- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo? – preguntó Alaric.  
- Damon fue pronto a por mí, aparte del susto… no fue nada.  
- Me alegro. – sonrió el chico tímidamente. - ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Es por qué eres su novia? – preguntó después, mucho más serio.  
- No sé lo que somos. – contestó Elena, con un matiz de dolor al recordar la traición de Damon. – Ahora mismo Mystic Falls es peligroso. Connor, el tío que entró esa noche, podría volver a por ti en cualquier momento. Aquí estás a salvo.

Entraron enseguida, uniéndose a Kol y Elijah en el saloncito. Como solo esperaba a Alaric, Elena solo había sacado un vaso y fue a buscar más, indicándoles a los chicos que podían comer las galletas que había dejado en un cuenco. Kol y Elijah, estaban muertos de hambre, por lo que se apresuraron a aceptar la invitación mientras que Alaric no tocó nada.

- Ric, antes de tomar una decisión, deberías preguntarle a Damon. – aconsejó Elena, colocándole una galleta en la mano cuando se sentó a su lado. – Es cierto que te dejó en el orfanato pero te quiere.  
- Si me quisiera podría haberme dicho la verdad, ha tenido tiempo de sobra. Además pasé más de un año solo hasta que apareció. – insistió el chico, que a regañadientes mordisqueó la galleta. – No me quiere, será cargo de conciencia o algo de eso.  
- Te quiere. – insistió la chica. – Te quería cuando os separaron hace quince años y te sigue queriendo ahora.  
- Eh, para los que nos acabamos de enterar y no conocemos la historia. – interrumpió Kol. – Hacednos un resumen o algo.

Alaric fue a hablar, pero Elena se adelantó y le calló poniéndole la mano en el brazo. Además de no querer que el chico deformase la historia por rabia, Elena quería contarles algo más, un poquito de su propia historia.

- Hace quince años, mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión. – Kol se detuvo a medio mordisco y la mano de Elijah se quedó en el aire al escucharla, ambos mirándola boquiabiertos ante la similitud con la muerte de los padres de su amigo. Alaric dejó de aparentar indiferencia y se giró hacia ella, doblando la pierna en el sillón. – Era muy pequeña, tenía cinco años y la verdad es que no me enteré de mucho. Pero recuerdo que me llevaron a una sala y me dejaron allí con otro niño más mayor que venía del mismo avión. Me puse a llorar, ese chico me dio esto y estuvimos jugando. – de su bolsillo sacó un coche verde de carreras y lo puso en la mano de Alaric. – Llevaba otro coche más. – enseñó el deportivo azul, que conservó en su mano, acariciándolo con cariño. – Los usaba para calmar a su hermanito Ric cuando lloraba. Sé que hubo más cosas, pero no me acuerdo de mucho más, ni siquiera le recuerdo a él, solo muy vagamente. Una mujer vino a por él y yo me fui con mi abuela, que vino a por mí. Pero antes de eso, me regaló sus coches y a cambio le di un colgante. – miró a Kol y Elijah. - No sabía que ese chico era Damon, no hasta que vi el colgante del ying y el yang, el que le regalé que éramos niños.  
- Damon adora ese colgante, lo cuida como si fuera de oro. Una vez me contó que era el único recuerdo bueno de la noche en que murieron sus padres. Siempre pensé que sería un regalo de alguno de ellos. – comentó Elijah mientras Elena asentía tristemente.  
- Él tampoco sabía quién era al principio pero fue el primero en darse cuenta. Encontró mis coches y los reconoció. Si no olvidó a esa niña con la que solo compartió unas horas, mucho menos olvidó al hermano que adoraba. – con timidez, tocó el hombro de Alaric y al no obtener ninguna queja, pasó el brazo a su alrededor para darle apoyo. – Mi abuela intentó adoptaros muchas veces, primero a los dos para que no os separasen. Luego solo a Damon cuando a ti te adoptó otra familia. Siempre se negaron diciendo que era demasiado mayor. – explicó, esto era algo que había sabido recientemente, gracias a la carpeta con documentación que su abuela había guardado. – Debería ser él quién te contase esto pero como no está… - miró interrogante a Elijah y Kol. – Creía que estaba con vosotros. – confesó triste.  
- Elena… - ambos se miraron con seriedad pero necesitaban de toda la ayuda posible para rescatar a su amigo. – Le tiene Connor. No sabemos el qué, pero algo salió mal y le ha atrapado. Lo hemos visto. – acabó diciendo Elijah.

Unas horas después el agente Klaus Mikaelson esperaba en la entrada trasera de la mansión Gilbert después de haber recibido una llamada urgente a su móvil privado.

- Siento la hora. – se disculpó Elena, ya que era de noche, saliendo de entre las sombras para unirse a él.  
- No importa, te dije que estaría disponible cuando lo necesitases. – en realidad dijo a cualquier hora cuando le entregó la tarjeta con sus teléfonos, por eso Elena no dudó en llamarle a pesar de que era tarde. – Dime Elena. – la invitó, con una sonrisa.  
- Yo… mi familia no puede saberlo. Prometa que esto va a quedar solo entre nosotros. – exigió, con gesto preocupado.  
- Te lo prometo. ¿Has recordado algo? – Elena asintió, desviando la mirada.  
- El chico de la moto… el que me llevó a la cafetería. – la chica hizo una pausa y tragó saliva con dificultad. – Le vi la cara.  
- ¿Crees que podrías reconocerle? – Klaus contuvo su entusiasmo ante ese nuevo dato que podría abrirles muchas puertas en la investigación. Elena volvió a asentir, mirando sus pies muy interesada.  
- Hay algo más… - dijo en voz muy baja, Klaus se acercó poniendo la mano en su brazo en gesto tranquilizador.  
- Te protegeremos, también te lo prometo. – aseguró.  
- Escuché su nombre… Le llamaban Damon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Esa afirmación reavivó la investigación. Al día siguiente un analista acompañó a Klaus a la mansión Gilbert, ambos se encerraron con Elena para hacer la identificación del motero. Sentada ante un ordenador que contenía los perfiles de todos los criminales fichados por el FBI, Elena fue describiendo algunos de los rasgos físicos de Damon, los suficientes como para su nombre apareciera entre los resultados de búsqueda.

- Damon Salvatore. – Klaus se inclinó sobre la pantalla y leyó el primer nombre de la lista. - ¿Podría ser este? – preguntó, tras ordenar al analista que abriera el perfil y ampliara la foto adjunta. Elena sabía que sí lo era, según le había contado Elijah la tarde anterior, Damon se apellidaba Salvatore, así que era él.

La imagen de un Damon adolescente, con diecisiete o dieciocho años como mucho, inundó la pantalla. Sus rasgos estaban menos marcados de lo que Elena recordaba, eran mucho menos duros pero sus ojos eran tan azules como en la actualidad. Elena se quedó mirándolos sin decir nada.

_- ¿Cómo qué lo tiene Connor? – preguntó Elena asustada._

_Alaric recordó que justo antes de entrar la chica le había contado que Connor era el tipo que entró en la casa esa noche, y no pudo evitar preocuparse, especialmente cuando Elena siguió hablando._

_- Pero si ese tío le quiere matar. ¿Cómo está?_  
_- Vivo. Pero como has dicho… le quiere matar. – respondió Elijah con tristeza. – Por suerte no puede hacer nada sin que su jefe lo ordene y no había más Jokers por allí._  
_- ¿Jokers? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Alaric, pero todos le ignoraron._  
_- No lo necesita, ya no está en las bandas. Le echaron por lo que pasó. – Elena miró a Alaric de reojo, intentando no decir más de la cuenta. – Y busca venganza por eso. Me lo contó cuando me tenía prisionera._  
_- Si va por libre… ni siquiera Shane podrá contenerlo mucho más tiempo. – comprendió Elijah._  
_- Tenemos que sacarle o está muerto. Tienes que ayudarnos, Elena. – pidió Kol desesperado, quien también era un experto en la jerarquía de las bandas._

_Alaric no intentó hablar esta vez, sabía quién era Shane y como a todos los chicos del orfanato, le habían advertido que se alejase de él ya que no era trigo limpio. Oyó el resto de la conversación sin escucharla realmente, registró algo sobre entregas y tratos por cerrar antes de marcharse de Mystic Falls._

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Elena, cuando los dos chicos terminaron de explicarse._

_Los gestos de ambos delataban la impotencia que sentían._

_- Hay que liberarle, pero está muy vigilado. Los hombres de Shane están siempre rondando y Connor no le quita el ojo de encima. – contestó Kol._  
_- Y va armado. – añadió Elijah, omitiendo la parte en que seguramente Damon estaría herido. – No podemos acercarnos._  
_- Llamad a la policía. – intervino Alaric, tras varios minutos de silencio._  
_- Ya te lo hemos dicho, tiene antecedentes. – respondió Elijah con cansancio, descansando la cabeza en sus manos. – Ir a la cárcel también le mataría, esa opción no vale._  
_- Pero… - el chico empezó a protestar y Kol le calló con un gesto. Entonces se volvió hacia Elena, que no disimulaba su preocupación y movía nerviosamente los dedos en un intento de no morderse las uñas. – Si los distraéis, podréis entrar, ¿no? Si no necesitáis mucho tiempo, puede valer._  
_- Increíble, lleva razón. – se sorprendió Kol, señalando al chico, que hizo un mohín de enfado. – Tranquilo chaval, solo es una broma. – se apresuró a tranquilizarle y miró únicamente a Elijah. – Sabemos dónde está. ¡Y los horarios! Si usamos la moto, podemos hacerlo en un par de minutos si hay el suficiente caos._  
_- Suponiendo que le sacamos… ¿qué hacemos luego? Hay que impedir que Shane y Connor le delaten. – como su amigo, Elijah parecía haberse olvidado de lo que les rodeaba y hablaba solo para Kol._  
_- Podemos incriminarles con algo. Que sea lo suficientemente gordo para que no los dejen salir de la cárcel._  
_- El cuadro. Y Shane tiene mercancía, o al menos la tenía estos días. Eso puede servir. – reflexionó Elijah._  
_- Hay que asegurarse, conozco a alguien cerca de aquí que podría ayudarnos con eso. Ya sabes._

_La especialidad de Kol siempre habían sido las drogas, así que Elijah supo al instante lo que estaba insinuando. Aún les quedaba bastante dinero de lo del cuadro y con eso podían conseguir suficiente droga como que la condena por posesión fuese bastante grande. Si a eso le añadían otro cargo, debería ser suficiente como para que sus problemas desaparecieran._

_- Hazlo. – decidió Elijah al instante. – Elena, necesitamos tu ayuda. – pidió, arrodillándose ante la chica y cogiéndola de las manos._

_Ella se humedeció los labios y asintió, apretando las manos del chico._

_- Tienes que decírselo a la policía._  
_- No, no voy a delatarle. No me ha hecho nada malo como ellos creen. – negó convencida._  
_- Tienes que hacerlo, igual que él tuvo que entregarte para que estuvieras a salvo. Tienes que delatarle para que podamos salvarle. Es la única manera de acercarse. Escucha, solo tienes que darles algunos datos, sin entrar en muchos detalles, lo justo para que haya una identificación. Háblales de una banda y un lugar, llévales hasta Mystic Falls. Ahí nos encargaremos nosotros, desviaremos la atención hacia Shane y los suyos. Y nos ocuparemos de Damon. ¿Lo harás? – suplicó, consciente de que se trataba de quizá la única oportunidad que tendrían de sacar a su amigo con vida de ese lío._  
_- Confía en nosotros, no dejaremos que le pase nada. – pidió Kol, más vulnerable que nunca al mirar a Elena._  
_- Lo haré, lo que sea. – cedió Elena, sabiendo que ambos chicos harían todo lo posible por su amigo. Igual que ella._  
_- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Alaric, señalándose a sí mismo._  
_- Ni hablar. – sentenció Elijah, mientras los otros dos también negaban._  
_- Puedo ayudar, la idea de la policía ha sido mía. – se defendió el chico._  
_- Por eso, ya has ayudado. Ahora tienes que quedarte aquí, a salvo. Si quieres. – se apresuró a añadir Elena. – Esto es todo tuyo, y vosotros también podéis quedaros lo que necesitéis._

_De mala gana, Alaric acabó cediendo pero se negó a marcharse mientras Elijah discutía los detalles del plan con Elena. Kol se marchó enseguida para hablar con su contacto, la chica se aseguró de que el chófer que les había traído le acercase y le recogiera luego en una zona segura, sin que nadie se enterase._

- Sí, se parece. – Elena soltó el anzuelo sin dudar, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a esos penetrantes ojos azules. Se sentía enferma al pensar que estaba traicionando a Damon, pero como bien había dicho Elijah, no tenían más opción.  
- Abre el archivo. Fichado por asesinato, menudo pieza. – Klaus lo observó atentamente y señaló algo con el dedo. – Aquí hay una dirección, al parecer nuestro motero tiene un piso a su nombre. Habrá que mandar una unidad y obtener una orden de registro.

Elena se estremeció al recordar los días vividos en ese piso. Sus dibujos seguían pegados en el techo de la habitación, si los encontraban… toda la historia que le había contado a Klaus se vendría abajo. No podía permitirlo. También se acercó al informe y fingió estudiarlo con curiosidad.

- ¿Esto está en plena ciudad, no? – preguntó, señalando la dirección que había llamado la atención de Klaus.  
- Sí, ¿te suena de algo? – se interesó el agente.  
- Imposible, todas las mañanas escuchaba el mar. Es imposible que sea ahí.  
- Mierda. – se lamentó Klaus, apoyando el puño en la mesa. - ¿Qué más recuerdas? Lo que sea, cualquier tontería es importante.  
- Había una broma… solían repetirla mucho. No sé si será importante. – dijo la chica con timidez. Klaus respondió con un gesto impaciente para que continuase. – Solían decir que un lugar místico era el mejor sitio para sus negocios porque se supone que allí todo es calma y tranquilidad.  
- ¿Quién decía eso? ¿Salvatore? – preguntó, señalando la pantalla.  
- No, otros. A ese chico solo le vi el último día.  
- ¿Cuántos eran?  
- No lo sé, varios.  
- ¿Una banda?  
- Creo que sí, pero no entiendo de esas cosas. Siento no ser de mucha ayuda. – Elena bajó la cabeza con un puchero.  
- Has hecho muchísimo, Elena. – la consoló Klaus, dejando de lado la agresividad con la que preguntaba antes. – Nos has dado pistas muy importantes, sí encontramos una coincidencia sabremos donde buscar. – miró a su analista, rezando porque fuera así.

El rostro de este se iluminó ante el resultado afirmativo de un lugar "místico" cerca de la costa.

- Mystic Falls. – dijo.  
- Vamos para allá. – fue la respuesta de Klaus.

Y efectivamente el agente no perdió el tiempo, movilizó a un pequeño equipo hasta allí y empezó a preguntar. Visitó personalmente el bar del pueblo y dejó que sus agentes se encargasen de las tiendas. Empezaba a desesperarse porque nadie parecía conocer a ningún Damon Salvatore, cuando un joven castaño, que ya iba demasiado borracho para las horas que eran, se acercó.

- El puerto. Si buscas a Damon, pregunta mejor por el puerto. Aunque a estas horas no estará, es demasiado pronto. – explicó, con bastante dificultad.  
- ¿Conoces a Damon Salvatore? – preguntó, con desconfianza ante su estado.  
- Conozco a Damon, todo el mundo le conoce. Aquí solo hay un Damon, no sé si será el que buscas. – el chico tropezó y tuvo que apoyarse en la barra para no caer.  
- ¿Y a qué hora podría encontrarle? – preguntó sin esperanzas, pero la reacción del borracho le sorprendió.  
- ¿Estás loco? Aquí no, tío. – susurró, poniéndose recto de golpe.

Murmurando algo por lo bajo, salió del bar y siguiendo un presentimiento, Klaus fue tras él.

- ¿Y aquí? – preguntó al alcanzarle.

El chico movió la cabeza de forma negativa, sin pararse hasta meterse en el callejón adyacente al bar.

- Solo salen por la noche. Ahora estarán durmiendo. – contestó en voz baja, apoyado contra una pared.  
- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Klaus de la misma forma.  
- Shane. – respondió el chico, gesticulando sin poder creerse que no lo conociera. – ¿No lo conoces? ¿Y te haces llamar policía? – preguntó alucinado. – Es el Al Pacino de por aquí, por eso hace sus negocios por la noche.  
- ¿Estarías dispuesto a testificar eso?  
- ¿Qué dices? Le tengo demasiado aprecio a mi vida. Pero no te costara encontrar a alguien que lo haga. Habla con el alcalde, está deseando librarse de Shane.  
- Lo haré, gracias por la ayuda…  
- Stefan. – sonrió Kol, dando el nombre falso que Elena le había dicho que diera. Luego extendió una mano sin ninguna vergüenza. – Una ayuda por otra.

Rezongando por lo bajo, Klaus buscó en sus bolsillos y le dio un par de billetes. Quizá era demasiada recompensa, pero no tenía intención de documentar esta fuente de información y le convenía que el chico olvidase la conversación lo más rápido posible.

- Vaya idiota. – se burló Kol cuando el agente se alejó, dejando de lado su papel de borracho con la lengua suelta. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo para dar el aviso de que todo iba según el plan. Lo del teléfono había sido cosa de Elena, se los había dado e insistido en que los tomaran. Al principio no les había hecho ninguna gracia, igual que no habían querido aceptar dinero de Elena, pero en el caso de los móviles habían acabado cediendo porque podían resultarles muy útiles.

- Bien, tenme al tanto Kol. Mucha suerte. – le deseó Elena cuando terminó de hablar con él.

Aprovechando el fin de semana que comenzaba ese día, Elena había planeado una excursión a la antigua casa del lago de sus padres, una especie de cabaña que estaba mucho más cerca de Mystic Falls que la mansión Gilbert. La excusa era que Jeremy y Alaric se conociesen mejor, y también tener un poco de tiempo a solas con Stefan. En ese momento estaba a solas con él, fuera mientras los dos más pequeños se instalaban. Guardó el móvil y fue a entrar, deteniéndose en la puerta al ver que Stefan la seguía.

- Ya has cumplido tu parte, puedes irte. – le dijo con frialdad, mucha más de la que había usado durante el trayecto en coche.  
- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Dónde voy a ir? – preguntó Stefan, asombrado por ese comportamiento. - ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Estás rarísima desde que volviste. - aparte del tratamiento distante, la chica también se había negado a besarle y esquivado cualquier gesto de cariño.  
- No finjas más. – replicó la chica con desprecio. – No quiero que estés aquí, solo necesitaba a alguien que nos llevase. Ya te llamaré para que vengas a buscarnos. En cuanto a lo de dónde vas a ir… ¿qué tal tu casa de la playa? Puedes llevar a Caroline. – sugirió, entrando dando un portazo. Volvió a abrir la puerta al minuto, encontrando a Stefan totalmente boquiabierto y con los ojos desorbitados. – Ah, y por si te queda alguna duda, no estamos juntos. Cuando volvamos diremos que nos hemos peleado y listo. – esta vez el portazo fue definitivo y dejó a Stefan preguntándose quién era esa chica y que había hecho con la dócil Elena que conocía.

La chica permaneció apoyada contra la puerta, esperando hasta que oyó el ruido característico de un motor de coche. Al girarse se encontró de frente con Alaric, que la miraba con evidente preocupación, una preocupación que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

- No te preocupes, todo va bien. – Alaric se encogió de hombros ante sus palabras, pero dejó que Elena se acercara. – Hace calor, vamos un rato al lago. – sugirió y Alaric asintió. – Ve a cambiarte, avisaré a Jer. – Elena quería tenerlos entretenidos hasta que su abuela llegase.

Con la excusa de ir a visitar a una amiga durante el fin de semana, algo que aún hacía de vez en cuando, Margaret iría a la cabaña. Pero no iría sola, había llamado a un antiguo amigo, un médico retirado de los hospitales que aún seguía ejerciendo en su propia consulta privada. Alguien de toda confianza que podría ocuparse de las heridas que sabían que tenía Damon, ya que Kol y Elijah habían visto como Connor le maltrataba, y las posibles que podrían sufrir durante el rescate.

En Mystic Falls, a Klaus no le había costado confirmar la información sobre Shane una vez supo a quién preguntar. Programó el operativo para esa misma noche para contar con el factor sorpresa.

Esa noche había más trabajo de lo normal, Shane acababa de recibir un gran cargamento de contrabando y todos, incluido Damon, tenían que ayudar. Gracias a Connor le dolía absolutamente todo, y tenía problemas para realizar algunos movimientos, pero dejar caer la caja solo sería mucho peor. Connor se aseguraría encantado de que lo fuese. Eran los únicos que estaban en el almacén, donde para Connor era más fácil vigilarle, luchando para que no le temblasen los brazos mientras terminaba de subir una caja. Acababa de colocarla cuando todo estalló. Empezaron a oír gritos y mucho movimiento fuera.

- No se te ocurra salir de aquí. – advirtió Connor, amenazándole con la pistola antes de salir a ver qué pasaba.

A pesar de eso, Damon se acercó a la puerta que había quedado abierta y se asomó con curiosidad.

- Policía, desapareced. – gritó uno de los hombres de Shane, pasando por allí sin detener su carrera para ponerse a salvo.

Policía. Esa palabra despertó las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban a Damon, fuera había todo un caos que podía aprovechar para huir. Podría haberlo intentado de no estar tan malherido, dejó caer una mano en su abdomen mientras se apoyaba en el marco con la otra. Se lamentaba mentalmente cuando empezó a escuchar que le chistaban. Cuando se giró hacia donde venía el ruido, sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad distinguieron una figura agazapada.

- Vamos, Damon. – susurró la sombra, y entonces reconoció la voz.  
- ¿Eli? – preguntó sorprendido y, en cuanto se recuperó, empezó a ordenarle que le dejase. – Márchate, es peligroso.  
- No sin ti. Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Elijah siguió haciéndole gestos desde su escondite. Damon vaciló al principio, pero la oportunidad era demasiado buena y realmente no tenía mucho que perder, si seguía allí Connor le mataría más tarde o más temprano, merecía la pena intentarlo. Dio un paso hacia fuera y Elijah sonrió, gesto que desapareció tan rápido como llegó cuando vio un par de sombras que se aproximaban y tuvo que esconderse sin posibilidad de avisar a Damon mas que con un rápido gesto que podía pasar fácilmente desapercibido.

Sin previo aviso, Connor se abalanzó sobre la puerta y en vez de impedir el paso a Damon, que se giró listo para defenderse, cerró ésta con todas sus fuerzas, pillando la mano que el chico aún tenía allí y usaba como apoyo al moverse. Con un grito de dolor, Damon cayó al suelo agarrándose esa mano. Connor le dio una patada en el costado, donde sabía que le haría más daño y sonrió cuando Damon volvió a quejarse. Estaba armando un nuevo golpe cuando Shane le detuvo.

- Eh, eso no es parte del trato. Quedamos en que no le harías nada que le impidiera a trabajar. – señaló la mano lesionada que Damon seguía protegiéndose. – Venga, tenemos que largarnos…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando recibió un tiro de Connor. Shane cayó a plomo, con el pecho ensangrentado. Damon ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de moverse en medio de su dolor, cuando quiso reaccionar tenía el cañón aún humeante pegado a la sien.

- Sal, pequeño Riff. O le meto un tiro a tu amigo. – dijo, mirando directamente hacia el lugar en que se escondía Elijah, al que había visto haciéndole gestos a Damon cuando se acercaba.  
- ¡No! ¡Lárgate! – gritó Damon aceptando su derrota, pasase lo que pasase ahora sí que estaba muerto, no pensaba arrastrar a Elijah con él.

Pero fue inútil, Elijah no tardó en salir, enseñando las manos para que viera que no estaba armado.

- De pie. – le ordenó a Damon, quien se levantó con esfuerzo.

Connor sabía que el disparo que acababa de hacer pronto atraería a la policía, por lo que se apresuró a alejarlos un poco. Los obligó a ir a la plataforma final del puerto, que estaba siempre abandonada. Ambos chicos quedaron con el mar a la espalda, separados todo lo posible por orden de Connor.

Allí había más claridad que en el almacén y Elijah pudo ver mejor a su amigo. Damon estaba pálido, tenía las ojeras muy marcadas y parecía más delgado. Esa impresión se acentuaba por la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba, distinta a las que usaba normalmente, que le caía holgada. Seguía cubriéndose la mano izquierda con la derecha y las mangas estaban un poco caídas, dejando al descubierto parte de sus muñecas, donde Elijah vio unas heridas recientes de aspecto circular o al menos eso era lo que las marcas parecían.

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – Damon fue el primero en romper el silencio, con voz firme a pesar de las circunstancias.  
- Lo mismo que la última vez. – Connor jugueteó con su pistola, apuntando a uno y a otro según la iba cambiando de mano. – Terminar lo que empezamos.

Esbozando una mueca siniestra, finalmente sujetó la pistola con la mano derecha y apuntó a Damon.

- Ya conoces la pregunta, solo tienes que elegir. Tú. – enfatizó que estaba señalando a Damon. – O él. – cambió a Elijah, que no pudo reprimir un temblor ante el parecido de la situación con la de hace ya seis años.

Esa noche murió su mejor amigo y él mismo estuvo a punto de perder la vida cuando Connor les planteó una cuestión similar. Entonces había leído la respuesta en la actitud de Damon y, esta noche, pudo verla en sus ojos cuando se miraron por última vez.

- Yo. – contestó Damon sin que Elijah pudiera evitarlo.  
- Ni se te ocurra. – Elijah dio un par de pasos hacia él.  
- Quieto ahí. – le amenazó Connor, y el chico se obligó a detenerse en seco.  
- Damon, no… - dijo, mirándole únicamente a él.  
- Lo siento Eli. – Damon esbozó una mueca triste. – No debiste volver. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cuídalos por mí. – dijo sin querer dar nombres que pudieran delatar a Kol y Elena. Elijah no sabía de su parentesco con Alaric, por lo que no podría hacer nada en ese aspecto. Le consolaba la promesa de Elena aunque no sabía si la chica no estaría demasiado enfadada con él como para cumplirla.  
- Se acabaron las despedidas, si te acercas, os mato a los dos. – Connor amenazó a Elijah y dio un paso hacia delante, terminando de apuntar a Damon.  
- ¡No!

Un disparo precedió a un grito de dolor, el principio de uno mezclándose con el final del otro. Una bala recorrió la distancia entre dos cuerpos en la oscuridad y atravesó tela, piel y músculos, haciendo brotar la sangre.


	22. Chapter 22

**Corregidas un par de erratas de la versión anterior, lo siento!**

**Capítulo 22**

- ¡Damon! – gritó Elijah preocupado, abalanzándose sobre su amigo caído, que se dolía en el suelo, agarrándose una pierna con la mano derecha.  
- ¡Eli! – contestó éste al instante, tragándose el dolor que sentía. - ¿Estás bien?  
- Sí, sí. ¿Y tú?  
- ¿Y yo qué? – interrumpió Kol, apartándose del cuerpo inerte de Connor. Se había mantenido oculto durante todo el rato para respaldar a Elijah cuando fuese necesario. Los había seguido cuando Connor se los llevó y esperó el mejor momento para intervenir, cuando éste estaba saboreando su éxito y preparándose para matar a Damon, se lanzó sobre él, gritando para que no lo hiciera. Consiguió desviar el tiro y luego le dejó KO con una gran piedra que había cogido del bosque ya que ni él ni Elijah iban armados. – Os acabo de salvar la vida. – sonrió, acercándose a ellos.

Damon estaba en el suelo, la bala con la que Connor pretendía matarle había acabado alojada en la parte baja de su pierna derecha. La tela de los vaqueros se le había pegado a la herida por la sangre y tanto Elijah como Kol decidieron que era mejor no tocarla.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. – sentenciaron y entre uno y otro le tendieron las manos para que se levantara.

Apoyándose en ellos, Damon hizo un suave intento de probar esa pierna pero el dolor le paralizó en cuanto intentó apoyar el pie. Eso hizo que sus amigos le sujetaran más fuerte, haciéndole mucho más daño sin querer al apretarle las heridas del torso que ocultaba bajo la camiseta.

- Los brazos. Cogedme de los brazos. – suplicó y sus amigos se apresuraron a obedecerle.

Elijah intentó levantarle la camiseta pero Damon se negó, dificultándole la tarea con su brazo menos herido. No tenían tiempo que perder así que el chico lo dejó por el momento y continuó ayudándole. El bosque estaba cerca de allí, con internarse un poco se encontrarían en lugar seguro. Apoyaron a Damon contra uno de los árboles, de forma que quedase sentado con el tronco a su espalda.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Elijah, al notar que ya apenas hablaba. Damon había cerrado los ojos al sentarse y contestó con un ruido, sin abrirlos. – Venga tío, tienes que aguantar, ya ha pasado lo peor. No te duermas. – le sacudió para desperezarle. - ¿Dónde tienes las llaves? Las de la moto.

Con esfuerzo, Damon abrió los ojos para contentar a su amigo y distinguió su moto apoyada contra el árbol de enfrente. La había dejado con la cadena la última vez que la usó pero eso no era ningún obstáculo para chicos como ellos y no le extrañó que sus amigos la hubieran recuperado.

- Me las quitaron. En el despacho de Shane. – explicó, apretando los dientes por el dolor combinado de todas sus heridas. Luego recordó que no sabían donde era. – Un barco que tiene la parte de abajo del casco verde.  
- Enseguida estoy aquí. – aseguró Elijah, no quería dejarle solo pero tenía que ayudar a Kol. Además necesitaba esas llaves. – Tienes que aguantar despierto, ¿me oyes? – Damon asintió y colocó la mano derecha en su brazo, apretándolo levemente. Elijah cogió esa mano y dejó su móvil en ella para darle el mayor incentivo que podía darle en esas circunstancias. – Solo hay un número, está en marcación rápida. Elena está en esto con nosotros, nos… te está esperando, ¿vas a fallarla? – se corrigió, sabiendo que si Elena no era motivación suficiente, nada lo sería. – Solo tienes que darle al uno, no tardaré. – le apretó el hombro y salió a la carrera con Kol.

Entre los dos cogieron el cuerpo de Connor, que seguía sin sentido en la plataforma, y lo llevaron hasta la puerta del almacén donde había disparado a Shane. Ambos chicos llevaban guantes, lo que evitaba que dejaran sus huellas y protegía sus identidades, al igual que Connor.

- Quítale los guantes. – ordenó Elijah, quién había tomado el liderazgo. Él se agachó junto a Shane y descubrió con asombro que seguía vivo aunque estaba inconsciente. El disparo le había dado en un lateral del pecho, afectando a un pulmón a juzgar por el ruido extraño que emitía en cada respiración. Estaba vivo pero quizá no aguantase mucho más. – Dame el cuadro. - Kol le lanzó el recipiente mientras seguía con su tarea, ya había cortado uno de los dos guantes. En el tiempo que terminó con el otro, Elijah había sacado el cuadro y dejado las huellas de Shane en él. - ¿Tienes la pistola?  
- ¿Vas a cargarle el asesinato? – preguntó Kol, entendiendo por donde iba.  
- Intento. – corrigió Elijah. – Nos conviene que estos se peleen entre sí a ver quién ha hecho más cosas malas, así les caerán más años. – explicó, mientras se encargaba de que las huellos de Connor también estuvieran en el cuadro.  
- Enseguida la traigo. – aseguró, disponiéndose a salir corriendo otra vez.  
- ¡Eh! Ocúpate de que la policía los pille.

Antes de separarse, Kol le dio a su amigo varias bolsitas que contenían droga. Mientras él iba a preparar la escena en que los dos cabecillas, Connor y Shane se peleaban, Elijah fue a completar el resto del plan. Aún había mucho barullo, el equipo de Klaus no daba abasto a detener gente, que además tenían que vigilar para que no se escapasen a pesar de estar esposados.

Se deslizó sin problemas en el interior del barco que Damon les había indicado y en el camarote principal encontró lo que buscaba. Dejó el cuadro extendido sobre el escritorio para que fuese lo primero que se viera al entrar y empezó a revisar los cajones, repartiendo la droga entre ellos. Además los dejó abiertos, para que los federales pudieran examinar el contenido sin una orden. Encontró la navaja y las llaves de la moto de su amigo junto a un par de folios unidos por un clip, que dobló y guardó en sus vaqueros antes de salir de allí. En total la operación no le llevó más que un par de minutos.

Mientras, Damon miraba el móvil repitiendo sin parar las palabras de Elijah en su mente. Sentía tanto dolor que ya no sabía de dónde venía, no podía mover ni la pierna ni la mano y la vista empezaba a nublársele. A pesar de eso, apretó la tecla que iniciaba la llamada, llevándose el teléfono a la oreja.

- ¡Elijah! – contestó la chica al primer tono, ya que tenía el teléfono en el regazo. - ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ha pasado algo?

El primer instinto de Damon fue llamarla princesa, pero la palabra murió en sus labios ante el recuerdo de su traición. Carraspeó, tragó saliva y después habló.

- Elena…  
- ¡Damon! – le interrumpió la chica, sorprendida. - ¿Estás bien?  
- Lo siento Elena. – ignoró la pregunta porque no quería mentirla en este momento. – Era la única forma de protegerte, tenía que cumplir el trato. Si te alejaba… estarías a salvo. ¿Podrás perdonarme? – terminó su pequeño discurso parpadeando con esfuerzo. El impulso de cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos empezaba a ser demasiado fuerte. – Por favor, sé que no lo merezco pero lo necesito.  
- No digas eso. – Elena se había alejado hasta una ventana para tener más sensación de privacidad.

El chico río con esfuerzo, de forma seca e irónica.

- Sé que parece todo lo contrario pero eres importante para mí. Solo quería que lo supieras, que sí hice lo que hice fue porque me importas mucho, no al revés. - su voz cambió a un tono más bajo. - Al principio pasé mucho tiempo preguntándome porque me habías dado este colgante, luego me di cuenta de que nos representaba a nosotros: ying y yang, luz y oscuridad. Tú eres la inocencia y yo… - suspiró, dejando la frase sin terminar. – Ya no me queda tiempo, por favor, dime que me perdonas.  
- Claro que te perdono. Ven y déjame que te lo demuestre en persona. – contestó la chica, con un gran nudo en la garganta por las palabras de Damon. El chico parecía estar despidiéndose y eso significaba… No, no quería pensar en lo que significaba, seguro que se equivocaba y estaba exagerando las cosas. Seguro que en realidad se trataba de una de las bromas de Damon, que la hacía pensar lo que no era para tomarla el pelo como siempre hacía.  
- Gracias. – musitó Damon, ignorando su propuesta de verse. Estaba tan cansado que apenas le quedaba un hilo de voz y estaba decidido a no desaprovecharlo. – Adiós princesa, te quiero.

Dejó caer la mano hasta su regazo por lo que no oyó la respuesta de la chica. Sus ojos se cerraron en el instante en que dejó de luchar contra el dolor y se sumergió en la oscuridad, tranquila e insensible, donde nada dolía y no existían los problemas.

_Damon recorría el hospital de la mano de su padre. Impresionado, miraba a ambos lados intentando ver todo. Padre e hijo acabaron entrando en una habitación, en la planta de maternidad._

_- ¡Mamá! – se soltó de su padre y corrió hacia la cama, quedándose en el lateral sin atreverse a dar el último paso y abrazarla._  
_- Un día sin verme y no me das ni un beso. ¿Ya no me quieres, Damon? – haciéndose la ofendida, la mujer puso pucheros al pequeño de cabello negro._  
_- ¡Claro que sí! – gritó Damon. – Es que papá me ha dicho que estás malita y que tengo que tener cuidado de no hacerte daño._  
_- ¿Te cuento un secreto? – preguntó, bajando la voz, después de intercambiar una mirada y un beso soplado con su marido. Guisseppe se había acercado a la cuna del lateral de la habitación y estaba cogiendo en brazos a su segundo hijo, que había nacido unas horas antes y era la primera vez que lo dejaban un rato con la familia. – Tus besos solo me curarán más rápido. Igual que tus abrazos. – le contó solo al niño, guiñándole un ojo._

_Le abrió los abrazos y Damon se apresuró a abrazarla con timidez, dejando besos en sus mejillas. Por petición de su madre, se sentó a su lado en la cama, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro. Guisseppe se acercó con el bebé en brazos y se lo enseñó a su hijo mayor._

_- ¿Quieres conocer a tu hermanito, Damon? – le preguntó, el niño asintió ilusionado pero se quedó un poco decepcionado ante el bulto que protegían los brazos de su padre._  
_- Es muy pequeño. No hace nada. – protestó._  
_- Tú también eras tan pequeño al principio. – le sonrió su madre, acariciándole el pelo. – Ya crecerá y se hará mayor, como tú. Pero siempre será más pequeño que tú, tendrás que cuidarle y tratarle bien, ¿lo entiendes? – Damon asintió muy serio ante las palabras de su madre. - ¿Quieres cogerle?_

_Con un poco de ayuda, consiguió colocar bien los brazos y Guisseppe le pasó al bebé. Damon sostuvo a su hermanito Alaric y le habló por primera vez, haciendo sonreír a sus padres._

_- Hola enano. Soy Damon, tu hermano. Y siempre cuidaré de ti._

Elijah lo encontró con la cabeza ladeada sobre un hombro y los ojos cerrados. Temiéndose lo peor se agachó a su lado y comprobó que respiraba, su pulso también era estable aunque lento. Al recoger el móvil, vio en la pantalla que la llamada continuaba y se lo llevó a la oreja, encontrando a Elena histérica al otro lado.

- Tranquila, solo se ha desmayado. – aclaró, cuando la chica hizo una pausa.  
- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Elena, secándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado con la mano.  
- Lo prometo. – aseguró con calidez, pero enseguida pasó a un tono más serio. - ¿Tu abuela consiguió traer al médico? – Elena asintió, mirando hacia Margaret y Michael, que estaban en el salón de la cabaña junto a ella cuando Damon había llamado. – Pásamelo.

Llevándose una mano a los labios para ahogar un sollozo, Elena le pasó el teléfono sabiendo perfectamente lo que eso, unido al desmayo de Damon, significaba.

- Soy Michael, dime. – contestó éste con profesionalidad. Se trataba de un hombre de rostro duro, con arrugas que suavizaban esos rasgos y canas incipientes. Se encontraba en los últimos años de la cincuentena y tenía mucha experiencia en el campo de la medicina.  
- Mi amigo está herido. Una bala en la pierna, no parece que haya salido y está perdiendo bastante sangre. Se ha desmayado. ¿Debería hacerle un torniquete? – preguntó directamente, ya que se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y no quería perder tiempo.

Michael se levantó para alejarse de las chicas mientras daba indicaciones por teléfono.

- No tendrás mucho tiempo antes de que empiece a ser peligroso. En una hora, hora y media como mucho, tendrás que quitárselo. – le advirtió, cuando terminó de indicarle como debía hacerlo.  
- En una hora estoy allí. – afirmó el chico.  
- Estaré preparado. Por cierto, es mejor que esté consciente, inténtalo como puedas.  
- Ya lo tengo. – en ese momento, Elijah sujetaba a Damon por el cuello de la camisa, sacudiéndole y dándole palmaditas en la cara había conseguido que despertase, y ahora su amigo intentaba enfocar la vista. – Nos vemos. – colgó, guardándose el móvil en los vaqueros. – Vamos, en pie. – le ordenó a Damon, ayudándole.

A trompicones le llevó hasta la moto.

- Dame tu cinturón. – pidió, empezando a desabrocharse el suyo.

Damon intentó mover la mano izquierda, pero solo consiguió que el dolor le atontase el brazo.

- No puedo. – dijo, cabreado por la impotencia.  
- No importa. – Elijah le ayudó a sentarse en la moto y empezó a hacerlo él, sosteniendo además la moto.  
- ¿Y tu camiseta? – preguntó Damon, al notar que llevaba el torso descubierto.  
- En tu pierna, impidiendo que te desangres. – contestó, terminando de sacar el cinturón de las hebillas del vaquero. – Aguanta, tío.

Lo más rápido posible, unió ambos cinturones y pasó uno de los extremos por la cintura de Damon y el otro por la suya. Después se sentó en la moto como conductor y ajustó la correa que había hecho con las cinturones para que el cuerpo de Damon quedase pegado al suyo.

- Tendrás que sujetarte, esto no va a hacer mucho, pero es mejor que nada. – le advirtió a Damon.  
- Solo puedo con la derecha. – confesó Damon, en voz baja porque volvía a luchar contra el dolor.  
- Pasa el otro brazo entre los cinturones, algo hará. – repitió Elijah, esperando a que terminase de agarrarse a él.  
- ¿Dónde vamos?  
- A un sitio seguro. No hables, no gastes fuerzas. Y no te duermas, por favor. – suplicó, con un matiz de desesperación.  
- No tienes carnet. – dijo Damon, antes de cerrar la boca tal y como le habían pedido.  
- Y tu moto es robada. – respondió Elijah con una sonrisa, con la contestación de siempre ante el comentario de siempre. Algo tan normal que consiguió relajarle un poco. - ¿Estás listo? – preguntó, metiendo en el contacto las llaves que había cogido del escritorio de Shane. Damon apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y asintió en un solo movimiento, momento en que su amigo se puso en marcha.

Tomó carreteras secundarias siempre que pudo, conduciendo lo más rápido que se atrevía. Tras él, Damon iba debatiéndose entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, agarrándose con fuerza cuando se acordaba y manteniéndose en equilibrio la mayor parte del tiempo gracias al cinturón improvisado.

Elijah se dirigió directamente hacia la única cabaña que tenía todas las luces de la planta baja encendidas. Un hombre esperaba en la puerta, quien se acercó en cuanto el chico detuvo la moto justo delante.

- Soy Michael, hemos hablado por teléfono. – se presentó.  
- Elijah, y él es Damon. – contestó, señalándose primero a sí mismo y luego a su amigo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?  
- Una hora y cinco. – Michael consultó su reloj para darle la hora exacta. - ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
- Sujétale. Creo que se ha desmayado por última vez justo de alcanzar el cartel de entrada. – ese cartel que marcaba la entrada al lago y la zona de cabañas se encontraba a unos quince kilómetros de allí. - ¿Le quito el torniquete ya?

El chico había soltado uno de los cinturones y ya estaba agachándose para hacerlo cuando Michael le indicó que lo quitara. Se levantó sosteniendo la mayor parte del peso de Damon, que seguía inconsciente. Michael pasó el otro brazo del chico por sus hombros para ayudar y se fijó en su mano herida, amoratada y con un par de dedos en posiciones extrañas.

- ¿Qué más le ha pasado? – preguntó.  
- Que haya visto, le han pillado la mano con una puerta. Muchos golpes y no sé qué más. Lo importante es la bala.  
- Si aún está dentro… hay que sacarla antes de que se infecte la herida. Tenemos una habitación preparada. ¿Me ayudas?  
- Claro. Lo que sea. – afirmó Elijah, a la vez que entraban por la puerta.

Elena se acercó al instante, ahogando con las manos un grito al ver a Damon en tan mal estado. Su abuela la sujetó para que dejara pasar al trío, que caminaban lo más rápido posible hasta la habitación principal, la que había sido de los padres de Elena. Era la más grande de toda la cabaña y la habían equipado con algunos equipos portátiles que había traído Michael de su clínica.

Le tumbaron en la cama, a la que ya habían retirado las sábanas. Enseguida, Michael empezó a examinar la pierna izquierda de Damon.

- Voy un momento a tranquilizarlas, ¿traigo algo? – preguntó Elijah con cuidado al verlo tan concentrado.  
- Tijeras. Tenemos que quitarle la ropa para examinarle. – pidió. - Eh, espera. ¿Tú estás bien? – preguntó, algo avergonzado por no haberse preocupado por él antes.  
- Sí. – contestó el chico de forma distraída, apresurándose a salir.

Elena le esperaba fuera y le abrazó, repitiéndole esa misma pregunta.

- Estoy bien, Ele. – respondió Elijah, apartándola para darle un beso en la frente. – Necesito unas tijeras.  
- Voy yo. – contestó Margaret, aprovechando para dejarlos solos.

La chica temblaba, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, que no llevaba camiseta y tenía restos de sangre seca en las manos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, sin soltarle del todo.  
- Se complicó un poco. – reconoció Elijah. La veía muy nerviosa y no quería contarle toda la historia ahora, lo último que necesitaban era que le diera un ataque de nervios. – Luego te lo cuento, ¿vale?  
- Pero… ¿cómo está? – titubeó, tras asentir con nerviosismo.  
- Jodido. – contestó Elijah, sin querer mentir. Ella bajó la cabeza para ocultarle lo mucho que la afectaban esas palabras. El chico le alzó la barbilla, sonriendo un poco al encontrarse con sus ojos tristes. – Eh, no pongas esa cara. Damon es duro, un luchador. Saldrá de esta, ya lo verás. Solo tienes que tener fe. – borró con el pulgar la lágrima que se le escapó. Elena asintió y sonrió, haciendo un esfuerzo. – Mucho mejor, seguro que no querría verte así.  
- Seguro. – asintió la chica, recordando los intentos de Damon por consolarla cuando la rescató de Connor.

Margaret llegó con las tijeras, que le pasó al chico.

- ¿Necesitas algo más? – preguntó Elena, deslizando la mano por su brazo desnudo, empezando por su hombro.  
- No, ya me daré una ducha luego, cuando todo esté tranquilo. Kol vendrá dentro de un rato. Gracias por todo. – sonrió una vez más, inclinándose hasta besarla suavemente en la mejilla antes de volver a la habitación.

En el interior, Michael ya había examinado la pierna y la mano de Damon. Estaba preparando uno de los aparatos cuando Elijah regresó.

- Creo que los desmayos son por el dolor. – le dijo, aceptando las tijeras.  
- ¿Y eso es bueno? – preguntó preocupado.  
- Significa que no ha perdido tanta sangre como parece. Es bueno. – explicó, sonriendo levemente al chico. – Si vas a ayudar, lávate las manos y ponte guantes. Trae agua también.

Elijah entró en el baño de la habitación para prepararse y salió con uno de los barreños que tenían preparados allí. Michael había cortado la pernera empapada en sangre del vaquero de Damon, dejando la herida al descubierto. Le pidió al chico que limpiara la sangre con una esponja y pasó el visor del aparato por la zona, buscando la bala en la pantalla. Los grises, negros y blancos de la pantalla no significaban nada para Elijah, que se limitó a esperar con los nervios a flor de piel.

- Aquí esta. – señaló Michael, la resolución no era muy buena pero era todo lo que podían conseguir sin ir a un centro especializado, y en este caso era suficiente. – No ha tocado el hueso y la arteria no parece afectada. El músculo no lo sé, quizás un poco… Está en buena posición, podemos sacarla.

Apartó el aparato y se cambió de guantes, volviendo a coger las tijeras para terminar de cortar el pantalón y apartarlo.

- ¿Qué más tiene? – preguntó, mientras Elijah le ayudaba.  
- Cuando le sujetamos… se dolió pero no nos dejó verlo. – señaló el pecho de su amigo.

Michael cortó la camiseta por el largo de ambas mangas. Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el cúmulo de heridas que ese trozo de tela ocultaba. Como sospechaba Elijah, Damon tenía las dos muñecas despellejadas, además de casi todo el pecho lleno de moratones de distintas formas y colores, que indicaban los distintos estados de curación. Pero lo que más les llamó la atención y les dejó sin palabras fueron los dos pequeños rectángulos rojizos de color brillante, uno pegado al costado en el pectoral derecho y el otro en la zona izquierda del abdomen.

- Joder. – maldijo Elijah cuando recuperó la voz. – Eso son…  
- Quemaduras. – completó Michael, que no era la primera vez que veía algo así. – Quemaduras de taser. Ahí tienes el motivo de los desmayos, eso duele muchísimo.  
- Sí. – el chico tragó saliva.  
- Ayúdame a verle la espalda.

Entre ambos le movieron con cuidado, lo justo para terminar de retirar los restos de la camiseta y que Michael pudiera examinarle. Damon tenía una marca roja que le atravesaba la espalda en diagonal y algunos moratones, pero nada grave. Le volvieron a colocar como al principio sin que el chico recuperase la conciencia, no hizo más que quejarse en un par de murmullos.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Notaste que tuviera problemas al respirar? – Michael señaló la zona amoratada del pecho.  
- No. En eso parecía estar bien. ¿Crees qué puede tener algo peor?  
- Seguramente tendrá algunas costillas rotas. Si alguna le perfora un pulmón… aunque si no lo ha hecho ya, no creo que pase. Esto tiene varios días de antigüedad. Aquí no podría hacer nada, de todas formas. Necesito mi maletín.

Elijah se movió por la habitación para alcanzárselo. De ahí, Michael cogió un bote y una jeringuilla, que llenó con parte del contenido de éste, luego se lo inyectó a Damon.

- Es un sedante. – explicó al chico, que había dado un paso hacía a él al no saber que hacía. – Vamos a por la bala, pásame lo que te pida. – el instrumental estaba ya preparado en una bandeja con dibujos de galletas, encima de una silla, así que Elijah se colocó al lado y obedeció las instrucciones de Michael al pie de la letra.

Margaret había obligado a Elena a tomarse una tila y ahora ambas esperaban en el salón, la chica acurrucada contra su abuela en busca de consuelo. Llevaban una hora sin noticias cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta principal. Elena se levantó a abrir, encontrando a Kol al otro lado.

La chica le abrazó con necesidad, aliviada al ver que estaba bien.

- Me ahogas, Ele. – protestó, cuando el abrazo se demoró unos minutos. La chica se apartó con una sonrisa de disculpa, invitándole a pasar.

Kol tenía la camiseta manchada de sangre que no era suya, y al ver la de Elijah en el suelo, se quitó la suya y echó ambas a la chimenea del salón. Saludó a Margaret con un gesto y se tiró en el sofá libre, frotándose las sienes con cansancio.

- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó.  
- Con Michael, se están ocupando de Damon. – explicó Elena, sentándose al lado del chico, que pasó el brazo por sus hombros sin dudarlo. - ¿Cómo ha ido?  
- Se los ha llevado la policía. Bueno, Shane ha ido directo al hospital. Al parecer su socio Connor ha intentado matarle. – sonrió, celebrando el éxito de su plan. Al menos eso les había salido bien. – Los he dejado revisando el barco, van a tener mucho que explicar.

Elena le acarició el brazo para felicitarle, entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- ¿Cómo has venido? No había ningún coche fuera.  
- Tengo mis trucos. – sonrió con picardía. – Hice autostop diciendo que mis hermanos habían tenido un accidente y se los habían llevado al hospital, de ahí la sangre. Me acercaron hasta la ciudad y el resto a pie, por eso he tardado un poco más.

Se quedaron los tres en un tranquilo y tenso silencio a la vez, hasta que Elijah irrumpió en el salón quitándose unos guantes azules. Mantuvo su expresión neutra hasta que les enseñó lo que tenía en el puño, una bala ensangrentada. Entonces sonrió.

- Listo. – afirmó como pudo, porque Elena y Kol se le habían echado encima.  
- ¿Puedo verle? – preguntó la chica.  
- Está sedado, no despertara hasta mañana. Es mejor que descanses lo que queda de noche. – aconsejó Elijah.  
- Yo me voy a la cama. Me alegro de que todo vaya bien, chicos. – dijo Margaret, como despedida a los tres.

Los dos amigos insistieron en que Elena se fuera a la cama, por lo que la chica cedió.

- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, no tienes buen aspecto. – dijo Kol al quedarse solo con Elijah, que parecía extenuado. – Puedo quedarme con él.

Elijah asintió y miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que estaban solos antes de hacerle una confidencia a su amigo.

- Le han torturado.

Elena no podía dormir y después de una hora dando vueltas en la cama, acabó levantándose. Necesitaba ver a Damon y asegurarse de que estaba bien, o su mente seguiría jugándole malas pasadas. Intentaba no hacer ruido por los pasillos cuando vio movimientos en uno de los cuartos. Se apoyó en el marco, dudando de si entrar o no a la habitación que compartían Jeremy y Alaric, cuando uno de los chicos se levantó, caminando hacia ella.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – le preguntó a Alaric en un susurro.

El chico negó con la cabeza, caminando por el pasillo junto a ella. No había salido de la habitación en ningún momento, pero por los ruidos suponía que Damon y los demás estaban en la cabaña. Tampoco había demostrado el menor interés por averiguar en qué condiciones estaban pero Elena sabía que en realidad le importaba, lo había demostrado al intentar aportar ideas para ayudar a Damon.

- Me cuesta dormir desde esa noche, sé que no va a pasar nada pero… tengo miedo. – reconoció avergonzado.  
- Yo también tengo miedo. – reconoció Elena, consiguiendo que la mirase interesado. – Pero alguien me dijo una vez que tener miedo no es malo, que solo depende de lo que te asuste. No te avergüences, tienes una buena razón para tener miedo. – le dijo. – Pero esa razón está en la cárcel y no va a poder hacerte nada. – el chico asintió y su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente.  
- ¿Quién dijo eso? – preguntó curioso, intentando prolongar la conversación para no tener que irse a dormir tan rápido.  
- Alguien a cuyo lado es imposible tener miedo. Alguien a quién conoces. – Elena se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Damon.  
- No… Me lo prometiste. - suplicó el chico, al comprender de quién hablaba.  
- Está sedado, no se va a enterar de nada. – le aseguró, entrando y dejando que Alaric tomase su propia decisión.

Kol dormitaba en una silla, cerca del lateral de la cama pero se espabiló con la entrada de la chica.

- Deberías irte a la cama. – le aconsejó.  
- No queremos que esté solo. – susurró Kol.  
- Vete, yo me quedo. De todas formas, no puedo dormir.

Kol iba a volver a negarse pero Alaric entró tímidamente en ese momento, quedándose en el marco sin atreverse a entrar del todo.

- Entiendo. Cualquier cambio, avísanos. – dijo, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica. – Tened cuidado, tiene muchas heridas.

Molestó a Alaric, revolviéndole el pelo al salir. Al quedarse solos, Elena y Alaric dedicaron unos minutos a observar a Damon, que parecía estar en paz gracias a los calmantes. Tenía la mano izquierda escayolada hasta la mitad del antebrazo por precaución, varias gasas sujetas con esparadrapo en las heridas del pecho y estaba conectado a una máquina que indicaba que su ritmo cardíaco y respiración eran normales. Eso en la parte que se veía, porque la sábana le llegaba un poco por debajo de las caderas, dejando a la vista el elástico de sus bóxers, la única prenda de ropa que llevaba.

Alaric no dijo nada al verle, solo le observó callado pero Elena se acercó y levantó la sábana. Así descubrió que Damon tenía la pierna derecha vendada, lo que impedía que viera su herida. Dejó caer la sábana y se sentó en el lateral con cuidado de no tocarle, le acarició el pelo y le besó en la mejilla, ligeramente rasposa por su barba de tres días.

- Ven. – le dijo a Alaric, invitándole con un gesto de la mano.

Al ver que Damon no reaccionaba al contacto con la chica, Alaric acabó acercándose por el otro lado.

- Si quieres dormir sin miedo… - insinuó, colocando la mano herida de Damon sobre su pecho, para que Alaric no le diera sin querer si decidía quedarse. Algo de lo que estaba bastante segura, ya que había entrado en la habitación.  
- ¿Se lo vas a decir? – preguntó, suspicaz.  
- Si tú no quieres, no.  
- No quiero. – contestó Alaric, muy rápido, sin apenas pensarlo.  
- Entonces esto se queda entre tú y yo. – le sonrió Elena.

El adolescente se tumbó con una mezcla de cuidado y reticencia, sin tocarle en ningún momento. Elena hizo justo lo contrario, dejó un poco de espacio entre sus cuerpos para no hacerle daño pero apoyó la frente contra su hombro. La familiaridad de ese gesto, el calor de su piel, la seguridad de tenerle cerca… todo ello la reconfortó y cayó dormida al poco de cerrar los ojos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Elena despertó cuando la zanzarearon suavemente por el hombro. Abrió los ojos desubicada, encontrándose con los cálidos ojos de Elijah y su sonrisa tranquila. Al instante recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior: el miedo, la preocupación y el alivio final.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, aunque el ruido de la máquina indicaba que todo era normal.

Miró a Damon, que seguía durmiendo sin enterarse de nada. Debía seguir bajo los efectos del sedante, porque ni siquiera se había movido. Le retiró el cabello de la frente con delicadeza, comprobando además que no tuviese fiebre.

- Deberías ir a ducharte, no queda mucho para que despierte. – contestó Elijah, sentándose en la silla que seguía al lado de la cama. El descanso le había sentado bien, y del chico angustiado y asustado que llegó la noche anterior ya no quedaba casi nada.  
- Quiero estar aquí.

Kol también estaba allí, su pelo húmedo delataba que acababa de salir de la ducha y también tenía mejor aspecto. Él despertó a Alaric, que a diferencia de Elena, no puso ninguna pega y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

- Ten cuidado, no te tropieces con tanta prisa. – se burló Elijah.

El chico se detuvo de golpe en la puerta, girándose sobre sus talones con furia. Fulminó a Elijah con la mirada, apretando los labios pero al final se marchó sin decir nada.

- Deja de fastidiarle. – Elena regañó a Elijah dándole un golpe en el brazo, que el chico se frotó exageradamente con una sonrisa en los labios. – Al final le vais a cabrear.

Por algún motivo que ella desconocía, parecía haber una guerra abierta entre Alaric y los chicos desde que habían descubierto que era el hermano de su mejor amigo. Elena entendía un poco las reacciones de ambos bandos, el desconcierto y el dolor de Alaric frente a la defensa incondicional que esgrimían Elijah y Kol, que siempre buscaban la manera de meterse con el más pequeño. Algo que no iba a solucionar nada.

- Esa es la idea, que se cabree. Si se enfada con nosotros, tendrá que dividir el enfado entre los tres, no pagarlo solo con Damon. – fue Kol quien respondió, sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra.  
- Sois terribles. – les regañó la chica.

Ninguno tuvo la decencia de mostrarse ni ligeramente avergonzado, simplemente se encogieron de hombros con indiferencia. De hecho, Kol señaló a Damon.

- Hemos aprendido del mejor. – dijo, y los tres rieron, reconociendo la verdad de esas palabras.

Al final ambos chicos consiguieron convencerla para que se fuera cuando le dijeron que Michael vendría en breve. Necesitaban que Damon les contase lo que había pasado durante los últimos días, todo lo que le habían hecho y no diría ni una palabra de estar Elena delante. Michael se unió a ellos cuando el efecto del sedante ya casi había remitido del todo y le quitó a Damon las pegatinas que conectaban con la máquina al estar ya allí. Los párpados del chico temblaban como indicativo de que estaba a punto de abrir los ojos.  
Y cuando los abrió, se encontró en un sitio desconocido, intentó incorporarse pero Elijah y Kol se lo impidieron. Así fue como se dio cuenta de su presencia, además de la de otro hombre al que no conocía de nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó confundido, mirando la escayola de su brazo izquierdo. Intentó mover los dedos y descubrió que no podía hacerlo, además de sentir un poco de dolor.  
- ¿Te acuerdas de anoche? – le preguntó Elijah, mientras Michael se mantenía un poco apartado para no alterarle. Damon asintió, murmurando algo sobre la moto. – Llegamos. Es un lugar seguro, estamos a salvo. – le explicó brevemente, después señaló al doctor. – Michael es médico, es quién te ha curado y hecho todo eso. Lo hicimos anoche, ahora tiene que revisarlo otra vez.

Damon asintió y Michael se acercó en ese momento. Empezó por las heridas de su pecho, despegando una de las gasas para revisar la herida y cambiarla.

- Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias por salvarme la vida. – dijo, apretando los dientes ante el dolor de la quemadura que le estaba curando.  
- Dáselas a tus amigos, ellos te trajeron. Yo solo hice mi trabajo, ayudar al que lo necesitaba. – contestó con sencillez. Le colocó una gasa nueva, intentando no tocarle en el pecho para no afectar a las costillas.  
- ¿Cuál es el tratamiento? – preguntó Damon, más confiado ante esa respuesta que indicaba que Michael no era mal tipo.  
- Reposo por ahora. Aparte de estas quemaduras y los golpes. – le señaló el pecho y se detuvo en su mano izquierda. – A simple vista tienes dos dedos rotos. – se los señaló con cuidado. – Pero sin una radiografía no puedo saber si tienes algo más. Lo mismo con esto, estoy casi seguro de que tienes más de una costilla rota pero sin radiografía no puedo saberlo…  
- ¿Y la pierna? – Damon se quitó las sábanas para verlo, descubriendo que la tenía vendada. Intentó moverla y esta vez consiguió doblar la rodilla antes de que el dolor le obligara a estirarla y estarse quieto. - ¿Qué pasó con la bala?  
- La sacamos. – de un bolsillo, Elijah sacó un pequeño tarro de cristal con tapón de corcho. Dentro estaba la bala, ya limpia y sin restos de sangre. Se lo pasó a Damon, que le dio vueltas mientras lo observaba.

Michael terminó de hacerle las curas y empezó a recoger las gasas sucias y algodones que había utilizado.

- No deberías moverte mucho, esas costillas son peligrosas. – le advirtió.  
- ¿No puedo levantarme? Para ir al baño y eso. – se apresuró a añadir Damon, ante la cara con la que sus amigos recibieron la pregunta.  
- Tú solo no. Si necesitas moverte, que te ayude alguien. – Michael le dio más instrucciones, que los tres chicos escucharon atentamente. – Y no puedes mojar la escayola, ten cuidado con eso. – dijo, para terminar. - Deberías venir a la clínica conmigo, aquí no puedo tratarte bien y vas a necesitar un seguimiento. Está en el campo, allí nadie te molestará. - añadió, consciente de las circunstancias especiales de ese chico, del que no podía documentar su identidad a petición de Elena y Margaret.  
- Tendría que pensarlo. – contestó Damon, esquivo.  
- Claro, vendré a la noche para otra revisión. Llamadme para lo que necesitéis. – tiró los guantes a la papelera y dejó a los tres amigos solos.

Damon permaneció unos minutos más pensativo, sin dejar de mirar la bala en el tarro. Hartos de que les ignorase, Kol y Elijah llamaron la atención de Damon.

- Si le haces un agujero, puedes llevarla como un colgante. – le dijo Kol.

Eso hizo que Damon se llevara rápidamente la mano sana al cuello, en busca de su propio colgante, que no encontró.

- Te lo quitamos anoche, lo tiene Elena. – le tranquilizó Elijah.

Esperaba que preguntase por la chica, para poder hablarle de lo mucho que les había ayudado pero la reacción de Damon fue justo la contraria. Apartó las sábanas e intentó levantarse.

- ¿No puedes estarte quieto ni cinco minutos? – se lamentaron ambos amigos a coro, mientras le ayudaban a caminar sin forzar la pierna.  
- Quiero ir al baño. – contestó el joven, ignorando su tono de fastidio. - ¿Mi ropa?  
- Todo está aquí, iré a buscarte algo. – contestó Kol, las cosas de Damon estaban entre las de ellos. También aprovechó el viaje para conseguirle algo de comer, o mejor dicho, pedírselo a Elena, ya que no podía tomar los calmantes que le había recomendado Michael con el estómago vacío.

Elijah esperó a Damon fuera, dejándole intimidad mientras hablaban de tonterías a través de la puerta. No fue hasta que volvieron a reunirse los tres en la habitación cuando se pusieron serios.

- Nos salvaste la vida. – dijo Damon, apoyándose en el hombro de Kol y estrechándoselo con la mano derecha. – Gracias.  
- Vosotros me la salvasteis primero, tío. – sonrió Kol, quitándole importancia mientras se frotaba la nuca. – No me des las gracias, si no me hubierais dejado unirme a vosotros, estaríamos todos muertos a estas alturas.  
- Dí que sí Kol, tú da ánimos. – protestó Elijah, pero era broma y todos lo sabían. Rieron mientras ayudaban a Damon a volver a la cama. – Ya lo has oído, no puedes moverte mucho. – advirtió Elijah, cuando Damon prefirió quedarse recostado en vez de tumbado.  
- Respecto a eso, ¿os fiáis de él? – preguntó en voz baja. Los dos chicos asintieron sin reparos. - ¿Qué pensáis de su oferta?  
- Deberías ir. – dijo Elijah al instante. – No te va a delatar y necesitas un médico, estás jodido tío. – Damon bajó la cabeza, dándole la razón en lo que se refería a su propio estado.  
- Iremos contigo si decides ir. – afirmó Kol.  
- No tenéis que… - empezó Damon, muy sorprendido por ese ofrecimiento.  
- ¿Ahora qué tienes a tu hermano, vas a dejarnos de lado? – le acusaron, ofendidos y dolidos.  
- No, claro que no. – se defendió Damon, no le sorprendió demasiado que hubieran descubierto la verdad sobre su hermano. Eran listos, y entre la nota de Connor y el interés en Alaric que nunca había disimulado, estaba seguro de que lo harían tarde o temprano. No se molestó en negar esa relación. – Ric es mi hermano de sangre, pero vosotros también sois mis hermanos, de verdad.  
- ¿Entonces por qué te sorprendes tanto? Claro que queremos acompañarte.  
- Eres nuestra única familia, Damon.  
- No quiero obligaros a nada. – se defendió el chico. – Si es lo que queréis, me encantaría seguir todos juntos.

Los tres chicos se miraron sonrientes, aliviados por la camaradería que compartían. Aunque la noche anterior había sido horrible para todos, empezaba a convertirse en solo un mal recuerdo al ver que todos habían salido indemnes y las cosas seguían como siempre.

- ¿No ibas a traer comida, Kol? – recordó Damon, que quería tomarse ya los calmantes.  
- Ahora te la traen. ¿Te duele? – a escondidas, Kol le hizo una seña a Elijah.  
- Un poco. – reconoció Damon, acariciándose la escayola con los dedos. – También es un poco incómodo.

Elijah y Kol rieron ante el puchero de protesta de su amigo. El segundo volvió a repetir el gesto y Elijah asintió.

- Oye… las quemaduras, ¿de qué son?  
- Ah, eso… - el rostro de Damon se ensombreció y desvió la mirada. – Shane quería saber donde estabais, como teníais su cuadro… – hizo el gesto de comillas con la mano derecha. – No podía decirle lo que no sabía, y acabó creyéndome después del segundo intento, eso es una maldita tortura. No es culpa vuestra. – se apresuró a añadir, al comprender que se iban a culpar. – No podíais saber que pasaría eso, además yo os eché primero.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a demostrarle su apoyo, después le chincharon un poco.

- Nos vamos un rato al lago. ¿Nos lo merecemos, no? – sonrió Kol.

La envidia se reflejó con claridad en la mirada de Damon.

- ¿Hay un lago? – preguntó.  
- El embarcadero está aquí al lado. – sonrió Elijah.

Miró a Kol, y ambos se adelantaron al unísono.

- No, no puedes venir.  
- Jo, que coñazo. – protestó Damon, con gesto de fastidio.

Ambos chicos le ignoraron y salieron de la habitación, cruzándose con Elena por el pasillo. Le informaron de donde estarían y aprovecharon para tomarse un tiempo de descanso. La chica llevaba una bandeja con sándwiches, recordaba que a Damon le gustaba y quería sorprenderle.

Entró de espaldas, y Damon, que se creía que era alguno de sus amigos, se quedó completamente mudo al verla de nuevo. Aún no sabía cuál había sido exactamente su papel en aquella locura, los chicos no habían querido contárselo para que se lo preguntase directamente a ella. Elena se acercó sin decir nada mientras él seguía sin palabras, dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y le puso la mano en la mejilla. Damon había aprovechado para afeitarse además de darse una ducha rápida como pudo, y esta vez tenía la piel muy suave. Se apoyó contra esa mano, cerrando los ojos pero volvió a abrirlos confuso cuando Elena empezó a darle golpes en el hombro.

- No vuelvas a hacerme eso. Ni se te ocurra. – empezó a repetir, una frase por cada golpe. No le estaba haciendo daño, le golpeaba con suavidad en una zona que no le dolía, así que la dejó desahogarse sin entender que había hecho mal. Según la última conversación que tuvieron, le había perdonado. – Creí que te morías, idiota. – le soltó, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas cuando paró.

Se dio la vuelta al instante, para ocultarle las lágrimas que no conseguía retener al verle despierto.

- ¿Lo siento? – dudó Damon, incorporándose para acercarse a ella. Elena estaba sentada en el lateral, con las manos a los lados, apretando la sábana en los puños. El chico le rodeó el cuello con su brazo sano, intentando que quedase apoyada contra su hombro en vez de en el pecho. – No quería asustarte, solo que me perdonases. Princesa… - susurró al notar que temblaba. – Tenía que decirte la verdad.  
- Era una maldita despedida, Damon. ¿Qué querías que pensase cuando dejaste de hablar sin más? – Elena se llevó la mano al pecho, dejándola apoyada contra el corazón.  
- Lo siento. – esta vez, Damon sonó mucho más sincero, ya que se arrepentía de verdad.  
- No vuelvas a hacerlo. – repitió una temblorosa Elena.  
- Nunca. – afirmó el joven. - ¿De verdad me perdonas? Dijiste que me lo demostraría si venía. – esbozó un puchero para distraerla de su tristeza.  
- Cuéntamelo. Todo. – exigió Elena, sin contestar a su pregunta, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el joven.  
- Ven aquí.

Damon se echó hacia un lado, recuperando su posición apoyado en las almohadas contra el cabecero. Elena aceptó su oferta y se sentó a su lado, colocándola la bandeja entre ambos. Hasta le ofreció un sándwich y le acercó los calmantes, lo que tranquilizó al chico que empezaba a sospechar que estaba mucho más asustada que enfadada. Comiendo un poco, Damon explicó lo que había pasado en realidad, como la había encontrado gracias al trato que había hecho con Shane, como se le pasaron por alto las pistas de que Shane y Connor trabajaban juntos y como ambos le habían atrapado antes de que pudiera solucionar nada. Se guardó los detalles de todo lo que había pasado después, dándole solo un pequeño resumen. Cuando acabó, Elena estaba tumbada con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, ante la imposibilidad de abrazarle.

- Parece tan increíble que haya pasado esto. – suspiró Elena, cuando Damon terminó su relato.

La mano del chico, que descansaba sobre la espalda de la chica jugando con su cabello como tanto le gustaba, se quedó quieta de golpe. Ella podía notar perfectamente la diferencia entre la calidez de la piel y la rugosidad de la venda de su muñeca.

- Es mi mundo, Elena. Es de dónde vengo y lo que soy. – dijo con tristeza.  
- No, es de dónde vienes pero no lo que eres. – a Elena no se le pasó que había usado su nombre en vez del apodo, algo que solía indicar malas noticias. Se incorporó con cuidado de no hacerle daño y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. - ¿Por qué no lo ves? Si hasta lo dice tu apellido. Nos has salvado a todos: impediste que cogieran a Elijah y Kol, me rescataste, ibas a marcharte para proteger a tu hermano. No eres como ellos. – volvió a apoyar la mano en su mejilla, acariciándole mientras hablaba.  
- Pero… - protestó Damon.  
- Pero nada. – sentenció la chica con firmeza. – No eres capaz de verte a ti mismo, lo entiendo. Pero deberías confiar un poco más en lo que todos opinamos de ti.  
- Todos no, Ric me odia. – susurró Damon, en un tono tan desgarrado que Elena estuvo a punto de romper su palabra y contarle que su hermano estaba en la cabaña. No lo hizo solo porque Damon siguió hablando, tras poner la mano en la barbilla de la chica y mirarla con seriedad a los ojos, buscando algo. - ¿Cuándo has aprendido tanto? – su seriedad desapareció cuando encontró el brillo de inocencia que buscaba, oculto en sus ojos como recordaba.  
- Tú me has enseñado. – contestó Elena, con un poco más de confianza ante su sonrisa.  
- No pierdas tu inocencia nunca, princesa. – suspiró Damon, soltándola. Soltó un suspiró y se acomodó mejor. Elena aún no había alcanzado a reaccionar tras ese extraño comentario. – Ahora es tu turno, cuéntame cómo has acabado metida en esto.

No parecía enfadado, lo que ayudó a que Elena elaborase su relato, solo excluyendo las partes que implicaban a Alaric.

- Te perdono. No haces las cosas sin motivo, si me hubieses entregado cuando lo descubriste pero ahora… no tenía sentido. Luego los chicos me dijeron que tuviste que hacerlo para protegerme y luego por teléfono… - Elena tragó saliva para eliminar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al recordar esa llamada que habían compartido. – Cuando tuve que darle a tu nombre a la policía, me costó mucho hacerlo, me sentía fatal. No tuvo que ser fácil para ti, ¿no? – preguntó, con esperanzas de que la respuesta fuese la que ella deseaba.  
- Nunca me he sentido tan mal conmigo mismo como entonces. – confesó Damon, en un susurro. – Iba a ir a buscarte en cuanto solucionase todo, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas, creía que me mandarías a la mierda por traicionarte.  
- No voy a hacerlo. – asintió Elena, se moría de ganas de abrazarlo pero no se atrevía, los moratones que decoraban su pecho le inspiraban demasiado respeto.

Damon también necesitaba su contacto, deslizó la mano por su rostro, delineando sus rasgos. Acabó enseñándole la escayola que tenía en el brazo.

- ¿Me dibujas algo?  
- ¿El qué?  
- No sé, lo que la artista quiera. – Damon sonrió de medio lado, ante el brillo en sus ojos cuando le propuso eso.

Elena enrojeció ante el piropo. Damon se había quedado con casi todos sus dibujos, pero nunca la había elogiado de manera tan clara como esa. La chica se levantó y fue a buscar unos rotuladores que recordaba de otras veces que había visitado la cabaña. Damon extendió la mano y alcanzó uno de los sándwiches que quedaban, estaban cortados en triángulos lo que le hizo sonreír. Elena no tardó en volver y se dedicó a su tarea.

- Michael dice que debería ir a su clínica. – soltó Damon de repente, después de un rato de cómodo silencio. Ambos habían dicho mucho y ahora lo estaban asimilando juntos, el uno al lado del otro.  
- Nos ha comentado algo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
- Creo que no tengo mucha opción. – suspiró el chico.  
- Deberías ir. – aconsejó. - Michael es amigo de mi abuela, es totalmente de fiar. Y necesitas recuperarte, un lugar tranquilo es lo que mejor te viene.  
- Iré, Kol y Eli se han ofrecido a acompañarme.  
- No esperaba menos de ellos. Sois inseparables. – le sonrió Elena, volviendo a concentrarse en su dibujo. – Tengo que quedarme con mis tíos mientras sea menor de edad, pero mi cumple es el mes que viene, puedo ir entonces.  
- ¿Vendrías? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Damon, aún más sorprendido que por el ofrecimiento de sus amigos.  
- Pues porque también te quiero, tonto. Lo sabrías si no me hubieras dejado hablando sola al teléfono.

El esfuerzo del joven por retener las lágrimas fue tan evidente que Elena volvió a sonreír. Damon se protegía con una coraza muy gruesa pero la chica había conseguido derribarla casi por completo, esas lágrimas no derramadas lo delataban. Con un esfuerzo más, caería del todo y Elena tenía una idea bastante clara de quién podría conseguir eso.

- ¿Me quieres? – repitió Damon como un autómata, le temblaba el brazo que Elena sujetaba.  
- Te he querido desde siempre, has sido el héroe de mis sueños desde que tengo memoria. – Elena se puso como un tomate al decirle eso y le devolvió el colgante que guardaba desde la noche anterior. Damon no se había atrevido a preguntar por él por temor a que se negase a devolvérselo y se lo puso con mucha reverencia. – Y en este caso, la realidad supera a la ficción. – bromeó, para intentar disimular el efecto de lo que acababa de confesar.

Esta vez Damon no puso pegas y la sonrisa idiota le duró un buen rato, hasta que Michael volvió para interesarse por su estado. Le hizo las curas en las quemaduras del pecho y Elena, que había dejado de dibujar, le ayudó con la herida de la muñeca derecha.

- ¿Has pensado lo de venir a la clínica? – le recordó Michael cuando terminó.  
- Sí. – Damon buscó la mano de Elena y la apretó, entrelazando los dedos de ambos. – Mis amigos quieren venir, ¿es un problema?  
- Para nada, estaré encantado de acogeros. ¿Vas a acompañar a tu novio tú también, Elena? – le preguntó a la chica, que volvió a ponerse roja mientras asentía.  
- Sí, dentro de unos días. – dijo con un hilo de voz.  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Si todo está estable, deberíamos irnos mañana. Es importante que pueda hacerte las pruebas cuanto antes. – Damon y Elena intercambiaron una mirada antes las palabras de Michael, y esta vez la chica le apretó la mano.  
- Me duele un poco, pero nada más. Podemos irnos cuando quieras. – aceptó Damon, resignado a tener que pasar más de un mes sin Elena.  
- Si pasas buena noche, nos iremos mañana. Recuerda que tienes que ponerte las pegatinas para dormir. – por el día no había problema porque estaba siempre acompañado, pero Michael prefería que se conectase a la máquina cuando durmiese para tenerle más vigilado. – Puedes tomar más calmantes en un par de horas. – los dejó sobre la mesilla, al alcance del chico.

Elena se levantó para ver cómo iba la cena y se encontró con Alaric sentado en el pasillo, muy cerca de la puerta. El chico tenía las piernas flexionadas y apoyaba la cabeza en ellas.

- ¿Quieres verle? – preguntó Elena, sentándose a su lado.

Alaric se estremeció sin decir palabra.

- Seguramente se irá mañana. No vas a tener otra oportunidad por un tiempo. – le dijo con suavidad.  
- Pregúntale. – dijo Alaric, levantando la cabeza. – Pregúntale por mí. Quiero saber que piensa, no dirá la verdad si estoy delante.  
- Eso no es verdad. – le defendió la chica.  
- Por favor Elena. Eres la única que no me trata como a un bebé, no puedo pedírselo a nadie más. – suplicó el adolescente, mirándola desesperado. – Pensaba que Kol y Elijah eran más guays, pero me tienen harto. Y tú te preocupas. – junto las manos en un nuevo intento.  
- Está bien. – aceptó Elena, apoyándose en el hombro del chico para levantarse. - ¿Desde aquí nos escuchas?  
- Perfectamente. – contestó Alaric, ligeramente avergonzado.

Elena prefirió no saber cuánto tiempo llevaba espiándolos y regresó con Damon, que se sorprendió porque volviera tan rápido.

- Oye, ¿qué vas a hacer con Mystic Falls? – Alaric aguzó el oído fuera, al distinguir la voz de Elena.  
- No puedo volver, la policía estuvo preguntando por mí a todo el mundo. – esto último se lo había contado Kol, que había seguido a los federales por un tiempo antes de unirse a Elijah para buscar a Damon. - Seguro que más de uno sabe que soy el mismo por el que preguntaban. Ahora mismo Mystic Falls es como un avispero revuelto.  
- ¿No vas a volver? ¿Y Ric?  
- Quizá cuando se calmen las cosas… Si la investigación no dura mucho… Todo son suposiciones. No sé qué hacer, si le pierdo la pista otra vez, quizá nunca vuelva a encontrarlo. – confesó Damon, dejándole ver la impotencia que sentía por este asunto. – No puedo hacer otra cosa.  
- Puedes contármelo. – Alaric interrumpió en la conversación y la habitación, con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta.  
- Ric… - Damon se quedó de piedra al verle allí.

El chico se aprovechó del silencio del mayor para seguir hablando.

- Siempre pudiste decírmelo… y ahora ibas a abandonarme otra vez. – le tembló la voz y se frotó un ojo con un puño.

Al ver que Damon no hacía nada y que Alaric estaba a punto de salir huyendo, Elena se levantó y llamó al chico con un gesto, abriéndole los brazos. Alaric se refugió en ella casi a la carrera, sollozando quedamente sin querer mirar a Damon. La chica le acarició la nuca con una mano y llamó a Damon con la otra.

- Ven. – dijo sin hablar, solo vocalizando.

Estaban muy cerca de la cama, por lo que Damon solo tuvo que dar un paso a la pata coja antes de poder apoyarse en Elena, y por tanto, también en Alaric. Se sujetó con fuerza a la chica, usando su mano sana, y apenas se atrevió a más que posar la otra mano en la espalda de su hermano.

Elena le miró en el preciso momento que una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. La limpió con el pulgar, como tantas veces había hecho el propio Damon con ella, y pasó ese dedo por la mejilla de Alaric, humedeciéndosela. Sorprendido, el chico apartó la cabeza de su estómago lo justo para poder alzar la cabeza. Sin hablar, la chica le señaló a Damon, que seguía intentando controlarse.

- ¿Sigues pensando que no te quiere? – vocalizó, para que el mayor no lo oyera. Después acarició la espalda de Damon, intentando consolarle.

Alaric ya no sabía que pensar, así que se encogió de hombros sin hablar.

- No podía. ¿Cómo iba a contarte quién era cuando no podía arrastrarte a mi vida? – dijo al fin Damon, con la voz rasposa por el esfuerzo que le suponía hablar en ese momento. – Iba a contártelo cuando fueses más mayor y pudieras decidir. Mientras… solo quería conocerte.  
- Venga a la cama, podéis hablar sentados. – ordenó Elena, recolocándose para que Damon pudiera llegar a la cama sin problemas. Precisamente él fue el que más se resistió a romper el contacto y Elena tuvo que recordarle que no hacía ni venticuatro horas que le habían pegado un tiro.

El chico se sentó en la silla, manteniendo las distancias. Elena le revolvió el cabello y se agachó a su lado.

- ¿No dices nada?  
- No sé qué decir. – confesó el chico, con la cabeza hundida en sus hombros.  
- Pero tenías preguntas, ahora es el momento de hacerlas. – le dijo con suavidad. Damon no decía nada, solo observaba a su hermano sin poder creérselo.

Alaric se dio cuenta de que le observaba y le devolvió la mirada con fiereza.

- Soy un Saltzmann. – le desafió.  
- Lo sé, y yo un Salvatore, pero eso no nos hace menos hermanos.  
- Os dejo. – se apresuro a decir a Elena, incorporándose.  
- ¡No! – protestaron ambos hermanos a coro. Sorprendidos por la casualidad de sus reacciones, se miraron a los ojos.  
- Solo voy a por la cena. Necesitas comer por los calmantes. – le indicó a Damon, que asintió.

Elena los dejó solos pero en vez de ir a la cocina, se quedó escuchando tras la puerta. Al principio no consiguió descifrar más que el silencio, pero poco a poco, el sonido de dos voces masculinas se abrió paso hasta ella. Con la tranquilidad de que estaban hablando, Elena se marchó a por la cena.

En la cocina encontró a Elijah y Kol, a los que no había visto desde por la mañana. Tenían manchas de harina y algo rojo que parecía salsa de tomate por todos lados, y reían apoyados en las encimeras.

- ¿Dónde os habéis metido? – preguntó divertida.  
- Por ahí, luego tu abuela nos ha reclutado. – Kol señaló el horno.  
- Pizza casera, mi favorita. – adivinó la chica correctamente, acercándose a cotillear.

Elijah le pasó el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó, algo preocupado.  
- Parece que bien. Lo he dejado con Ric. – ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y una pequeña sonrisa, que no pasaron desapercibidas para Elena. También recordó las palabras del chico. - ¿Qué le habéis hecho?  
- Nada. – contestaron ambos a coro. – Solo le hemos recordado todo lo que Damon ha hecho por él. Como la semana que fue a verle todos los días cuando estuvo en cama con gripe. – explicó Elijah.  
- O devorar todos los libros de baloncesto que encontró e ir a sus partidos cuando nunca antes le había interesado. Ese tipo de cosas. – añadió Kol.

Se quedó un poco más con ellos hasta que la primera de las pizzas estuvo lista. La colocó en una bandeja y la partió en varios trozos antes de llevarla a la habitación.

- ¿Los conociste? – preguntaba Alaric, muy sorprendido.  
- Los vi una vez. – Damon se detuvo un momento cuando Elena entró, tras sonreírla levemente, siguió hablando. – Cuando fueron al hospital a buscarte. Hablé con él, parecían buena gente, seguro que fueron unos padres geniales. Siento mucho que muriesen.  
- Eran los mejores, nunca me trataron distinto por no ser su hijo de verdad. – medio sollozó el chico, cuyos ojos rojos delataban que estaba pasando un mal momento.  
- Es que eres su hijo de verdad. – matizó Damon, mientras se movía para dejar sitio a Elena.

Alaric hizo un intento de levantarse pero la chica le cogió la mano.

- ¿No quieres pizza? Hay para todos. – le invitó.  
- Quédate. – pidió Damon, al notar sus dudas.

Todo fue más tranquilo con la presencia de la chica entre ellos, aunque apenas hablaron mientras cenaban, al menos hasta que Damon sacó el tema de su próxima partida.

- Tienes que terminar esto. – le recordó a Elena, alzando su mano escayolada.  
- Mañana, antes de que te vayas. Solo quedan retoques. – contestó la chica, acariciándole la yema de los dedos con cuidado.  
- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó Alaric, saliendo de su mutismo.  
- A la clínica de Michael, dice que necesito más pruebas de las que puede hacerme aquí.  
- Entonces… te vas con el médico. – señaló a Damon. – Y tú vuelves a casa. – y después a Elena. - ¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – preguntó con desesperación al pensar que volvía a quedarse solo.  
- Ahora mismo tu custodia provisional la tiene mi tía. Puedes quedarte con nosotros, con Jeremy, esa oferta sigue en pie. – Elena se armó de valor ante la desesperación en la mirada de ambos hermanos. Alaric negó con la cabeza, por lo poco que había visto allí no era que se encontrase muy agusto, tenía la sensación de que no encajaba. – Dentro de un mes es mi cumpleaños, seré mayor de edad. Haré que cambien la custodia, podremos ir donde quieras. Incluso con los chicos, a Michael no le importa. Pero tendrías que quedarte conmigo hasta entonces, ¿qué te parece? – Damon le apretaba la mano cada vez con más fuerza, ante la posibilidad de estar juntos que les estaba regalando.  
- ¿Va en serio? – titubeó el chico.  
- Muy en serio. – Elena se inclinó hacia él. – No pienso pasar ni un día más del necesario en esa casa. Es tu decisión.

Un rato después, Elena y Damon hablaban en susurros en la cama para no despertar a Alaric, que había caído dormido en la misma posición que la noche anterior poco después de aceptar la oferta de la chica. Damon se había llevado ya tantas sorpresas que su única reacción al enterarse de que ambos habían dormido con él porque así se sentían más seguros, fue besar la mejilla de Elena y corregir sus palabras telefónicas.

- Estaba demasiado confundido anoche, creía que te quería pero esto es mucho más. Nunca he amado a nadie de esta forma, princesa. – confesó el chico, que ya estaba de nuevo conectado a la máquina mediante pegatinas.  
- También es nuevo para mí. – confesó Elena, sonrojada.  
- Lo que has hecho por mí… traer a Ric, intentar que estemos juntos. – Nunca podré pagarte esto, seré tu esclavo de por vida.  
- No quiero eso. – se tensó la chica. – Solo quiero a mi chico de vuelta, sé que no te hubieras perdonado dejarle. Me has ayudado tanto Damon… sin ti hubiera seguido atrapada en esa casa, con Stefan. Para una vez que puedo hacer algo por ti, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?  
- Lo dices como si no me hubieras ayudado nunca, y eso no es verdad. Lo has hecho más de lo que crees. – Damon la guiñó el ojo y bostezó. – Estoy cansado, y eso que no he hecho nada, esto es un rollo. – se quejó.  
- Es normal, aún te estás recuperando. Venga, a dormir. Mañana será otro día. – Elena besó su mejilla y después sus labios, provocando un pequeño aumento en el ritmo cardíaco del joven.

Damon cerró los ojos obediente y dejó descansar su mano izquierda en el pecho, mientras seguía reteniendo la de Elena con la otra.

- Dímelo, anda. – pidió con los ojos cerrados, dibujando un puchero con los labios.  
- Te quiero. – le contentó la chica, y le apretó la mano para indicarle que era su turno.  
- Te quiero.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el epílogo!


	24. Chapter 24

**Epílogo**

El silencio fue el compañero de viaje de todos. Después de la despedida de malos modos que habían compartido, Stefan no le dirigió la palabra a Elena cuando fue a buscarlos. La chica ni se inmutó, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar como para molestarse por una tontería. Alaric iba dándole vueltas al pequeño tarro que contenía la bala, Damon se lo había regalado antes de marcharse con Michael y los chicos. Jeremy iba entretenido con un videojuego, comiéndose a pequeños bocados una de las chocolatinas con las que Elena y Margaret habían comprado su silencio.

Aún estaban sacando las cosas del coche cuando el agente Klaus los abordó, seguido de Miranda y Grayson.

- ¿Podemos hablar, Elena? – preguntó, en un tono que no admitía mucha réplica. – A solas. – indicó mirando a Miranda y Grayson.  
- Claro. – respondió la chica con nerviosismo.

Se alejaron, caminando por el jardín.

- Necesito pedirte un favor. Personal y extraoficialmente. – la sorprendió Klaus. – Conseguimos atrapar a la banda gracias a las pistas que nos diste. Tenemos suficientes cargos como para que los cabecillas no vuelvan a pisar la calle, además que se pelearon entre ellos y cada uno está dispuesto a darnos el máximo de información posible para dejar peor al otro. – explicó, caminando con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. – Pero no conseguimos encontrar al chico que nos describiste, el de la moto. No había ni rastro de él ni nadie sabía dónde estaba, en el pueblo todos dijeron que o no sabían quién era o que llevaban unos días sin verle. También encontramos un charco de sangre en la zona de los muelles que coincide con su tipo sanguíneo. – Elena se estremeció de forma inconsciente ante eso y después tuvo que contener su indignación por el desprecio con el que hablaba de Damon. – Por lo que averiguamos, solo es un muerto de hambre que debió de recurrir a la banda para conseguir más dinero. Un par de dueños de tiendas le reconocieron y nos dijeron que trabaja haciendo recados y chapuzas por el pueblo. Nada peligroso.  
- ¿Y? – preguntó la chica al no entender porque le contaba eso.  
- Necesito cerrar el caso para conseguir el ascenso. No podré hacerlo mientras este chico no aparezca o… - Klaus hizo una pausa, deteniéndose para mirarla a los ojos. – Estés de acuerdo con que se borre su participación en este asunto.

Elena empezó a titubear por la impresión.

- Me estás pidiendo que… - tragó saliva y se recompuso, hablando ya con normalidad. - que retire mi testimonio o algo así.  
- No hace falta, solo que estés de acuerdo con que se borre, será como si nunca hubiera existido. – Klaus malinterpretó la suspicacia de Elena y se apresuró a darle explicaciones. – Estoy completamente seguro de que no corres peligro, ese chico solo era un mandado y sus jefes están a buen recaudo.  
- ¿Y tendría que declarar o algo?  
- No. Absolutamente nada. – negó Klaus con convicción. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?

La chica fingió pensarlo aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, pero quería evitar que sospechase de una reacción demasiado rápida.

- ¿Estás seguro de que todo ha acabado? – preguntó, y Klaus asintió, tamborileando un pie como única muestra de nervios. – Entonces trato. Solo quiero olvidar todo esto. – respondió, completamente sincera.  
- Genial. – contento, Klaus sacó su móvil para empezar a dar órdenes. – Te debo una, Elena. No lo olvidaré. – aseguró, además revisó que su arma y sus esposas estuvieran bien colocadas. – Ahora tengo trabajo, la última detención y me ocupare de que se cumpla nuestro trato.  
- ¿Quién falta? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad.  
- Hace unas semanas robaron un cuadro súper caro por esta zona, lo encontramos en poder de nuestra banda y tenemos el número de teléfono del comprador. – Klaus dijo el nombre de esa persona y Elena se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del padre de Stefan.  
- Los Collins son amigos de la familia desde siempre, si su hijo está aquí. – contó por el impacto de la noticia.  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es? ¿El chaval de la pelota? – estaba señalando a Alaric, por lo que a la chica no le quedó más remedio que corregirle.  
- El que conduce el coche.  
- Gracias.

Klaus se marchó sin más, acercándose a Stefan, al que pidió amablemente que le acompañara después de mostrarle su placa con disimulo.

Esa noche, cuando todo estaba más tranquilo, Alaric y Elena se reunieron con Margaret en la habitación de esta. La anciana les informó de que los chicos habían llegado bien, ya que a insistencia de Damon no tendrían ninguna comunicación por si acaso la policía vigilaba a Elena y su familia. Un problema que ya no se produciría, como Elena se apresuro a contarles. Margaret se comprometió a pasarle esa información a Michael en breve, y Alaric se alegró al ver que Damon salía limpio de sus problemas, aunque seguía sin estar dispuesto a reconocerlo a la primera.

_Un mes después, 10 de septiembre de 2013…_

Elena se levantó muy pronto, ilusionada porque por fin había llegado el día que tanto llevaba esperando. Las maletas estaban hechas desde la noche anterior, solo le quedaba ir a Mystic Falls para solucionar el papeleo de Alaric y podría irse con Damon. Su marcha había sido motivo de caras largas, especialmente con Miranda, pero al cumplir la mayoría de edad nadie podría detenerla y, a solas, Margaret la había apoyado y prometido ir a visitarla siempre que pudiera.

La chica no llegó a salir de los límites de la casa, en la puerta se encontró con que precisamente la persona que buscaba la venía buscando.

- Hola.

Andie miró sorprendida a esa joven que la saludaba, que le sonaba familiar y no sabía de qué.

- Hola. – dijo con cautela.  
- Me has ahorrado un viaje, iba a buscarte. – sonrió Elena. – Eres Andie, ¿no? Conozco a alguien que me ha hablado de ti. – volvió a sonreír, dejándola creer que esa persona era Alaric y no Damon. – Soy Elena Gilbert.  
- Me llegaron unos papeles. – explicó Andie, mientras ambas chicas se estrechaban las manos. – Pensé en traerlos y así ver un poco a Alaric. ¿Es un problema?  
- Para nada, pasa. Voy a buscarle.

Entusiasmado con la perspectiva de marcharse, Alaric también se había levantado pronto y estaba recogiendo las últimas cosas cuando ambas chicas entraron en la casa de invitados, donde se había estado quedando durante este último mes.

- Andie. – la saludó con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Cómo te va, Alaric? Aunque ya veo que muy bien.

El chico asintió.

- Elena es genial. – la señaló, intentando echarle una mano por si había problemas en que le dieran la custodia.  
- Ya veo. – comentó Andie, ante el entusiasmo del chico.

Se quedaron hablando un rato y Elena firmó los papeles que acreditaban el cambio de custodia de Miranda a ella. Al disculparse para marcharse, Andie se llevó a Elena aparte.

- Puede que te encuentres con un chico llamado Damon, moreno de ojos azules, muy guapo. Es el hermano biológico de Alaric. – señaló hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido el adolescente.  
- ¿Y qué debería hacer si eso pasa? – preguntó Elena con cautela.  
- Damon es… un poco especial. – cuando la preguntaron por Damon Salvatore, Andie entendió enseguida el comportamiento de Alaric. Después de eso, había investigado un poco y averiguado bastante sobre el pasado de Damon, ya que de su presente hacía tiempo que no había datos.  
- ¿Bueno o malo? – insistió Elena, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos para que no la delatasen.  
- No lo sé. – contestó Andie sincera. – Creo que es bueno, pero no en realidad no lo sé, no le conozco.  
- Entiendo. Si yo fuese tú, confiaría un poco más en lo que crees. – aconsejó la chica, girándose después hacia las habitaciones. - ¡Ric, venga! Nos vamos ya.  
- ¡Ya voy! – respondió el chico y enseguida salió, arrastrando una maleta con una mano y colocándose algo alrededor del cuello con la otra.  
- Espera. – Andie alcanzó a retener a Elena, aún sorprendida por lo que la chica acababa de decir. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
- Que no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, sí que le conoces. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una familia que reunir. – sonrió Elena, mirando a Alaric con toda la atención.

Atónita, Andie se dio cuenta de que el chico llevaba una bala a modo de colgante, y que además, la llevaba con orgullo.

- ¿Pero tú sabes adónde vas? – le preguntó al chico.  
- Claro, lo he elegido yo. – contestó, y se despidió con la mano y una promesa. – Si juego algún partido cerca, pasaré a verte.  
- ¿Tan raro te parece que quiera estar con su hermano? Le diré eso de tu parte, que piensas que es bueno. Seguro que le alegrará saberlo. – susurró Elena, y luego se llevó un dedo a los labios en gesto tanto de silencio como de complicidad. – Nos veremos pronto, Andie.

Andie los siguió sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, desde una cómoda distancia los vio caminar y bromear juntos, como Elena le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, y como se montaban en un coche tras cargar las maletas de ambos. Finalmente sonrió, mientras veía a ese coche marcharse rumbo a una nueva vida.

El viaje fue largo y tanto Elena como Alaric decidieron bajarse un poco antes de llegar, en la valla que marcaba el inicio de la propiedad. Dejaron que el coche llevase sus maletas hasta la casa y continuaron el camino a pie, para estirarse un poco.

Apenas habían recorrido unos pocos pasos cuando Elena sintió que alguien tapaba sus ojos desde atrás. Su cuerpo lo reconoció al instante, antes que su mente.

- ¡Damon! – gritó, cogiéndole de las manos e intentando girarse.  
- Hola princesa. – muy sonriente, Damon estaba frente a ella, con los ojos brillantes y el pecho descubierto dejando ver su colgante del ying y el yang, con la camiseta colgando de sus vaqueros. Había aprovechado el paseo que daba todos los días por orden de Michael para ir hasta la entrada para buscarlos o, al menos, verlos llegar.

Los moratones habían desaparecido, aunque tenía dos surcos pálidos en el pecho dónde había recibido las quemaduras. La escayola también había desaparecido y no se le notaba nada en la mano.

Sin miedo, la chica se echó en sus brazos, abrazándole al fin después de tanto tiempo. Damon trastabilló para mantener el equilibrio, ya que aún seguía resintiéndose de la herida en la pierna, pero no la soltó. La besó brevemente en los labios y se acercó a su oído.

- Feliz cumpleaños. – susurró, dándole un pequeño mordisquito en el lóbulo que hizo que la chica se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

Después se apartó un poco y le ofreció una pequeña cajita que sacó de sus vaqueros.

- Oh Damon, no tenías que comprarme nada. – Elena se sonrojó al aceptar.  
- No lo he comprado. – confesó el chico y después se giró hacia Alaric, que se había mantenido un poco al margen.

Ambos chicos chocaron las manos con un poco de respeto mientras Elena abría la cajita. Dentro encontró un hermoso anillo de madera oscura, parecía pulida y al sacarlo para admirarlo mejor, notó que era muy suave al tacto.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto, Damon? – le preguntó, mostrándoselo en su palma abierta.  
- Primero dime si te gusta.  
- Es precioso. – la chica lo probó en varios dedos hasta que encajó a la perfección en el índice de la mano izquierda.

Damon le cogió esa mano y admiró el efecto, dejando un beso en el dorso cuando estuvo satisfecho.

- Lo he hecho yo. Michael me dijo que tenía que probar la mano. – flexionó los dedos de la mano que había tenido herida. – así que me puse a tallar, y aquí tengo mucho tiempo libre. – explicó inseguro, como en tono de disculpa.

Elena volvió a besarle y después sonrió.

- Nosotros también tenemos algo para ti.  
- ¿Ah, sí? – se le iluminaron los ojos ante el anuncio.  
- Sí. – asintió la chica con solemnidad.

Alaric llevaba una pequeña mochila-termo, en la que llevaban botellas de agua y un poco de comida para picar durante el viaje. De ahí sacó una pequeña caja transparente, de las que venden en los supermercados para transportar mejor la fruta, llena de fresas.

- ¡Fresas! – exclamó el chico encantado, casi abalanzándose sobre ellos. – Pero si no es temporada, ¿cómo las habéis conseguido?  
- Tengo mis contactos. – le sonrió Elena, haciéndose la misteriosa. – No te imaginas cuanto te he echado de menos. – suspiró, cogiéndose de su brazo.  
- Yo también os he echado de menos.

Damon se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había incluido a su hermano en la frase, e intentó disculparse con los ojos, ya que las cosas entre ellos seguían algo tensas.

- No importa, yo también te he echado de menos, colega. – dijo al fin Alaric, haciendo que la tensión desapareciese.

Damon sonrió y le pasó el otro brazo por los hombros cuando se acercó. Apoyándose en ellos, empezaron a caminar mientras Damon les iba poniendo al día de las cosas que habían pasado en ese último mes. Al parecer Michael tenía una granja aparte de su clínica, algo que había encantado a Kol y Elijah. El segundo estaba saliendo con alguien, o al menos Damon tenía esa sospecha por la forma en que miraba a Tatia, una chica que trabajaba de ayudante en la clínica y vivía en la casa como ellos, y ella lo miraba a él. Kol seguía en su línea de no aventurarse en nada serio con nadie.

- ¿Te das cuenta de qué hoy es el día que pretendías echarme? – le interrumpió Elena.  
- ¿Echarte? ¿Yo? – preguntó Damon, haciéndose el ofendido ante la verdad de esas palabras.  
- Sí, tú. Me diste un ultimátum.  
- Culpable. Que idiota fui. – replicó el chico, tras reconocer tu culpa.  
- Mucho, ni te lo imaginas. – se burló Elena.  
- Ten piedad de este pobre enfermo. – siguió Damon, mientras Alaric ponía los ojos en blanco ante la conversación de idiotas que mantenían. – Que no sabía lo que decía, desde luego que no me voy a ir hasta que no me digas lo contrario.  
- Entonces no te vas a ir, porque no pienso echarte nunca. – sentenció Elena, con intención de dejar el tema.  
- Te tomo la palabra. – rió el chico.

Y así fue como el que debía ser el último día de un ultimátum, dado cuatro meses atrás en una pequeña casa en la costa, se convirtió en el primero de un nuevo comienzo.

**FIN**

**Gracias por leerme y compartir esta historia conmigo ;) !**


End file.
